Aprendiendo a amar
by taiga-kun
Summary: Shu Kurenai ha vivido desde su infancia en Alemania, a sus diecisiete años se ve obligado a regresar a su país natal: Japón. Debido a sucesos pasados no es capaz de confiar en nadie, pero Valt Aoi hará lo necesario para que pueda abrir su corazón aunque sea un poco a los demás.[BL]
1. Existir

El sol yacía majestuoso en aquella tarde después de que la lluvia arreciara toda la mañana, el cielo ahora despejado se reflejaba en los charcos de la ciudad.

Un grupo de niños corría apresurado sin ningún destino en particular, entre ellos un niño de ojos rojos miraba entusiasmado a todos lados. Se detuvieron debajo de un árbol en el parque en el que comenzaron a jugar y divertirse mucho, después se tomaron un pequeño descanso.

—Oye Shu —llamó uno de ellos la atención del más pequeño de todos, este miró al amigo que lo había invitado a ser parte de su grupo— Hoy también vas a comprar algunos dulces ¿verdad?

El pequeño miró hacia el suelo, le daba pena decirles sobre su situación.

—Bueno es que... mi mamá me dijo que he estado gastando mucho dinero en dulces, no me va a dar más por un largo tiempo.

Nadie habló, Shu levantó la cabeza y se encontró con gestos malhumorados en los rostros de todos sus amigos.

—¿Que pasa..? —Uno de ellos lo empujó por la espalda, de rodillas cayó al suelo y logró sostenerse con las manos, volteo a ver a su agresor— ¿Porque hiciste eso? —pregunto molesto, más solo recibió una patada en el estómago.

—¿De qué nos sirve tenerte como amigo ahora? Si solo te queríamos para comprarnos dulces.

—Es cierto, no queremos seguir cargando con un bebé llorón sin obtener nada a cambio.

—Eres solo una molestia.

Entre insultos sus "amigos" lo pateaban sin descanso, no podía hacer nada para defenderse, eran demasiados además de que eran más grandes y fuertes que él; lo único que hizo fue soltar en llanto mientras se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos. Fue hasta que se cansaron de golpearlo que se fueron de ahí y lo dejaron en paz.

Se levantó, limpió un poco su ropa de la tierra y lodo que lo salpicó en medio de la golpiza y se fue caminando a casa, de nuevo la lluvia cayó en la ciudad.

Sus amigos lo dejaron, lo lastimaron sin motivos, lo más triste de todo es que no seria la ultima vez que esa situación se presentara en su vida.

Despertó de golpe.

Miro con confusión a todos lados, estaba en una habitación sucia y vacía. Llevo una mano a su cabeza ¿cómo era posible que pudiera soñar con un recuerdo así después de tanto tiempo?

Decidió ignorarlo y enfocarse en cosas aún más importantes, como en el hecho de que dormir directamente en el suelo no era nada cómodo ni muy bueno para su espalda, la mudanza se había retrasado un día y rogaba con que por fin sus cosas llegarán hoy a su nueva casa.

No culpaba del todo a los encargados de la mudanza, después de todo traer tantas cosas a Japón desde Alemania no era tarea fácil.

Su habitación estaba en el piso superior así que bajó a ver si había novedades, no encontraba a ninguno de sus padres en la residencia; para matar el tiempo comenzó a inspeccionar su nuevo hogar, era muy parecido a su anterior casa pero aun así había detalles que las hacían diferentes.

Se sintió un poco nostálgico.

Él era originario de Japón, pero desde los cuatro años por diferentes motivos su familia tuvo que mudarse a Alemania, un país donde el clima era mayoritariamente frío pero que también podía llegar a ser fresco y húmedo.

Después de trece años viviendo allí sus padres decidieron que era hora de regresar a su país natal, aunque para él eso no le importaba en absoluto. Este donde este él se seguía sintiendo igual.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, su madre entraba felizmente.

—¡Shu! Que bueno que ya despertaste, ayuda a tu padre a bajar las cosas del camión de mudanzas.

Sin replicar fue al exterior de la casa, al igual que el interior de su hogar el exterior era muy parecido al de su hogar en Alemania, las casas no tenían mucha distancia entre sí, un pequeño jardín al costado de su hogar y era todo.

Tal vez el diseño de la edificación dependia de la zona y el tipo de hogar que compraron, después de todo en cualquier lugar del mundo siempre existirían variedades de casas.

Dejo de pensar en eso, se acercó al pequeño camión que estaba muy cerca de la entrada.

—Espera. ¿porque son pocas cosas? —pregunto al ver que ese camión estaba casi vacio, solo unas cajas medianas y grandes semillenaban el camión, miró a su padre quien cargaba una caja mediana.

—No creerias que lo traeriamos todo ¿verdad? Era demasiado equipaje en muebles, ayer los vendimos por internet —Esa noticia le cayó como agua helada, ¿entonces durmió en el suelo por nada?

—Hoy iremos a comprar los muebles que nos faltan —dijo su madre al verlo irritado, no dijo más y subio al camion a bajar cajas.

Como habian dicho, despues de descargar el camión desayunaron en un restaurante local y se encaminaron a la zona urbanizada a comprar los muebles que les faltaban, esa misma tarde cargaron muebles nuevos al interior de su casa, una y otra vez, esa noche su espalda doleria y peor aún, su cama no estaba armada para recostarse en ella.

Todo esto era un fastidio.

Al menos pudo cenar en una mesa, la comida que ordenaron a domicilio era un poco extraña pero no en un mal sentido, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a ella.

El ambiente era algo silencioso, todos estaban cansados pero su madre no pudo soportarlo más.

—Vaya, que día —soltó el comentario al aire, el asintió y su padre le continuo.

—Si fue algo pesado, había olvidado la molestia que significa mudarse.

Shu escuchaba su conversación, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, aun seguía molesto por todos estos cambios repentinos.

—Aun recuerdo cuando nos mudamos a Alemania, Shu, hiciste un gran berrinche por tener que irnos —comentó su madre con nostalgia, su padre rió un poco.

—Es verdad, creo que hiciste varios amigos que no querías dejar acá.

Asintió con molestia, no podía importarle menos, eran cosas que no podía recordar a sus diecisiete años pero si se trataba de "amigos" era mejor que no se acordara.

—Por cierto, mañana es tu primer día de clases ¿verdad?

Había olvidado aquello, su último año de preparatoria tenía que estudiarlo en Japón, era otra molestia más con la cual tenía que lidiar.

Había escuchado varios testimonios de extranjeros que fueron a estudiar a Japón por intercambios internacionales, muchos de ellos decían que el ambiente era bueno y que era un lugar muy lindo para vivir pero sus amistades no eran muy duraderas.

Ellos decían que a lo largo del tiempo notaron cosas "extrañas" en sus compañeros japoneses, que ellos como estudiantes extranjeros eran sensación de la escuela y que se hacían falsas ideas sobre ellos, pensaban que eran exageradamente ricos y llevaban una vida extravagante, otros de ellos veían sus presencias como una oportunidad de practicar su inglés y que realmente una minoría deseaba entablar una amistad, aunque está no fuera duradera, pues al terminar el intercambio pierden contacto en cuestión de semanas.

Otro lugar lleno de gente falsa.

Esa noche durmió de nuevo en el suelo, por suerte el clima era bueno y no tenía calor ni frío. Así que solo el dolor de su espalda era lo único que le preocupaba.

Despertó con pereza, esa mañana debía de asistir a la preparatoria local y eso no lo emocionaba en absoluto, pero las responsabilidades son responsabilidades.

Se preparó, desayuno algo simple y camino a la escuela que estaba relativamente cerca, en el camino visualizó algunas casas cercanas de donde varios estudiantes salían igual que el hacia la escuela.

Llegó relativamente temprano así que aprovecho el tiempo de sobra para presentarse con el director, este lo recibió con gusto y le dio su horario de clases, también le dio las indicaciones para llegar a su salón, agradeció y se encaminó al lugar.

Varias personas se le quedaban mirando, era alguien nuevo y el rumor de que era un nuevo estudiante no espero en expandirse, además que sus ojos rojos y su cabello blanco destacaban entre los demás.

No se detuvo por nada, llego hasta su salón y se sentó en medio a un lado de la pared donde estaba un librero. Era un lugar donde pasaría lo más desapercibido posible.

Las clases comenzaron y pasó lo típico que sucede cuando llega alguien nuevo, se presentó frente a toda la clase, no miro a nadie en específico y se fue a sentar directo a su lugar. El día pasó con normalidad hasta que llegó el almuerzo, en ese pequeño descanso se vio atiborrado por un montón de desconocidos que a partir de ahora debía llamar como "compañeros".

Llegaban muchas preguntas pero él no escuchaba ninguna, los veía a todos como siluetas negras, con pequeños ojos incapaces de ver más de lo que tenían enfrente, pero con grandes sonrisas llenas de codicia, nada había cambiado, la gente sin importar en qué país estuviese se veía igual. Entre ellos una cara familiar destacó.

—¿Wakiya?

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Hola! He venido con una nueva historia de Beyblade Burst, y mejor aun de esta shipp que amo tanto!

Este proyecto comence a pensarlo desde hace varias semanas cuando aun estba en la escuela :p Para los que no lo sepan, esta historia va encaminada al cliche (viejito pero bonito(?), de tematica del "odio al amor"! Espero hacerlo bien :o

Ojala les guste, pueden dejarme sus comentarios si quieren!

Nos leemos!


	2. Monotonía

Wakiya, un chico rubio de ojos coloreados en un inusual azul era una persona que había conocido hace un tiempo, a los once años para ser más específico.

En la infancia comenzó a practicar un juego por mera curiosidad, entre varias prácticas que tuvo no podía mejorar mucho en el, fue debido a un encuentro casual en Alemania que conoció a Wakiya Murasaki.

Él era realmente bueno y se ofreció a enseñarle, en realidad no recordaba mucho de ese entonces pero su actitud egocéntrica aún estaba fresca en su mente, se preguntaba si aun seguía siendo así pues en realidad no le desagradó del todo.

—Shu, ha pasado tanto tiempo —saludo apartando a las demás personas que lo hostigaban, uno que otro se quejo pero Wakiya ni se inmutaba.

—Ahh... si —Wakiya sin preguntárselo se sentó sobre la mesa de su pupitre, agradeció en silencio no haber tenido nada ahí.

Los demás chicos vieron molestos a Murasaki y este al percatarse que aún seguían ahí los ahuyentó con una simple mirada prepotente.

—Vaya gente mas patética —dijo el rubio viendo a los últimos chicos que permanecían cerca de ellos, refunfuñaron para después irse.

Shu agradeció el acto en silencio, al parecer Wakiya era un buen repelente de insectos y parásitos.

—Noto que eres callado como siempre —comento Wakiya a lo que se limitó a alzarse de hombros y desviar su mirada hacia su reloj en la muñeca. Murasaki rió ante su silencio y golpeó con ánimo su espalda— Veo que como siempre tendré que ayudarte, tranquilo, tú viejo amigo Wakiya está aquí para...

Se quedó a media frase pues el timbre que anunciaba el fin del descanso sonó abruptamente, en medio del alboroto que hacían todos por sentarse de nuevo en su lugar Wakiya alcanzó a decirle que hablarían pronto.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron de forma habitual, al finalizar únicamente Wakiya se acercó nuevamente y lo acompañó hasta la salida de la escuela, era incomodo pero nadie más lo molesto así que no se quejaba el todo. Al parecer Wakiya tenía algunos asuntos pendientes en la escuela y debía quedarse a atenderlos.

Una despedida rápida y se dirigía a casa, sano y salvo de hacer amigos innecesarios, su primer y último día de preparatoria sin amigos.

En el camino tomó una ruta diferente a la que uso en la mañana, tenía tiempo de sobra así que rodeó las calles que lo llevarían a su hogar en lugar de pasar a través de ellas. Una gran variedad de tiendas y casas que no pudo ver el día anterior iluminaban el ambiente, visualizo un cuerpo de agua a lo lejos, quería verlo pero ese lugar estaba bastante retirado, aún no conocía bien el sitio así que temió perderse y verse obligado a preguntarle a alguien dónde estaba.

Honestamente prefiere evitarse toda esa molestia, otro día será.

Regreso sobre sus pasos y de nuevo tomó el mismo camino de siempre, no se dio cuenta que arruinó su plan de tomar otra ruta hasta que llego a casa.

A la hora de cenar sus padres se veían contentos con el nuevo cambio que resultó de mudarse, al parecer ambos extrañaban vivir en Japón y se ponían al día con los cambios en la ciudad desde su ausencia, poco a poco se acercaban al tema que Shu ansiaba evitar.

—Por cierto Shu —Aquí venía esa pregunta tan molesta que odiaba con toda el alma— Cuéntanos ¿Como te fue? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?

No sabia porque después de tanto tiempo seguían tomándose la molestia de preguntarle aquello, no importaba el tiempo que pasará, no importaba el lugar donde estuvieran, la respuesta siempre era la misma.

—No.

El tono seco y cortante mato la conversación en un instante.

Lo único que agradecia de ese día es que finalmente tendría una cama donde dormir a gusto.

Al día siguiente su viaje hacia la escuela fue igual que ayer, una nueva rutina nacía como el brote que encontró en la entrada de su jardín.

Llego temprano como el día anterior, había poca gente llegando pero entre ellos había alguien específico.

—Veo que no escapaste después de tu primer día —De nuevo Wakiya Murasaki llegaba con una sonrisa amplia y ególatra a saludarlo, aunque lo hiciera a su manera— Felicidades, sobreviviste.

Comenzó a aplaudir con ligereza, Shu no estaba interesado en Wakiya así que no contestó y se dedicó a caminar al salón sin hacerle mucho caso.

—Oye no tan rápido —Wakiya lo tomó del brazo cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras— Ven conmigo, debo presentarte a algunas personas antes de las clases.

Sin su consentimiento el rubio lo jalo subiéndolo por las escaleras, intentó zafarse en más de una ocasión pero el agarre de Murasaki era inusualmente fuerte además de que era lo bastante ágil como para llevarlo con rapidez hasta la azotea de la escuela.

Cuando llegaron por fin lo soltó, se sentía algo sofocado, no había estado preparado para subir cuatro pisos corriendo. Tomó algo de aire y cuando por fin puso atención a su alrededor se encontró con varias personas.

—Ellos son mis amigos —dijo Wakiya mirándose orgulloso de las personas que presentaba, aun así no le interesaba en absoluto— Déjame presentarte, chicos el es Shu Kurenai, es nuevo en la escuela pero lo conocí hace un tiempo.

Las personas a su alrededor le sonreían desinteresados, él no pudo regresar el gesto así que solo alzo la mano para saludar.

— Vaya ¿el es el nuevo? Todos hablaban de ti en mi grupo — dijo un chico rubio de ojos marrón, llevaba una paleta en la boca que increíblemente no le impedía hablar con naturalidad. Miraba a Shu con una sonrisa refrescante y con los ojos llenos de brillo, como si se tratara de un nuevo descubrimiento o de un ser extraterrestre.

—¡Al menos presentate como debe ser! — reprendió Wakiya al otro quien solo sonrió y llevó una mano a su nuca.

—Es cierto, lo siento —El chico rió un poco, Shu comenzaba a aburrirse— Me llamo Rantaro Kiyama, esos de ahí son Daigo Kurogami y Ken Midori —dijo señalando a los dos chicos de atrás.

—¡Oye, deja que nosotros lo hagamos! —gritó uno de los chicos azabaches detrás de Rantaro, Shu se alzó de hombros desinteresado. Wakiya noto eso pero decidió no darle tanta importancia.

—Por cierto Shu —llamo el de ojos azules la atención del nombrado quien contemplaba una pequeña discusión entre Rantaro y los dos chicos— Ya te he dicho que ellos son mis amigos, al igual que a ti los conocí debido al Beyblade.

—Ah ya veo —dijo con voz apagada.

—Te he traído porque tenemos un equipo no oficial aquí en la preparatoria ¿te gustaría unirte? —No se esperaba que le preguntara aquello, la discusión que se llevaba a cabo atrás también se detuvo para escuchar su respuesta.

—Lo lamento, no puedo hacerlo —Todos se quedaron impresionados, Shu se extraño por sus reacciones ya que no tenía razones para aceptar, ¿en verdad esperaban que se uniera?

—¡¿Que?! ¿Porque? —pregunto Wakiya incrédulo, los demás no decían nada.

—Bueno es que... yo ya no juego Beyblade desde los once años.

Un cuervo se posó en el tejado, expectante buscaba un nuevo lugar donde encontrar alimento pero no se movía, como una estatua solitaria en medio de un mundo lleno de vida.

Los chicos no hablaron, se veian incomodos por la situación, Wakiya en cambio plasmo en su rostro el gesto ya bien conocido.

—Ah qué más da, esas cosas pasan —Una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada que se plantaba con superioridad.

Los demás se relajaron por la respuesta de Wakiya, lo miraron y alzaron el pulgar en signo de aprobación con una sonrisa honesta. Shu nuevamente se incomodo, comenzó a buscar sigilosamente un lugar por donde huir.

—Pareces un pez fuera de su pecera —dijo Rantaro soltando una carcajadas al ver que Shu se movía de un lado a otro con incomodidad, el otro se sonrojo un poco.

—Es momento de que nos vayamos a nuestra clase, nos vemos en la tarde chicos —dijo Wakiya y después se fue, Shu lo siguió hacia el salon.

—Por cierto... ellos no son todos los amigos que pertenecen al equipo que te mencione, pero por ahora con que los conozcas a ellos me basta.

—Sí —respondió el de ojos rojos seco.

—Aunque si hay alguien que me gustaría que conocieras pronto — la voz de Wakiya se suavizó, no sabia que podía usar ese tono— Es alguien muy especial y también es fuerte, odio admitirlo pero es incluso mejor que yo en el beyblade.

¿Una persona que hacía que el orgulloso Wakiya admitiera que es inferior? Era algo raro para Shu, ahora tenía algo de curiosidad.

—El también asiste a la escuela y está en nuestra clase, salió del país a resolver algunos asuntos pero creo que regresará pronto, estoy seguro que se llevaran bien.

Eso era imposible, él no se llevaba bien con nadie, Wakiya apenas le conocía como para saber algo así, definitivamente el tema dejó de importarle.

Llegaron al pasillo donde estaba su salón pero vieron que muchas personas se acumulaban fuera de él. Una pregunta paso por la mente de ambos.

_"¿Que pasa?"_

Se acercaron para saber lo que sucedía, Wakiya le pregunto a una de las personas que estaba ahí sobre el alboroto.

—¡Ya regreso, vine a pedirle un duelo! —grito el niño con emoción, eso bastó para que el rubio entendiera la situación pero no para Shu.

Murasaki se le adelantó y tal cual hizo el día anterior, empujo por obra de codazos y pisotones a las personas alrededor del último asiento en la fila que daba hacia la ventana.

Su corazón latió un poco cuando vio un destello de luz correr en los ojos deslumbrantes de la persona que estaba sentada ahí.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Holi!

Se que les debia este capitulo ayer pero no pude subirlo :( Han surgido responsabilidades no deseadas y ahora tengo como 30 minutos para escribir por dia! Realmente lo odio

En fin, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen comentarios que dejarme o criticas pueden hacerlo con todo gusto :)

No leemos!


	3. Verdadero rostro

Shu miraba como Wakiya platicaba amenamente con ese muchacho nuevo, bueno tal vez para los demás era alguien conocido pero para él era una persona completamente extraña, no paraba de sonreír o reírse de cualquier cosa, ya había comenzado a molestarse con su simple presencia.

Estaba algo incómodo, en ningún momento dirigían sus miradas hacia el ni lo incluían en la conversación, eso no le importaba mucho pero de algo estaba seguro, se moría de ganas por ir a su asiento y que lo dejaran en paz.

Ya había retrocedido tres pasos sin que lo notaran, justo cuando se dio la media vuelta las miradas de los chicos que hace un largo tiempo no se veían se posaron sobre el.

—¡Oh cierto! Aún no los he presentado —Wakiya lo tomó de la espalda, con gran pesadez se dio la vuelta esperando que esto se terminase pronto— Shu el es Valt Aoi.

El chico alzó su mano saludándolo con una gran sonrisa, Shu se preguntaba seriamente si podía hacer otras expresiones además de esa. Le molestaba bastante, su tonto rostro, sus ojos brillantes, su cabello ridículamente acomodado con una diadema extraña, la extraña marca en su pómulo izquierdo. Sin embargo el hecho de que no le agradara no significaba que dejaría de lado su educación, hizo una pequeña reverencia para evitar informalidades.

Wakiya se acerco a el susurrandole de cerca— El es el chico del que te hable hace un rato.

Eso lo hacia aun peor, en serio no quería conocerlo, lo supo en el momento en que sus ojos miraron el brillo del de mirada marrón.

Era alguien malo para el.

Por desgracia no todo marcha en la vida como queremos, el de cabello azul se levantó de su asiento y le habló directamente por primera vez.

—¡Hola! Espero que nos llevemos bien —Asintió sin mucho entusiasmo y se fue, Valt miro confundido a Wakiya quien se disculpó por la actitud tan fría de Shu.

Las clases comenzaron, después de dos sesiones tocaba el turno de la clase de deportes; todos se veían entusiasmados pues ese día usarían la alberca de la escuela.

—Valt, sabía que tal vez vendrías hoy ¿viste el correo que te envie ayer? —El de ojos marrón asintió, le parecía un tanto divertida la actitud de mamá histérica que Wakiya solía adoptar.

—Así es, traje un bañador extra por si acaso —El rubio suspiro aliviado, miro a Shu quien en su asiento parecía una estatua.

—Shu ¿ya estas listo para la clase? —El de cabello blanco negó, Valt y Wakiya lo miraron intrigados.

—Olvide traer un traje de baño.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la frente frustrado, Valt sin pensarselo dos veces decidió actuar.

—Puedo prestarte el mio si quieres, traje dos así que… —Shu arrebato de sus manos la prenda que le ofrecía, Wakiya al igual que Valt se sorprendieron por la agresividad que emanaba el otro.

—¿Que..? Shu espera.

El de ojos rojos hizo oídos sordos a los llamados de Wakiya, este miro a Valt un poco preocupado pues no quería que viera a Shu como una persona desagradable. Valt no dijo nada y fue a los vestidores a cambiarse como lo hacían sus demás compañeros.

/

En la alberca el agua era refrescante, pocas veces solía visitar un cuerpo de agua en Alemania pero sin dudas cuando lo hacía era algo que lo tranquilizaba por completo; un chapoteo bastante fuerte rompió la paz concebida.

—¡Miren esto!

La fuente del ruido tenía que ser precisamente el, marco su entrecejo cuando vio que Valt hacía maromas estúpidas antes de lanzarse a la alberca cayendo de cara en ella. Sus compañeros se reían de él pero aun siendo el hazmereir de todos Valt no paraba de hacer el ridículo.

Una y otra vez salió del agua y volvía a hacer lo mismo, ¿Porque? ¿Acaso era un idiota?.

Cuando el agua salpicó su rostro fue el límite de su paciencia.

—¡Oye! —Todos voltearon a mirarlo cuando gritó desde el agua, Valt lo miro impresionado.

—Ehh.. ¿Me hablas a mi? —Shu asintió, se veía bastante enojado.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan estúpido?

El ambiente se congeló, nadie jamás en la vida, ni por un solo instante había llamado estúpido a Valt. Tal vez uno que otro lo pensó pero la brecha que había entre pensar algo a hacerlo era bastante grande, además Valt había logrado ganar el respeto de sus compañeros desde hace mucho tiempo; por eso no pudo evitar que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza llenándolo de furia.

—¡¿Como?! —Shu nado hasta la orilla de la alberca, salió con gran facilidad del agua y se puso frente al menor mirándolo desde arriba.

—Deja de ser un estúpido, me molestas.

Varios se llevaron las manos a la cara, otro comenzaron a murmurar cosas inentendibles. Valt miraba enojado a Shu, ¿porque rayos era tan maldito con el?

—¿Porque dices eso? —Intento modular su voz, sin embargo todos notaron que estaba conteniendose de gritarle.

—Ni siquiera sabes hacerlo, detente ya idiota.

Todos estaban impresionados, insulto tras insulto Valt seguía imbatible por las palabras de Kurenai.

—Entonces supongo que tú lo haces perfecto ¿no?

Demonios, se estaba metiendo en una situación peligrosa pero no daría marcha atrás.

—Por supuesto que sí —Se cruzó de brazos, Valt alzó una ceja incrédulo.

—Bien, hazlo entonces.

Shu respingo, en realidad no sabia como hacer clavados pero sentía las miradas expectantes de todo el grupo sobre el. No tenia de otra, lo haría y ya.

Como no había una plataforma donde saltar tendría que hacerlo desde la orilla en la que estaba, miró fijamente el agua que ya no le parecía tan relajante ni pacífica, ahora era una trampa mortal.

Decidió que era mejor si se daba un pequeño impulso así que retrocedió un poco, Valt lo miraba justo a un lado del lugar donde se lanzaría, parecía que se burlaba de él con su simple mirada.

Chasqueo, no dejaría que lo humillara un simplón como el, corrió directo a la orilla.

Todos miraban impresionados la escena que se desencadenó frente a ellos; pronto estallaron en risas.

—¿Que pasa? —Wakiya recién había llegado, se tardó bastante tiempo arreglándose para la clase que está casi terminaba, uno de los chicos apenas pudo detener su risa para explicar lo que había visto.

—Esto es para recordar, Shu justo antes de lanzarse se resbaló con un charco y empujo a Valt con él ¡Fue divertidisimo!.

Dirigió su mirada a la alberca de donde solo burbujas y chapoteos salían, pronto los dos causantes del alboroto salieron a tomar aire.

—¡Oye eso fue traicion! —reclamo Valt, definitivamente ya había perdido su paciencia y desató por completo su molestia.

—¡Claro que fue traición! Te metiste en mi camino idiota.

Entre las risas de sus compañeros Valt y Shu comenzaron a forcejear en el agua, trataban de lanzarse patadas que solo terminaban salpicando al otro, como eso no funcionaba trataban hundirse con sus manos.

—Oh por dios —El profesor pronto llegó a separarlos, Wakiya sintió que envejecía con solo mirar como regañaban a sus amigos.

/

—Eso fue lo que pasó —Wakiya terminó tomando su jugo después de que le contó a todos sus amigos en la azotea la razón por la que ninguno de los dos chicos aparecía en la hora del almuerzo.

—Vaya —pronunció Ken impresionado.

—Si, ahora están recibiendo su castigo con el director.

—Jamás creí que Valt podría pelearse por tonterías con alguien aparte de Rantaro —dijo Daigo, el rubio asintió para después replicar molesto.

La puerta se abrió, todos callaron al ver que Valt había llegado. Este al mirar el ambiente mudo suspiro derrotado.

—Bien, bien, hablemos de la situación de hoy.

—No es necesario, Wakiya ya nos contó todo —Un codazo de parte de Wakiya llego al estomago de Rantaro quien perdió exageradamente la respiración.

—¡Ah no puede ser! —Valt se llevó una mano la frente, los demás lo miraban con algo de lástima— Nunca me había encontrado a alguien tan fastidioso y.. y…

—¿Malvado? —pregunto Ken usando a Besu, Valt negó.

—No, no, más bien… frío —Valt recordaba la mirada de Shu, no expresaba nada en ella— No sé porque no le agrado ¿Acaso hice algo mal?

El silencio se instaló en el ambiente, Wakiya carraspeó llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Bueno, honestamente no creo que la actitud de Shu sea tu culpa.

—Ah ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso Wakiya? —pregunto Rantaro justo lo que todos estaban pensando, el rubio suspiro sabiendo que en algún momento tendría que contarles sobre esto.

—Como saben conocí a Shu hace tiempo en Alemania, durante mis viajes de reclutamiento de Sunbat United.

/

Aterricé en Alemania sin compañía, normalmente dejaba que alguien me ayudará a elegir miembros pero todos estaban muy ocupados en el entrenamiento del equipo. No podía quejarme así que el trabajo pesado tenía que hacerlo por mi propia cuenta.

No estaba muy seguro de a dónde ir hasta que escuche a unos chicos hablar acerca de juntarse en un gimnasio comunitario más tarde. Al parecer el clima no era muy bueno y la gente que jugaba recurría a lugares así en esta época del año.

Llegue lo más rápido que pude para ver a los competidores combatir, el lugar era bastante grande, casi me pierdo entre tantas salas de entrenamiento, cada una dedicada a todos los deportes que pudieras imaginar.

Finalmente di con el salón de entrenamiento que me interesaba, no había mucha gente y la verdad las batallas eran muy básicas, no había casi nadie rescatable en cuanto a competitividad.

Suspiré y derrotado me senté en las gradas del pequeño gimnasio, al final de cuentas todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo. No había notado que un chico estaba sentado a mi lado hasta después de un rato.

Era un poco extraño, veía las batallas y las personas combatir con una mirada indiferente, al parecer no le interesaba mucho el lugar pero no podía evitar preguntarme las razones por las que estuviera ahí. Me acerqué un poco a él y noté que tenía un cinturón de blader, entonces el tambien sabia jugar.

—Oye —llame su atención, cuando volteo sus ojos rojos me miraban apatados, me intrigaba de cierto modo— ¿Quieres una batalla?

Le mostré a Wyvron orgulloso, solo se levanto de hombros y se dirigió a uno de los estadios vacíos donde lo alcance.

Libramos una batalla, su técnica no era mala ni buena, era mediocre. Necesitaba pulir sus habilidades un poco más y sabía que yo podía hacerlo, era un diamante en bruto que no alcanzaba todo su potencial; obviamente le gane con facilidad.

—Vaya que fue fácil esa batalla —alardee un poco, extrañamente el otro no reaccionó enojado ni molesto. Tomó a su bey y comenzó a marcharse— Oye no me ignores, ¡Espera!

Sin embargo no me hizo caso, me preguntaba cómo llamar su atención cuando vi que fue interceptado antes de que saliera del lugar por un par de sujetos.

No alcance a escuchar que le decían pero vi claramente como lo empujaban y lo pateaban en el suelo, quede boquiabierto no solo por lo que estaba pasando sino por que las personas que estaban además de mi no hicieron nada por detenerlos.

Enfureci y me acerque hacia la escena lo más rápido posible pero esos tipos también se estaban largando, no pude ir tras ellos cuando cruzaron la puerta así que solo me limite a ver cómo estaba el chico.

—Oye ¿estás bien? —Su mirada apagada habló por él, no necesitaba palabras para transmitir la realidad cruel en la que vivía. Mire a las demás personas que aún seguían como espectadores a la situación.

"_De nuevo ocurrió"_

Salimos del lugar, la nieve comenzó a caer y el frío llegaba hasta los huesos, aun así ese chico se veía apagado a cualquier sensación tanto física como mental.

—¡¿Porque dejas que te hagan eso?! —No podía concebir que alguien se dejara golpear así, no era normal para mi. Cuando alguien te da un golpe tú regresas dos, así funcionaba el mundo para mi, no podía entender porque él no lo hacía.

—Eso en realidad no me importa… —Escuche que susurro, fue la primera vez que lo oía pero sonaba tan triste como se veía.

—¿Cómo no va a importarte? Esas personas son horribles —El no dijo nada, agacho la cabeza y caminó hacia un rumbo que no conocía, corrí hacia él y una vez frente suyo lleve uno de mis pulgares hacia mi— Mi nombre es Wakiya Murasaki ¿Como te llamas?

Desvió su mirada y después murmuró— Shu Kurenai.

—Así que eres japonés —Lleve una mano a mi quijada, sonreí dándome confianza— Mañana ven a la misma hora y pon atención, voy a enseñarte cómo acabar con bravucones estúpidos.

Asintió sin parecer convencido, probablemente no me creía del todo. Infle mi pecho con orgullo mientras lo veía marcharse y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Al día siguiente llegue a paso decidido al mismo lugar a la misma hora, mira alrededor encontrándome con los tipos que estaba buscando, los mismos tontos del día anterior.

—Ustedes— Me miraron con indiferencia y superioridad, debía admitir que eran sujetos bastante grandes y robustos pero eso no importaba— Con que se creen muy rudos ¿eh? ¿Que tal una batalla conmigo?

Alce a Wyvron, ellos se miraron y entre risas se decían cosas que no entendía, seguro se burlaban de mí pero no me era relevante, eso no cambiaría el resultado final.

Después de una batalla con cada uno de ellos conseguí la victoria con mayor facilidad de la que pensaba, todos me miraban atónitos y por supuesto yo estaba satisfecho.

—Te metiste con las personas equivocadas —Una mano del sujeto más robusto se posó en mi hombro, actúe rápido y use su fuerza en su contra jalando su brazo y dejando que su peso hiciera el resto tumbandolo con el mínimo esfuerzo.

Mire a mi alrededor, vi a Shu a lo lejos que también me miraba sorprendido por lo que logre. Por supuesto que iba a estarlo, jamás había visto la genialidad en su máximo esplendor hasta que se topó conmigo.

El otro sujeto en realidad era un cobarde y escapó antes de darle una lección, el que estaba en el suelo se recompuso pero tambien salio huyendo, al final de cuentas eran unos niños estúpidos.

Me acerque hasta donde Shu miraba todo.

—¿Ves? Puedo enseñarte a hacerlo si quieres —Shu no dijo nada, su mirada regresó a ser apagada— Seré generoso y dejaré que te unas a mi equipo gratis.

Me miro confundido, había olvidado que no le comente esa pequeña parte.

—Veras, soy el dueño del equipo español Sunbat United; impresionante ¿verdad? En fin, solo acepta ahora y ya está, serás uno de los míos.

Extendí mi mano frente a él, la miraba fijamente y cuando acercó la suya.. solo fue para cerrar mi palma.

—Lo siento, no quiero.

Eso me dejo sin palabras, suspire; a pesar de todo lo que hice no pude convencerlo. Saque de mis bolsillos una de las muchas tarjetas que tenía para que pudieran contactarme y se la di— Si cambias de opinión puedes llamarme, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

/

—Pero el nunca me llamó —Todos miraban a un decaído Wakiya terminar su relato— Hasta hace poco creí que se había unido a otro equipo o algo así pero nunca imaginé que lo había dejado.

Valt no pudo evitar sentirse triste por Shu, el de ojos azules miró que su amigo estaba decaído y continuo.

—Tal parece que Shu siempre había sido atacado por los demás, tanto que pudo acostumbrarse a eso.

El de cabello azul lo entendía, sabía que Shu ahora solo sabia defenderse de todos incluso si no es gente mala la que se le acerca.

—Así que Shu aprendió a ser agresivo con la gente por tú culpa —comentó Daigo provocando un sonrojo en Wakiya.

—E..Eso no es cierto —Rantaro rió con ánimo palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

—A mi me suena a que si —El escándalo de fondo no perturbaba los pensamientos de Valt, Ken miraba un poco preocupado a su amigo.

Por su lado Shu escuchaba todo desde el otro lado de la puerta, se había retrasado un poco en comparación de Valt y cuando llegó, Wakiya estaba en medio de su historia. Cerró los puños y se fue de ahí.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Como veran tarde en actualizar (de nuevo) espero que no se vuelva a repetir xD

Bueno ya que, espero les haya gustado!

Mientras tanto quiero decirles (por si no se han enterado) que Osva y Alex estan organizando un torneo mañana en el parque de los venados en la Ciudad de México!

Yo por desgracia no podre ir :/ pero las personas que vayan les deseo buena suerte! Despues me cuentan como les fue :)

Tambien estoy feliz porque Rantaro aparecio en GT al igual que Silas, he oido que muchos dicen que el manga es diferente al anime (en cuanto a sucesos) pero tengo fe en que tambien hagan un cameo en el anime xD Y ni hablar de Free que por fin aparecio!

Bueno ya no aburro mas, nos leemos!


	4. Rechazo

Estaba aburrido.

Ya llevaba dos horas haciendo lo mismo, tomando un libro, leyendo la clasificación para después buscar el estante al que pertenecía y colocarlo en su lugar. Y es que en eso consistía su castigo, acomodar 300 libros al día en la biblioteca durante una semana.

El director con una expresión seria les había asignado a él y a Valt aquella vez esa tediosa tarea, por suerte suya no era obligatorio que fueran ambos a la misma hora así que ahora estaba solo, colocando el último libro que él faltaba para cumplir su cuota del día.

Salió de la biblioteca pensando en que tuvo algo de suerte en no encontrarse a Valt, el no le agradaba ni siquiera un poco. Tal vez mañana vendría a la misma hora para no tener que encontrárselo de nuevo.

En cambio Valt miraba desde lo lejos al chico de ojos rojos salir despreocupado del lugar, ya llevaban dos días cumpliendo el mismo castigo pero por desgracia suya no se lo había podido topar ni una sola vez. Desde que Wakiya le contó sobre como conoció a Shu se había decidido en entablar una amistad con él, pensó que el castigo sería la oportunidad ideal para hablar con más calma a como lo hicieron en la piscina pero falló. Shu al parecer tenía un don para evitarlo o algo parecido pues nunca habían coincidido en la biblioteca ni en ningún otro lado.

Pero no se le iba a escapar otro día más, ya estaba decidido en llevar a cabo su cometido.

—¿Lo lograste?

Salto asustado, volteo enojado su mirada a la persona que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Ken? —El azabache sonrió un poco divertido por la reacción de Valt.

—Lo siento, no pensé que te asustaría —Valt dejó salir un suspiro recargando su cabeza en el muro de concreto— Solo me dio curiosidad ver lo que harás al respecto.

—¿Al respecto de que? —Ken miró detrás de Valt y del muro, Shu entraba a los baños frente de la entrada de la biblioteca, el de ojos marrón intentó hacerse el desentendido.

—N..No se de quien me hablas —La mirada pícara de Ken lo ponía nervioso, ¿como diablos es que era tan perceptivo?— ¡Ah! Hablas de Shu, si quieres hablar con él creo que acaba de entrar al baño.

Tenía todas las intenciones de entrar a realizar su castigo a la biblioteca, de no ser porque Keru, el títere izquierdo de la mano de Ken sorpresivamente se interpuso en su campo visual.

—Veo que alguien está muy nerviosito —dijo con su voz característica, Besu se unió a la pequeña burla.

—El pequeño Valt planea algo que no quiere decirnos —Valt comenzó a ponerse un poco rojo, cuando Ken comenzaba a molestarlo con sus títeres se sentía diminuto y expuesto, sabia que no podía escaparse de está.

—Creo que ya no somos tan importantes para él —dijo Keru con un tono algo desanimado, eso era raro en el títere azul así que miro a Ken quien se veía un poco triste por su constante rechazo.

¿En verdad no podía decirle que no a ninguno de sus amigos?

—Ah bien tú ganas, quería hablar con Shu a solas un rato ¿si? —Ken se le quedó mirando atento.

—¿Porque? —Esta vez fue el titiritero quien se encargó de hacer la pregunta— ¿Le tienes lastima?

—¡¿Que?! ¡No! —Para su sorpresa Valt respondió rápidamente a su cuestionamiento— Es solo que… —Su cabeza comenzó a revolver sus ideas, no sabía muy bien cómo explicar las razones que tenía, Ken esperaba pacientemente a que Valt se calmara un poco.

Cuando finalmente despejó un poco las ideas centrales de su mente fue capaz de responder— Es solo que… pienso que no me di el tiempo de darme a conocer adecuadamente ¿entiendes? No pienso que Shu sea un tonto o un patán por cómo me habló sino que no vio el lado más sincero de mi; solo quiero reiniciar nuestra relación de nuevo.

Ken sonrió y palmeó amistosamente su espalda— Pero si todos tus lados siempre son los más sinceros.

Valt se volvió a sonrojar un poco, esta vez soltó una risa tonta cuando los pequeños cachorros de tela en las manos de Ken atraparon su rostro con tiernos mordiscos.

—Tch —Voltearon a donde se originó aquel sonido, los ojos molestos de Shu parecían incluso más rojos cuando los miro divirtiéndose un poco.

Antes de que pudieran saludarlo o decir algo este ya se estaba retirando, Valt suspiro con resignación, otra oportunidad de entablar una charla con Shu se había ido.

—Bueno, creo que tendrás que intentarlo luego —Valt lo miró con una sonrisa resignada, de esa manera el de cabello azul se despidió antes de entrar a cumplir sus deberes.

Lo vio marcharse con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, cuando perdió al menor de vista su gesto cambió a uno serio.

Valt era un pésimo mentiroso, todos podían detectar sin problemas cuando decía una mentira por más inocente que fuera; por eso cuando le dijo que no sentía lastima por Shu le creyó totalmente pero las razones que después dio no eran las verdaderas.

Algo estaba ocultando.

El resto del día para Valt había pasado de lo más aburrido, llevar libros de un lado a otro, buscar su clasificación y acomodarlos en el estante al que pertenecían era el peor castigo que le habían dado en la vida, incluso superaba un poco los que le daba su madre cuando rompía por accidente los adornos valiosos de la casa.

Cuando llegó a su hogar saludó animadamente a sus hermanos y a su progenitora, comió el pan bey que necesitaba su batería interna para recargar la fuerza que perdió alrededor del día. Su madre seguía advirtiéndole que eso no era muy saludable ahora que ya no estaba entrenando como antes pero no le importo por el momento, era un pequeño capricho que se daba pocas veces.

Una vez en su cama miro al techo, un techo amarillo pálido con unas pequeñas marcas casi imperceptibles era quien le daba la bienvenida cada noche en esa casa; con las marcas comenzó a trazar dibujos imaginarios que no tenían tanto sentido.

Entre garabatos y un poco de su imaginación logró ver unos molestos ojos rojos mirándolo todo el tiempo, sin embargo había algo más en ellos.

Suspiro pesadamente, el tercer suspiro del día, era muy extraño en el seguir esa tendencia.

No sabia porque, pero deseaba cambiar la mirada que le dirigían.

La mirada que Shu Kurenai le dirigía, quería descubrir ese "algo más" que se escapaba de su entendimiento.

/

La noche pasó, el tercer día de su castigo había llegado. Recién había finalizado de comer detrás de la biblioteca, no se quejaba pues tenía una vista hermosa de las canchas de la escuela.

Desde que escuchó a los demás hablar sobre él en la azotea no quería volver a poner un pie ahí por el resto de su vida, a pesar de las peticiones interminables de Wakiya y su "séquito" cada vez que se llegaba a topar con ellos en los pasillos.

Según las veces que había ido al castigo supo que Valt asistía unas horas antes que él a ese lugar, así que para ese entonces ya debía de haber terminado.

Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo hablar animadamente con un rubio de ojos azules entre los estantes.

El enojo corrió por su cuerpo, fingió no haberlos visto y se acerco a realizar sus compromisos. La distancia entre los libros desordenados en la mesa de devolución y esos dos no era mucha así que le era inevitable no escuchar sus murmullos y cuchicheos mientras revisaba los ejemplares que debía acomodar.

—… puedes enviarle cartas o… que sepa que te importa —decía Valt, no escuchaba las frases completas de ninguno.

—Ya lo hice… en la basura… —Se asomo un poco para verlos, el rubio se veía algo desanimado mientras Valt parecía estar metido en un embrollo.

—Deberías decirle…

En ese momento noto que uno de los libros que debía acomodar pertenecía a otro piso, así que perdiéndose de la explicación completa de Valt se dirigió a ese lugar.

Una vez que encontró el sitio al que pertenecía miro que un chico de cabello de un singular rosa hacia las mismas tareas que el en ese piso.

Con curiosidad se le acercó, no sabia que alguien más estaba castigado aparte de él y Valt.

—Hola —saludo seco, el chico volteo rápidamente dejando caer unos cuantos libros en el proceso, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de eso ya que lo saludo normal.

—Hola —Sus ojos brillantes y semblante optimista le recordaban a cierta persona que justo en esos momentos deseaba evitar, comenzó a arrepentirse de haberle hablado.

—¿También estas castigado? —pregunto solo para hacer una conversación corta, no quería verse como un total idiota diciendo "Hola y adiós" en una platica que el mismo inicio.

—Si, me pelee con el estúpido de Zac para ser estelar en frente de la maestra de teatro —contesto de lo más normal, Shu no le había pedido en ningún momento que le contara la historia de su vida— ¿Y tú?

—Eh ¿yo? —El de ojos rosas asintió felizmente.

—Si, solo hay dos tipos de personas que vienen a este piso de la biblioteca, las que están castigadas o las que buscan un lugar para dormir. Los atlas mundiales no son muy populares en estos tiempos —dijo mientras señalaba los gigantescos libros que llenaban los estantes.

—Si, estoy castigado y ya tengo que irme a continuar con esto —dijo enseñando la pequeña pila de libros en sus manos, el otro ensanchó su sonrisa dirigiéndose a él.

—Entonces te acompaño, aquí ya no hay más libros que acomodar —Confundido miró al par de libros que hace poco se le habían caído.

—¿Qué hay de esos de ahí?

—¿Cuales, estos? —Tomó los objetos en el suelo y los acomodo en ningún lugar en específico— Con ponerlos donde sea basta, nadie lo notara.

Oficialmente ya lo había hartado, no tenía otra opción para quitárselo de encima así que ahora con el chico detrás de él comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

—Por cierto soy Akira Yamatoga ¿y tú?

—Shu Kurenai —dijo desganado, el otro aún estaba contento con algo al parecer.

Cuando llegaron a su sitio había olvidado que Valt estaba sumergido en una charla con el rubio, sin quererlo escuchó con claridad algo salir de los labios del de ojos azules que lo dejó impactado.

— …se que ha pasado un tiempo pero yo nunca deje de amarte.

Rápidamente los miro, el de ojos marrón le sonreía de forma tierna al rubio que parecía feliz, miro a Akira quien al parecer no había escuchado nada de aquello. Cuando la mirada rosa y azul se cruzaron el rubio intentó decirle algo al de cabellos rosas quien le enseñó la lengua en un gesto de molestia, después pasó de largo ante el par.

—¿Ves? Aún sigue molesto conmigo —dijo Zac a un Valt quien se dedicaba a mirar la cara sorprendida de Shu, este después de un corto rato cambió su expresión a uno molesto y se retiró detrás de Akira.

—Ah si, solo dile lo que acabamos de practicar y verás como cambia —Dejó al chico rubio con las palabras en la boca y apresurado se dirigió hacia Shu, esta era la oportunidad de oro que estaba buscando.

El de ojos rojos aún estaba impactado por lo que recién escucho, tal vez solo confundió unas cuantas palabras ¿No? De alguna extraña manera y por algún motivo quería convencerse de aquello.

—Es un tonto… —murmuraba con molestia Akira mientras revisaba algunos ejemplares en la mesa, se acercó a él con la curiosidad de nuevo guiando sus actos.

—¿Porque le hiciste eso a ese chico? —Akira apretó con fuerza el libro que recién había tomado.

—El es el idiota de Zac, me traiciono y no quiero verlo nunca más —Agresivo tomó todos los libros que pudo y se dirigió a ningún lado en particular.

Miraba algo confundido el cómo se marchaba, un toque en su hombro llamó su atención. Al voltear se encontró con Valt quien con una extraña timidez le pidió hablar al terminar su castigo.

—Si tienes algo que decirme hazlo ahora —contestó alzando un poco la voz, una señora a lo lejos le indicó que guardara silencio, había olvidado que habían bibliotecarios en cada piso supervisando que "no hubiera desorden".

Algo avergonzado miró hacia otro lado acatando la orden, Valt aún no se iba a su sitio para continuar con lo suyo en cambio se acercó demasiado a su rostro para susurrar— Aquí no podemos hablar, te espero en la salida.

No pudo replicar nada pues el chico abandonó el lugar, al parecer ya había terminado por ese día.

¿Cómo podía decidir ese tipo de cosas por sí mismo? Estaba molesto pero deseaba no darle tanta importancia al asunto, si Valt quería decirle algo que lo hiciera y ya, no es como si le fuera a describir el origen del universo o algo parecido; incluso si así fuera no le era tan relevante el asunto.

El tiempo cumpliendo su castigo extrañamente se le había pasado en un parpadeo, tal vez se sumergió demasiado en sus propios pensamientos.

Tomó su cosas, miro una última vez a Akira quién sería el último en terminar sus deberes, pues hasta Zac ya se había retirado hace rato.

En fin, al mal paso darle prisa. Salió del edificio mirando hacia varias direcciones hasta topar su mirada con el chico de cabello azul. Este le sonrió y con señas le indicó que se acercara hasta donde estaba, unos árboles entre la biblioteca y la cancha de fútbol; cuando lo tuvo de frente notó varias cosas en Valt de las que no se había dado cuenta antes como el hecho de que era dos centímetros más bajo que el, su tez un poco más morena que la suya y el agradable olor a pan fresco que desprendía.

Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente, esos pensamientos no eran nada normales en el, se intentó convencer a sí mismo de que solo se estaba distrayendo por qué Valt no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que se acercó, en cambio este solo miraba hacia un árbol, como si tratara de darse valor o algo parecido.

—¿Para qué querías verme? —preguntó con la voz más seria que pudo hacer, Valt respingo debido a que lo sacó de una gran concentración. Tomó aire e hizo una reverencia.

—Yo.. lamento lo que sucedió en la piscina el otro día —Vaya eso no se lo esperaba, rasco un poco su nuca incómodo por la situación.

—Uh, bien. Disculpa aceptada.

La voz de Shu sonaba sería pero no severa, cuando se disculpó esperaba que el de ojos rojos hiciera lo mismo con él, consideraba que la pelea no había sido sólo culpa suya así que Shu también debía de disculparse.

En fin, no quería armar otra pelea alrededor de algo tan banal; aunque no pudo disimular por completo su cara de disgusto recobró su pose casual y estiró una mano a Shu.

—Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos?

Shu no respondió con palabras pues su mano apartando la suya de un manotazo fue suficiente.

—¿Como para que quisiera ser tu amigo?

Sin esperar más se marchó calmadamente de ahí, por otro lado Valt no reaccionó al instante, el rechazo de Shu de alguna manera fue impactante. Cuándo notó su ausencia ya no lo divisaba cerca suyo.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten!

No leemos!


	5. Conociendo

Unos chicos animadamente comían en la azotea, platicando y riendo de viejos recuerdos; todos parecían felices y nostálgicos, menos uno de ellos. Miraba a todos y ningún lado en específico, esperaba con impaciencia que el tiempo pasara rápido y el día terminará.

Demonios ¿cómo fue que llegó a esa situación?

Solamente recordaba que estaba caminando tranquilamente dispuesto a salir de la escuela para ir a su casa, la plática que tuvo con Valt no tuvo precisamente el final que quería pero sin dudas la propuesta que le hizo lo dejó pensando mucho.

¿Por qué razones Valt querría ser su amigo? No se conocían además de que no le parecía un tipo muy interesante, era otra persona que se perdía en un millón así que no podía hallarle la lógica a que esperara que entablará una relación, fuera la que fuese con él.

En eso andaba cuando se vio interrumpido por un jaloneo a pocos metros de cruzar la entrada del colegio.

Miró a su agresor encontrándose con otra persona que no sabía usar la lógica.

—Oye, ¿a dónde me llevas? —El rubio no le regreso la mirada en ningún momento pero no tuvo problemas en responderle.

—Ya me canse de que siempre te escapes, si no vienes con nosotros por las buenas entonces lo harás por las malas —Shu se le quedó mirando con expresión indiferente aunque en el interior estaba realmente molesto con miles de reclamos a nada de salir.

"¡¿Quien diablos se creía para llevárselo a rastras por toda la escuela?!" Por supuesto intento zafarse pero era inútil, Wakiya tenia un agarre increíblemente fuerte que lo hizo preguntarse más de una vez si era humano.

Pronto se rindió y dejó de forcejear, al ver la ruta que tomaban fácilmente dedujo que irían a la azotea.

—¿Porque quieres llevarme allá? —La molestia en su voz era evidente, Wakiya contesto simple.

—Por que somos amigos y vendrás a comer con nosotros.

—¿Comer? ¿Acaso ustedes nunca salen de aquí? —pregunto sorprendido, no era común quedarse después de clases a menos que... ¡Oh! Ya lo recordaba, el club no oficial de la preparatoria que ese "grupito" tenía.

—Es solo un pequeño aperitivo antes de entrenar.

Sin más que decir llegaron a aquel lugar, vio a todas las personas ahí, estaba Rantaro con su chaqueta mal puesta sonriente como siempre, Ken escuchaba atento lo que decía el rubio. Daigo entablaba una conversación muy amena con... él... Valt también estaba ahí.

No volteó a mirarlo pero intuyo que sabía que estaba ahí, se enojó por ser ignorado por el chico.

—Oh, ya volviste —exclamó Kiyama con ese gran carisma que poseía— Y veo que trajiste a Shu, muy bien hecho.

—¡No me hables como un perro!

Shu miraba una pequeña discusión nacer entre los rubios, Ken se le acercó y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. Los ojos negros del chico lo observaban insistentes, no decía nada pero sentía una gran presión provenir de él, evitó hacer contacto directo con sus ojos y mejor se dedicó a mirar discretamente a Daigo platicar con Valt.

El de cabello azul le daba la espalda y en cierto modo estaba agradecido por ello, no deseaba verlo directamente, Ken era la separación entre él y Valt así que fácilmente disimulaba poner atención a Ken pero en realidad se enfocaba en escuchar la plática del otro par de amigos

— ...y entonces ¡Wham! Golpee a Silas por error en mi lanzamiento —Relataba el chico con entusiasmo, Daigo dejó escapar una risa.

—Vaya y ¿Que hizo?

—Ya sabes cómo es, me persiguió como una bestia por todos lados.

—¡Shu!

Rayos, se concentró tanto en la plática de esos dos que no se dio cuenta que Ken llevaba rato llamándolo.

—Ahh, ¿Que sucede? —Intentó disimular su falta de atención pero Ken era difícil de engañar

—Te estaba preguntando si querías uno, me di cuenta que no tienes comida y yo traje bastantes —Lo último lo susurro mientras señalaba su almuerzo.

Miro como lo abría dejando a la vista una gran cantidad de bolitas de harina con buena pinta. Sin resistirse mucho asintió tomando una para después observarla con detenimiento.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto viendo con curiosidad la pequeña bola, Ken sonrió y muy alegre respondió.

—Es takoyaki, suelo hacer algunos de más para el equipo pero hoy están un poco más distraídos de lo normal.

—Espera ¡¿Eso es takoyaki?! —La escandalosa voz de Rantaro dejó de discutir con Wakiya cuando olfateo el preciado alimento— ¡Yo quiero!

Rápidamente emprendió una carrera hacia el origen del apetitoso aroma, casi se estrella contra Ken pero fue detenido en seco.

—Alto ahí —Daigo con ambos brazos extendidos detuvo a Kiyama quien atento lo miro— Siéntate.

Sorpresivamente para Shu el chico hizo caso, después de acatar la orden Ken le facilitó a Daigo un poco de takoyaki quien se lo dio a Rantaro como recompensa.

—-Ja, y a mí me llamas perro —Se burló Wakiya detrás del otro rubio quien no se inmutó a los insultos de Murasaki.

—La comida es mi punto débil —admitió sin ninguna vergüenza el de cabellos rubios.

Shu aún miraba la escena algo impresionado, de pronto Kiyama lo miró y comenzó a soltar varias preguntas.

—Oye Shu —Su semblante de cachorro cambió abruptamente por uno de un amenazante matón— ¿Porque no habías venido?

—Es que no quería —contesto simple y rápido, dejando impresionados a todos incluido Valt, un ceño fruncido se instaló en la cara de Rantaro quien sonreía con desprecio.

—¿Que? ¿Te crees demasiado bueno como para no juntarte con nosotros?

—Tranquilo Audaz —detuvo Daigo al chico que ahora se veía poco amistoso— Seguro tendrá sus razones para decir algo así.

—Ah si... —interrumpió Wakiya en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

—Shu ¿Cuánto tiempo viviste en Alemania? —decidió preguntar Ken rápidamente.

El mencionado pensó un momento haciendo el cálculo en su mente— Creo que trece años.

—Vaya eso es genial —contesto Daigo, para extrañeza de Shu el de cabellos azules estaba inusualmente callado— ¿Como es la vida por allá?

—Normal, supongo —contestó sin apartar la mirada de Valt quien se dedicaba a mirar su celular.

—¿Como es el clima por allá?

—También es normal.

—¿Alguna vez viajaste antes a Japón en ese tiempo?

—No.

—¿Qué música te gusta?

—No escucho mucha música.

Sin darse cuenta contestaba secamente a todas las preguntas del resto de chicos, matando al instante posibles conversaciones en el proceso.

No sabían qué hacer, Shu simplemente no quería hablar con ellos y honestamente comenzaban a aburrirse un poco, luego a Daigo se le ocurrió un tema para hablar.

—Estar aquí arriba me trae varios recuerdos —dijo mirando hacia el cielo, Ken asintió felizmente.

—A mi también, esos días en la Academia Beigoma fueron grandiosos —dijo Besu, el cachorro marrón de trapo en la mano de Ken.

—Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, Valt estaba como loco persiguiendo a Daigo para que se uniera al club —dijo Wakiya riendo un poco.

—Ni que lo digas, el más difícil fuiste tú Wakiya, por un momento me hiciste pensar que jamás formarías el equipo para las nacionales con nosotros —comentó Rantaro al otro rubio quien se alzó de hombros.

—Habrían estado perdidos sin mi, lleve a Hoji para que no nos quedáramos fuera por tener un equipo incompleto.

—Ja, recordé cuando Valt hizo el ridículo frente a todos en la inauguración.

Todos soltaron en risas por el comentario de Ken, Shu por su lado estaba que no entendía nada de lo que platicaban.

Obviamente se referían a asuntos suyos del pasado, un tiempo que él no pudo vivir junto a ellos. No podía sentirse mal o triste al respecto, después de todo no los conocía muy bien y no podía siquiera lamentarse por algo que no sabía cómo fue, sin embargo ver esa plática tan amena entre amigos comenzó a hacerlo pensar en varias cosas.

Sacudió sus pensamientos, esos asuntos eran simplemente innecesarios.

Como todos estaban absorbidos por la plática que sostenían decidió que era el momento perfecto para irse, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Así que se levantó, tomó su mochila y dejó ese lugar, estaba algo cansado después de todo y caminó con lentitud hacia la salida del instituto.

—Esperen ¿dónde está Shu? —pregunto Rantaro cuando noto el espacio vacío al lado de Ken.

Valt quien siempre evito mirarlo volteo hacia donde se suponía estaba el chico y efectivamente no se encontraba ahí.

—Vaya, no me di cuenta cuando se fue —comentó Daigo sorprendido por la repentina partida del de ojos rojos.

—Es verdad, seguro tenía otras cosas que hacer —dijo Ken pensando en el mal humor que noto en Shu hace unos momentos— Después de todo no se veía tan contento, tal vez atrasamos sus planes.

No le dieron más vueltas y continuaron platicando todos ellos excepto uno. El comentario final de Ken acerca de que Shu no se veía bien con ellos no lo hacía feliz en absoluto; ya se había decidido y no dejaría que los rechazos de Shu lo alejaran de él.

Era extraño querer hacerlo, querer intentarlo hasta lograr ser su amigo pero muy dentro de sí sentía que era algo que necesitaba, aunque no supiera el porqué.

Así que sin pronunciar palabra alguna se levantó callando a todos por un instante en medio del acto, tomó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y salio de ahí esperando alcanzarlo.

—Valt ¿a donde vas? —pregunto Rantaro cuando pudo reaccionar a pesar del qué mencionado estaba tan lejos que no pudo escucharlo.

Corrió mirando entre pasillos y salones si de casualidad la persona que buscaba estaba ahí, cuando llegó a la entrada de la escuela dudó un poco hacia donde ir después, decidió probar suerte y eligió seguir derecho en la calle esperando poder alcanzarlo.

El mundo ese día estaba de su lado, a lo lejos una cabellera blanca muy familiar pudo ser visualizada con claridad, caminaba lento y solo entre la luz del atardecer.

—¡Shu! —escucho un grito bastante potente, detuvo su andar y volteo hacia donde provenía aquel sonido. Sus párpados se abrieron ampliamente cuando vio el uniforme azul marino característico de la escuela arrugado y mal colocado en su portador, Valt Aoi quien corría directo hacia el.

—Ah... ¿que? —Shu definitivamente estaba impresionado por verlo ahí, ¿acaso había olvidado algo en la escuela? Era lo más probable ¿porque otra razón Valt intentaría buscarlo?

Cuando logró llegar al de mirada rojiza tomó algo de aire, no por el cansancio sino como un intento de hacer tiempo para pensar lo más rápido posible en lo que estaba por decir.

—Bueno es que... —La mirada de Shu era algo severa, ¿en serio haría esto de nuevo? Ya había sido ignorado por él así que no tenía nada que perder— Este... yo quería hablar contigo de algo.

Shu no suavizaba en ningún momento su expresión, al diablo con pensar en ser correcto, improvisaría.

—Se que no nos conocemos muy bien y que la primera vez que interactuamos no fue la mejor situación, pero en verdad me gustaría comenzar desde cero nuestra relación. Así como tú no me conoces a mi yo tampoco te conozco a ti pero quiero hacerlo, sé que tal vez podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos. Por favor, se que este podría ser el comienzo de una buena amistad.

Sus palabras eran puras y sinceras, no pudo detectar algún engaño en su voz y su rostro expresaba honestidad. Muchas veces en el pasado fue engañado por muchas personas así que era difícil que lo hicieran ahora, en verdad Valt quería ser su amigo.

Pero de nuevo sus inseguridades llegaron a su corazón.

_"¿Cómo es que alguien buscaba amigos de esa manera?"_

_"¿Porque precisamente tenía que buscarlo a él?"_

No era alguien extraordinario en ningún aspecto, estaba consciente de lo bien parecido que era pero eso solía atraer casi siempre a chicas.

¿Acaso Valt se fijó en eso?

En ese momento comenzó a dudar de la sinceridad de Valt.

_"¿Que tal si era mejor fingiendo de lo que creía?"_

Tal vez buscaba acercarse a él para presentarlo a alguna de sus amigas y cobrar un favor a cambio.

—No quiero ser tu amigo, ya te lo dije antes —Lo mejor era apartar a Valt, no se lamentaría perder una amistad poco útil como la suya así que fue fácil. El de cabello azul al escucharlo pareció afligido, bajo la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo notoriamente triste— Oye... ¿estas bien?

Pocas veces solía preguntar ese tipo de cosas a alguien, pero Valt ya se había quedado un largo rato mirando hacia el suelo y por extraño que pareciera comenzó a preocuparlo. Repentinamente Valt alzó la mirada nuevamente encarandolo con una expresión poco agradable.

—No.. importa —Su nariz se arrugaba bastante mientras gordas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos dispuestas a salir en cualquier instante, su cara estaba algo roja y su boca se retorcía en un intento de sonrisa— No importa si no quieres ser mi amigo ahora, yo haré lo necesario para que suceda.

Salió corriendo en la dirección por la que llegó antes de que pudiera contestar algo, solo pudo resignarse a verlo desaparecer entre las calles y el fin del atardecer.

Chasqueo la lengua frustrado— Demonios —pronunció molesto para sí mismo. Después retomó su caminata de regreso a casa, pensando en que finalmente había terminado la primera semana desde que comenzó a vivir en Japón.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Hola! Tanto tiempo ha pasado ya? Lamento mucho la demora pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo!

Comenten que les ha parecido, nos leemos!


	6. Abierto

Por suerte el fin de semana había llegado, no tendría que soportar esa tediosa escuela por hoy. Se despertó algo tarde, tenía el hábito de despertarse temprano todos los días incluso si no tenía deberes pero al parecer aun no se acostumbraba al cien por ciento al horario de Japón.

Después de comer el desayuno que preparó su padre regresó a su habitación, estaba perezoso pues no quería cambiarse la pijama y no deseaba salir a ningún lugar.

Se sentó en su escritorio que quedaba de costado a la ventana de su habitación, tal vez sería mejor estudiar algo ya que aún había varias palabras que se le dificulta identificar en clases.

Rápidamente se aburrió, honestamente nadie en el mundo deseaba estudiar en un sábado a las nueve de la mañana, se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla con fastidio. Sin saber qué más hacer miró hacia el exterior, el clima era cálido en esta época del año así que el cielo estaba despejado dejando ver su hermoso azul característico, la vista tampoco estaba tan mal pues las casas cercanas no fastidiaban la vista hacia las montañas. De reojo distinguió una silueta familiar en la calle.

Fue tan rápido que tuvo que asomarse para ver a la persona que había pasado, Valt corría usando un conjunto deportivo blanco hacia algún lado, miro con molestia como se iba sin aparentemente haberlo notado.

Decidió ignorarlo y regreso su vista al interior de su habitación, estaba un poco desordenada así que optó por arreglarlo; quería ignorar el hecho de haber visto a Valt hace poco frente a su casa pero le era inevitable.

Mientras levantaba los libros del suelo no dejaba de pensar _"¿Hacia dónde habría ido?"_, cuando limpió el exterior de su ventana se preguntó _"¿Vivirá cerca de aquí?"_

_"¿A donde iría siendo un sábado tan temprano?, ¿Acaso visitará a alguien?"_

"Basta" se dijo a sí mismo callando sus pensamientos tan tontos pero era inútil, por más que se esforzara el chico de cabello azul y ojos marrón seguía dentro de su cabeza.

Llevo sus manos a su cabello y lo jaloneo con frustración intentando despejar su mente pero no funcionaba, decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí o se volvería loco; se vistió con unos pants grises y una sudadera azul marino.

Cuando bajo para salir la voz de su madre lo detuvo— ¿A dónde vas?

—Correré un rato, de paso aprovecho para conocer cómo es cerca de aquí.

—Muy bien cariño pero no olvides llevar tu teléfono, recuerda que tú padre y yo saldremos a visitar a unos viejos amigos así que llámanos cuando regreses —Asintió y salió al instante, sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar al que vio donde fue Valt.

La ruta era amena y poca gente se veía en la calle, miro los lugares a los que había ido con su familia cuando compraron los muebles y vio otros que no había visitado pero que extrañamente le parecían familiares, se planteó a sí mismo la posibilidad de que tal vez los recordaba de cuando vivía ahí en su infancia.

Después de algunos minutos se detuvo cuando llegó a un parque, camino mirando silenciosamente los espacios verdes así como la gran variedad de flores y árboles. Todo estaba extrañamente silencioso así que camino más explorando a profundidad su nuevo descubrimiento, un sonido pronto llegó a sus oídos, eran gritos de emoción y risas provenientes de lo que parecía el centro del parque.

—¡Vamos Achilles! —Distinguió el grito cuando se estaba acercando hacia su origen, pasó entre algunos árboles y lo primero que vio fue a un grupo de chicos alrededor de un pequeño estadio, mientras más pasos daba pudo identificar que estaban jugando aquel viejo juego.

Era beyblade, hacía mucho tiempo que dejo de jugarlo y pensó que había desaparecido con el paso de los años pero no fue así, al parecer había más gente que aun seguía inmersa en aquello.

Sin darse cuenta se acercó demasiado a ellos llamando su atención, cuando noto sus miradas fijamente sobre él se vio sorprendido.

—Disculpa, ¿se te ofrece algo? —pregunto un rubio de ojos rojos con una mirada seria.

—Ahh, no yo… solo estaba… —No sabía muy bien qué decir para quitarse de encima la abrumadora atención que le ponía cada uno de ellos, de repente otro rubio de pelos parados se levantó y lo confronto con un rostro familiar pero poco agradable.

—Eres un espía ¿verdad? Viniste a copiar nuestro entrenamiento —Juzgo con rapidez, Shu por su lado se dedicó a mirar los rasgos extrañamente familiares del rubio, de la nada fue jalado por otro de lentes.

—¡No te dejaré ir hasta que confieses! —grito decidido, no se los tomó en serio hasta que noto que hablaba por todos, eran un grupo de niñatos notablemente menores que él pero el verdadero problema es que eran demasiados, además de que se veían serios y algo locos.

—Suéltame, no se de que hablas —dijo intentando parecer lo más amenazador posible pero no tuvo ningún efecto en ellos.

—¡Valt! —Volteo hacia donde el nombre tan familiar fue pronunciado, un castaño de ojos turquesa miraba hacia alguien, cuando pudo verlo se sintió extrañamente aliviado.

—Aiga ¿que pasa? —pregunto cuando llego, la mirada del de cabello azul se posó sobre él de cabello blanco y se alarmó al instante— Oigan ¿que le hacen? Lo conozco.

—Es un espía —respondió Ranjiro al mayor, este negó al instante.

—¡No! El es mi compañero de clase.

—¿En serio? —pregunto el castaño mirando al muchacho que tenían acorralado en uno de los pilares que rodeaban al estadio, este asintió silencioso.

El agarre sobre su brazo se deshizo instantáneamente, miró con enfado a cada uno de los que lo aprisionaron incluyendo al castaño frente a Valt, a pesar de que no lo estaba mirando pudo notar que se hallaba bastante feliz de la presencia del de ojos marrón; extrañamente sintió enfado ante esto y caminó pasando a un lado de Valt que intentó saludarlo pero fue ignorado.

Valt por su lado se quedó mirando como el de ojos rojos emprendía un trote hacia quien sabe donde.

—Oye Valt ¿que te parece una batalla? —preguntó con mirada ilusionada Aiga, Valt negó con las manos extendidas.

—Lo siento, deje a Valkyrie en casa pero será otro día. —Sin quedarse a enfrentar la cara sorprendida de los chicos se apresuró a poder alcanzar a Shu.

Corrió hasta que pudo visualizar la espalda del albino, sonrió para sí mismo y le dio alcance corriendo ahora a la par.

—No me sigas —dijo impasible por su presencia, el otro respondió.

—No te estoy siguiendo… solo estamos corriendo hacia la misma dirección —contestó con un tono inocente y travieso, Shu rodó los ojos fastidiado y se resignó a aceptar la presencia del otro.

Corrieron por la parte más externa del parque, la luz del día se mezclaba en una grandiosa armonía con el verde de los árboles más altos, coloreando el camino en una variedad de tonos verdes y amarillos.

—Es asombroso salir temprano a las calles —Shu no dijo nada así que continuó hablando— Creo que las mejores experiencias siempre nacen a esta hora de la mañana.

—¿Como ser acorralado por un grupo de niños? —preguntó sarcástico.

Valt rió un poco por el comentario, después solo sonrió divertido— Por favor perdónalos, se están preparando para una competencia importante y están algo paranoicos al respecto.

No dijo más, salieron del parque y corrieron ahora por las calles poco transitadas.

Con cara seria miraba las casas y negocios por los que pasaban, todas ella eran diferentes y con su toque que las volvía únicas, a pesar de la inexpresión de su rostro sus ojos brillaban ligeramente ante el panorama, Valt noto esto y sonrió.

—No importa cuantas veces venga por aquí o cuanto tiempo pase después de mi última visita, nunca deja de impresionarme como lo cotidiano se vuelve casi un espectáculo si pones la atención suficiente.

Su rostro no lo demostraba pero Shu en realidad ponía bastante atención a todo lo que Valt decía, le relataba pequeñas anécdotas sobre cómo solía correr a casa después de la escuela por esas mismas calles, cuando entrenaba con sus amigos hace algún tiempo atrás. El solo se limitaba a imaginar aquel tiempo y como se veía todo alrededor lo cual parecía ser exactamente igual a ahora, solo unos pocos detalles eran diferentes.

Un destello llamó su atención, se detuvo en seco cuando visualizo el origen de aquella deslumbrante luz cristalina.

Valt también se tuvo que detener al percatarse que Shu ya no estaba a su lado, regresó la mirada contemplando que el de ojos rojos miraba impresionado hacia una conocida dirección.

El de ojos rojos miraba el lago frente a él ensimismado, en su mente risas y diversión venían en forma de recuerdos bastante borrosos, llevó una mano a su pecho.

—Oye —Valt no entendía lo que tenía su acompañante así que se acercó lentamente hacia él— ¿Pasa algo?

—Este lugar… lo conozco, creo que solía jugar aquí.

—¿En serio? —Valt se sorprendió, Shu asintió aun contemplando el lugar— Pero ¿como puede ser?

—Viví en está zona hasta que cumplí cuatro años —pronunció mientras se sentaba en su lugar— Estar aquí es como un déjà vu.

—No lo sabía —comentó Valt aun de pie, recordaba que Wakiya le mencionó que Shu solía vivir en Japón pero no dijo nada acerca de que vivía justo en esa misma ciudad, probablemente su amigo no conocía tampoco ese detalle.

El de cabello azul llevó las manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón, cerró los ojos cuando sintió una brisa fresca golpearle en la cara. Miró luego hacia el árbol justo a un lado de la orilla del cuerpo de agua.

—Yo también solía jugar aquí cuando era niño —pronunció con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia— Me la pase bien con mis amigos por mucho tiempo y a pesar de que ya no suelo pasar mucho el rato en este lugar, cuando llego a hacerlo siento una paz incomparable llenar mi pecho.

Shu escuchaba en silencio, lo que Valt decía de alguna manera describe lo que él también sentía al estar ahí.

—Creo que tienes razón —susurró lo más bajo que pudo, aun así Valt alcanzó a escucharlo y sonrió.

Se quedaron un rato así, contemplando el panorama que casi todas las mañanas se apreciaba en aquella ruta. Valt miro a Shu sentado, sus cabellos blancos se movían a la par del viento y la luz del sol parecía rebotar en su piel; en ese preciso momento sintió algo nacer en su corazón.

—Shu —susurro el nombre de su acompañante, este desvió la mirada posandola sobre él, su voz salió más tímida que nunca— En Alemania… ¿tenias muchos amigos?

De repente los dolorosos recuerdos de las personas egoístas que conoció a lo largo de su vida se reprodujeron en su mente como una película muy rápida, agacho la mirada y se levantó dispuesto a irse de ahí.

Valt noto el cambio de actitud en Shu así que antes de que pudiera dar un paso lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca, el mayor intento zafarse pero simplemente Valt no cedía su agarre y pronto dejó de intentar.

—Suéltame —ordeno seriamente aunque no volteo a mirar a su opresor en ningún momento.

—No —dijo con el mismo tono el de cabello azul, Shu chasqueo la lengua molesto— No te dejaré hasta que me digas si dije algo malo.

—¡No es de tú incumbencia! —grito el otro alzando su mano deshaciendo el agarre de Valt, corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡Es que si lo es! —Escucho el grito de Valt, al parecer de nuevo comenzó a seguirlo pues no lo escucho tan lejos y estaba agitado— Quiero ser tu amigo, ¿porque no me dejas serlo?

Dijo Valt mientras frenaba a Shu poniéndose en frente, lo tomó de los hombros y lo derribó en el suelo.

—¡Quiero que platiquemos! Nadie debería de estar por siempre solo, eso es simplemente malo para cualquiera ¡¿Que no ves que me importa?!

—¿Y tú qué sabes de mi? —grito molesto, Valt se detuvo y miró al chico debajo de él, sus ojos rojos ahora estaban cristalizados dejando caer gordas lágrimas y lo miraban con un gran dolor que lo sorprendió— ¿Qué.. sabes tú de mí? ¿Crees que me interesa si te importo? ¡No me trates como un estúpido trabajo de caridad!

—¡Yo nunca haría eso! —dijo mientras agarraba más fuerte los hombros del otro, sus miradas no se apartaban en ningún momento— Ya te lo dije, quiero ser tu amigo porque…

Titubeo y desvió la mirada sonrojándose un poco, Shu lo miró interrogante pero espero a que terminara.

—Porque... ¡Me preocupo por ti! —Sus ojos se abrieron muy grande, esperaba que le dijera cualquier cosa menos eso, el de ojos marrón volvió a verlo directamente— Tal vez no tengas una buena experiencia con los amigos pero eso no importa, siempre puedes volver a intentar hacer más. En este mundo existe toda clase de personas que pueden ser buenas o malas para ti pero sólo puedes saberlo si intentas conocerlos, el camino siempre es más fácil si estamos acompañados, ¡pero lo que nunca debes hacer es dejar de intentarlo!

Shu por más que lo intentara no podía apartar la mirada de Valt, sus lágrimas hace rato se habían detenido y ahora veía con claridad el rostro ligeramente rojo del menor mientras le decía todas esas cosas.

—Quiero conocerte mejor, que me cuentes como estas y las cosas que haces, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

No contestó, aún estaba asimilando todo lo que Valt dijo, en sus ojos no vio falsedad ni segundas intenciones, "¿que tal si el chico le decía la verdad?" Repaso con calma el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y se dio cuenta que en realidad no le parecía tan fastidioso, solo se había cegado un poco a sí mismo sobre el menor.

Sin darse cuenta se quedaron un rato mirándose fijamente.

—Oik —Una gota golpeó la cabeza de Valt provocando que hiciera un ruido raro, tocó la zona donde había caído confirmando que no había sido una jugada de su imaginación aquella sensación.

—Pff… —El menor miro el origen de otro sonido raro, Shu debajo de él cubrió ligeramente su boca con una de sus manos, pronto comenzó a reírse un poco más fuerte dejándolo algo confundido— Perdona pero tu cara, debiste verla.

De la nada se soltó en carcajadas, Valt se sonrojo fuertemente llenándose de vergüenza; a pesar de todo estaba feliz ya que sentía que había logrado algo grande mientras miraba a Shu reir. Se levantó dejando libre al albino, extendió su mano llamando la atención del otro quien finalmente había parado de reir.

—Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Me das una oportunidad?

Shu miró la mano del menor, dudoso la tomó levantándose del incómodo suelo.

—Eres un poco raro pero.. creo que no pierdo nada.

Desvió la mirada mientras Valt sentía que una gran felicidad se instalaba en su pecho, estaba por decir algo hasta que unas grandes gotas comenzaron a azotar contra el suelo.

—¿Pero qué…?

Repentinamente ya estaban bajo el ataque de un diluvio, corrieron lo más rápido posible debajo del techo de un local para protegerse.

—No va a detenerse en un buen rato —susurro Shu, Valt asintió pues no había señales de que pronto la lluvia fuera a acabar— Rayos, hace poco estaba soleado ¿como pudo cambiar el clima tan rápido?

Como el local estaba cerrado tuvieron que quedarse fuera esperando a que la lluvia pasara pero ya estaban comenzando a mojarse.

—Desearía que fuéramos a mi casa pero queda algo lejos —comentó el menor, Shu se lamentó pensando en que ni siquiera sabía que tan cerca estaba su propia casa.

—Espera —El de ojos rojos miro las calles reconociéndolas un poco— Estamos cerca de la escuela ¿verdad?

Valt asintió a su pregunta algo confundido, el otro sonrió ligeramente.

—Mi casa no está muy lejos de la escuela, podemos ir ahí. —Los ojos de Valt se iluminaron ante la propuesta de Shu, asintió felizmente antes de emprender una carrera hacia la casa del mayor bajo sus indicaciones.


	7. Como amigos

—Vaya, de la nada comenzó a llover —exclamó una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos azules como el mar mientras miraba el exterior donde una lluvia torrencial cubría el panorama, su esposo azabache de ojos rojos le dio la razón.

—Espero que Shu haya regresado a casa a tiempo.

Una mujer de cabello negro y ojos púrpura salió de la cocina sosteniendo dos tazas blancas humeantes que desprendían un olor de lo más agradable, con una sonrisa las extendió a sus invitados que las recibieron gustosos.

—Gracias Chiharu —respondió la mujer contenta.

—No es nada —respondió para después sentarse frente a sus invitados al otro extremo de la pequeña mesa, al igual que ellos miró al exterior preocupada.

—Es una pena que Kento estuviera trabajando estos días —mencionó el azabache, Chiharu se alzó de hombros resignada.

—Fue un viaje de ultimo minuto, uno de sus compañeros se enfermó y tuvo que reemplazarlo en ese vuelo a China.

—Bueno hay cosas que no se pueden evitar —dijo la de cabello blanco comprensiva, dio un sorbo a su taza quemándose ligeramente la lengua.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto la de ojos púrpuras preocupada, la otra asintió enérgicamente.

—¡Si, si, no te preocupes! —dijo disimulando el dolor, su marido a su lado rodó los ojos con molestia.

—Pero que torp..¡plt! —Una mano en su barbilla cerró su boca en medio de la frase provocando que se mordiera la lengua.

—Por cierto ¿dónde está Valt? —pregunto apresurada la de ojos azules, Chiharu quien los miraba un poco sorprendida al momento se tornó divertida por la situación.

—Oh, él salió a correr —La mujer de ojos rojos la miro un poco confundida, antes de poder hacer alguna pregunta el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar— Disculpen.

Pronto se retiró a la sala principal a contestar el llamado, de repente el celular del azabache sonó también. Intercambió unas breves palabras con la persona al otro lado antes de colgar, sin embargo se veía sorprendido.

—Era Shu ¿cierto? —Más que preguntar afirmó la de cabello blanco, el asintió.

—Si, ya está en casa —Su mirada transmitía auténtica incredulidad.

—¿Qué pasa, le sucedio algo? —Su marido negó, ella no dijo nada esperando a que le explicara; lentamente giro su rostro viéndola directamente.

—Llevó a un amigo a casa.

Silencio fue lo que quedó entre ambos hasta que las pisadas de Chiharu quien ya regresaba con ellos lo corto.

—Lamento la tardanza, era mi hijo Valt. Al parecer se quedó en casa de un amigo a resguardarse de la lluvia —dijo amablemente, la mente de los dos adultos comenzó a maquinar una serie de ideas que creaban para ellos una loca teoría.

—No, no es posible —dijo la de ojos azules, su marido le dio la razón.

—Como si algo así pudiera pasar —Los dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas bajo la mirada completamente confundida de Chiharu Aoi, quien se cuestionó seriamente si había agregado algo diferente al café que había servido.

Por si las dudas vacio todo el contenido de la cafetera poco tiempo después.

En otro lado un chico de cabello azul secaba su cabeza con ímpetu, luego se relajó sobre el cómodo sofá.

—Vaya, no puedo creer que solo se mojo mi cabello —exclamó divertido dejando la toalla a un lado, miró a su ahora amigo quien no había corrido con la misma suerte.

Por alguna extraña razón resultó que la lluvia mojó a Shu hasta las calcetas mientras que Valt resultó solo con el cabello y la cara mojada; Shu lo miro serio pero Valt noto que en realidad se trataban de celos, Shu deseaba con toda el alma haber sido él quien no se hubiera mojado tanto.

—Mejor suerte la próxima —dijo Valt sonriendo con algo de maldad e inocente burla, Shu se sorprendió pero principalmente se vio irritado por el comentario del de cabello azul.

Sin decir nada se acercó y le quitó la toalla con suma molestia, Valt no dijo nada pero aun seguía mirándolo con burla, Shu comenzaba a preguntarse dónde había quedado el chico "_¡Quiero ser tu amigo a como dé lugar!"_ en aquellos momentos.

—Te la pasas burlandote de mi, ¿para eso querías ser mi amigo? —preguntó sin mucha seriedad, Valt sonrió mientras colocaba su diadema amarilla en su cabeza.

—Está es la forma en la que quiero ser tu amigo; vamos Shu, tú no eres un vidrio que se rompe solo con verlo, eres como una roca y yo soy la playa donde te vas a suavizar; de nada sirve tratarte con delicadeza infinita.

—¿Qué? —Ahora el rostro de Shu estaba inexpresivo, obviamente no había entendido lo que le dijo Valt, decidió no darle más vueltas así que se retiró a la cocina.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? —pregunto desde aquel sitio, el de mirada café se lo pensó por un pequeño instante.

—¡Chocolate, con malvaviscos encima por favor!

—¿Acaso eres un niño? —preguntó el de cabello blanco mientras buscaba en la alacena el chocolate en polvo, Valt se acercó a la cocina para ver lo que hacía.

—Si ser adulto significa que no me gustara el chocolate, entonces sí, seré un niño eterno —contestó mientras miraba a Shu con suma curiosidad realizar la dichosa bebida.

Mientras el chocolate estaba listo no se hablaban uno al otro, no porque no quisieran sino porque lo sentían innecesario, algo muy raro en Valt a decir verdad pues él amaba conocer mucho de otras personas; sin embargo algo en él le decía que así estaba bien. Por otro lado Shu no podía evitar ponerse inquieto al pensar en que la presencia de Valt en realidad le resultaba cómoda, aunque esa inquietud la disimulaba muy bien pues se miraba tranquilo al preparar la bebida caliente. Cuando terminó le entregó a Valt una taza blanca generosamente llena, el de cabello azul la aceptó con una sonrisa la cual duró poco al encontrarse con su solicitud a medio cumplir.

—¿Y los malvaviscos? —preguntó con una voz infantilmente decepcionada, Shu contestó con simpleza.

—Ya no tenemos, al parecer mi padre se los termino.

Valt regreso su mirada decepcionada a la taza, en un milisegundo una idea llego al de ojos rojos.

—Pero tengo algo de crema batida y cocoa, no son malvaviscos pero puede funcionar —Como si se tratara de un premio los ojos de Valt destellaron al escuchar su propuesta, asintió con ánimo esperando impaciente a que Shu buscará los ingredientes, el chico suspiro y se acercó al refrigerador.

Cuando lo abrió sintió como la baja temperatura lo golpeó en el acto, se hizo un ovillo por reflejo; Valt noto lo que paso y rápidamente se acercó para cerrar la puerta del electrodoméstico.

—Shu, aun estas mojado —dijo alarmado, pensó que ya se había secado completamente pero no fue así, rápidamente fue por la toalla más seca que estuviera cerca y comenzó a pasarla por su cabeza, intentando retirar las gotas de su cabello. Miro el resto de su cuerpo notando que seguía muy húmedo— Aún falta todo lo demás, vayamos al sofá para que no te enfries tanto aquí.

Shu sin replicar mucho acato lo que Valt dijo, fueron hasta el sofá donde, para sorpresa de Valt, se quitó la camisa que estaba usando quedando su torso expuesto; el de mirada marrón se sonrojo a más no poder cuando vio el abdomen pálido y ligeramente marcado del de ojos rojos, dejó caer la toalla de sus manos por el nerviosismo mientras Shu lo miraba indiferente.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto la ver que Aoi no reaccionaba, este se sonrojo aun más y sin verlo a la cara le entregó la toalla que yacía en el suelo.

—Creo… que es mejor que lo hagas tú, mi chocolate se enfriará —Y así sin más casi se fue corriendo a la cocina, el de cabello blanco no entendió nada así que después solo se dedico a secarse lo más pronto posible, después tomaría una ducha.

Valt con el corazón latiendo rápidamente se sentó en una silla, de frente a la isla que separaba la cocina del comedor. Miró su taza humeante sin dejar de pensar en la sobrerreacción que tuvo hace poco, más bien que aun seguía experimentando.

Llevo una mano a su pecho, sintiendo el acelerado palpitar en el.

"_¿Qué me pasa?"_

Miro de reojo al chico sentado a poco metros de el, este aun seguía secandose a como podía pues no le resultaba tan fácil hacerlo con el frío que le recorría, de nuevo Valt desvió la mirada avergonzado al ver que el otro tenía las intenciones de quitarse su prenda inferior para seguir secándose. Su estómago comenzó a revolverse de manera extraña y poco agradable a su parecer.

"_Creo que me voy a enfermar"_

Y tomó de la taza la bebida ahora tibia.

Después de eso no pasó nada "extraño" según Valt, pues Shu tomó la ducha que necesitaba, mientras el busco algo que ver en la televisión ya que la lluvia parecía que no parará pronto; cuando Shu bajo de nuevo vestido con ropa seca sintió algo de alivio, juntos eligieron algo que ver y se decidieron por un programa de cocina donde los participantes se saboteaban entre sí para ganar y llevarse el premio, Valt se entretenía bastante con las trampas y retos a los que cada chef se enfrentaba mientras Shu miraba con atención las técnicas y ocurrencias de los participantes a la hora de preparar su platillo. Justo en medio del programa el teléfono de Shu comenzó a sonar, este miro la pantalla confundido al ver que se trataba de un número desconocido, con algo de desconfianza atendió la llamada.

Valt miraba con atención a Shu que intercambiaba pocas palabras con la otra persona al teléfono, después le extendió el aparato.

—Es para ti —dijo para después desviar su mirada de nuevo al televisor, Valt contesto confundido.

—¿Hola?

—¡Valt! —Era la voz de su madre, Valt se confundió aún más— Hijo, se está haciendo tarde y esta lluvia no para ¿Te parece si voy por ti?

—Umm —miro a la ventana con la cortina un poco abierta y comprobó que era verdad lo que decía su madre, luego vio a Shu quien permanecía indiferente con la mirada enfocada en el programa— Creo que estaria bien.

—Ok, pasare por ti y de paso dejaré a unos amigos mios que vinieron de visita, por favor pasame a tu amigo para que me de la dirección de su casa.

Tal como le pidió su madre le regreso el teléfono a Shu quien indico la ubicación de su hogar, luego se despidieron y Shu colgó el teléfono.

De nuevo se sumergieron en el silencio, esta vez no miraban con tanto entusiasmo la televisión ya que el programa había terminado hace poco, en realidad no sabían qué más hacer hasta que la madre de Valt llegará por el.

—Entonces… —Valt cortó el silencio, alargando un poco la palabra en lo que se le ocurría qué decir, miró un poco la pantalla y luego recordo a Shu preparar la taza de chocolate como un "experto", segun sus estandares— ¿Te gusta cocinar?

—Uh.. sí, aunque últimamente no he podido hacerlo tan a menudo —comento el de ojos rojos algo incomodo, no le gustaba mucho hablar de sí mismo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Porque? —preguntó el de cabello azul con suma curiosidad.

—Los ingredientes que suelo usar no puedo encontrarlos por aquí y para ser franco, aun no puedo leer muy bien algunas etiquetas.

—¡Yo puedo ayudarte con eso! —propuso con apuro y entusiasmo Valt, Shu lo miró sin entender muy bien— Es que me gustaría probar uno de tus platillos y ver las habilidades culinarias de Shu Kurenai —dijo haciendo un movimiento raro con las manos según Shu.

—Bueno —Aceptó sin mucho entusiasmo de por medio, Valt con la ilusión carcomiendo sus ojos le sonrió.

El timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar.

Shu se levantó para atender la puerta, Valt se hizo a la idea de que seguramente se trataba de su madre así que tomó su sudadera y siguió a Shu. Cuando el de cabello blanco abrió la puerta se encontró con una mujer de cabello negro y ojos purpuras mirarlo con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, ¿está aquí Valt? —preguntó con amabilidad, Shu asintió y se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al chico.

Mientras Valt le platicaba a su madre cómo fue que la lluvia lo llevó hasta ahí, escucho unas voces bastante familiares acercarse.

—¿No te parece raro que Chiharu nos trajera a casa para decirnos que esperaramos en el auto?

—Ella dejó de ser la mamá del grupo hace mucho tiempo, ¡no puede decirnos qué hacer! —exclamó la voz femenina, volteo para encontrarse con sus padres caminando algo molestos hacia la entrada.

—¿Mamá, papá? ¿Cómo es que llegaron secos hasta acá?

—¿Mamá y papá? —pregunto Chiharu a lo bajo volteando a ver a sus amigos, Valt hizo lo mismo que ella encontrándose con dos adultos llegar hasta Shu, dedujo que se trataban de sus padres.

—Chiharu nos trajo —comentó el mayor, su esposa asintió.

—Dijo que primero iría por su hijo y luego nos llevaría a casa, pero veo que no fue así.

—De hecho si —comento la madre de Valt llamando la atención de los Kurenai, extendió su brazo con orgullo— Les presento a mi querido Valt.

A los padres de Shu se les cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo, el chico solo miraba un poco avergonzado la reacción de los mayores mientras que Shu comenzaba a relacionar todo con rapidez.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que usted es amiga de mis padres? —La mayor asintió

—Y por lo que veo tú eres el nuevo amigo de mi hijo, Valt no deja de hablar de ti —Tanto el mencionado como Shu se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, Valt no se tardó nada en replicar.

—¡No es cierto mama! Solo hable de él una vez —Chiharu rió por la reacción de ambos adolescentes, un trueno bastante ruidoso detuvo su plática

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos o Toko y Nika se quedaran solos en casa.

Los otros dos mayores asintieron, se despidieron rápidamente unos de los otros y Chiharu junto con Valt se dirigieron al vehículo mientras Shu los miraba retirarse, de la nada Valt se detuvo y corrió rápidamente hacia el.

—Toma —dijo extendiendo un pequeño papel doblado a la mitad, al abrirlo se encontró con una serie de dígitos— Es mi numero, ¡cuando necesites algo puedes llamarme si quieres!

Y con una gran sonrisa corrió para alcanzar a su madre, Shu lo miró algo sorprendido y al instante intento pensar en qué clase de situación requerirá llamar a Valt.

Aunque ninguna se le vino a la mente.

El auto se retiró y al poco tiempo el entro a su casa, donde sus padres le planteaban una y mil preguntas sobre cómo fue que conoció a Valt.

Ese fue un día muy largo para el joven Kurenai.


	8. Experiencias

Después de aquel sábado que había iniciado de forma pacífica y amena que terminó en medio de un lío con sus padres, un dolor de cabeza y un nuevo e inesperado amigo, Shu decidió que no volvería a salir de su rutina nuevamente; después se daría cuenta que eso jamás pasaría a partir de ese día.

Al día siguiente despertó agotado, no se tomó la molestia de mirar la hora pues ya sabía que era tarde.

"_¿Tarde para qué? Es domingo"_ Corrió la cuestión por su cabeza, no tenía ningún pendiente que hacer, la tarea que dejaron en la "semana de chocolate" ya la había acabado ayer en sus primeros diez minutos de estudio.

Bajo a la sala esperando encontrarse con sus padres platicando mientras hacían el desayuno como siempre, sin embargo todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, sospechosamente silencioso.

Examinó con cuidado la cocina mientras se mantenía atento a cualquier ruido que delatara a sus padres, ya más de una vez en el pasado le habían gastado la broma de no haber nadie en casa para después salir de algún lado a asustarlo; era fastidioso porque ni se asustaba y perdía el tiempo.

Se dio cuenta que no se trataba de ninguna broma cuando halló en el refrigerador una nota azul intenso, en ella una pequeña leyenda con la letra de su madre.

"_Shu, intentamos despertarte muchas veces pero parecías un tronco en tu cama; tú padre y yo salimos de compras, volveremos en poco tiempo. Se que es arcaico pero quise dejarte una nota, amo las notas. Con amor: tú madre"_

Rodó los ojos, ya se había acostumbrado a que sus padres parecieran unos niños pero a veces el control se les salía un poco de la manos. En fin, no quería pasarse el resto del día en pijama así que tomó una ducha rápida y se cambió, unos pantalones negros y polera blanca le irían bien. Justo cuando iba a abrir el refrigerador para ver las opciones para desayunar cuando el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar.

"_¿De nuevo olvidaron las llaves?" _se preguntó con fastidio mientras se dirigía a la puerta a atender el llamado, cuando abrió la puerta y alzó la mirada no se encontró con sus padres, en cambio una mata de cabellos color azul, rubios y negros le dieron la bienvenida.

—¡Shu! —Un Valt sonriente rodeado por todos los demás chicos del club le miraban felices— ¡Vamos al teatro!

—Ahh… ¿Qué? —El rostro confuso de Kurenai causó un poco de risa a los demás, Valt fue desplazado por Wakiya.

—Vamos a ver una de las obras de Ken —respondió con su sonrisa arrogante, Shu miro al azabache que se hallaba un poco tímido

—En realidad no es un teatro, va a ser una obra al exterior —dijo utilizando a Besu, su cachorro marrón.

Shu se hallaba en un dilema, miraba a los demás que esperaban su aprobación. No es que no quisiera salir con ellos, solo que la situación estaba siendo un poco rápida, pues apenas el día anterior había acordado llevarse un poco mejor con Valt y ahora estaban todos los demás frente a su casa pidiéndole salir con ellos.

Su estómago rugió con fuerza.

Los demás que en algún momento habían comenzado a platicar entre ellos mientras Shu les respondía callaron, juraban que podían escuchar la televisión de los vecinos con el silencio que se instaló entre todos.

Poco a poco la cara de Shu comenzó a ponerse roja, llegando casi a confundirse con el rojo de sus ojos.

Una risa contenida terminó con el silencio, pronto estalló en carcajadas su portador, Rantaro Kiyama por la cómica situación. De ahí solo Daigo y Wakiya siguieron con las risas mientras Ken sentía casi la misma vergüenza que Shu por el comportamiento tan inapropiado de sus amigos.

—¡¿Acaso no has desayunado?! —preguntó Valt alarmado mientras las risas de todos los demás no se detenían, el de ojos rojos no dijo nada, prefirió desviar la mirada con una fingida expresión de molestia— Debiste decirlo en cuanto llegamos, perderás fuerza de los músculos si no desayunas, mi mamá siempre me lo dice.

Rantaro estalló en más carcajadas— Tú mamá siempre te lo dice porque nunca le haces caso.

—Y también puede darte diabetes ¿no? —comentó Daigo a la nada.

Ahora fue el turno de Valt de sonrojarse, algo muy raro para sus amigos del club pues Valt no solía sonrojarse mucho.

—¡No es cierto, yo si le hago caso! —replicó con la voz un poco más aguda de lo usual, la vergüenza de Shu paso a segundo lugar cuando esté notó que los demás veían a Valt como un bicho raro. No entendía qué estaba mal, miraban al chico como si hubiera hecho algo extraño o muy raro en el.

Valt se dio la media vuelta y tomó la muñeca de Shu. Con la cara siempre mirando al suelo dijo— Primero iremos a comer y después a la obra de Ken, ¿Todos de acuerdo? —preguntó finalmente volteando a sus demás amigos, estos asintieron casi mecánicamente. Valt terminó soltando la muñeca de Shu y fue el primero en irse caminando, dando pie a que los demás lo siguieran.

Shu que aún estaba en su casa se colocó con rapidez los tenis que más cerca tenía para salir. Cerró con llave y por cualquier cosa llevó un suéter, era mejor estar prevenidos; alcanzó a los demás a no muchos metros de su casa.

El que estaba hasta atrás era Ken, lo saludo con un movimiento de mano que fue correspondido de las misma manera con el títere azul del azabache.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, Shu miro a Valt platicar animadamente con Rantaro hasta el frente, Wakiya y Daigo se susurraban varias cosas mientras miraban al de cabello azul y de vez en cuando volteaban a mirarlo a él; no sabía que se traían entre manos así que decidió no prestarle mucha atención. Por alguna razón estar con Ken le parecía un poco incomodo y no se le ocurría a ninguno nada para cortar la tensión.

Sintió un toque sobre su hombro, volteo a observar de qué se trataba y se encontró con el adorable títere café extenderle una paleta de dulce, miró a Ken quien no dijo nada pero con la mirada lo invito a tomarla, así lo hizo y cuando la tomó el perro de tela escupió un poco de confeti dando una mini espectáculo bastante ingenioso.

—Vaya… —-comentó después de que todo pasara, Ken sonrió.

—Es un truco que suele gustarle mucho a los niños —respondió el titiritero mientras una ligera sonrisa se plantaba en su rostro.

—Creo que debí darme cuenta antes, pero no sabia que dabas presentaciones —dijo Shu haciendo un enorme esfuerzo en continuar con la conversación, no solía platicar mucho con alguien.

—Es algo de familia, desde niño he ayudado con personajes menores a mis padres en nuestras giras. Gracias a eso me han dado mi propio espacio en las presentaciones. —dijo alegre. Shu intentó sonreír pero al final solo le salió una mueca rara, a Ken no le importó mucho, sabía que el de cabellos blancos daba su mejor esfuerzo.

Valt los llevó a un sitio que pudo identificar como una panadería, jamás se había parado por aquellos lugares así que no le resultaba familiar. Valt fue el primero en entrar anunciando cuando su llegada, en el mostrador se presentó al poco tiempo su madre.

—Vaya chicos, que sorpresa verlos por aquí; pensé que irían a la plaza —dijo la mujer sonriente, Valt asintió.

—Así era pero pasamos a tomar un pequeño almuerzo antes —Chiharu sonrió y Shu agradeció internamente que Valt no haya mencionado la situación vergonzosa de hace poco.

—Entonces tomen lo que quieran, pueden comer aquí o en la sala, donde se acomoden mejor.

Todos agradecieron la generosidad de la señora Aoi antes de que se retirará, pues iba a comenzar un nuevo pedido y no pararía hasta terminarlo. Valt guió a todos a la sala de la casa, que se hallaba no muy lejos de la cocina.

—Iré por por la comida, ¿Qué van a querer? —preguntó a nadie en específico, eso no impidió que lloviera las órdenes una tras otra

—Yo quiero miso —dijo Ken utilizando a Keru.

—Y yo pizza —Le siguió Rantaro, Wakiya no se quedó atrás.

—Yo quiero unos huevos benedictinos.

—Con lo que sea está bien.

—Yo sí te voy a pedir un sándwich —Remato Daigo con malicia, pues vio que Valt ya no podía con más órdenes.

—Esto… les traeré bey pan —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, todos suspiraron resignados. El de cabello azul desapareció por la puerta en busca del alimento para sus amigos.

Los demás comenzaron a platicar mientras esperaban a Valt, Shu se dedicó a mirar la pequeña discusión entre Wakiya y Rantaro que están siendo el centro de atención por el momento, pues al parecer Wakiya no quería ayudar al otro rubio a mejorar el equipo de su hermano. No tenía ni la mínima idea de que estaban hablando pero le parecía algo divertido ver cómo Wakiya y Rantaro se llevaban al límite uno al otro.

—Hola Toko, hola Nika —Escuchó decir a Ken, al parecer alguien había bajado del primer piso de la casa. Volteó a mirar a aquellas personas al igual que Daigo, se trataba de un chico de cabello y ojos azul turquesa y de una chica de cabello rosa y ojos cafés.

—Hola Ken, ¿Ahora de qué discuten? —pregunto el chico mirando al par de rubios, Daigo se encargó de contestar.

—Ya sabes, de puras tonterías —El chico soltó una risa ligera, Shu miró por un momento a la de cabello rosa encontrándose con su mirada fija, sus ojos brillaban ligeramente mientras lo examinaba como si se tratase de una obra de arte. Se encontraba notoriamente incómodo y los demás se dieron cuenta de ello, pues en algún momento detuvieron su conversación para ver con la misma extrañeza a Nika contemplar a Shu. Toko tomó la iniciativa y jalo a su hermana del brazo.

—Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos. Fubuki nos espera con los demás en el club de la academia —Se despidieron y miraron cómo el pobre chico arrastraba literalmente a su gemela fuera de la casa mientras ella no reaccionaba. Una vez que los gemelos se marcharon entró Valt de nuevo al comedor con una charola llena de pan en manos, al notar el silencio incómodo del lugar se extraño.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, eso fue suficiente para que los demás se despabilaran.

—Ah, nada, no es nada —respondió Daigo rápidamente, con aquellas palabras inició un pacto silencioso entre los demás.

—Solo eran Toko y Nika, salieron a entrenar —dijo Rantaro un poco nervioso, Valt no respondió y dejó la charola en la mesa, eso sí sin dejar de mirar a cada uno de sus amigos, sospechando que le podrían estar ocultando.

Sin decir nada más cada quien agradeció la comida y tomó un bey pan. Shu mordía su pan sintiendo el agradable sabor dulce en su boca, era una sensación bastante reconfortante al no haber comido nada antes; aún así la mirada de la chica no salía de su cabeza, era una mirada que muchas veces le habían dirigido antes y no confiaba en ella.

—Valt, traenos batidos por favor —dijo Wakiya más como si fuera una orden, Valt ni se inmuto al tono de Wakiya, al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a que le hablara así.

—Shu, ayúdame a hacerlos —dijo levantándose de su asiento y entrando a la cocina, Shu se quedó con el bocado en la boca muy confundido, miro a los demás que le decían con la mirada que fuera. Resignado dejó su alimento de lado y camino al sitio del menor, casi juro que cuando paso a través de la puerta los otros comenzaron a susurrarse cosas.

Entro y lo primero que se encontró fue a Valt intentando bajar un bote que según la etiqueta, aparentaba ser chocolate de lo más alto de un estante; lo miró haciendo movimientos extraños con tal de poder alcanzarlo, debía admitir que sí estaba bastante alto y dudaba mucho que fuera capaz de tomarlo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó después de un rato, Valt movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

—Está tan cerca… —dijo alzándose más de puntillas, Shu se cruzó de brazos observando al chico ser tan testarudo, después Valt hizo movimientos aún más extraños de lo usual. Se levantó en una sola pierna como si así pudiera llegar más lejos, eso no era lo raro pues al hacer ese movimiento su cadera se inclinó, alzando así una parte de su cuerpo que por alguna extraña razón lo dejó hipnotizado.

Su mente muy dentro de sí le gritaba que apartara la vista pero no podía, era simplemente encantadora aquella imagen y ni siquiera sabía porque; quizás era por el extraño color azul de su pantalón, o tal vez porque jamás pensó que que vería uno con esa redondez y tamaño en un hombre, eso era solo cosa de chicas ¿no?

Pero en definitiva no deseaba apartar sus ojos de ahí, del trasero de Valt.

Finalmente fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, la vergüenza lo invadió y apartó rápido la mirada.

"_¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¿Me volvi un pervertido?"_ se preguntó internamente, luego volvió su mirada a Valt que seguía en la misma posición, los colores se le subieron a la cabeza. "_¡Es que ya se tardo mucho tiempo ahí, solo es eso!"_ se gritó internamente, se decidió a bajar el mismo el chocolate en polvo del estante de no ser porque sintió un toque en su hombro.

—Ya está, te dije que lo alcanzaría —dijo el de ojos café con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al principio se asustó de que Valt descubriera su fechoría, luego se dio cuenta de que no fue así pues el chico lo miraba confuso al no obtener respuesta alguna.

El menor se alzó de hombros y puso la lata en la mesa, abrió el refrigerador y saco leche, le indico a Shu donde estaba la avena y algunos plátanos; así finalmente terminaron de hacer juntos los batidos del equipo y Shu momentáneamente olvido la travesura que hizo. Llevaron los vasos a sus amigos y comieron a gusto.

Sin más dilación y después de levantar los trastes usados, todos salieron directo a la plaza donde Ken daría su presentación, esta vez Wakiya caminaba con Ken y Rantaro con Daigo, mientras que Shu y Valt iban detrás de todo el grupo.

Iban a paso tranquilo pues no llevaban prisa alguna al ser la presentación de Ken en la tarde-noche, era un camino muy agradable para Shu y Valt incluso si no se estaban hablando.

—¿Te gusto el pan que hice? —preguntó Valt a Shu quien lo miro un poco sorprendido.

—¿Tú hiciste el pan? —preguntó con incredulidad en sus palabras, Valt sonrió orgulloso.

—Claro que si, mi madre es panadera pero yo también sé defenderme —dijo alzando el pecho con orgullo, Shu sonrió un poco.

—Creí que eras de las personas a las que se les quemaba hasta el agua —Valt se exaltó ante el comentario.

—No puedo creer que seas así, malvado —dijo en tono infantil, Shu se alzó de hombros y regresó la mirada al camino. Valt suspiro con ligereza— En realidad si era así —nuevamente se ganó la atención del de ojos rojos, Valt miraba al frente con una sonrisa nostálgica— Mi madre me obligó a aprender a hacer algo de comida, siempre me decía que debía elegir entre casarme o que mejor aprendiera a cocinar, creo que ya sabes cual fue mi decisión.

Shu rió internamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, casi podía imaginar a un pequeño Valt llorando porque no se quería casar.

Pronto llegaron al lugar, Shu reconoció el parque del día anterior en donde se encontró con Valt, le pareció curioso estar en el mismo sitio dos días seguidos sin tenerlo previsto, no le dio más vueltas y se sentó con los demás chicos. A su izquierda había un niño acompañado de su padre para ver la obra mientras que a su derecha estaba Valt, seguido de Rantaro, Daigo y Wakiya. Debido a que no había mucho espacio y estaban sentados sobre el suelo fue inevitable estar bastante pegado a Valt, pues no iba a aplastar al pequeño del otro lado.

En poco tiempo la presentación comenzó, había un héroe bastante parecido a Valt pero en versión peluche haciendo el protagónico de la obra, Shu se extrañó un poco pero decidió no preguntar nada al respecto a su amigo; el héroe superaba todos los obstáculos que se le presentaban con la ayuda y los ánimos de sus demás amigos perrunos. Sintió que de la nada Valt comenzaba a moverse, lo miró notando que en realidad estaba mirando la obra con una enorme emoción contenida, parecía uno de las otros niños pero sin hacer tantos ruidos y sin moverse mucho, solo de vez en cuando hacia expresiones bastante exageradas cuando ocurría algo importante.

De nuevo regresó la mirada al pequeño escenario de cartón, pero esta vez no ponía tanta atención a la obra como aparentaba, inconscientemente comenzó a notar con más atención la respiración de Valt y el roce de su brazo con su hombro que lejos de parecerle molesto, le parecía extrañamente reconfortante.

—¿Tienes sueño Shu? —preguntó con gran inocencia Valt al sentir una presión sobre su hombro, Shu quien había recargado su cabeza en el otro se vio sorprendido por la situación, no se había dado cuenta de cuando hizo aquello.

—Yo.. creo que si… no dormí mucho —mintió rápidamente, Valt lo miro un poco preocupado— Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa, ha sido un día un tanto largo.

Valt no le creía del todo, apenas eran las siete, en donde tardaron más tiempo fue en su casa y salieron como por media hora; aun así no quiso cuestionarlo, apenas se había ganado su confianza y no era el momento para ponerlo en duda.

—Entonces si quieres te acompaño —La propuesta sorprendió al mayor, estaba punto de negarse pero Valt fue más rápido— Después de todo aun no conoces muy bien el camino de regreso a tu casa ¿verdad?

—Bueno no pero… —Valt se volteo diciéndole algo a Rantaro, el otro solo asintió y se despidió de él.

Valt se levantó esperando a que Shu hiciera lo mismo, el de cabello blanco se quedó un momento pensando en que podría decir para que Valt desistiera de acompañarlo pero no se le ocurría nada, pues era verdad que no quería perderse en la calle. Resignado decidió levantarse viendo por última vez la obra de Ken que había entrado en un pequeño intermedio.

Caminaron por el corredor del parque que poco a poco se fue iluminando con las luces del mismo lugar, Shu aun estaba algo nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer, "_¿en qué rayos pensaba al recargarse en el hombro de Valt así nada más?"_

Valt caminaba al frente mientras Shu lo seguía, salieron del parque y por las calles siguieron tranquilos, de repente se detuvo dejando a Shu algo intrigado.

—Shu —pronunció su nombre sin voltear a mirarlo, este contexto simple.

—¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?

—Todavía estamos castigados ¿verdad? —preguntó, el contesto con un simple "_si"_— En ese caso ¿porque no nos juntamos para terminarlo todo as rapido? Quiero decir, es bastante tedioso acomodar tantos libros uno solo ¿no crees? —preguntó finalmente volteando un poco con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, se lo pensó un rato analizando la situación.

—No es mala idea —dijo al chico, la sonrisa del menor se amplió aún más. Se acercó al otro y con un pequeño empujón en el hombro le indicó que caminara.

—Entonces ¿te veo afuera de la biblioteca al terminar las clases? —preguntó con una extraña emoción en sus palabras, ahora caminaban a la par y Shu podía ver que el chico en verdad se veía feliz.

—Eso es ridículo —contestó con simpleza, de repente el semblante de Valt se deprimió un poco— Estamos en la misma clase, vamonos juntos desde el salón —dijo con simpleza, no le veía el sentido salir del mismo lugar y tener el mismo destino al final de cuentas. Valt lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y la expresión sorprendida, más no dijo nada y sonrió para sí mismo.

—Tienes razón —Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo que se coloco en algun momento, luego miró a la calle con entusiasmo— ¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido!

Sin más comenzó a correr, Shu algo confundido al inicio se dio cuenta del lío en el que se meteria si perdía a Valt de vista así que sin otra opción tuvo que perseguirlo, gritando una y mil maldiciones al chico que corría más rápido de lo que se había imaginado.

Esa noche llegó muy agotado a su casa, sus padres le agradecieron a Valt por llevarlo a casa y luego el se fue.

Al día siguiente todo ocurrió según lo acordado, llegó a clases y Valt lo saludo muy animado mientras todo el salon los veía como bichos raros, ¿como no iba a ser así después de que la semana pasada armaron ese escándalo en la alberca? En fin no les importó a ninguno de los dos, Wakiya tampoco se les acercó los cual le pareció muy extraño.

Al terminar las clases el de cabello azul se paro rapido y guardó sus cosas en la mochila, fue al asiento de Shu y lo apuro en silencio para irse. El otro suspiro y salieron a paso tranquilo del salón a la biblioteca, el trayecto era corto pero les pareció ameno a los dos; llegaron y comenzaron con sus deberes, siendo visto de lejos con una sonrisa de Zac y una expresión de intriga y curiosidad de Akira. Tal como Valt dijo terminaron el triple de rápido, Valt acomodaba los libros por piso y clasificación y el los acomodaba, cuando tocaban libros de otro piso los dos iban juntos a acomodarlos para terminar más rápido; consideraban que hacer equipo estaba bien pues jamás les especificaron cómo debían de cumplir con su cuota.

Valt le invitó a la azotea con los demás, se negó por ese día pues sentía que aún era demasiado rápido todo esto; el chico se vio un poco deprimido pero decidió no insistir más. Se despidieron con una sonrisa gigante de Valt y un movimiento de la mano de Shu.

En el camino de regreso a casa le era inevitable pensar en ellos, pero no se sentía para nada incómodo con Valt alrededor suyo.

Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo duraría esto.


	9. Ustedes

Los días durante los últimos meses en la ciudad eran amenos, la temporada de lluvias ya había pasado y ahora solo días soleados y pacíficos acompañaban a los chicos del Instituto de Educación Media Superior Beigoma, entre ellos un grupo particular de amigos que compartía divertidos enfrentamientos en la azotea del edificio principal de la Institución.

—¡Agh, no puedo creer que perdiera! —dijo un rubio con un temperamento fuerte, tomó a su bey de la arena y lo armo nuevamente— Dame otra batalla y te enseñaré —dijo amenazante a su rival, este cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Admitelo ricitos, yo soy mejor que tú —dijo socarrón Kiyama recibiendo un reclamo a cambio, Daigo y Ken solo miraban a ese par pelear sentados en el suelo.

—Esto no va a detenerse pronto —comentó Daigo en un suspiro, Ken asintió resignado.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta asustó a todos, miraron al remolino azul que venía directo hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

—¡Chicos, chicos! —gritó Valt a los presentes, Daigo y Ken se hicieron a un lado pues el menor gritaba bastante fuerte— No van a creer esto —dijo con gran emoción justo después de detenerse frente a la arena.

—¿Qué sucede Valt? Iras de nuevo a España o algo así ¿cierto? —preguntó Rantaro algo extrañado por la actitud de Valt, este negó fuertemente.

—¿Te volviste a romper otro diente por trepar sobre los árboles? —Está vez fue Daigo quien pregunto, el chico nuevamente negó.

—Bueno ¡Ya! ¡Dinos porqué estás tan emocionado! —Estalló Wakiya desesperado por el suspenso y aún furioso por perder tantas veces contra Rantaro, Valt respingo un poco intimidado por el rubio. Agitó la cabeza de lado a lado concentrándose en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¡Ire a comer a casa de Shu! —dijo con la cara ilusionada y con la voz derramando dulce por todos lados, los demás se quedaron un poco confusos.

—Ah bien, que ¿bueno? —comentó Rantaro en medio de la incertidumbre, no le veía el punto al hecho de que Valt les dijera algo tan banal, los demás pensaban lo mismo pero como si el de cabellos azules no se diera cuenta no quito su cara de niño ilusionado.

—¿Verdad que si? Y es que hace tiempo que Shu me pidió que lo ayudara a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaba para su receta favorita pero no los encontramos cerca así que tuvimos que ir…

El relato de Valt parecía que tardaba milenios en terminar, pues este estaba tan feliz que no notaba que las horas pasaban y aun no paraba de relatar lo que pasó.

— …entonces los padres de Shu me invitaron a comer el platillo especial de la mamá de Shu, es algo como pizza pero más grande… —dijo Valt llevándose una mano a la mandíbula, saco su celular de su pantalón y miró la hora casi soltando un grito de sorpresa— ¡Rayos! Se me hace tarde, tengo que irme ¡adiós!

Sin dejar espacio de asimilar la situación a sus amigos simplemente como llego corriendo se fue dejando a todos sumergidos en un corto silencio incomodo.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Wakiya a la nada, Rantaro después de estar mirando la puerta como un tonto sonrió para sí mismo.

—Es tan obvio, jamás pensé ver al pequeño Valt así —dijo dramático conteniendo lágrimas falsas, Wakiya lo miro extrañado.

—¿Así como? —preguntó mirando a los otros dos azabaches, Daigo suspiro y Ken se encargó de responder su pregunta usando a Keru.

—Valt está enamorado tonto, ¡mira las señales!

Wakiya quedó impactado por la noticia, miro a Daigo quien asintió.

—Es tan obvio, se la ha pasado hablando todo el tiempo de Shu desde que acordaron ser amigos —dijo indiferente, Wakiya se sorprendió aún más.

—Espera, ¡¿está enamorado de Shu?! —Rantaro rodó los ojos al igual que todos los demás, Wakiya enrojeció en vergüenza al darse cuenta— ¿Acaso yo era el único que no se había enterado?

—Parece que sí —respondió Daigo resignado, Wakiya se dejó caer de rodillas, derrotado más por la pena de ser el único del grupo que no lo sabia que por el hecho de que Valt se había enamorado.

—No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta, Valt ha actuado diez mil veces más lindo que de costumbre cada vez que Shu está cerca; con solo mencionarlo abre los ojos bien grandes, sonríe como chica de la televisión e incluso pone más atención que en las batallas bey —regaño Rantaro al otro rubio, este se levanto enojado.

—¡Bueno pero a mi no me hables así! —grito como siempre lo hace, Rantaro no iba a dejar que el niño rico le faltara el respeto.

—¡Pues es culpa tuya por no poner más atención!

Los gritos siguieron y siguieron, Daigo miro a Ken para después decirle — No es de extrañar que Wakiya no se diera cuenta, después de todo el es la única persona que conocemos que se haya enamorado.

Rantaro y Wakiya sin querer escucharon el comentario del azabache y la discusión entre ambos se detuvo abruptamente.

—Bueno… —Wakiya de nuevo se avergonzó, desvió la mirada a otro lado mientras Rantaro lo miraba atentamente— ¡Eso ya fue ¿entendido?! Kaoru nunca me hizo caso… —dijo esto último casi en un susurro, Ken y Daigo miraron al chico algo apenados por tener que recordar esa situación y Rantaro remarcó su entrecejo molesto.

Pues el mayor de los Kiyama no soportaba escuchar ese nombre: Kaoru Tendo.

Esa chica rubia que en sus años de academia había logrado lo que él no había podido en todo este tiempo, enamorar a Wakiya Murasaki.

Aun podía recordar a Wakiya andando de aquí por allá confundido, sin saber que hacer al respecto pues la chica lo había cautivado desde el primer momento en que la vio y ni siquiera la conocía, ¿quien en su sano juicio podía enamorarse así? Además el no podía ver el "encanto" tan maravilloso que poseía, las pocas veces que llegó a interactuar con ella no fueron la gran cosa, era como un amigo camionero, no tenía gracia ni delicadeza alguna, era poco femenina e incluso llegaba a quedarse dormida en medio de las clases y exámenes; nunca entendió que fue lo que atrapó a Wakiya de ella.

Rantaro casi salta de felicidad cuando Wakiya fue rechazado, ¿Cómo no iba a serlo si nunca le había hablado antes? Solo se la pasaba mirando desde lejos a su pasajero amor platónico. Luego sin saber bien el porqué y después de pensarlo mucho se dio cuenta que Murasaki era mucho más especial para él de lo que había creído y desde ese momento, ha intentado hacer de todo para que sus sentimientos pudieran ser transmitidos, por desgracia no podía evitar seguir siendo como siempre al lado de Wakiya. Quizás esa relación imaginaria nacería muerta en la realidad.

Al menos era genial seguir teniendolo como amigo, eso debería bastar ¿no?

De pronto Kiyama se deprimio ante sus pensamientos, tomó a su bey de la arena y sin mirar atrás se despidió alzando el brazo.

—Recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer —dijo mientras se marchaba y los demás lo miraban. Wakiya quien ya a estas alturas de la vida conocía muy bien a cada miembro del club noto a Rantaro más serio de lo habitual, sin pensarlo mucho y sin despedirse del par de azabaches lo siguió.

Daigo y Ken miraban la escena con expresión indiferente aunque en el interior estaban más que entretenidos con la situación.

—Hasta parece sacado de una novela dramática —dijo Daigo divertido, Ken asintió sin decir nada más. El otro azabache sabía que estaba pasando y al parecer hoy era el día ideal para hablar de este asunto.

—Oye Ken —El más alto lo miró, expectante a lo que iba a decir— ¿No crees que ver a Valt tan feliz es algo lindo? —Ken asintió no muy entusiasmado.

—Si, eso creo.. —Daigo suspiró silenciosamente, miro al suelo y luego a su amigo.

—Se lo que sientes por él desde hace tiempo —Ken no se sorprendió a su frase, pues desde hace algunos años le había confiado su secreto— No deberías fingir tanto, creo que está bien que sientas frustración o miedo por ver qué Valt a elegido a alguien más —Ken llevó sus rodillas a la cara, escondiendo su expresión adolorida— Pero también pienso que deberíamos de estar felices por el, Valt ha descubierto este hermoso sentimiento.

—Sí… pero también es muy doloroso —susurró Ken, Daigo lo miro decaído recordando los tiempos difíciles que Ken había pasado hace varios años.

No es que Ken se rindiera al conquistar el corazón del pequeño Valt, de hecho lo intento muchas veces. Lo que pasó fue que decidió dar ese gran paso, confesarse; pero por desgracia fue rechazado por el de cabello azul. Ken por supuesto respeto su decisión pero le daba pena que la gente supiera que no fue aceptado así que Valt prometió no decirle a ninguno de sus amigos sobre su confesión, mientras que el solo se lo confío a Daigo, su amigo más cercano en el Instituto.

El amor era tan complicado.

Ambos chicos miraron al cielo en un silencio cortante y doloroso, muy diferente a la situación que se vivía en la Academia Beigoma donde un grupo poco numeroso de amigos se divertía y entrenaban arduamente. Uno de ellos, rubio de ojos rojos miraba al menor de los Kiyama fallar nuevamente.

—Es un lanzamiento simple, no puedo entender como fallas tanto —regaño con fastidio, el otro rubio enrojeció en enojo.

—Déjame en paz ¿si? —dijo entre la vergüenza y el enojo, Fubuki rodó los ojos mientras Aiga tomaba a Achilles de la arena.

—No eres así normalmente Ranjiro, ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído? —preguntó Fubuki, intentando hallar las razones por las que Ranjiro los estaba retrasando tanto; este lo miró con seriedad infinita reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Puedes guardar secretos? —Fubuki se extraño ante la pregunta, lo miró como si fuera una clase de insecto extraño y desagradable.

—¿Ahora de qué está hablando? Ya enloqueciste.

—Solo responde la pregunta —dijo con rapidez, Fubuki asintió mientras Aiga observaba la conversación de ambos en silencio— Últimamente han habido varios rumores rondando por el Instituto de Beigoma, al parecer un chico nuevo ha capturado la mirada de muchas personas bastante interesantes —dijo esto último en un tono bastante sugestivo, Fubuki suspiro cansado.

—¿Te estas distrayendo por unos simples rumores? Eres más infantil de lo que creí —dijo sin remordimientos, aún así Ranjiro no dejó de lado el tema.

—Dicen que entre ellos está Valt muy pegadito al susodicho —dijo con complicidad, como si se tratara de un secreto de alto nivel. Fubuki ya estaba harto de la información tan innecesaria pero repentinamente recordó algo, algo bastante importante. Puso ambas manos sobre la boca de Ranjiro con la intención de detenerlo.

—Cállate ¿quieres? —susurró cerca de Kiyama, este lo miró confundido. Fubuki ladeó la cabeza en una dirección en particular, Ranjiro miró sin entender mucho hacia ese lugar y después todo cobró sentido.

Aiga frente a ambos los miraba con el ceño fruncido y la boca algo torcida en señal de molestia, Fubuki soltó a Ranjiro y ambos se vieron intimidados por el castaño pues en su mirada una inconmensurable furia yacía presente.

—Ya dejen de holgazanear, el torneo Beigoma está a la vuelta de la esquina y ustedes están perdiendo el tiempo —dijo con voz trémula, ambos rubios no dijeron nada pero Aiga sabía que volverían al entrenamiento así que fue directo a la arena y espero a que alguno de ellos se acercará a batallar.

Ese día no terminó muy bien para ninguno de los tres.

Durante la misma tarde en la residencia Aoi, la señora Aoi dibujaba unos cuantos diseños para promocionar los nuevos productos que venderá durante el otoño, luego pensó en que Valt heredó a la perfección sus habilidades para el dibujo. Arrugó el papel entre sus manos frustrada, suspiró mientras pensaba en que quizas deberia mejor tomar una foto o algo más convencional.

Escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse, quizás se trataba de Toko y Nika que ya habían regresado ya que sabía que Valt pasaría la tarde fuera. Luego en efecto entró Tokonatsu, lo único que le extraño es que llego solo.

—Bienvenido —Lo recibió contenta, el chico le regresó el saludo y se sentó en la mesa frente a ella, un silencio que le resultaba intrigante a la mayor los rodeo; ella esperó hasta que Toko estuviera preparado para hablar lo cual no tardó mucho.

—Oye mamá —Ella lo miró atenta, Toko continuo— Nika ha estado actuando un poco extraño.

—¿Extraño? ¿Cómo exactamente? —El chico se llevó una mano a la nuca, pensando en la gran lista de cosas extrañas que Nika ha estado haciendo.

—Bueno, es que ha sido algo torpe últimamente. Quiero decir, ha andado tan distraída que olvida algunas cosas y se llega a golpear con las mesas y sillas en clases, además de que se queda en las nubes largos ratos y tararea canciones todo el tiempo —explicó el chico angustiado, Chiharu entendió todo al instante y sonrió enternecida— ¿Sabes de qué se trata?

—Claro que lo se; no debes de estar tan alarmado Toko, es algo muy natural que les pasa a todos —dijo alegre, Tokonatsu la miro aun sin entender— ¡Nika está enamorada!

Tokonatsu sintió que le movieron el suelo un momento.

—¿Enamorada? —preguntó incrédulo, la respuesta no podía ser así de sencilla— Pe..pero yo la he visto estar muy enamorada de varios chicos antes y nunca había actuado así, siempre se la pasaba hablando de ellos y lo "maravillosos y encantadores" que son, ahora no suelta ni una sola palabra acerca de nadie — La mayor sonrió divertida por la confusión de su hijo.

—Creeme que así es, esos otros "amores" no eran más que simples platónicos para Nika; quizás este chico esté más al alcance de tú hermana de lo que crees —dijo guiñando un ojo, después de todo estaba alegre por su pequeña, luego recordó otro detalle importante— Además, ella no es la única enamorada en esta casa —El de ojos azules la miró extrañado y después de pensarlo rápidamente dio con el otro sospechoso.

—¿Acaso Valt…? —Chiharu asintió a la pregunta incompleta, Toko enrojeció avergonzado— Esto es genial… —dijo irónico, no estaba nada bien en absoluto.

—Creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a tener dos hermanos atontados por el amor —comentó entretenida por la situación, Toko rodó los ojos.

—Siempre he vivido de esa manera —dijo con dramatismo, luego se detuvo a pensar en esa curiosidad que le recorría— Por cierto, ¿sabes de quien está enamorado Valt?

—Creo saberlo —respondió en un tono más delicado y la mirada se le llenó de nostalgia, Toko espero a que continuara— ¿Recuerdas cuando eran niños? Siempre le insistia a Valt que debía aprender a cocinar.

El de cabello y ojos azules asintió después de pensar brevemente.

—Si, siempre se te escapaba pero no recuerdo bien cómo lo conseguía hasta que un día lograste enseñarle —Ahora estaba lleno de curiosidad, sabía que su madre tenía la respuesta.

—Siempre ponía excusas, me decía "_Cocinaran por mi"_, "_Cuando él regrese hará todos los platillos que quiera, ¡Me lo prometió!"_ —dijo imitando lo más que pudo la vocecilla de Valt siendo un niño, Toko se sorprendió un poco al pensar que se trataba de un chico — Sin embargo hubo un día en que después de decirle "_Cocina o deberás casarte"_ simplemente se puso a llorar diciendo que no quería casarse con nadie.

Ahora la mirada de la mayor mostraba tristeza, Toko quizás ya estaba entendiendo un poco por donde iba el asunto.

—Tú hermano desde pequeño sintió ese sentimiento pero no le había puesto ningún nombre, después su amigo se fue y el poco a poco comenzó a olvidarlo. Fue en verdad una pena —dijo en un tono nostálgico, Toko entristeció un poco por lo sucedido— Pero creo que el destino les dará una nueva oportunidad pronto, se que lo hará.

Los ánimos subieron un poco, Toko suspiro esperando a que su hermano pudiera llegar a encontrar la felicidad pronto.

En esos pensamientos se sumergieron, después Chiharu hizo la misma pregunta a Toko— ¿Sabes de quien está enamorada Nika? Quiero decir, a alguien debe de estar mirando al menos si es que no habla de él.

Toko comenzó a recordar las veces en las que Valt había ido a casa con su nuevo amigo últimamente, también cuando salía con sus amigos o cuando hablaba por teléfono. Nika siempre se detenía un poco a mirarlo y esperaba hasta que dijera ese nombre en particular.

—Creo que quizás… se trate de Shu, el nuevo amigo de Valt.

Y la sonrisa en el rostro de Chiharu desapareció.


	10. Un problema

**Notas del autor**

Quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo ligeramente atrasado a todos los que me leen! Esforcémonos juntos para lograr nuestras metas este 2020!

Envio un saludo muy especial a Sakurita, Nozomi y a Shualt quienes comentaron el capitulo pasado! Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y perdonen la tardanza

Sin mas que decir, nos leemos!

* * *

Esa tarde leía un viejo libro en el sofá de su casa, por hoy no había salido con Valt a ningún lado y leer ha sido desde siempre uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Solía leer bastantes libros como modo de relajación en Alemania; de esa manera podía entrar a diferentes mundos cuando deseara, llegar a un mundo lleno de magia o a extraordinarias narraciones de un aventurero, también conocer anécdotas de vidas pasadas escritas con gran pasión por las manos de simples espectadores. Entonces ¿porque?, ¿porque costaba tanto trabajo hacerlo ahora?

Quizás no estaba en la posición más cómoda en ese sofá, se movió un poco intentando hallarse satisfecho pero no era ese el problema, en ese caso debía tratarse de que el libro era aburrido de algún modo pero esa es una posibilidad casi imposible, leería con gusto una y mil veces cualquier texto relacionado a la mitología griega justo como ahora hacia.

Un terrible sonido lo distrajo nuevamente, rodó los ojos con fastidio pues odiaba admitir que sus problemas para leer se debían a ellos. Miro a pocos pasos de su ubicación a la cocina donde sus padres felizmente "cocinaban", pues en realidad solo se lanzaban varias cosas uno al otro mientras reían como un par de tontos enamorados.

Dejó de lado su libro sin importarle perder la página que estaba leyendo, se levantó y con el enojo bien disimulado habló en un tono serio.

—Oigan —Ambos adultos detuvieron momentáneamente sus acciones para mirar a su hijo de ojos color rubí, este suspiro antes de continuar— ¿Cuándo van a regresar a trabajar?

Ambos adultos lo miraron extrañados, luego se vieron el uno al otro confusos.

—¿No se lo has dicho? —preguntó el mayor a su esposa, está se miró sorprendida por el cuestionamiento.

—Creí que tú lo harías.

Shu rodó de nuevo los ojos, sabía que fuera lo que sus padres no le comentaron debía ser algo muy importante pero ellos eran tan despistados que lo olvidaban todo.

—Shu justo ahora estamos pasando por un proceso muy importante —Comenzó a decir con gran seriedad su padre.

—Abriremos un restaurante familiar —exclamó la mujer con emoción siendo abrazada por su marido mientras ambos miraban expectantes la reacción de su querido hijo, en cambio este último estaba anonadado por la noticia, no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

—¿Un restaurante? Pero qué hay de sus empleos…

—Oh no, olvidalo cariño —interrumpió la mayor— Ahorramos todo este tiempo para poder abrir este restaurante.

—De hecho mañana iremos a ver varios locales disponibles en la plaza, ven con nosotros —comentó su padre con una sonrisa.

—No gracias, prefiero estar aquí —Decidió negarse rápidamente.

—Bueno, ya sabíamos que no querrías ir y por eso… —Su madre busco algo en la alacena, fue extraño ver que sacaba una pequeña libreta de ahí— Te encargaras de preparar uno de los menús que incorporaremos.

Le entrego la libreta azul claro, él estaba perplejo por tan inesperada tarea. Antes de poder replicar ambos mayores se retiraron en una carrera nada disimulada. Miró con resignación la libreta y la abrió leyendo lo poco que había escrito en ella, solo era una pequeña lista de ingredientes que no tienen gran relación entre ellos.

"_Esto me pasa por entrometido"_ Se regañó mentalmente recordando por milésima vez que lo mejor que podía hacer por sí mismo era ignorar a sus padres cuando estaban en casa.

Pensó en que debería hacer al respecto, no tenía muchas ganas de realizar esa tarea pero al final de cuentas tendría que hacerlo. Tomó su teléfono y marcó rápidamente un número, espero a que entrara la llamada y a que fuera contestada.

"¡Shu, hola! ¿Que pasa?" Alejo un poco el teléfono, la voz de Valt solía ser escandalosa incluso en las llamadas por celular.

—Valt, necesito de tu ayuda.

"Por supuesto, ¿donde te veo?" pregunto el chico con ánimo, Shu lo pensó un rato.

—En mi casa —respondió con simpleza, un extraño alboroto se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

"Estaré ahí más rápido que un rayo" Antes de que pudiera despedirse el menor ya había colgado, suspiró y guardó el aparato en un bolsillo del pantalón.

Solo tuvo que esperar cinco minutos para tener al chico en la entrada de su casa.

—Hola Shu, perdón por la tardanza —dijo un tanto agitado, el otro lo miró extrañado a él y su medio de transporte.

—No sabia que tenias una bicicleta —El de cabellos azul mostró un gesto de complicidad y se acercó al de ojos rojos.

—No es mia, es de Toko pero no sabe que la tome —Rió divertido al decir esto último, Shu le indico donde ponerla para que no estorbara mucho y despues entro a la sala donde le tocó contarle todo lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde, Valt lo escuchó atento y dedujo su petición.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a comprar los ingredientes? —pregunto el menor con inocencia, Shu ladeo la cabeza ligeramente.

—Si y aparte… —El menor lo miró algo extrañado esperando a que terminara— necesito que me ayudes a hacer este menú. Veras, no se si los platillos que pueda proponer funcionen así que necesito el consejo de alguien más que sepa de cocina, alguien de confianza.

Valt sintió a su corazón oprimirse por un instante y luego una rafaga de sensaciones calidas y maravillosas lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, intento lo más que pudo que sus mejillas no se sonrojaran fracasando miserablemente ante la mirada curiosa de Shu.

—Cla..claro que te ayudo —dijo en un tono más que entusiasmado a pesar de las emociones que silenciosamente vivía, el de cabello blanco le sonrió ligeramente aumentando aún más esas sensaciones pues pocas veces Valt podía ver al chico sonreir así.

—Gracias, ire por una chamarra y salimos —dijo el mayor para retirarse a su habitación, dejando atrás a un Valt hecho un revoltijo consigo mismo, conociendo perfectamente a qué se debía esa sensación a pesar de que nunca antes la había sentido.

Poco después ambos ya se hallaban en el supermercado que solían frecuentar, pues ya más de una vez habían tenido que ir por encargos ya sean de los padres de Shu o de la madre de Valt. Durante el transcurso de sus compras Shu le comentaba a Valt varias de sus ideas y el le regresaba su opinión respecto a los gustos en general de las personas y la disponibilidad de los ingredientes; así fue como poco a poco armaron un menú de cuatro platillos sencillos.

Salieron del lugar con varias bolsas bastante pesadas por lo cual el camino de regreso debía ser lo más rápido posible. No contaban que una de las calles por donde debían pasar estuviera completamente empapada.

—Ten cuidado Shu, el suelo es muy liso y mojado como está podrías caerte —El de cabello blanco asintió y caminaron con precaución por el lugar, daban paso a paso lo más cuidadosos posibles pero inesperadamente el talón de Valt se doblo un poco y ese fue su final.

Ya había asumido que su vida terminaría ahí mismo, cayendo de lleno o de sentón en frente de la persona que le gustaba como solo un campeón puede hacerlo. Dispuesto a dejarse morir aceptó su destino jamás cumplido, pues unos brazos lo salvaron mucho antes de siquiera tocar el suelo mientras escuchaba al mismo tiempo algo romperse.

Miro a la persona que lo atrapó, como si de un sueño se tratara juro que Shu se veía mil veces más apuesto de lo normal, con su cara de susto momentáneo reemplazada por un alivio casi instantáneo.

—¿Estas bien? —Fue lo primero que escucho salir de sus labios, esos labios delgados que le encantaba admirar, los miro y luego al portador de estos; dibujó una sonrisa aliviada.

—S..si, gracias —dijo mientras retomo de nuevo el equilibrio por su cuenta, miro a Shu y luego a sus manos donde ya no había nada— ¿Donde estan las bolsas?

El mayor abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, busco en el piso encontrándose con las bolsas y su contenido derramado en el suelo, pues en ella estaba un pequeño frasco de mermelada que hace un tiempo ansiaba entre otras cosas. Lo miro pensando para sí mismo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando lo dejo caer, todo por evitar que Valt se cayera y se lastimara. El de cabello azul se dio cuenta de lo mismo y rápidamente se acercó.

—Lo siento mucho Shu, todas las cosas se cayeron por mi culpa —dijo en un tono lleno de culpa, Shu observaba como intentaba salvar algunas cosas, bajo a su misma altura a ayudar.

—No te preocupes, algo puede salvarse.

Entonces ambos se dedicaron a inspeccionar los productos rescatables del suelo los cuales fueron casi todos a excepción de dos frascos de mermelada y uno de leche, limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron el sitio y continuaron con su caminata de regreso a la casa de Shu, solo que esta vez era más silenciosa que de costumbre pues Valt se sentía algo culpable por su pequeño accidente del cual ya no quería pensar demasiado.

Sanos y salvos ingresaron al hogar del de ojos rojos y comenzaron a idear varios platillos, Valt comenzó a soltar varias ideas al aire y Shu cocinaba a partir de ellas añadiendo su propio toque personal. Entre tanto y tanto a Valt se le ocurrió que era buena idea preparar algo pero a diferencia de Shu, el no era un cocinero en su totalidad pues solo posee conocimientos basicos de reposteria, resultando en un extraño suceso con el queso que se tenía que estar "derritiendo" en el sartén.

—¡Shu, Shu! —Escucho el albino los pequeños gritos que soltaba Aoi desde la cocina, solo se fue al baño por dos minutos así que no sabía que podría estar sucediendo. Apresurado corrió al sitio y lo que vio parecía sacado de un alocado sueño.

No había ni un solo traste roto, las paredes estaban limpias e impecables tal cual él las dejó, la mesa y la estufa funcionaban bien sin embargo eso quizás estaría por cambiar dentro de muy poco pues en medio de la escena, Valt sostenía desesperado el sartén mientras daba pequeños saltos sin saber que hacer, pues en ese hondo sartén una enorme burbuja blanca crecia y crecia sin control alguno.

"_¿Qué? ¿Por que no se quema?"_ Era lo único que el albino podía pensar al ver que esa enorme cosa no se detenía, sabía que sus pensamientos eran absurdos en esos instantes pero irónicamente no podía moverse o hacer algo al respecto, mientras tanto Valt opto por apagar el fuego de la estufa que lo único que hacía era empeorar su situación. Poco a poco la burbuja disminuyo notoriamente su tamaño y su nivel de amenaza, Valt suspiro aliviado mientras Shu finalmente reaccionó y al igual que Aoi suspiro.

—¿Cómo paso todo esto? —preguntó al menor mientras miraba con curiosidad la burbuja que aun permanecia en la superficie de la sartén, aún seguía siendo algo grande pero a comparacion de lo que era ya no significaba ningún riesgo.

—No lo se, solo puse el queso que me diste y lo comencé a derretir aquí —dijo mostrando el sartén, Shu suspiro sospechando cual había sido el problema.

—¿Pusiste aquí todo el queso? —Valt lo miro confundido y asintió, él suspiró por segunda vez— Valt solo debias poner un poco, no todo el paquete… ¡Eran casi dos kilos!

Aoi se quedó en blanco, bajo la mirada al sarten donde la burbuja aún no bajaba y comenzó a picarla como si con eso pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás.

—Oh mira, ya se enfrió —dijo mientras seguía con esa tarea autoimpuesta sin cesar, Shu no pudo advertir ni reprender al menor de la catástrofe que terminó sucediendo pues, la burbuja en algún momento fue atravesada por el dedo del menor y terminó por explotar llenando la cara del de cabellos azules como si un pastelazo le hubiese dado de lleno.

Por su lado Shu únicamente terminó con la ropa sucia pues alcanzó a retirarse un poco de la explosión, miro a Valt quien parecía un cachorro confundido, el queso le había manchado hasta el peinado y estaba seguro que le había entrado un poco hasta las orejas; de su expresión ni hablar pues tenía los ojos abiertos bien grandes, completamente impactado sin aun asimilar que había ocurrido.

Quizás en otro momento se habría enfadado, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando Valt había arruinado ese valioso queso en perfecto estado?; además que también había ensuciado su ropa y parte del suelo debido a sus descuidos; sin embargo cuando vio a Valt estar tan confundido, tan sorprendido y tan inocente a la situación, como un niño haciendo una travesura; únicamente lo hicieron extrañamente sentirse un poco feliz.

Soltó una carcajada divertido, Valt lo miro impactado mientras sus risas aumentaban más y más, el se sonrojo y también comenzó a reír por todo y nada y sin darse cuenta, ambos desearon que ese momento jamás terminará.

Después de que terminaron de reír y recuperaron la respiración decidieron comenzar a limpiar, Shu le indico a Valt que debía lavarse la cara y este sin replicar así lo hizo mientras el albino limpiaba el suelo y parte de la pared que no había salido bien librada de ese pequeño desastre. Al poco tiempo Valt regreso con la cara un poco húmeda pero libre de restos de queso.

—Vaya, si que hice un gran desastre —dijo el menor mientras miraba el sartén hecho un horror, Shu levantó los hombros indiferente.

—Son cosas que suelen suceder —dijo en un tono neutro.

—Bueno si, pero seguro a ti nunca te pasó algo así ¿o me equivoco? —dijo acercándose a lavar el sartén, mientras tanto Shu dejó sobre la mesa el trapo un tanto pensativo.

—De hecho… —Esas palabras llamaron la atención del de cabellos azules, dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo mientras ponía aún más atención al albino— Yo era bastante malo.

—¿Qué dices? ¡¿Tú?! —La impresión en Valt era bastante grande haciendo reir un poco a Kurenai mientras asentía— No puede ser pero ¿como?, ¿cuando te volviste tan bueno?

—Creo que fue después de que practique mucho cuando era un niño —dijo sin mirar a ningún lado en particular— Mis padres siempre fueron unas personas muy ocupadas y no tenían mucho tiempo para mi, ni siquiera para prepararme algo para comer. Aun recuerdo verlos salir de la casa a altas horas de la madrugada, ellos me despertaban para decirme que había comida en el refrigerador y que no regresarian hasta la noche, y muchas de esas veces esa "comida" no estaba preparada.

Valt estaba incrédulo, no podía imaginarse a alguien dejar así a su hijo.

—¿Estamos hablando de tus padres? ¿Esos dos descuidados y relajados señores que se pasean en tu casa? —pregunto el menor más que confundido, Shu lo miró un momento y asintió antes de desviar de nuevo la mirada.

—Ellos no siempre han sido así, de hecho cambiaron de actitud hace poco y no se porque —dijo el albino igual de extrañado— Supongo que debió pasar algo en sus trabajos, no lo sé. En fin, tuve que aprender por mi propia cuenta a preparar algo para sobrevivir solo, mis maestros fueron un viejo libro en el librero familiar y varios programas de televisión. Jamás faltó el alimento en casa pero no creo que dejar a un niño a su propia suerte fuera la mejor manera de crianza.

Valt no dijo nada, jamás había escuchado una historia como la de Shu pero extrañamente lo comprendía, aun así tenia varias dudas.

—Pero aún no entiendo Shu, ¿porque no les dijiste a tus padres que los necesitabas?

—Lo hice —respondió el chico sin ninguna expresión en particular— Ellos nunca me escucharon, siempre estaban tan ocupados en sus asuntos, siempre con algo que hacer para el día siguiente pero nunca había tiempo para Shu.

Valt no sabía qué era lo que más le perturbaba de esa situación, si el hecho de que ambos adultos dejaran a la deriva a su hijo por tantos años y que ahora parecieran tan alejados de la descripción que Shu daba de ellos o si la manera en la que Shu relataba toda esa horrible experiencia, parecía tan indiferente al asunto, no mostraba felicidad, tristeza ni comprensión por nada, su expresión siempre se mantuvo vacía, ni siquiera había algo de melancolía o nostalgia por aquellos recuerdos.

—Quizás por eso no era tan bueno hablando —Para sorpresa de Valt el albino continuó con su relato— Tal vez por eso los demás se burlaban tanto de mi…

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se interrumpió a sí mismo, miró a Valt quien tenía la sorpresa plasmada en todo el rostro. Bajo la mirada sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Gracias por ayudarme pero tengo que subir a mi habitación, yo limpiare más tarde así que puedes irte a casa —Se apresuró a decir y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo.

Miró a su opresor, Valt lo miraba inquieto y curioso, por un momento en sus ojos no pudo ver a alguien que fuera a juzgarlo por cosas más terribles o ridículas que dijera o hiciera. Sin darse cuenta desistió de sus actos.

—S..si tú estás dispuesto a hablar… yo estoy dispuesto a escuchar —dijo el de cabellos azules no tan seguro, ¿serían suficientes aquellas palabras para que Kurenai se quedara? El de ojos rojos lo miró sorprendido y sintió su mano relajarse, se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta que lo había logrado.

Tomaron asiento en la isla del comedor, Valt espero a que el mayor encontrará el mejor momento para comenzar mientras este miraba a todos y ningún lado, pensando en si era buena idea hablar sobre esto con el, eran amigos de tan poco tiempo que no estaba del todo seguro sin embargo no sentía desconfianza ni miedo con platicar de algo tan personal con el chico. De hecho, ya le había contado algo muy personal al hablar de sus padres con el y no lo había juzgado, quizás ya debía dejar de darle vueltas a cada asunto o situación que los involucrara a ambos y dejar que las cosas pasaran.

—Yo… siempre fuí inseguro, desde que era pequeño hablar con otras personas me intimidaba, incluso con personas de mi misma edad. Mis padres me dejaron solo por años, ¿en que momento iba a decirles de mis problemas? Pensaba que seguramente los de ellos eran mucho más importantes, ¿es normal que un niño de cinco años piense así?

Soltó la pregunta al aire y Valt no supo qué responder así que opto por no contestar, espero a que el chico continuara.

—Conforme pasó el tiempo de alguna manera logré hacer unos cuantos "amigos", en realidad solo eran unos amigos de mi misma calle que conocí debido a una reunión del vecindario. Sin darme cuenta ellos se aprovechaban de mi, mis padres siempre me dejaban bastante dinero para comprar algo si lo necesitaba en sus ausencias, materiales escolares, dulces, incluso me daban para algún juguete; todos esos chicos sabían eso y me utilizaron para que les comprara cosas también. Aun puedo recordar perfectamente el día en que mi madre descubrió todo aquello, me regañó fuertemente y me negó seguir dándoles dinero a esos niños, yo sabía que ellos me rechazarían si hacia eso pero no tuve elección.

Se detuvo un momento recordando esos momentos dolorosos, Valt solo se limitó a posar su mano sobre su hombro en forma de consuelo.

—Ellos me golpearon, los primeros amigos que había hecho me rechazaron y me gritaron en la cara que era un inútil, un estorbo, una molestia. Quizás solo dramatizo un poco pero eso me lastimo, ese día regrese a una casa vacía, lave mis heridas y me fui a dormir, ese día odié a mi madre por que pensaba que ella fue la culpable de que estuviera solo de nuevo, de que ellos me odiaran.

—Tú madre solo quería protegerte —dijo Valt en un tono comprensivo, Shu lo miro con algo de dolor.

—Ahora lo sé, pero en ese tiempo fue difícil para mi entenderlo —Ahogó un suspiro en su garganta antes de seguir— Pocas veces volví a hacer amigos pero la historia se repitió cada vez que lo intenté, ellos se enteraban de mi posición y decidían que era buena idea sacar provecho. Todas las personas que conocí como amigos se convertían rápidamente en enemigos con los que me continue topando a lo largo de mi vida en Alemania, al menos hasta que finalmente mis padres decidieron que era buena idea mudarse a Japón.

Shu no dijo más, Valt supuso que ahí había terminado todo así que intento pensar en algo que decirle, algún consuelo o cualquier cosa.

—Creo.. que está bien —Shu respingo confundido, miró a Valt quien parecía metido en un embrollo— Quiero decir, no estuvo nada bien lo que esos chicos te hicieron ni que estuvieras tan solo allá, yo no sé que haría estando en tú lugar. Soy un poco torpe pero nunca he tenido miedo a decir lo que pienso así que creo que las personas desde el comienzo ya han aceptado quién y cómo soy, el abandono y el rechazo también los he sufrido, de manera diferente pero ahí han estado así que de cierto modo creo que te entiendo. Por eso mismo digo que está bien, está bien que me contaras esto, que ahora estés aquí.

Dijo lo último sonrojandose un poco, Shu lo miró algo sorprendido.

—Porque aquí, conm.. con nosotros puedes encontrar amigos de verdad Shu, y honestamente creo que puedes encontrarlos en cualquier lugar, solo es cuestión de buscarlos bien.

Valt ya no tuvo más que decir, Shu no respondía nada a lo que había dicho y eso lo inquietaba, ¿lo habría ofendido? ¿fue muy brusco?

—Tal vez… sí, tal vez tienes razón —dijo el albino mientras tomaba la mano de Valt que reposaba en la mesa, este estaba contento y se derretía por dentro por el simple contacto; el albino añadió sonriendo— Ustedes son muy divertidos.

Y ambos rieron un poco, Shu se mantenía pensando en que los chicos del club no eran tan malos mientras ignoraba que Valt lo miraba como un tonto enamorado con otros pensamientos y una enorme curiosidad matándolo por dentro, decidido realizó la tan ansiada pregunta.

—Oye Shu — llamó la atención del chico quien nuevamente posó su mirada sobre la suya, muy en el interior de Valt se repetía a sí mismo que no lo hiciera— ¿Al..alguna vez… has tenido novia?

El chico lo miró confundido.

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso? —Valt se rascó un poco la cabeza intentando idear algo.

—Bueno, creo que es normal preguntar ¿no? —El albino aun lo miro extrañado pero no replicó más.

—Creo que solo lo normal —contestó simple, Valt se sintió un estúpido por unos instantes.

—¡¿Cómo qué solo lo normal?! —Casi gritó sobre el otro, Shu únicamente se confundía más y más por la actitud del menor.

—Pues sí, ya sabes… había una que otra chica que me gustaba en Alemania.

—¿Y se hicieron novios? —A Shu todo ese cuestionario le estaba pareciendo un poco raro y Valt no se estaba dando cuenta de cuan directo estaba siendo con el albino.

—Bueno.. solo de una chica —Valt sintió su corazón estrujarse un poco, incluso si lo más obvio es que Shu no continuaba con aquella persona quería saber cómo terminó aquella relación.

—¿Y qué sucedió? —preguntó intentando parecer un poco más casual respecto al tema, sin embargo Shu ya había notado la enorme curiosidad de Valt.

—Ella fue simplemente como los demás, quería darle celos a su ex-novio y aquí encontró al único idiota que cayó en su juego —dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo, Valt dibujo una sutil expresión de dolor en su rostro— Al final de cuentas todos son iguales, se acercan a ti con unas intenciones muy diferentes a las que terminan por hacer.

Valt desvió la mirada, pensando en si mismo y en sus sentimientos hacia Shu, ¿acaso estaba mal amarlo siendo su amigo? El ya había sido lastimado durante mucho tiempo, ¿que tal si lo lastimaba si llegase a confesar alguna vez lo que sentía?

—Valt, ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó Shu al notar que no le respondía, el menor respingo en su lugar saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Ah no, perdona ¿que habías dicho?

—Que si tú has tenido alguna novia —El menor se sonrojó un poco, negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No nunca —dijo mientras comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Y eso? —Shu continuó preguntando, de alguna manera tenía curiosidad.

—Nadie me ha llamado la atención, quiero decir varias personas se me han declarado antes pero nunca pude aceptar, no sentía lo mismo —respondió simple, Shu de alguna manera no estaba conforme.

—Y… ¿hay alguien que te guste? —preguntó en un tono misterioso cerca de su oído, mismo que le puso la piel de gallina al menor.

—Ah.. yo.. —Desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba, recordó las palabras de Ken y era cierto, era pésimo mintiendo así que no tuvo opción más que decir la verdad— Si, creo que hay alguien.

Shu sintió a su corazón oprimirse mientras extrañamente un sutil enojo lo recorrió, tragó saliva antes de preguntar.

—¿Quién es?

Valt se moría por dentro, vio al chico con una expresión seria, un poco enfadado pero serio al final de cuentas; no podía decírselo.

—Es… un secreto.

Aquellas palabras dejaron impactado al chico, no se rendiría tan fácil.

—Pero puedes confiar en mi.

—No lo dudo pero… esta persona no está lista para saberlo y no quiero faltarle al respeto diciéndole a alguien más que me gusta —Se apresuró a contestar, Shu se encontraba inexpresivo a su respuesta.

—Entiendo —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantarse de la silla y retomar la limpieza en su cocina, Valt lo miro preocupado.

"_Lo lamento Shu, no puedo decírtelo"_ pensó para sí mismo, se levantó y ayudó al albino a limpiar y al poco tiempo las cosas entre ambos regresaron a estar iguales, con la diferencia de que los corazones de ambos sentían el mismo dolor por la otra persona.


	11. Sentir

Rodó los ojos un tanto molesto mientras escuchaba a la persona del otro lado de la llamada, ya estaba algo cansado de sostener esta conversación.

—Mira, lo sé pero ya te he explicado que no lo haré —respondió intentando ser lo más claro posible, en cambio recibió una réplica que no lo extraño para nada— ¡Porque ahora quiero pasar un rato con mis amigos aquí!

Escuchó el grito a lo lejos un rubio de ojos azules, miró en la dirección de donde provenía tan conocida voz y efectivamente se encontró con Valt, sentado en una jardinera mientras atendía una llamada; se le hizo raro verlo tan temprano en la escuela así que decidió acercarse cuando noto que la llamada había terminado.

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó a lo lejos llamando su atención, el otro lo miró y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Wakiya, que sorpresa verte a esta hora.

—Eso debería decirlo yo —dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento al lado del de cabello azul.

—Digamos que últimamente las sábanas no han sido mis aliadas —dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada, Wakiya lo miró interrogante.

—¿Problemas para dormir? Eso no es nada nuevo pero me gustaria saber que sucede ahora.

—Ya sabes… lo mismo de siempre —Levantó el aparato con el nombre de la última persona que lo llamó, Wakiya no entendía precisamente qué era lo malo del asunto.

—Pero tú siempre accedes a estos asuntos ¿no es así? —El menor asintió, tragó saliva y se rasco la mejilla.

—Veras, yo…

Se paralizó a media oración cuando vio algo impactante en la entrada de la escuela, Wakiya no entendía ahora que iba mal así que miro en la misma dirección.

Y sintió su sangre congelarse.

Rantaro había llegado, no era raro verlo tan temprano pues vivía cerca de la escuela además de que solía salir a correr antes de las clases, razón que le daba el terrible toque de oler a sudor si algún día se le hacía tarde y no alcanzaba a usar las duchas del gimnasio. En fin este no era uno de esos días, esta vez Rantaro sudaba y mucho pero no llevaba puesto su conjunto deportivo, quizás se debía al cambio de clima o algo así, quizás a que tontamente pensó que se le haría tarde y llego corriendo como un idiota; seguramente era eso y no tenía nada que ver con la chica que le estaba tomando de la mano mientras le sonreía.

La miro un poco más, para asegurarse así mismo que sus pensamientos eran los correctos, sin embargo la realidad lo azotó de una contra el suelo cuando pudo reconocerla.

Esa chica no era cualquier persona, esa mirada azulada que acompañaba a sus facciones delicadas y esos rizos rubios que juguetonamente adornaban su rostro eran algo que jamás iba a olvidar; esa chica era su primer amor Kaoru Tendo.

Miró nuevamente las manos de ambos adolescentes entrelazadas y sintió como si un doloroso puñal le atravesara el pecho de un solo e implacable movimiento.

Ambos pasaron al lado de los chicos, más bien era ella quien jalaba al otro rubio para caminar. Wakiya miro a Kiyama quien solo se limitó a dirigirle una sonrisa ladeada, como si quisiera decir algo que no pudiera, como si se lamentara de algo.

Ambos entraron al edificio dejando al par atrás, los dos estaban sorprendidos y anonadados.

—¡Hola chicos! —gritó un azabache muy animado acompañado de otro a su lado, pronto se dieron cuenta que ni Wakiya o Valt les hacían caso.

—¿Nos escucharon? —preguntó Daigo cuando llegaron con ambos, sin embargo ninguno respondió.

—¿Ahora que mosco les pico? —continuó Ken intentando hacer reaccionar a ambos pero no lo consiguió, repentinamente Wakiya chasqueo la lengua y apretó fuerte los puños, a pasos agigantados se dirigió a la salida— ¡Esp.. espera!

—¡Wakiya! —gritó Valt reaccionando al rubio, lo siguió apurado dejando atrás al par de azabaches confundidos.

El de ojos cafes estaba preocupado por la reacción de Wakiya, el al igual que el resto conocía de su primer amorío con la chica rubia así que no podía dejarlo solo.

—Amigo por favor detente —expresó con toda la preocupación saliendole por los dientes, el rubio se detuvo repentinamente sin voltear atrás provocando que el menor chocará contra el.

El menor no dijo nada mientras se sobaba el golpe de su nariz, Wakiya comenzó a reír ligeramente.

—Es mentira ¿Verdad? —preguntó mientras el de cabello azul lo miraba impactado, se dio la media vuelta dejando ver su rostro con una terrible mueca de dolor— Rantaro no estaba con Kaoru ¿Cierto?

Valt sintió la garganta secarse, miro a otro lado apenado.

—No, todo fue verdad —dijo muy bajo, aún así Wakiya lo escuchó y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, Valt se apresuró a continuar— Pero debe haber una razón muy lógica para que pasara lo que vimos ¿No crees? No saquemos conclusiones todavía.

Dijo intentando darle alguna clase de ánimos a Murasaki, en los ojos de este un pequeño destello de esperanza se asomó.

—Es verdad —dijo mientras tomó con entusiasmo la muñeca de Valt— seguramente solo asumimos cosas que no son ciertas.

Sonrió optimista, Valt miro con alegría su cambio de humor y pensó para sí mismo que ojalá tuviera razón.

Un carraspeo llamó la atención de ambos.

Shu Kurenai miraba con gesto serio a ambos adolescentes que se miraban fijamente mientras se tomaban de las manos. Valt rápidamente retiró su mano del agarre de Wakiya mientras saludo con un gesto a Shu, este le correspondió algo enojado y luego miró al rubio, rápidamente se dio cuenta que su actitud arrogante no estaba por alguna razón.

—¿Acaso pasó algo? —Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, Wakiya se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la escuela mientras que Valt se quedó con el.

—Si, pero te contaré luego —dijo muy bajo mientras ambos se dirigían a la misma dirección que el rubio.

Shu mientras tanto intentaba adivinar que se traían esos dos. Miro al rubio quien avanzaba con un andar titubeante, como si no quisiera llegar al instituto, era raro ver a Wakiya de esa manera; estaba... ¿cómo podría decirlo?... vulnerable. A pocos pasos de entrar el de ojos azules se detuvo, ambos hicieron lo mismo esperando a saber cuál era el problema; Wakiya abrió su mochila y comenzó a buscar algo entre sus cosas, parecía importante pues cuando lo encontró soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Se dio la media vuelta y extendió frente suyo un par de sobres blancos con un sello violeta en el medio, no muy seguros tomaron uno.

—Pronto sera mi cumpleaños ¿saben? Estoy haciendo una fiesta muy especial y ustedes por supuesto no pueden faltar —Y ahí estaba de nuevo su tono orgulloso y vagamente arrogante, Valt aun lo miraba preocupado; el rubio extendió un sobre idéntico más frente al menor— Dasela a Rantaro.

Y continuó caminando al interior del recinto, Valt soltó un suspiro largo y resignado camino de igual modo a su clase siendo seguido del albino quien aun no entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando.

Las clases continuaron normales por ese día, los exámenes estaban cerca así que muchos proyectos también, ¿a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurría poner toneladas de trabajo pocas semanas antes de los exámenes más importantes del curso? Valt se comía las uñas de los nervios de tan solo ver todo lo que tenía que estudiar y hacer durante esos dos días mientras que Shu solo lo miraba desde su asiento, sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar pues el chico no era muy arraigado a los libros y cuadernos.

Suspiro con pesadez, él no solía preocuparse mucho por personas como Valt, personas que dejaban todo para último minuto y dejaban que el peso del mundo se les acumulará encima poco a poco hasta llegar al colapso. El prefería mantenerse al margen de esas situaciones y dejar que solos pagarán el costo de sus errores, pero cada vez que miraba al chico mover los pies con nerviosismo mientras hacía una extraña danza sentado, mirando de un lado a otro sin cesar lo hacía sentir mal por el. Al terminar su última clase antes del almuerzo espero a que Aoi se acercara a él.

—Va..vamos… —pronunció el chico no muy seguro, sabía que era lo que tenía pero decidió no decir nada por el momento y solo lo siguió hacia la azotea donde seguramente todos los estarían esperando.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con el ambiente habitual un tanto cambiado pues en lugar de estar los cuatro chicos ahí jugando y platicando tan animadamente como siempre ahora el silencio absoluto reinaba acompañado de una gran tensión que casi podía tocarse en el aire.

A poca distancia a través del par de azabaches pasaba la mirada azulada de un rubio molesto, cuyas intenciones eran asesinar de un pisotón al otro rubio que no se atrevía a enfrentar ese cruel destino, pues su mirada estaba posada sobre una pequeña hormiguita que intentaba escalar su zapato. Valt no se atrevió a entrar ahí así que tomó a Shu de la muñeca y regresaron un poco sus pasos logrando pasar desapercibido de los presentes.

—¿Viste eso? —preguntó Shu intrigado, Valt asintió ligeramente con la cabeza— ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con lo de esta mañana?

—Eh… sí —dijo el chico mirando hacia abajo logrando hacer que Shu le prestara más atención— Hoy vimos a Rantaro llegar al instituto con una chica.

—Vaya, eso si que es nuevo pero no puedo ver el problema —Valt se rasco la mejilla algo avergonzado.

—No lo habría de no ser por que esa chica se trata del primer amor de Wakiya —Shu abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Es decir con su exnovia? —Valt se mantenía ligeramente sonrojado llamando particularmente su atención.

_"Se ve tierno"_

—No, solo le gustaba y ya, jamás fueron novios —Negó avergonzado, Shu se sorprendió a sí mismo con sus pensamientos cuando notó que no escuchó del todo al chico.

_"¿Que rayos estoy pensando?, ¿Tierno?, ¡¿Valt?!_"

—En ese caso no lo entiendo, no hay razones para que Wakiya se moleste —dijo en tono indiferente mientras regresaba a la azotea con rapidez, todo con la intención de que Valt no notara que estaba actuando algo raro. El menor lo siguió de cerca.

De nuevo regresaron, Valt fue el primero en saludar animadamente a sus amigos recibiendo a cambio un saludo incomodo de ambos azabaches, un sutil movimiento de mano de Rantaro y el silencio de Wakiya quien no apartaba los ojos del otro rubio. Los recién llegados se sentaron del otro lado de la escena, enfrente de Daigo y Ken quienes hablaban por lo bajo de cosas casuales de la escuela, intentando disimular que todo estaba bien.

No le dio mucha importancia a la situación así que abrió su almuerzo encontrándose con una galletas quemadas, una gotita recorrió su frente pensando en que jamás volvería a aceptar un almuerzo de su madre. Un pequeño empujón lo distrajo encontrándose con Valt quien miraba insistentemente algo, miro su objetivo y se encontró con Rantaro quien intentaba de cualquier modo no mirar más arriba del suelo.

_"Como si uno de ellos no fuera suficiente"_ pensó el desafortunado rubio cuando sintió la mirada de Valt, resignado levantó la mirada únicamente lo suficiente para ver a Valt pero no a Wakiya.

El menor recorrió su mirada en dirección a Wakiya con rapidez, al momento capto lo que quería.

_"¡No lo haré! ¿Acaso estas loco?"_ pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza y abría aún más los ojos desesperado, Valt siguió insistiendo.

—Entonces lo haré a mi manera —pronunció a lo bajo Valt siendo escuchado únicamente por Shu, este lo miro cuando se levantó llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo Murasaki.

—¡Todos los que no sean rubias peliteñidas siganme! —Al momento hecho a correr siendo seguido por Ken y Daigo, Wakiya y Rantaro abrieron la boca bien grande al escuchar su atrevimiento mientras Shu no sabia que diablos estaba pasando.

—¡Oye, este rubio es natural para tú información! —gritó Kiyama indignado siendo secundado por Wakiya.

—¡Valt, vas a pagar por dudar de mi linaje dorado! —gritó Wakiya deshaciendo su afamado peinado para mostrarle al otro a la lejanía como brillaba su cabello con el sol, Valt intentaba contener la risa mientras un siseo llamó la atención de Shu.

—Rápido Shu, ven… —Se encontró a Daigo quien le indicaba que fuera con ellos, sin recoger sus cosas corrió hacia ellos sabiendo que seguramente ambos chicos lo seguirían. Como si fuera psíquico, apenas ponerse de pie tanto Wakiya como Kiyama lo siguieron como bestias, más bien solo querían ir a la misma dirección que el solo que a diferencia suya ambos rubios querían matar a Valt.

Apenas cruzó el umbral la puerta se cerró, justo a tiempo pues los dos chicos del otro lado se estrellaron de lleno contra ella; Ken puso rápidamente el seguro.

—¡Oigan, abran! Tengo que ahorcar a un ex-campeón —gritó Wakiya cuando intento abrir la puerta pero no recibió respuesta a cambio, al parecer se habían marchado dejándolos solos.

—Uhh, golpe bajo Valt —Se burló Rantaro por el comentario de Wakiya, rápidamente se arrepintió de eso ya que la atención de Murasaki dejó de concentrarse en la puerta para centrarse en el.

Rantaro de nuevo miró a otro lado, ahora esa charla entre ambos sería innegable pero eso no significaba que estuviera listo.

Ambos guardaron silencio, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar y con muchas preguntas acumulándose en su garganta decidió empezar con algo ligero.

—¡¿Qué rayos crees que hacías allá afuera?! —El rubio saltó asustado por su voz trémula, al parecer su cerebro no estaba conectado a su boca, en definitiva estaba furioso.

—¡Nada… ! Yo no…

—¡¿Entonces por qué diablos estabas con Kaoru Tendo esta mañana?! —gritó enfadado esperando una explicación instantánea, Rantaro sabía que estaba en aprietos así que decidió en explicárselo rápido.

—¡Me la encontré antes de llegar! —dijo desesperado, Wakiya se cruzó de brazos esperando a que contara más, Kiyama suspiro aliviado al saber que Wakiya lo dejaría hablar— Me tomó por sorpresa, caminaba directo al instituto porque ayer olvide recoger mi calzado deportivo en casa de Daigo. De la nada sentí un tirón y al voltear me encontré con ella tomándome del brazo, me empezó a contar un montón de cosas raras y me arrastró hasta que llegamos.

—¡Esa historia no me la trago! —dijo Murasaki enojado, Rantaro se veía cada vez más alarmado.

—¡Pero es la verdad! Juro que no miento —Murasaki estaba más fuera de sus casillas de lo habitual— Creo que ella me reconoció de los tiempos de la Academia Beigoma, incluso a mi me pareció extraño que se me pegara tanto.

Wakiya repaso en su cabeza los hechos con lo que afirmaba Kiyama, ambos encajaban muy bien así que intento tranquilizarse y creer en el chico. Contó hasta diez y lentamente se acercó al otro. El de ojos cafés no sabia donde esconderse para evitar la furia de Murasaki, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor cuando estaba a tres pasos suyo pero no pasó nada; una ligera presión en su hombro lo sorprendió. El de ojos azules lo miro amenazante, su cabello ahora suelto se movía al par del viento haciéndolo ver aún más peligroso y lentamente se acercó a su oído para susurrar.

—Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a ella, Ki-ya-ma.

Sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando pronunció su apellido, se puso recto como soldado y afirmó serio.

—¡No señor!

Wakiya continuó mirándolo serio más no dijo nada, se apartó de Kiyama quien aliviado lo observo para recuperar su semblante de siempre; miro a Wakiya quien solo le daba la espalda mientras revisaba algo en su celular y luego a la puerta que permanecía cerrada hasta quien sabe cuando. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón mientras pensaba en la propuesta de Kaoru, definitivamente debía descartarla.

Mientras en otro lado cuatro chicos caminaban por los pasillos pensando en lo que acababan de escuchar.

—Rayos… —soltó Valt de la nada, a su lado Ken sonrió y le secundo.

—Si… rayos… —Shu los miro confundido, quizás no estaba comprendiendo algo al cien por ciento o simplemente se perdió de algo en especial pues no entendía nada.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó a Daigo, él lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Shu lo miró confundido y asintió, Ken y Valt se limitaron a escuchar a los dos— Pues de Wakiya y Rantaro, ¿de que más iba a ser?

—Son asuntos suyos ¿no? No debemos meternos —dijo indiferente, Daigo suspiro y poco después un teléfono comenzó a sonar, al parecer era de Ken pues el saco el suyo y contestó.

—Nos metemos porque son nuestros amigos —Shu no entendía del todo a que se refería y Daigo lo supo con solo ver su expresión— Nos ayudamos los unos a los otros, si tenemos un problema lo hablamos, ¿o me vas a decir que esos dos se pondrían a hablar por su cuenta? Son un par de tercos.

Shu lo medito un momento, quizás algo de lo que decía él tenía razón.

—Es un problema que tienen que arreglar lo más pronto posible —dijo Valt serio incluyéndose en la conversación, miraba en ninguna dirección en particular— Wakiya es muy orgulloso y Audaz algo despistado, si el malentendido sigue creciendo entre ambos solo se volverá peor por parte de Wakiya.

—¿Y como culparlo? —preguntó Daigo, luego miró a Shu— ¿O cómo te sentirías tú si uno de tus amigos se lleva a la persona que te gusta?

Shu se sorprendió por la pregunta pero fingió su gesto, Valt y Daigo lo miraron al mismo tiempo esperando su respuesta.

—Si bien, iremos para allá —Terminó Ken la llamada llamando la atención de todos— Valt, antes de irnos abriste la puerta de la azotea ¿verdad?

El chico se quedó sin expresión, Ken suspiro conociendo perfectamente la respuesta y lo tomó de la muñeca.

—Vamos a abrirles al par de rubias, si te matan no es mi culpa —dijo llevándoselo a rastras mientras el menor lanzaba un millar de quejas y excusas para no ir, Daigo los miró sonriendo por la cómica escena compartida, ojalá Shu pudiera pensar lo mismo.

Mirar la interacción de Valt y Ken de alguna manera lo hicieron enojar, ¿era necesario que Ken tocara con tanta libertad a Valt?

"¡Claro que no lo es! ¿Quien se ha creído?" pensó con una inexplicable rabia invadiéndolo poco a poco, pero se detuvo cuando se vio distraído por Daigo.

—¿Shu? Ya debemos regresar a nuestras clases —comentó detrás suyo, Shu parpadeo rápidamente apenas notando que ya no había casi nadie en el pasillo.

Caminaron a sus respectivas aulas, Daigo acompaño a Shu a su clase pues le quedaba de paso, el chico antes de entrar se detuvo frente a la puerta y sin mirarlo pronunció algo que lo confundió mucho.

—Furioso —Su voz sonó calmada y seria pero algo en ella lo dejó intrigado, parecía que se contenía en algo.

—¿Qué dices? —El chico no volteo con él, se quedó ahí parado sin hacer movimiento alguno.

—Sobre tú pregunta de antes —Daigo repaso rápido en su mente y recordó la pregunta que hizo justo antes de que Ken interrumpiera— Me sentiría muy furioso.

Finalmente abrió la puerta y entró, la cerró justo después de eso dejando atrás a Daigo muy sorprendido, más por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer y no por la reacción inesperadamente violenta de Shu.

Valt no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar al aula acompañado de Wakiya quien por alguna razón parecía más distante de lo habitual, no le dio mucha importancia y miro al de cabellos azules quien parecía igual de calmado y feliz que siempre. El resto de las clases no pudo concentrarse igual, algo dentro suyo no lo dejaba en paz y no sabía muy bien que era.

O no quería darse cuenta, no lo admitirá tan fácil.

No podía admitir que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mientras más pasaban los días junto a él poco a poco se iba metiendo más en su cabeza, se adentraba más en sus pensamientos. Un movimiento de mano lo despertó de su ensimismamiento, miró bien y se encontró con él al otro extremo del salón, saludándolo ligeramente con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada.

Regreso su mirada a su cuaderno donde tenía apenas apuntada la fecha de ese día, ¿en que momento volteo a mirar a Valt? ¿Llevaba mucho tiempo así? Agito su cabeza fingiendo un estornudo para no llamar la atención, quería despejar de su mente esos pensamientos tan extraños que comenzaron desde quien sabe cuando.

Cuando el timbre final sonó suspiro aliviado, había sobrevivido medio día sin poner atención en clases, eso era nuevo.

—¡Shu! —De nuevo esa voz que lo martirizaba y a la vez lo enganchaba llamó su nombre, miró al chico quien ya estaba frente a su pupitre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Wakiya nos pidió que lo acompañáramos a su casa.

No dijo nada pero Valt ya sabía que ese era un si, regreso con el rubio a platicar sobre algo mientras él guardaba todas sus cosas en la mochila; la colgó en su hombro y los tres salieron en dirección a la casa Murasaki sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados a lo lejos por un rubio y su inesperada acompañante colgada del brazo.

—¿Y… qué dices? —preguntó la chica ganándose su atención, la miró notando que su cabello rubio brillaba con el sol y sus ojos azules lo miraban llenos de brillo.

—Yo… —Recordó a Wakiya y su advertencia, negó con la cabeza y se soltó de su agarre para hacer una pequeña reverencia— Lo siento, no puedo aceptar.

La chica se quedó callada un largo rato, tanto que Rantaro alzó la mirada encontrándose con que miraba a otro lado, la dirección en la que el auto de Wakiya partió junto con Valt y Shu; la imitó y miró hacia allá.

—¿Crees que me parezco a él? —pregunto la chica cerca de su rostro, se sorprendió por la pregunta y se repentina cercanía que no había notado.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó fingiendo no entender de quien hablaba, ella lo miró con una sonrisa no tan fiable.

—Murasaki es un buen chico, algo arrogante pero decidido, me recuerda un poco a mi —dijo con una expresión orgullosa, Rantaro juro que por un momento tenía en frente a Wakiya— Por eso mismo el no me gusta, somos muy parecidos y jamás me interesó.

Rantaro la escucho atentamente sin creerse aún del todo lo que le decía, pues jamás había notado la similitud de ambos durante los tiempos en la Academia Beigoma.

—Pero hay otra persona que sí llamó mi atención —Se acercó nuevamente a una peligrosa distancia suya, el intento alejarse pero solo pudo retroceder un poco la cabeza— Tú.

Sin previo aviso la chica intentó besarlo, él la tomó de los hombros logrando alejarla recibiendo un simple roce en el borde de sus labios.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —preguntó alarmado, Kaoru lo miró enojada.

—¡El no es gay y lo sabes!

Esas palabras lo dejaron congelado, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente alarmado.

_"Lo sabe, ¡ella lo sabe!"_

La chica suspiro, ese fue el peor momento para decírselo pero ya lo hecho estaba hecho.

—No lo dije con la intención de amenazar ni nada de eso —dijo seria, aun Rantaro no asimilaba del todo la situación— Solo dame una oportunidad ¿quieres? Puedo demostrarte que valgo lo mismo que el.

Rantaro no respondió, aún estaba en shock porque alguien más sabía su secreto.

—Piénsalo Rantaro, yo te esperare —Resignada lo dejo ahí hecho un revoltijo, sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora.

Por otro lado en una casa que más bien parecía una mini mansión se hallaban tres chicos platicando del evento que se llevará a cabo próximamente.

—¿Entonces creen poder hacerlo? —preguntó el rubio a los otros dos, Valt parecía alarmado mientras Shu permanecía analizando su nueva tarea por hacer.

—Pero ¿porque nos lo dices hasta ahora? Es muy poco tiempo para idear algo —dijo Valt apurado, Wakiya sonrió satisfecho.

—Mi pastel tiene que ser algo muy especial para la fiesta y los invitados, no hay nadie más confiable para esto que ustedes dos —exclamó con simpleza, Valt sentía que el mundo se le venía encima— Además que les dejó a su disposición los suministros de repostería de la familia, así como la cocina de la casa.

—¿Pero 200 invitados? ¡Eso es exagerado hasta para ti! —El chico parecía desesperado, Shu extrañamente no decía nada.

—Muchos de ellos son viejos amigos, si tú me entiendes —dijo misterioso, Valt dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

—¿BC Sol y Sunbat United? —preguntó feliz, Wakiya asintió con orgullo y el chico se emocionó al instante dejando a Shu descolocado.

—Pero no te entusiasmes tanto, según se BC Sol está organizando algo grande y ninguno de ellos ha tenido tiempo libre últimamente —Valt se congeló un poco ganándose las miradas curiosas de Shu y Wakiya— ¿Sabes de qué se trata?

—Noip —dijo desviando la mirada en un gesto infantil, Wakiya suspiro.

—En fin, solo hagan el pastel para 100 invitados, no creo que BC Sol esté en posición de venir hasta Japón.

El resto del día Wakiya les dio más indicaciones, como el sabor y demás detalles del pastel, Shu ponía más atención que Valt quien parecía pensativo y distante por alguna razón.

—Entonces espero mañana la prueba de degustación —comento el chico orgulloso, Shu y Valt lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Degustación? —preguntó Valt, el rubio le sonrió.

—Pues claro, yo debo aprobar que el pastel sea lo suficientemente bueno para todos mis amigos —Shu tomó en silencio sus cosas y camino a la puerta, Wakiya y Valt lo miraron confundidos— ¿A donde crees que vas?

—Los exámenes son en dos dias tambien, no voy a perder el tiempo haciendo un pastel —Valt se quedó congelado con esa información, la había olvidado por completo.

—¡Es verdad! —El chico miró molesto a Murasaki y se dirigió a tomar sus cosas— Wakiya, ¡¿como se te ocurre nacer el mismo día en que empiezan los exámenes?!

El de ojos azules se quedó sin palabras, ¿qué diablos acababa de preguntar el tonto de Valt?

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ambos chicos ya habían cruzado la puerta, rápidamente corrió tras ellos pero se detuvo en el umbral.

—¡Oigan, vuelvan! —gritó sin que ninguno de los dos volteara a mirarlo— ¡Está bien, váyanse! ¡No hagan el pastel de degustación pero traigan el verdadero a la casa dos horas antes de que empiece la fiesta!

Shu suspiro cansado, poco después escucharon a lo lejos como cerraba la puerta de su casa; Valt caminaba detrás del albino con calma. Cuando estaban a poco de separarse para que cada quien tomara rumbo a su propia casa, Valt detuvo al mayor.

—Oye… —Su voz salió un poco temblorosa, rápidamente se ganó su atención; miró al chico quien extrañamente tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, casi podía jurar que estaba avergonzado.

—¿Pasa algo? —La seriedad en su voz le puso la piel de gallina al menor, eso no lo ayudaba para nada en la petición que estaba por hacerle.

—Es que… me está yendo mal en las materias y… bueno… tú eres muy listo ¿no? Quiero decir, quería pedirte… —No podía hacerlo, por alguna razón pedir la ayuda de Shu le resultaba difícil por más que la necesitara. Shu suspiro resignado pues ya sabía que quería su pequeño amigo y que no podía negarse por más que él mismo quisiera hacerlo.

—¿Estudiamos en mi casa? —Valt subió la mirada y lo observó con sorpresa, miro que en su cara una sutil sonrisa estaba dibujada mientras los rayos del atardecer rebotaban nuevamente en todo el; con gran felicidad sonrió y asintió.

—¡Si!

Y así se dirigieron a casa del mayor, Valt hizo una llamada rápida a su casa para avisar sobre sus planes y su madre felizmente le deseo suerte, aunque no entendió muy bien el porqué. El resto del día fue muy productivo para ambos pues Shu contaba con muchos apuntes, notas y mapas conceptuales que abarcaban todos los temas más importantes de las materias, Valt estaba muy feliz leyendo todas ellas y ¿porque no? también admirando la letra de Shu.

Por su lado el albino miraba a Valt con algo de diversion, quizas no aprendería todo lo de sus notas pero algo podía quedarse pegado en esa mentecilla del chico, estudiar con él también le ayudaba a repasar los temas y al explicarselos únicamente lo memorizaba mejor.

Quizás no fue mala idea ofrecer su ayuda.

Ya era un poco entrada la noche y no notó cuando Valt empezó a quedarse dormido hasta que sintió una pequeña presión en su hombro, miró que se trataba del chico de cabellos azules que estaba a nada de dejar caer su pluma de entre sus dedos y poseía los párpados más cerrados que abiertos.

"_Debe ser una broma"_ pensó en primer lugar, movió un poco su hombro pero no consiguió reacción alguna del menor, suspiro por milésima vez en el día y lo tomó en brazos para recostarlo en su cama que se encontraba a pocos pasos, sorpresivamente el chico no despertó.

Lo dejo ahí por un momento y se dirigió a la sala donde sus padres estaban preparando la cena.

—Valt se quedó dormido —dijo a ninguno de los dos en particular, su madre lo miró sorprendida.

—¿En serio? —El albino asintió, ella se llevó una mano a la quijada pensativa— Creo que llamare a Chiharu para que venga por el.

—Déjalo así —respondió rápidamente Shu llamando ahora su completa atención— Está muy agotado.

—Pero hijo… ¿no te molesta que se quede aquí? —Él negó en respuesta, sus padres se miraron mutuamente.

—En ese caso le diré a Chiharu que acordaron una pijamada improvisada o algo —dijo su madre mientras tomaba el teléfono, él asintió en respuesta y regresó a su habitación.

Su lámpara del escritorio estaba encendida y a pesar de ser algo tenue, era lo suficientemente luminosa para ver en todo el cuarto así que decidió dejarla así. Se acercó al pie de la cama y miró con mayor detalle al menor.

"_Está tan tranquilo, y pensar que es un completo desastre cuando está despierto"_ pensó mirando sus facciones relajadas, parecía muy pacífico con el subir y bajar de su respiración así como su pequeña boca semiabierta.

Se dejó llevar por sus instintos, acercó su rostro y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del menor sin causar ninguna reacción a cambio, se separó con lentitud y lo miro otro largo rato.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo confundido, nuevamente dejó ahí al menor para bajar a cenar con sus padres.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Una actualizacion rapida no creen?

Quiero mandar un saludo muy especial a Sakurita de Li y a Shualt forever por sus lindos reviews!

Hasta la proxima!


	12. No es tan malo

**Notas del autor**

Hola! Yo de nuevo despues de un largo tiempo. Perdonen la tardanza pero finalmente la escuela ya comenzo y escribir no fue prioridad por estas ultimas dos semanas. Eso no quita el hecho de que este cap me costo horrores escribirlo, no podia conectar varios acontecimientos, asi que perdonen si en algun momento algo se siente fuera de lugar :(

En fin, solo queria pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza y aclarar algo respecto a mi otra historia Pasado Perdido (por si alguien quiere saber que esta sucediendo). Al estar tan cerca el final he entrado en una pausa para que sea lo mas satisfactorio posible, por lo tanto necesito trabajar aun los capitulos y cuidarlos a detalle, asi que el fanfic esta en una pausa de quizas uno o dos meses, debido a que la escuela ahora es mi prioridad mas importante Esto claramente afecta a este fic tambien pues las actualizaciones seran mas pausadas, lamento mucho las molestias!

Muchas gracias y saludos a todos los que me leen! En especial a AnimeHeart y a Sakurita de Li por sus comentarios en el capitulo pasado (perdon por no contestarlos antes xc)

Ya no los distraigo mas, disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

Shu miraba el reloj, eran las dos de la tarde, relativamente temprano para cualquier persona pero no pare el justo en este preciso momento.

El día anterior Valt se había quedado a dormir en su casa por primera vez, al despertar el de cabello azul se avergonzó mucho por dormir en su cama sin permiso. Ambos fueron a la escuela y pasaron un día relativamente tranquilo pues se la pasaron estudiando para el exámen que les aplicaron esa misma mañana.

Pero ¿Porque estaba tan ocupado en un viernes a las dos de la tarde?

La respuesta era sencilla, el pastel de un rubio mimado que Valt le insistió en preparar juntos; odiaba que últimamente no podía negarse a las peticiones de ese chico de mirada brillante. Ahora ambos estaban encerrados en la enorme cocina de la casa de Wakiya, trabajando contra reloj para cumplir su palabra.

—Shu, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó el menor mientras llevaba la cuchara a la boca del albino, este lo miro un poco confundido— Es mi caramelo, quiero ver si ya está bueno.

El albino suspiro, dejó de lado la mezcla y el agitador para tomar la cuchara de manos del de cabellos azules, probó el caramelo bajo la mirada expectante de Valt.

—¿Y, qué tal? —preguntó Valt emocionado, ya era su tercer intento en las dos horas que llevaban ahí así que estaba impaciente por querer avanzar más, aún le faltaba hacer el dulce de crema del pastel. El albino permanecía con los ojos cerrados, evaluando la creación del menor.

—Creo… —Hizo una pequeña pausa haciendo exasperar más al menor— De hecho… está muy bueno.

Valt dió un pequeño brinco de felicidad, Shu lo miró con una ligera sonrisa para retomar sus deberes.

—Que alivio, Wakiya me mataría si hago un caramelo quemado para su pastel —dijo para después reír un poco, Shu solo rodó los ojos ante su comentario— Me tarde un poco pero finalmente me salió.

—Pensaba que la repostería era tu especialidad —comentó el albino mientras agregaba el colorante sobre la mezcla y lo llevaba todo a la batidora, Valt sonrió.

—Lo es, pero creo que estoy un poco nervioso.

Miro al albino quien no dijo nada, aun así pudo leer en el que se preguntaba el porqué.

—Amm.. yo… me pone algo nervioso las fiestas, ¡Si, es eso! —dijo muy rápido y alarmado, Shu aun así no le creyó del todo por lo que decidió cambiar rápido de tema— ¿Cómo crees que te haya ido en el exámen?

—Um.. creo que bien, después de todo fue más fácil de lo que pensaba.

—¿Verdad que si? Creí que las preguntas iban a ser imposibles pero con tus notas pude recordar mejor —dijo mirando algo avergonzado al suelo, Shu lo miró y le causó gran ternura, inconscientemente llevo su mano a su cabeza y revolvió un poco su cabello.

—Solo organízate mejor, tienes una buena memoria —Valt lo miró sorprendido pues jamás lo había tocado así, sus mejillas se sonrojaron a la par que su corazón se agitaba más cuando miro a Shu sonreírle, él también regresó el gesto.

—¡Si!.

Después de eso continuaron con lo suyo, la fiesta de Wakiya seria en tan solo unas pocas horas y aún faltaba que se horneara el bizcocho y la decoración, Shu se comenzó a preguntar porque estaba haciendo todo esto si no le iban a pagar ni un solo centavo.

Como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente el rubio apareció por la entrada de la enorme cocina que era parte de su casa, con una sonrisa más que arrogante se dirigió a ambos.

—¿Qué hay? ¿Ya está listo mi pastel? —preguntó mirando todos los instrumentos en la mesa, Valt volteo molesto.

—Como si fuera tan fácil, ¡Debiste traer a más personas para que nos ayudarán! —dijo enojado, Shu fue al horno del otro lado de la cocina a verificar si ya estaba listo, Wakiya aprovecho esto para hablar con el menor.

—Tienes que ser más agradecido conmigo Valt, con todo esto puedes pasar más tiempo con Shu —susurró cerca de su oído, él se sorprendió por su comentario.

—¿Qué?

—Es un pequeño favor que le hago a ambos, me lo agradeces después —dijo con soberbia, Shu se acercó a los dos al ver que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Agradecerte que? —preguntó el de ojos rojos con severidad pero Wakiya no se intimidó en absoluto, lo miro despreocupado mientras Valt solo agachaba la cabeza abrumado por lo que sucedía.

—Ya sabes, la fiesta de hoy no será como ninguna en la que hayan estado antes, tanto así que van a agradecerme darles acceso completo a mi casa —dijo con orgullo, Shu lo miro extrañado.

—¡¿En serio?! —preguntó sorprendido el menor antes de que Shu siquiera pronunciará algo, el rubio acomodo su coleta de un solo movimiento de mano vanidoso.

—Claro que si, de alguna manera tengo que pagarles todo esto, además de que podrán quedarse a dormir.

Susurro lo último, Valt comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos en su sitio con emoción mientras que Shu no entendía qué era lo especial de todo aquello, a simples luces la casa del rubio parecía la de cualquier niño riquillo promedio. Se notaba que Wakiya contenía lo más que podía una soberbia risa, causada por su bondad "falsa" según el de ojos rojos.

—Por cierto —cortó el momento el de ojos azules, Valt lo miró expectante al igual que Shu— ¿Rantaro les dijo algo sobre venir hoy? En el instituto estaba algo distante está mañana así que ya no pude preguntarle.

Valt se quedó congelado, por otro lado Shu desvió la mirada incómodo, ambas reacciones solo hicieron preocupar más a Wakiya.

—¿Acaso pasó algo ayer en el instituto? Saben que no pude ir para preparar la fiesta de hoy… —dijo en un extraño tono inseguro, nada característico de él, Shu carraspeó mientras daba un ligero golpe en el hombro de Valt, dándole a entender que el hablara por ambos.

—Eh… la verdad no lo sabemos… Rantaro está actuando raro con todos —dijo en un tono decaído, no quería hablar más del tema ya que sabía que podría lastimar a su amigo.

Wakiya suspiro resignado, hecho un último vistazo a la cocina antes de darse la media vuelta y despedirse diciendo— Espero ese pastel a las seis.

Ninguno de los dos contestó, Valt miro al reloj percatandose de que solo faltaban dos horas para llegar al plazo del rubio. Ambos pusieron manos a la obra para terminar pronto, Shu continuaba preguntándose si todo este esfuerzo valía la pena en algo.

El tiempo pasó volando; Shu ayudó a Valt a terminar el relleno del pastel sabor vainilla, luego los bizcochos recién horneados tuvieron que pasar al refrigerador para disminuir su temperatura, luego se dedicaron a armar la decoración y los detalles que pondrían. Montaron el pastel y lo cubrieron del fondant de tono violeta que Wakiya había especificado, luego las sencillas decoraciones, las velas en forma del número 18 y vuala, pastel terminado. Lo miraron orgullosos, para haberlo hecho en cuatro horas no estaba nada mal.

Valt levantó la mano para chocar los cinco, Shu lo examinó rápidamente notando que su mano estaba llena de colorante morado y mantequilla, estaba muy tentado a declinar su silenciosa petición de no ser porque detrás de aquella mano un gesto que iluminaba su rostro terminó por convencerlo. Rodó los ojos, tomándose con humor su derrota mientras sonreía para chocar ligeramente su mano cuyas condiciones no eran mejores que la otra.

—¡Mira! Nos sobró media hora —dijo Valt mirando el reloj en lo alto de la pared, Shu asintió al percatarse de que era cierto— Vamos a arreglarnos, los invitados de Wakiya no van a tardar mucho en llegar.

El albino no replicó sin embargo siguió a Valt, al parecer el ya conocia mejor la casa de Wakiya así que llegaron a una habitación bastante grande, dos camas king size yacían ahí cubiertas de sábanas de seda como si fuera la tela más común del mundo. En ese enorme espacio una televisión de alta tecnología adornaba la enorme pared, acompañada de un librero y hasta una consola de videojuegos.

—Está es una habitacion de huespedes —dijo Valt mientras del armario detrás de una puerta sutilmente oculta sacaba una toalla y ropa, como si fuera su propia casa— Yo tomaré primero un baño si no te molesta— dijo para retirarse a otra puerta que pasaba oculta en la habitación. El por su lado estaba impresionado por todos los lujos innecesarios de Murasaki con sus habitaciones de uso poco frecuente.

Si que Wakiya era un niño rico.

Poco tiempo después Valt salió del baño, vestido con jeans casuales y una playera azul marino, su cabello aún permanecía mojado así que llevaba sobre los hombros una toalla. El se apresuro en entrar para también tomar una rápida ducha, en poco tiempo ya estaba listo y secándose el cabello en el interior del baño.

—Shu ¿porque tardas tanto? —preguntó el menor del otro lado.

—Me estoy secando el cabello —contestó con simpleza, Valt nuevamente hablo.

—¿Con qué? —Su tono inocente solo lo hacían parecer más torpe, Shu abrió la puerta y le dio de lleno con la secadora en la cara— ¡Wahahahaha!

El fuerte viento provocado por el aparato lo desorientaron un poco y lo asustó, por su lado Shu cerraba rápidamente la puerta con agresión después de lograr su pequeña maldad.

—¡Oye! —grito Valt del otro lado golpeando la puerta sin obtener respuesta— ¡Abre!

—¡No! —grito el albino sin más, Valt continuó haciendo su berrinche por un rato.

—¡Voy a vengarme! —dijo dramático mientra salía a toda velocidad de la habitación; Shu solo escuchó todo el desastre que hacía Valt hasta que se fue, poco después sonrió para sí mismo mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, rápidamente Wakiya se acercó a atender el llamado, ese día quería personalmente recibir a los invitados como todo un anfitrión hace.

—¡Hola! —saludo felizmente el pelinegro en la entrada cuando lo vio, él le sonrió con felicidad.

—Hoji, como siempre eres el primero —dijo contento, el otro sonrió mientras entraba al recinto.

—Sabía que me matarías si no era así… digo, ¿cómo podría dejar a mi mejor amigo solo desde el inicio de su fiesta? —dijo con un sutil toque de ironía, Wakiya rodó los ojos.

—Jaja, gracioso como siempre —comentó sarcástico, luego se miraron y rieron al mismo tiempo— ¡Vamos! Tienes que ver cómo decoraron los sirvientes la casa.

Wakiya rápidamente le mostró a Hoji la casa que ya bien conocía, la sala donde seria la fiesta era en realidad un salón enorme con diferentes decoraciones color violeta y blanco, rodeado de varias mesas repletas de platillos que lucían exquisitos;incluso contaba con un balcón interno por si se requiere hacer algún anuncio. Una enorme esfera de disco colgaba del techo llamando la atención de Hoji.

—Eso es nuevo —dijo señalando el objeto, Wakiya se alzó de hombros.

—Este año quería hacer algo diferente, ya sabes para variar —contestó simple, Hoji sonrió incrédulo.

—Si claro, y no tiene nada que ver con que el año pasado cierto grupo de personas rompió el candelabro de eventos —dijo burlesco pero Wakiya ni se molesto.

—Para nada, además que una bola disco animará más el ambiente.

Hoji estaba a punto de reír pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la puerta, Wakiya se disculpó y se apresuró a atender la puerta encontrándose con Ken y Daigo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —saludaron animados al rubio y este los recibió contento, al entrar ambos le entregaron sus presentes y Wakiya los dejó en una pequeña mesa en la esquina del lugar.

—Vaya que esto parece un poco más animado que otros años —mencionó Daigo mirando la decoración.

—Si, este año vendrá mi equipo desde España a celebrar —dijo Wakiya con soberbia mirando a los otros— Por cierto, ¿Rantaro no iba a venir con ustedes?

Ambos azabaches lo miraron impresionados, luego se miraron mutuamente acordando un pacto silencioso.

—No, de hecho no lo vimos hoy después de las clases —contestó Ken, Wakiya los miro interrogante pues no les creía del todo.

—Es que hay algo muy importante que debo hablar con él y quería saber si vendría —dijo con una calma que mantenía amenaza bajo cada palabra, los tres azabaches en la sala sintieron su sangre enfriarse en sus venas. Se veían incapaces de contestar a la voz severa que Wakiya casi nunca utilizaba, era un hecho de que pronto todo sería un desastre.

De no ser porque un tornado color azul llegó corriendo al lugar.

—¡Ya verá! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! —grito descontrolado, corría con los ojos cerrados así que no pudo darse cuenta cómo fue que derrumbó a Murasaki de un solo empujón en el duro y frío suelo.

Cuando sintió que chocó con algo al instante se detuvo y abrió los ojos, Wakiya estaba justo frente suyo pero con la cara en el suelo y los brazos extendidos a los lados, al parecer no pudo amortiguar el impacto.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué haces Wakiya? —preguntó el chico con inocencia, miró a sus demás amigos que parecían contener la risa— ¿Qué es tan divertido?

Como si ese fuera el detonante los tres se echaron a reír, Valt los miraba confundido y Wakiya se levantó del suelo con la cara roja, quizás por el dolor de la caída, la vergüenza de ser visto en esa pose ridícula en el suelo o por el enojo que le recorría por lo que hizo Valt.

—¡Corre Valt, va a matarte! —Pudo decir Hoji entre carcajadas, este no entendió nada hasta que un fuerte grito se escuchó detrás suyo.

—¡Valt! —El mencionado saltó debido a la voz tétrica, su mente le decía que no lo mirara directamente pero su cuerpo desobedecía sus órdenes e inevitablemente su mirada chocó con la azulada, esa que transmitia terror y muerte. Sin dudarlo sus pies se empezaron a mover sin cesar a dirección contraria al rubio quien comenzó a seguirlo de nuevo.

—¡No escaparás Valt! —grito mientras lo perseguía, los presentes reían sin parar; hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban un rato así entre amigos.

El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar insistente, Hoji aparentemente fue el único que lo escucho así que intentó detener a Wakiya.

—Oye, alguien está llamando —Pero por más fuerte que hablara, Wakiya no le hizo caso; resignado no quiso decir más pues no quería convertirse en la siguiente víctima de Wakiya.

—¡Wakiya que los invitados se van! —grito Daigo, esas palabras fueron las que finalmente robaron su atención así que decidió dejar libre a Valt para atender el llamado.

Valt ya estaba a poco de darse por vencido y dejar que Wakiya lo matara, aliviado se acercó al pequeño grupo.

—Gracias Daigo —dijo abrazando débilmente al chico— Creo que me cansé muy rápido.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunto incrédulo Hoji, a su lado Ken asintió.

—He visto a Keru correr más rápido que tú, y no tiene piernas —dijo su títere Besu, Valt sonrió ligeramente.

—Los exámenes me agotan física y mentalmente.

—Pero como no piensa solo es físicamente, tienes razón, perdón por molestarte Valt —dijo Wakiya quien ya había regresado con el grupo, el mencionado enrojeció enfadado.

—¡Oye…!

—¡Valt! —Un grito interrumpió una nueva pelea entre ambos, miro a donde esa voz provenía y se encontró con un chico castaño de ojos turquesas.

—Aiga —pronunció su nombre cuando se detuvo frente suyo, le sonrió y notó que detrás de él estaban Ranjiro y Fubuki— No sabía que iban a venir.

—Pues claro que si, son tus amigos después de todo ¿no? —dijo Wakiya, Aiga asintió.

—Wakiya fue muy amable en invitarnos, aunque no debía tomarse la molestia —dijo Fubuki aclarando las cosas.

—Vamos no sean así, después de todo los conocemos desde niños ¿no? O me van a decir que no aprendieron nada de su servidor —dijo Wakiya con soberbia, luego todos rieron.

Valt miró con una enorme sonrisa a todos convivir juntos, realmente extrañaba este tipo de diversión con sus amigos.

—¿Valt? —escuchó una voz detrás suyo, al mirar vio a Shu quien finalmente ya había terminado de arreglarse, usaba una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, su peinado seguía siendo el mismo así que el cambio no había sido nada notorio; a pesar de eso pudo arreglárselas para dejarlo embelesado como un tonto admirando cada uno de sus rasgos— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Emm, Valt —Aiga a un lado suyo también había notado la presencia del albino, golpeó ligeramente el brazo del de cabellos azules para que reaccionara— Te están hablando.

—Oye —dijo el albino ahora mirando al castaño, se acercó a él con suma atención— Tú eres el chico del otro día ¿cierto?

Aiga lo miro confundido, no entendía de qué estaba hablando, el silencio fue lo que extrañamente hizo reaccionar a Valt y se apresuró a intervenir en la conversación.

—Oh, es verdad — dijo Valt, palmeo ligeramente la cabeza de Aiga como si de un niño pequeño se tratara a pesar de que ya tenía quince años— No los he presentado, el es Aiga Akaba, es uno de mis discípulos.

—Fuí uno de tus discípulos —dijo remarcando la primera palabra, Shu frunció el ceño y Valt sonrió algo apenado, el castaño dio un paso para quedar frente a frente al albino examinandolo de arriba a abajo.

—Si tienes razón —dijo manteniendo la sonrisa tímida en su rostro, luego se giró y señaló orgulloso al albino, como si lo estuviera presumiendo de alguna manera inconscientemente— Él es Shu Kurenai.

—Un gusto —dijo el de ojos rojos extendiendo su mano, Aiga lo saludo y apretó con fuerza, Shu se sorprendió pero no dijo nada más disimulo la acción y apretó con la misma intensidad al contrario, una guerra silenciosa había nacido entre ambos.

—Es verdad, hoy conocerás a muchas personas más Shu, estoy tan emocionado —dijo el menor conteniendose, Shu le sonrió con ternura para después ser arrastrado con el resto del grupo.

Fue presentado con la "pandilla de niños locos del bosque", como él la había nombrado en su mente pues ahí estaba el par de rubios que lo amenazaron en el parque hace tiempo. Conforme pasaban las horas más gente iba llegando, Valt parecía muy entusiasmado en presentarlo con todos, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había una multitud de personas.

—Voy por algo para tomar, ¿me acompañas? —preguntó al menor quien conversaba felizmente con un chico de cabello azul y lentes, ya había olvidado su nombre entre tantas personas que le presentaron esa misma noche.

—No así estoy bien —dijo el menor con una sonrisa, el suspiro aliviado y se dirigió a la mesa entre la gran cantidad de gente que bailaba en medio de la pista, la bola disco de Wakiya le irritaba con tantas luces aleatorias que lanzaba, casi corrió cuando atravesó la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

Cuando finalmente llegó ahí se sintió libre.

Por otro lado un rubio ya estaba cansado de abrir y cerrar la puerta, por suerte ya no faltaban muchos invitados y normalmente ya no los estaría recibiendo; si fuera por él habría dejado a Hoji o a Ken esa tarea pero no podía hacerlo aún, todavía no llegaba Rantaro.

No podía faltarle así, no en ese día. Ya estaba muy decidido en hablar con él y no daría marcha atrás ahora, las manos le sudaban cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta; abrió apresurado sin soltar la puerta y ahí estaba, Rantaro finalmente había llegado.

—¡Oh, Audaz! —dijo con alivio, rápidamente recompuso su tono irritable— ¡¿Porqué llegas tan tarde?! Creí que no vendrías…

Se detuvo cuando notó que el chico no lo miraba, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, muy confundido abrió completamente la puerta para acercarse a él y verificar que se encontrara bien.

Nunca espero verla a ella ahí.

Lo tomaba del brazo sonriente, parecía que resplandecía incluso más que antes con ese vestido blanco a mitad de rodilla y ese peinado semirecogido.

—¡Wakiya hola! —dijo felizmente sin soltar a Rantaro— Estábamos en una cita y Rantaro me comentó que hoy era tú cumpleaños.

—Vaya, ¿en serio? —preguntó sorprendido, la chica asintió.

—Si, solo venimos a saludar —dijo con inocencia, él por su lado sentía que le empezaban a temblar las piernas— Pero ya nos vamos, espero que te la pases bien.

—¿Ya se van, tan pronto? —preguntó confundido, quería aclarar aún muchas dudas.

—Si, la noche es larga y tenemos más cosas que hacer —Esas palabras no eran buena señal para Wakiya, rápidamente replicó.

—No por favor, ya es algo tarde para que estén solos en la calle —Kaoru miró a Rantaro quien después de un rato desvió la mirada— Insisto —Ella suspiró en derrota.

—Gracias Wakiya —Y entraron sin soltarse ni un solo momento, el de ojos azules sintió como si una puñalada le atravesará el corazón.

En otro lado del salón un preocupado Valt buscaba a un chico de cabellos blanco y ojos rojos, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se apartó de su lado y la verdad no tenía ningún buen presentimiento al respecto. Ya se estaba desesperando al ver a tantas personas y que ninguna de ellas fuera Shu.

—¡Valt! —grito lo más fuerte que pudo, esa música no ayudaba para llamar la atención del de ojos cafes— ¡Oye Valt!

—Aiga —dijo cuando miro al chico quien tiró de su brazo.

—Valt me preguntaba si…

—Perdón Aiga, ahora estoy algo ocupado —dijo mirando detrás del chico, este frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás ocupado durante una fiesta? Vamos ven —dijo tomando su mano, Valt miró que a través de los ventanales estaba el albino, lejos de todos.

—Lo siento Aiga, hablamos después —dijo apresurado para ir hacia donde vio a Shu, el castaño nuevamente se enfado.

Justo cuando Valt salió a su encuentro con Shu, una romántica canción comenzó a sonar en el salón, una pareja recién llegada fue el centro de atención de todos pues nadie esperaba que llegaran ahí ese día.

Wakiya miraba desde el balcón en medio de la oscuridad a Rantaro y Kaoru bailar uno pegado al otro en un lento ritmo, apretó con fuerza la barandilla sin apartar la mirada de ambos, por más que le doliera no podía hacerlo.

—Mi hermano es un estúpido —escuchó decir a alguien a lo lejos, al voltear se encontró con Ranjiro quien también miraba molesto la escena.

—¿Qué?

—Ayer llevó a Kaoru a la casa, él sabía que ella me gusto y aun así comenzaron a salir justo esa noche —dijo conteniendo el enojo, Wakiya no daba lugar a lo que le decía el rubio.

—Espera, ¿comenzaron a salir ayer? ¿porqué nadie me lo dijo? —susurró para sí mismo, Ranjiro lo escuchó y se alzó de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero esta relación no me gusta nada —dijo señalando la pista de baile, en medio un pequeño grupo de personas rodeo a la pareja y comenzaron a pedir que ambos se dieran un beso, ahí en frente de todos. La presión social era alta y no había manera de negarse, Kaoru se acercó al de ojos cafés y posó sus labios contra los contrarios; Wakiya sentía que le quemaban el pecho desde dentro y desvió la mirada; no quería ver más.

Se alejó de la baranda y caminó en dirección a su habitación, una mano rápidamente le dió la vuelta y en medio de la confusión y el dolor sintió una suave presión en su boca. Confundido no pudo apartarse, solo sintió como el aire se le iba entre más tiempo pasaba.

Ranjiro se separó de Murasaki lentamente y miró con seriedad al rubio que aun estaba en shock.

—¿Qué…?

—Te propongo algo —dijo con voz grave, Wakiya aun asimilaba lo que había ocurrido— Se que Rantaro se distrae muy fácil cuando se trata de sus amigos, suele dejar de lado las cosas importantes. Si tú y yo comenzamos una relación él se preocupara mucho por ambos, su hermano y uno de sus mejores amigos saliendo —dijo triunfante por su idea, Wakiya no podía creer cada palabra que salía de la boca de Ranjiro.

—¿Me pides que te ayude a destruir la relación de tú hermano? —preguntó incrédulo, Ranjiro asintió— Enloqueciste, no se porque tienes la idea de que te voy a ayudar, al final de cuentas tú buscas quedarte con Kaoru.

—Sé que lo harás —dijo deteniendo al de ojos azules— Sé que de esta relación Kaoru no es la persona que te duele, yo me parezco mucho a él, somos casi como gemelos así que no te va a costar trabajo fingir que yo soy mi hermano.

Wakiya se sorprendió al igual que la persona en las escaleras que se dirigía a saludar al rubio.

—¿Pero cómo es que lo sabes? Yo… —Fue interrumpido por el menor.

—Eres muy bueno fingiendo Wakiya, nadie más lo sabe pero yo los vi ese día, después del parque de diversiones —Wakiya negó, de nuevo se acercó a la baranda para despejar su mente, no quería oír más de esto.

—Déjame en paz.

—Tú tienes oportunidad con mi hermano pero antes debemos detener esta relación, solo nosotros podemos ponerle un fin —dijo detrás suyo, Wakiya alzó la mirada y observó que la pareja continuaba bailando románticos, con lentitud muy juntos, le molestaba lo bien que se veían y desvió la mirada antes de que se volvieran a besar.

—Piénsalo bien Wakiya, ellos no… —Un beso lo interrumpió, se vio sorprendido por Murasaki quien con ese acto dio su completa aprobación para dar inicio a ese plan.

—No… —susurró un chico de cabello verde que a la lejanía fue testigo de todo, esto no iba a salir bien para nadie

/

—¡Shu! —escuchó el grito detrás de él más no apartó su mirada del cielo oscuro ausente de estrellas.

Valt se alegró de por fin dar con el chico, así que prácticamente corrió hacia él cuando lo vio.

—Me preocupaste mucho —dijo al estar a pocos metros suyo, más el al uno no respondió— ¿Porque te fuiste así?

Se sentó a un lado suyo en el suelo, miro en la misma dirección que el albino encontrando un poco extraño que mirara a la nada.

—Me sentía un poco mal —dijo calmado, Valt le ponía toda su atención— Así que decidí tomar un poco de aire.

—Comprendo —dijo el cabello azul decaído pues no había notado antes que Shu no estaba bien.

Se quedaron así un rato, apreciando el cielo vacío que de alguna manera tenía un toque especial, al menos así le parecía a Shu pues Valt por su lado pensaba que el panorama era bastante desolador.

—Oye —Valt llamó su atención, lo miro calmado— ¿Quieres explorar la casa de Wakiya? Es divertido hacerlo cuando él está ocupado.

Shu estaba por negarse pero Valt posó su mano sobre la suya, un calor que nunca había sentido se disparó a su corazón y luego a todo su cuerpo, no podía resistirse.

Entraron por otro lado de la casa, para extrañeza de Shu bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a un sitio que daba con diferentes puertas, Valt entró a una y le indico que lo siguiera.

Una luz azul lo cegó, poco a poco se fue adaptando y se encontró con una enorme alberca. Impresionado se acercó a la orilla para verificar que no se trataba de un sueño extraño.

—Oye —Se giró a ver a Valt, su sonrisa traviesa y su mirada divertida no le parecían muy confiables ahora— ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

Si lo recordaba, ese día tiró a Valt en la alberca de la escuela y estar junto a una ahora mismo ya no le parecía tan buena idea.

—No Valt, espera —dijo alarmado más el chico no le hizo caso, comenzó a correr en su dirección mientras se quitaba la camisa.

—¡Te dije que iba a vengarme! —grito y poco después lo empujó, ambos se sumergieron en el cuerpo de agua para después salir a tomar algo de aire.

Valt comenzó a reír, Shu estaba molesto pero ver a Valt así de feliz lo tranquilizó así que con ambas manos empezó a lanzar agua al rostro de su acompañante.

Pronto ambos ya estaban jugando a lanzarse agua, por ese momento no les importo tener la ropa mojada o si alguien más escucharía sus risas, ahora eran solo ellos dos disfrutando del tiempo juntos.

Valt en algún momento se había acercado al de ojos rojos, este también se acercó para lanzar más agua al otro. Quizás fue la adrenalina del momento o la felicidad de compartir ese momento con el de ojos rojos pero a Valt se le había ocurrido abalanzarse a el.

La parte mala es que no salió como esperaba.

El chico aún estaba algo lejos así que solo se dejó caer al agua, se sumergió muy rápido y la posición en la que lo hizo no ayudaba a que saliera a flote. Por supuesto que Shu se preocupo y se sumergió para rescatar al menor, lo tomó de ambos hombros y nadó lo más rápido que pudo a la superficie.

Por suerte no había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que el de cabello azul hizo tan mal movimiento así que no perdió la respiración. Se abrazó asustado al albino quien correspondió preocupado por el chico, sin decirse nada nadaron juntos a la orilla de la alberca.

Ahí Shu dejó a Valt sentado en la banca del lugar, fue rápido por unas toallas que vio en la entrada y regreso con el, le entrego una para que se tranquilizara.

Se sentó al lado suyo y se quedaron mirando el reflejo del agua en la habitación, era un espectáculo bastante hermoso.

—Gracias Shu —dijo el menor después de un rato de estar en silencio absoluto, lo miro encontrándose con esos ojos llorosos de color chocolate.

—No iba a dejar a te ahogaras allá ¿Sabes? —dijo tranquilo, Valt juro que esos ojos rojos nunca habían resplandecían tanto como en esa noche— Un funeral es bastante costoso.

Y rieron por el pequeño chiste, Aoi miro al albino con ese rostro enamorado de siempre, no sabía que tenía el mayor que lo atraía tanto. Shu esta vez no ignoró su atención y también lo miro, le parecía tan encantador verlo así, con el cabello mojado hacia abajo y los ojos cristalinos llenos de luz y vida, hasta ese momento había notado lo mucho que Valt significaba para el.

Acercó su rostro al menor, este alzó más el suyo, ambos actuaban de manera inconsciente, solo se estaban dejando llevar por un deseo sin forma ni nombre. Ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos cuando los labios del mayor tocaron el borde de los contrarios, en ese momento despertaron.

Valt miró sorprendido a Shu y este también lo miro así, sin poder creer aún lo que había hecho.

Más no dijeron nada al respecto, Valt no se movió de su lugar y él tampoco. No se hablaron cuando tomaron otra toalla y se dirigieron a su habitación, no se hablaron cuando Shu fue el primero en entrar al baño a cambiarse mientras Valt lo hacía en la habitación, tampoco se hablaron cuando sus manos se rozaron al acomodar sus respectivas camas para dormir.

Pero sus corazones gritaban, ambos estaban felices de lo que había pasado y ya no se lo podían negar más.

—Buenas noches Shu.

—Buenas noches Valt —contestó él al uno, miró al techo recordando una y otra vez esa sensación, con un solo pensamiento en mente.

_"Quizás… amar no es tan malo"_


	13. Avanzar

La mañana era agradable, el viento fresco mecía su cabello relajandolo por completo, llegar temprano para subir a la azotea junto con los demás chicos del club ya estaba haciéndose una costumbre de su parte. Un pequeño golpe en el hombro lo distrajo, volteo a mirar encontrándose con Valt que sonriente se sentó a su lado, ambos se quedaron un rato mirando la hermosa vista desde ahí.

—Llegaste temprano —Le dijo Aoi contento, él soltó una sonrisa ligera.

—Desperté antes así que decidí venir, fue algo raro no encontrar a nadie aquí.

Miro hacia atrás confirmando que efectivamente ellos dos eran los únicos que estaban, pues aún faltaba una hora para que las clases dieran inicio.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —pregunto el albino al de ojos cafes, el fijo su vista al cielo.

—Tenía la corazonada de que ibas a estar temprano y mira —tomó su mochila y la abrió buscando algo en su interior, de ella saco un pan— Traje el desayuno.

Se lo entregó contento, lo tomó y miró su apariencia particular, tenía la misma forma rara el otro día. No le dio más importancia y comenzó a comerlo notando al instante que Valt lo hizo, le sonrió antes de decir.

—Te quedó delicioso.

El chico se sonrojo pero le sonrió dulcemente, permanecieron un rato mirándose fijamente. Su mano que reposaba sobre el suelo se vio envuelta por otra un poco más pequeña y cálida, sintio su corazon dispararse en ese instante y sin pensarlo mucho de nuevo se acercó al menor como aquel día en la piscina en la fiesta de Wakiya. Está vez Valt no se quedó quieto y también acercó un poco el rostro, ansioso de sentir nuevamente ese contacto con Shu.

Entrecerraron ligeramente los ojos y a pocos centímetros de que sus labios se rozaran la puerta se abrió.

—¡Buenos…

La frase murió en la boca de Ken al mirar la escena que no concluyó, Shu rápidamente regresó la mirada al cielo mientras Valt miro hacia el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante de la tierra, ambos con un sonrojo de por medio.

Ken estaba pasmado, miles de preguntas relacionadas al par se formularon en su cabeza sin ninguna respuesta como ¿Cuando ocurrió aquello? ¿Ya se habían besado antes? ¿Ya eran oficialmente novios? ¿Los demás sabían de esto? ¿Porque no le dijeron nada? ¿Estaba exagerando? ¿Podía preguntarle a Valt al respecto?

Obviamente quería hacerlo pero Daigo le contó sobre cómo Shu se fue enojado aquel día que se llevó a Valt a abrirle la puerta de la azotea a Wakiya y Rantaro, ¿que tal sí decidia matarlo ahora que ya era su "novio"?

Se armó de valor pensando que antes de que Shu fuera el supuesto (y aun no confirmado) novio de Valt, él ya era su amigo así que se dirigió al menor en medio de la incomodidad del momento y hablo a lo bajo.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas?

La pregunta dejó confundido a Valt y la mirada amenazadora de Shu no se hizo esperar, definitivamente debió escucharlo.

—¿Porque? ¿Pasa algo?

—Ehh no… Espera, si pasa algo.

Su tono serio dejó aún más confundido y curioso a Valt, se levantó y le dijo a Shu que no tardaría mucho. Caminaron juntos hacia la salida pero la puerta de nuevo se abrió dejando entrar a un Rantaro hecho una furia.

—Audaz, ¿qué sucede? —pregunto Valt deteniéndose a ver a su amigo, Ken también se acercó a él al igual que Shu.

—¡Es terrible! ¡Lo peor que me pudo pasar!

Muchas veces atrás Rantaro solía hacer un drama por cualquier cosa, que si el vecino no lo dejó dormir, si su ropa estaba descolorida o si se había acabado su aerosol para el cabello. Pero esta vez su tono era mucho más serio de lo normal así que no podía tratarse de ningún berrinche.

—Pues ¿qué pasó? —pregunto Ken preocupado, el rubio se llevó las manos a la cara y la apretó como una extraña forma de relajarse.

—¡Wakiya es novio de Ranjiro!

Valt y Ken abrieron la boca los más grande que pudieron mientras que Shu pensaba en silencio.

—¿Ranjiro, tú hermano? —preguntó aun dudando de si se trataba de él.

—¡Si, mi hermano! —contestó el rubio exaltado.

—Pero ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Wakiya te dijo algo? —preguntó Ken aun sorprendido por la noticia.

—No… ayer Ranjiro llego a casa con marcas en el cuello, por supuesto quise saber quien lo hizo y me presumió que fue Wakiya.

Su voz salió molesta de su garganta pero sobre todo lastimada, parecía muy herido al respecto; los demás guardaron silencio y se miraron unos a los otros.

—Quizás solo está bromeando ¿no crees? —preguntó Valt intentando darle algún ánimo, Rantaro negó.

—Mi hermano nunca bromea así conmigo, ¡soy su hermano mayor y me respeta mucho!

Ken y Valt ya no sabían qué más decir, parecía que todo era verdad y ambos sabían muy bien los sentimientos que Rantaro solía guardar por el de ojos azul.

—Deberias de hablar con Wakiya —sugirió Shu para sorpresa de todos— Si hay algo entre tú hermano y él entonces él debería confirmarlo.

—¡Tienes toda la razón Shu! —Valt rápidamente se posiciono al lado del albino con los ojos destellando mientras lo tomó del brazo— Es lo más lógico, así sabrás si el Capi te estaba fastidiando o si es verdad.

Rantaro guardó silencio un corto rato, después alzó la cabeza como si se hubiese iluminado de repente.

—Es verdad… ¡Todo es una simple broma! ¿Cierto?

Valt asintió animado a su amigo, Shu se encontraba neutral y por su lado Ken parecía aún preocupado por el rubio. El chirrido del timbre escolar sonó dando cuenta de que los alumnos debían dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas, Valt y Shu se despidieron momentáneamente de Ken y Rantaro, estos también tomaron su propio rumbo a sus salones.

El par camino muy cerca el uno del otro hacia su salón llamando la atención de varias personas en el proceso aunque no le tomaron mucha importancia a ninguno, al entrar Valt soltó a Shu y se dirigió rápidamente al rubio que se sentaba cerca suyo.

—Wakiya —El nombrado miro al de cabello azul con expresión indiferente— ¿A qué hora llegaste? —pregunto mirando el cuaderno abierto encima de su pupitre, pues pareciera que llevaba ahí un buen rato.

—Un poco tarde… —respondió en un tono distante, Valt parpadeó repetidamente con confusión.

—¿Porque no subiste con nosotros?

Su pregunta antes de ser contestada fue interrumpida por el segundo chirrido del timbre, las clases ya iban a comenzar.

—Deberías sentarte, la profesora llegará en cualquier momento —Le contestó; inquieto y sin dejar de mirar al rubio se fue a su asiento.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, Shu ese día pudo concentrarse un poco mejor en los temas pues desde el incidente en casa de Wakiya ya no se atormentaba más acerca de Valt pues esos sentimientos ahora tenían un nombre y al parecer, era correspondido por completo.

Eso por supuesto lo hacía muy feliz pero… algo aún lo inquietaba.

Al llegar el descanso Valt se acercó al asiento del rubio, él también lo hizo para saber que pasaba en verdad respecto a su conversación matutina con Rantaro.

—Wakiya —comenzó el menor un poco dubitativo, respiro hondo antes de continuar— Nos enteramos de algo está mañana pero antes de todo queremos saber, ¿hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros?

El rubio continuó con su expresión indiferente, negó con la cabeza.

—Pues hoy Rantaro fue con nosotros a hablar de algo pues… absurdo creo —continuó el menor, Shu notó que Daigo y Ken entraron a su salón y se acercaban con ellos.

—¿De qué hablas? Se más claro ¿quieres?

Su tono frívolo sorprendió a Aoi, hace mucho que ya no le hablaba así, de hecho hace años cuando todavía no eran amigos.

—Rantaro dice que tú y Ranjiro son novios —interrumpió Daigo la conversación, el rubio guardó con calma sus cosas en la mochila.

—Lo somos.

La respuesta los dejó sorprendidos, incluso a los curiosos alrededor que escucharon todo. Pasó un rato para que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo coherente.

—¿Pero.. qué? Wakiya, ¿desde cuándo? —preguntó nuevamente Daigo a lo cual el mencionado rodó los ojos.

—Desde mi cumpleaños.

Eso fue mucho peor que lo anterior, ya había pasado casi una semana desde entonces y ninguno de ellos lo sabia.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿porque no nos lo dijiste? —preguntó Valt con tristeza en la voz, Wakiya chasqueo la lengua.

—¿Ahora quieren hablar de esto conmigo? ¿Y qué hay de Rantaro y Kaoru? De ellos dos sí que se lo tenían bien guardado —La expresión de sorpresa de todos evolucionaba mientras Wakiya continuaba hablando— Pero descuiden, no soy tan tonto como creen y me pude dar cuenta de todo con su espectáculo en mi fiesta.

—Pero Wakiya… —Valt intentó tomar al rubio que ya se había colgado la mochila en la espalda más este le dio un manotazo en la mano.

—Pero nada, ustedes sabían que estaba muy ocupado esos días y que no pude venir a la escuela a enterarme de nada, tuve que saberlo todo justo en la peor ocasión. Ja, ¡Vaya amigos que son!

Y sin decir más los hizo a todos un lado y salio del salon, como si acabaran de ser empapados por agua helada ninguno de ellos podía reaccionar a las palabras de Wakiya o a su partida repentina, fue hasta que Valt instintivamente reaccionó y se movió con la intención de ir detrás del rubio, lo habría logrado de no ser porque una mano lo detuvo.

—No, espera —miró a Ken, la persona que no lo dejó irse— Él ahora está herido, debemos dejarlo solo.

Estuvo a punto de replicar pero repasó en su mente lo recién acontecido, quizás por esta vez su amigo tenía razón; dejó rápidamente la idea y cedió sus intentos.

Después de eso Daigo se fue a su salon, Ken se dirigió a Valt bajo la mirada atenta de Shu.

—Ven, te invito algo de la cafetería —le dijo al de cabello azul quien un poco desanimado acepto.

Un silencio incomodo los rodeo de camino a la cafetería, Ken pidió un bollo para Valt y después de comerlo el chico se sintió un poco mejor.

—¿Porque Wakiya habra actuado así? —preguntó Valt cuando se detuvieron a sentarse en una jardinera cercana.

—No lo sé, creo que Rantaro le importa más de lo que creíamos.

—Pero no nos dejó explicarle, nosotros tampoco sabíamos nada; Rantaro estaba distante y ya, crei que tenia agruras —Soltó un suspiro mientras Ken reía ligeramente por sus ocurrencias— Deberían hablar al respecto, que Rantaro le aclarara porque no se lo dijo y que Wakiya hiciera lo mismo respecto a su nueva relación.

—A veces es difícil comenzar a hablar sobre eso ¿no crees? Tal vez Rantaro tenía sus razones y Wakiya también las tiene —Valt no se sintió más animado por las palabras de Ken, este le dirigió una mirada seria de repente— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Está mañana te vi muy cerca de Shu.

Escuchar eso desviaron por completo los pensamientos del de cabello azul, su sonrojo rápidamente lo delató.

—Yo… ¿q..qué quieres que te diga? —tartamudeo nervioso, Ken continuo serio.

—La verdad.

Valt comenzó a jugar con sus dedos intentando distraerse, meció las piernas nervioso intentando hacer tiempo que resultó ser muy poco.

—Bueno… en la fiesta de Wakiya fuimos a jugar un poco en su piscina, resbale y casi me ahogo pero él me salvó. Después las cosas se pusieron un poco raras y entonces él… me besó —Su rostro se sonrojo fuertemente, sintió la cara arderle en vergüenza, nunca le había contado a nadie una experiencia similar.

Ken lo miró sorprendido, aun con preguntas por responder.

—¿Y te gusta? —Hizo la pregunta como si no lo supiera ya, lo que buscaba era una confirmación.

—Ahh.. yo… si, eso creo —Lo miro, sus ojos resplandecían con un toque tierno que lo hizo sonreír.

—Entonces ya son novios.

—La verdad… no lo sé, no aclaramos nada después además que ninguno de los dos nos hemos…, pues ya sabes, confesado.

Ken se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo.

—Ten cuidado Valt —Sus palabras confundieron al menor, Ken nuevamente lo miró con seriedad— No conocemos muy bien a Shu así que…

—¡Pe..pero yo confío en él! —Se apresuró Valt a defenderlo, Ken sintió.

—Lo sé, pero me refiero a que quizás debas aclarar con él las cosas lo más pronto posible, no sabemos si después por un malentendido ustedes dos terminaran peleando como Wakiya y Audaz.

Valt pensó en sus palabras, quizás su amigo tenía razón.

—¿Entonces crees que sea bueno que me le confiese? —preguntó esperando la respuesta ansioso, Ken asintió.

—El ya te besó y después de lo de esta mañana no veo por qué no.

Valt le sonrió emocionado, se levantó de su lugar rápidamente agradeciendo a Ken su sabio consejo antes de correr hacia el salón, más decidido que nunca de hablar con Shu lo más pronto posible. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, miro quien llamaba encontrándose con el nombre de Aiga.

—¡Oh Aiga! ¿Qué tal?

"Valt, que bueno escucharte, hace tiempo que has estado inactivo"

—Si, perdón por eso —Se disculpó un poco avergonzado, Aiga soltó un suspiro.

"Espero que fuera por algo importante, recuerdas que mañana es el torneo ¿verdad?"

—Ah… ¿disculpa?

"¡Si, el torneo! Mañana iremos al instituto, ¡Lo acordamos hace meses!"

—Lo siento Aiga —Llevó una mano a su rostro frustrado— Lo olvide, pero no te preocupes, mañana estará todo preparado.

"Eso espero, irá mucha gente y si me ven patearte el trasero porque no estabas en forma será una enorme vergüenza para mí"

—Entendido, pero obviamente eso no pasará.

Rió al igual que el otro, continuaron hablando un poco más y la llamada terminó. El timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso sonó y se dirigió apresurado a su clase.

"_Rayos, tendré que quedarme después de clases para organizarlo todo con los demás chicos. Creo que hoy no será un buen día para que me declare"_ pensó mirando al albino del otro lado del salón.

"_Solo espera un día Shu, mañana será"_

* * *

**Notas de autor**

Hola! Despues de mucho tiempo he regresado con una corta actualizacion. Conocen la situacion pandemica que el coronavirus ha traido alrededor del mundo y como medida preventiva se han suspendido las clases presenciales de mi universidad pero continuan las clases en linea :( Asi que mucho tiempo para seguir escribiendo no gane que digamos :P

Debemos recordar que es una situación delicada la que vivimos, aun asi no entremos en panico ni comencemos con compras masivas, lo mejor que podemos hacer es permanecer en casa si la situacion nos deja hacerlo; se que muchos tienen que salir a trabajar para sostenerse en este tiempo pero si es posible en sus dias libres y de descanso no se movilicen mucho, incluso si ustedes pueden hacer frente a la enfermedad muchos otros podrian salir afectados por su causa, seamos responsables.

En fin, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, respondere a continuacion los comentarios que me dejaron la ultima vez y les aviso que hoy mismo (en unas cuantas horas) actualizare pasado perdido (Ah que emocion!)

Nozomi Hikaru: No te preocupes si no puedes comentar, a mi me solia pasar lo mismo cuando no tenia cuenta asi que lo entiendo. Si, Rantaro se la va a pasar mal pero no va a ser el unico :o No contare mas! Me alegra que sigas la historia y que te guste como va :)

Shualt Forever: Gracias! Es lindo saber que te gusta y creeme, esta historia pronto ardera en drama!

AnimeHeart: Gracias a Valt y a ti por el review, por cierto feliz cumple Valt! (aunque fue ayer xD) Para Valt: Perdon por hacerlos esperar! Creeme que vas a compensar a Aiga de cierto modo por lo de la fiesta :) Nadie piensa que lo que hace Wakiya sea buena idea pero alla el xD Y con Shu te diste un beso "incompleto" por decirlo de alguna forma. Para AnimeHeart: Jaja tus comentarios siempre me suben el animo, son muy divertidos de leer! Sabia que era el momento para poner algo de sabor en el capitulo asi que decidi meter ese momento de Shu con Valt, respecto a Aiga aun tengo planes :) Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos leemos!


	14. Irracional

Su despertador sonó de la misma manera molesta en la que lo hacía todas las mañanas, se levantó y lo apagó echándole un pequeño vistazo, pensando con fuerza en las ganas inmensas que tenía de tirarlo.

Se dio un baño rápido y fue a buscar su uniforme escolar, luego recordó que día era y se palmeó la cara, tomó la ropa que usaría únicamente por ese día y se la puso. Por un corto instante se contempló en el espejo mirando que de hecho no se veía nada mal, inevitablemente pensó en la reacción de esa persona especial y se sonrojo como un tonto, eso sí, sin evitar que una sonrisa de emoción adornara su rostro. Luego arregló su cabello con su clásica diadema azul y amarillo y bajó rápidamente a desayunar.

Ahí sus hermanos ya estaban a punto de terminar su desayuno como siempre, a veces se preguntaba si se despertaban más temprano que el para fastidiarlo por ser solo un "poco" perezoso. En fin, comió con calma el maravilloso desayuno que su madre solía preparar todos los días y partió a la escuela sin notar que sus queridos hermanos gemelos se dirigian a la misma dirección.

—¿Ahh, que? ¿A dónde van? Su escuela está hacia allá —dijo señalando la derecha de la calle que se cortaba en cuchilla, Toko lo miro confundido.

—¿Acaso olvidaste lo de hoy?

—Pero si te vestiste para el evento y todo —Completó Nika mirando a su hermano mayor, Valt se volvió a dar una palmada en la frente por segunda vez en el día.

—Cierto, cierto. Hoy vienen conmigo —Los gemelos suspiraron, sabían que Valt solía ser un poco despistado a veces, el chico repentinamente comenzó a saltar aparentemente emocionado.

—¿Ahora qué pasa? —preguntó la de cabellos rosas confundida, Valt sonrió.

—¡Hagamos una carrera, como en los viejos tiempos cuando ibamos en el mismo colegio!

Toko y Nika se miraron confundidos, luego cuando voltearon para negarse a Valt este ya no estaba, al parecer ya había salido corriendo desde hace un buen rato.

Y así era, el de cabellos azules corría sin mirar atrás y asumiendo que era perseguido por los otros dos. En menos de tres minutos ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela, cansado y todo sudado dejando sin sentido su baño matutino; mientras descansaba se dio cuenta que sus hermanos no fueron tras él pero eso poco le importó cuando escuchó un grito detrás suyo, luego se vio rodeado por dos brazos.

—¡Valt! ¡Que felicidad! —gritó la persona detrás suyo, no hizo ningún movimiento para zafarse del contacto pues era común para el dar abrazos como saludo.

—¡Aiga! —Al pronunciar su nombre este lo soltó, pudo darse la media vuelta para quedar de frente al castaño— Veo que estás muy emocionado ¿eh?

Su tono juguetón y la mirada de complicidad colorearon de un sutil rosado las mejillas del castaño, más que intentó disimular con una expresión de falsa indiferencia.

—Y..Yo también puedo dar abrazos si quiero ¿sabes? —Valt rió ligeramente ante su comentario, más la sorpresa de verse envuelto de nuevo por el menor lo dejó casi mudo por instantes.

—A..Aiga…

El menor no volteo a mirarlo, más su agarre sobre su cuerpo se reforzó como si intentara que quedaran pegados de alguna manera, le comenzó a preocupar que el menor pareciera falto de cariño.

Por otro lado, un albino de ojos rojos caminaba con calma a la escuela pero se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de personas que ese día se dirigían al instituto. Intento ignorarlo pero era casi imposible pues en una calle donde solían circular a lo mucho veinte personas este día habían quizás el triple de ellas; cuándo llegó a la entrada se encontró con otro gran tumulto de personas entrando, muchas de ellas sin el uniforme escolar, ahora estaba más que intrigado.

Fue a dos metros que estaba por cruzar la entrada cuando un color azul llamo su atención, entre tanta gente reconoció el cabello de Valt pero no las ropas que llevaba. Cuando verificó que se trataba del chico se quedó pasmado por lo bien que se veía. Todo vestido de azul, de pies a cabeza; parecía otra persona más alta, imponente y apuesta. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sus manos a sudar, dudó un momento en acercarse a saludar pues se sentía un poco intimidado por su presencia.

Habría optado por pasar de largo y prepararse mentalmente en la comodidad del salón para ver al menor de no ser porque algo muy particular llamó su atención; eran esos brazos que rodeaban a Valt. Su sorpresa momentánea y nervios anteriores fueron sustituidos rápidamente por la ira de ver que la escena no terminaba por más segundos que pasaran. Camino directo al chico con decisión.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó serio dirigiéndose al mayor de los Aoi, este se sorprendió al escucharlo y se movió un poco, aun sin apartar a Aiga.

—¡Ah, Shu! Yo.. estoy con Aiga —Respondió nervioso, Shu miró a la persona que no paraba de abrazarlo notando que su cara estaba casi enterrada en el pecho del de ojos cafés.

Aiga movió un poco la cabeza para mirar al albino con una cara que le juraba muerte y destrucción si osaba cometer el error de acercarse a interrumpir más, Shu se sorprendió y no pudo evitar que un tic nervioso naciera en la creciente de su ceja izquierda.

El ambiente estaba tenso, Valt no sabia que hacer para salir de la situación. Por más que intentara alejar a Aiga no podía hacerlo, en primera porque su agarre era fuerte y determinado a no dejarlo ir, en segunda porque a pesar de que pudiera hacerlo no lo intentaría, el castaño parecía necesitarlo. Cuándo todo terminará hablaría con él para saber qué pasaba, pero recordó que tenía que hablar con Shu para declararse (y quizás besarse). Agitó la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos poco puros en él, ahora estaba metido en un embrollo.

—¡Aiga, que bueno que ya llegaste! —Un rubio de ojos rojos repentinamente hizo aparición y se encargó de zafar el agarre del menor quien no parecía nada contento con su interrupción— Perdonalo Valt, está un poco "adolescente".

Excuso Fubuki al castaño, Valt suspiró aliviado pensando ingenuamente que si ese era el problema de Aiga no había algo que pudiera hacer, aunque no comprendía del todo el término "adolescente". No importaba, sólo sabía que sus planes de declararse seguían en pie.

Fubuki se llevó a rastras a Aiga hacia la entrada del colegio, Valt los miró con alivio y luego recordó a Shu quién a pocos pasos seguía sin decir nada. O al menos eso creía pues cuando volteó a disculparse con el albino este ya no estaba, decepcionado y un poco preocupado entró también al lugar, pensando en la posibilidad de que Shu lo malentendiera todo.

Por su parte dos parejas caminaban en la misma dirección, una dos metros enfrente de la otra. La primera conformada por Wakiya siendo escoltado por un inusualmente caballeroso Ranjiro, pues el mayor lo tomaba del brazo mientras que Ranjiro parecía presumirlo a todo curioso que pasara y se atreviera a mirarlos; detrás de ellos Rantaro y Kaoru caminaban de manera casi similar, la chica se colgaba del brazo de Rantaro pero este no la presumía, pues la escena frente a él le hervía la sangre en cólera.

Esa mañana Ranjiro quería aprovechar la ocasión especial que ocurriría en el instituto para recoger a Wakiya en su casa antes de las clases, le platicó su plan al rubio quién estuvo de acuerdo al enterarse que Rantaro hacia lo mismo por Kaoru y ya que no estaban en la misma escuela esta oportunidad de alterar al mayor de los Kiyama era única.

Sin que Wakiya lo notará Ranjiro volteó un momento para mirar a su hermano, le sonrió burlón, como si le escupiera en su cara el hecho de que fue un total imbécil por dejar ir a Murasaki. En ese momento Rantaro rompió con los dientes su paleta y con desición camino a realizar fratricidio, inevitablemente Kaoru notó su mal humor y decidió entrar en acción.

—¡Audaz mira! Una dulcería, vamos por unos chocolates.

La chica prácticamente arrastró al mayor de los Kiyama al interior del local, Wakiya quién había escuchado volteó un poco para mirar la escena. La decepción no se hizo esperar en aparecer en su rostro, habían fallado en poner molesto a Rantaro. De un tirón se zafo del agarre de Ranjiro quién no le reclamo nada pues entendía perfectamente las emociones del rubio; el resto del camino lo terminaron en silencio.

En el instituto, Shu caminaba entre la gente, su mirada se posó en cierto pelinegro y rápidamente fue con el

—Daigo —El chico volteó a mirarlo al escuchar su nombre— ¿Tienes idea de que está pasando?

El pelinegro lo miro confundido pero aún así contestó.

—Es el torneo Bey, nos quedamos ayer a organizarlo ¿Recuerdas?

El albino miró alrededor con expresión seria aunque en el interior se hallaba incrédulo.

—El evento es mucho más grande de lo que creí en un principio.

Susurró siendo apenas escuchado por su amigo, pues el día anterior ayudó un poco a los chicos; limpió y pulió un estadio que al parecer era el que usarían ese día y luego se retiró, dejando a los demás encargarse de los preparativos finales que al parecer eran demasiados. Ahora no podía evitar sentirse mal por aquello.

—Buenos días chicos —saludo Ken usando a su títere Besu— ¿Están listos para las beybatallas de hoy?

—Claro que sí, siempre vengo listo —dijo Daigo sacando a su compañero, luego las miradas de ambos se posaron sobre el de ojos rojos.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, yo no…

—El no combatirá, ¿Acaso son tontos y ya olvidaron que Shu no es blader? —Una cuarta voz se unió a la conversación, sorprendentemente Wakiya caminaba hacia ellos como si no hubiera ocurrido nada el día anterior.

—¡Oh! Es verdad, lo sentimos Shu —Se disculpó Ken con Besu, el mencionado solo asintió en respuesta.

—En cambio Valt sí que arrasará con todos hoy —pronunció Ranjiro entrando en la conversación, tanto Daigo como Ken no evitaron ponerse incómodos con su presencia.

—¿Valt competirá? —preguntó Shu recibiendo a cambio una mirada confundida del rubio.

—Pues claro que sí, después de todo el organizó el evento junto con Aiga. Con el propósito de que cualquier persona sea capaz de enfrentar a dos de las leyendas más grandes del Beyblade en este mundo, ¡Es emocionante! ¿No crees?

Termino de decir Ranjiro completamente emocionado, después tomó a Wakiya de la mano cuando notó que en la entrada su hermano junto con Kaoru habían llegado.

—Si nos disculpan iremos a alistarnos, nosotros también entraremos.

Sin decir más tomó a Murasaki de la espalda y comenzó a empujarlo disimuladamente, llevándoselo de allí bajó la mirada curiosa de todos.

—¿Valt, una leyenda? —susurró asimilando la información.

—¿Acaso no lo sabías? —preguntó Daigo sorprendido, Shu negó.

Una enorme pantalla instalada en el patio se prendió dejando ver a un sujeto de ojos y cabello cafés, emocionado comenzó a hablar.

"Sean todos bienvenidos a la segunda convivencia anual Beyblade. Aquí en el Instituto de Estudios Superiores de Beigoma comenzarán retos increíbles donde todos podrán combatir unos contra otros. Recordemos la dinámica, todos los participantes comenzarán desde abajo sin importar su estatus y finalmente los dos mejores se enfrentarán para disputar el primer lugar. ¡¿Están tan emocionados como yo?! ¡Entonces es el momento, todos al gimnasio principal del Instituto!"

Shu escuchó un tanto indiferente las reglas del tipo que parecía el más entusiasmado en todo esto, sintió como una mano lo tomó por la muñeca y miró a Ken quién lo comenzó a llevar en dirección al gimnasio.

—Si no nos apresuramos nos quitarán nuestros lugares —dijo el de cabello negro, él no muy emocionado se dejó llevar por el chico siendo seguidos por Daigo.

Entraron y ya el lugar estaba repleto, por un momento creyó que no había espacio para ninguno de ellos y que deberían de ver todo de pie. Luego Ken examinó rápidamente y encontró varios espacios libres hasta el frente.

—Estos lugares los reservamos para nosotros —dijo Daigo cuando se sentaron, Shu asintió.

—¡¿Y qué hay de nosotros?! —gritó alguien detrás, era Wakiya quien contemplaba irritado un espacio pequeño, donde con dificultad una sola persona sería capaz de sentarse.

—Lo sentimos Wakiya, pero tardaste en llegar y la gente se recorrió un poco más de lo previsto —dijo Ken señalando al chico al lado del diminuto espacio quien había apartado un lugar poniendo un suéter de forma poco disimulada.

Murasaki estuvo a punto de reclamarle el desperdicio de espacio que hacía de no ser por Ranjiro quien se acercó y susurró algo que él solamente pudo escuchar. Instantáneamente se sonrojo pero asintió con dificultad, aceptando su propuesta; el rubio más alto se sentó en el pequeño lugar y Wakiya con mucha vergüenza se sentó en sus piernas. Shu quien estaba al lado de la pareja no evitó ponerse incómodo con su rara posición pero no dijo nada, igualmente el chico sentado del otro lado se recorrió un poco para no estar cerca de esos dos.

Rantaro sentado en el otro lado del gimnasio observaba la escena melosa de ambos, ahora se arrepentía de pedirle a ese chico que usará los dos lugares; pensó que con ese espacio tan pequeño podría separar a ese par pero obviamente su plan no funcionó. Apretó con fuerza sus puños en su pantalón. Wakiya miró de reojo sintiendo un poco de felicidad por ver a Rantaro tan enfadado, buscó con la mirada a la chica rubia que era su novia sin encontrarla por ningún lugar.

—Creí que Kaoru estaría con Rantaro —susurró al menor de los Kiyama debajo suyo.

—No, escuche que ella está en los pocos grupos que tienen clases hoy en el Instituto.

El de ojos azules no pudo contener la sonrisa que surco en su rostro, está vez podrían hacer enfadar a Rantaro sin distracciones de por medio.

Las luces se apagaron sin previo aviso, luego un par de lámparas en el techo iluminaron dos espacios en el centro del gimnasio. El espacio de la derecha fue ocupado por un chico quien hizo varias acrobacias impresionantes antes de llegar al punto de encuentro, Shu lo reconoció, se trataba de Aiga. Antes de siquiera poder preguntarse las razones por las que estaba ahí una segunda figura apareció entre la oscuridad, corriendo mientras alzaba los brazos llegó emanando emoción a todos lados como siempre, Valt se reveló. Ambos se llevaron gritos de emoción del público.

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos! —comenzó a hablar Valt— ¿Están listos para las batallas?

El público gritó con alegría un "_Sí"_

—Muy bien, recuerden que tanto Valt como yo también competiremos —continuo Aiga— Pero no se alarmen si les toca combatir contra nosotros.

—Así es, todos tenemos las mismas oportunidades para ganar, así que comencemos ¡Tres, dos, uno! ¡Let it rip!

Finalmente todos gritaron con emoción y alegría la ya muy conocida frase, las luces se encendieron y Valt volteo a mirar un momento a Shu, enviándole una sonrisa avergonzada antes de retirarse a sentar lo más cerca del estadio siendo acompañado por Aiga. Poco después en la pantalla del gimnasio aparecieron los primeros combates.

En cambio el albino estaba impactado, no ponía mucha atención en lo que estaba sucediendo en la convivencia pues toda esa seguridad que Valt emanaba en frente de tantas personas y esa emoción que desbordaba era algo que no había visto antes en el pequeño chico.

—Es increíble ¿verdad? —preguntó Daigo a su lado despertandolo de sus pensamientos.

—Uh sí, eso creo… —respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Las batallas comenzaron y miró el estadio donde se disputaban todas ellas aunque en realidad no ponía mucha atención. Pronto llegó el momento en que los chicos del club pasaron a combatir y ganaron en un tiempo récord dejándolo más que impresionado; fue después el combate de Wakiya. Luego llegó la hora en la que Valt pasó a disputar su propia batalla. Shu puso más atención que anteriormente y juró que pasaron muy difícilmente cinco segundos antes de que Valt ganará con facilidad.

—Es.. grandioso… —susurró siendo escuchado por Daigo.

—Así es, no por nada permanece como una leyenda —respondió el pelinegro, Shu se sintió feliz y orgulloso de las capacidades extraordinarias de Valt.

Las batallas avanzaron y con ellas muchas personas ganaban y perdían, entre ellos Ken que perdió al enfrentarse a Rantaro; el rubio con una indescriptible fuerza terminó el combate en un santiamén pero a pesar de haber ganado parecía muy furioso por algo. Luego tocó que Ranjiro y Wakiya combatieran entre sí, ambos rubios se miraron impresionados al enterarse de su combate y se susurraron algo; Wakiya sonrió sonrojado y se levantó con Ranjiro, ambos platicaron algo con el árbitro y este declaró que los dos decidieron abandonar la batalla por cuestiones personales.

El rostro de Wakiya parecía un tomate cuando Ranjiro lo cargó y se lo llevó del gimnasio dejando al público en completo silencio y a algunos enternecidos por el par, excepto a Rantaro quién muy molesto también abandonó el gimnasio poco tiempo después.

Después del drama causado por los rubios todo continuó con normalidad, Shu miró las batallas del castaño y aunque no supiera mucho respecto al tema incluso pudo notar que era bastante bueno. Al llegar al combate final, sin ninguna sorpresa para nadie le tocaba enfrentarse a Valt y Aiga.

—¡Y aquí está, el enfrentamiento final entre dos de los mejores bladers del mundo, dos ex-campeones mundiales! ¡Valt Aoi y Aiga Akaba! —Anunció el presentador con gran emoción, así como pronunció sus nombres el castaño y el de cabellos azules se posicionaron para el combate.

—Tres, dos, uno, ¡Let it rip!

Gritaron ambos al unísono antes de comenzar. Sin mucho tiempo de espera después de los lanzamientos tanto Achilles como Valkyrie colisionaron fieramente entre sí. Primero Achilles intentó golpear a Valkyrie pero falló disminuyendo así la potencia de su ataque inicial, Valt sonrió.

—¡Valkyrie, vamos!

Dijo el de ojos cafés antes de que el patrón de flor de su bey se intensificara, golpeando de una y otra vez a Achilles. Aiga no parecía preocupado, más su emoción de combatir contra Valt era más que notoria.

—¡Andando Achilles! Demostremos nuestro verdadero poder

Achilles golpeó el muro del estadio logrando dar un salto impresionante, tomó impulso desde el aire con la intención de que al caer golpeará a Valkyrie y terminará con la batalla. Sin embargo Valkyrie logró esquivar el ataque por muy poco, a estas alturas Shu sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría el corazón del pecho.

Valt no desperdicio el tiempo e hizo que su bey colisionara contra Achilles sin piedad, lo arrastró con fuerza al muro del estadio donde para sorpresa de todos, la inconmensurable fuerza de Valkyrie logró terminar con la batalla haciendo explotar a Achilles antes de que Aiga logrará reaccionar ante la situación.

—¡Y ahí lo tenemos! ¡El chico maravilla hace honor a su nombre y nos impresiona de nuevo! ¡Nuestro campeón de la convivencia de este año, Valt Aoi!

Valt levantó las manos celebrando su victoria, el público vitoreó felicitaciones con emoción. Aiga tomó a Achilles y a pesar de que había perdido no se sentía mal al respecto.

—Fue una buena batalla amigo pero Valt hoy fue más fuerte que nosotros —dijo el castaño mirando a su compañero, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando Valt lo miró.

—¿Qué te pareció esa batalla Aiga? —preguntó el de cabello azul, Aiga se alzó de hombros.

—Veo que a pesar de estar viejo aun sabes pelear —Valt respingo ante su comentario, en su rostro se dibujó una divertida expresión molesta.

—¡Yo no estoy viejo!

Una amigable discusión nació entre ambos, Shu por su parte aplaudió el logro del menor sintiéndose contento por el. Valt lo miró y cuando sus miradas cruzaron sintieron la necesidad de acercarse, así habría sido de no ser porque el de ojos cafés se vio rodeado de personas que pedían con emoción un saludo o un autógrafo.

—Creo que no es un buen momento para que platiquen —dijo Ken usando a Keru.

—Creenos, esos chicos te morderán si intentas ir con Valt ahora mismo —dijo Daigo con un tono no tan entusiasta; Shu no respondió y los tres salieron del gimnasio donde pocas personas se retiraban después de tan largo día.

—Ah, perdonen pero tengo que ir al baño —dijo el albino, los otros dos asintieron y se despidieron de él antes de retirarse a sus respectivas casas.

El por su lado regresó a la escuela y se dirigió al baño, después de hacer sus necesidades salió del cubículo encontrándose con cierto castaño en el lavamanos. No lo saludó e ignorándolo comenzó a lavarse las manos.

—Oye —dijo el castaño llamando su atención pero aun así no volteo a mirarlo— ¿Por qué no combatiste? —preguntó con la voz seria en un intento de sonar intimidante, algo que definitivamente no funcionó.

—No soy blader —dijo cuando comenzó a enjuagarse, un bufido sarcástico se dejó escuchar por parte del de ojos azules.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —preguntó irónico, Shu no le contestó lo cuál molesto al menor, una idea algo maliciosa llegó a su mente— ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer con Valt?

Escuchar su nombre titubeó un poco en sus acciones, Aiga sonrió cuando lo notó.

—Porque, bueno… todas las personas cercanas a él sabemos que el beyblade es su vida, su pasión desde que tenía once años; siempre le encanta hablar de eso con las personas más importantes para el. Siempre ha dicho lo mucho que le gustaría tener un digno rival y pensé que tú lo eras pero veo que me equivoqué, al menos te comentó algo al respecto ¿no es así?

Aiga miro al albino quien le daba la espalda con la excusa de estar secando sus manos, su apariencia podría simular la indiferencia pero el pequeño temblor en sus brazos lo delataba ante el, dió en el blanco casi sin darse cuenta.

—No podría imaginarme a alguien a quién Valt se viera en la necesidad de ocultar algo así, de hecho no se lo ha ocultado a nadie, sería ridículo hacerlo. Pero… ¿en qué clase de juego pensaría Valt para jamás mencionarle de su más grande pasión a alguien? Quizás solo para engañar por diversión, es una forma extraña de entretenerse usando a los demás. Por suerte Valt no es ese tipo de persona y no hizo eso contigo, ¿verdad?

El albino permaneció callado pero Aiga sabía que ya lo tenía donde quería.

—Perdon si hablo de más, pero es que no deja de parecerme extraño que seas amigo de Valt sin ser blader. Quiero decir, todos sus amigos lo somos así que con mayor razón me preguntó, ¿Porque Valt te habla? ¿De verdad son amigos?

Shu no dijo nada pero salio muy apresurado, Aiga sonrió al ver su objetivo cumplido.

El albino después corrió por los pasillos buscando llegar con desesperación a la salida, no quería mostrar esa faceta suya frente a Aiga, sus palabras sonaban como veneno una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. No quería pensar en nada, no quería pensar en nadie, solo deseaba salir de ahí y llegar a salvo su casa.

Por desgracia la persona con quien menos quería toparse se puso en medio de su camino y terminó empujándolo.

—¡Ah, Shu! Que bueno que te encuentro… quiero hablar de algo contigo... —dijo Valt al voltear después de ese pequeño empujón sonrojandose un poco, notó al instante por la expresión de Shu que no estaba bien— ¿Ocurrió algo?

No se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, solo agachó más la cabeza y lo hizo a un lado antes de salir corriendo. Valt intentó ir tras él pero se vio detenido.

—Valt —Unos brazos lo rodearon justo como esa misma mañana, fue por ello que notó que se trataba de Aiga— Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Ahora no Aiga —dijo el mayor con un tono irritado, aun así el castaño no lo soltó.

—¡Te necesito aquí y ahora!

Gritó el castaño asustando un poco a Valt, este lo miró preocupado pero luego miró a la salida por donde se había ido Shu, el tambien lo necesitaba y quería estar con el. Observó nuevamente la expresión de Aiga quién denotaba necesidad y atención, sintió algo de pena y angustia por el menor.

"_Bueno, quizás pueda hablar después con Shu"_ pensó ingenuamente, creyendo que el problema que tuviera el albino se podría resolver después.

Se quedó con Aiga sin saber que no sería así.

Shu corría por las calles, desesperado por llegar a su casa. Entró y sin saludar a sus padres que lo vieron con preocupación se dirigió a su cuarto, cerró con llave y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama.

Lágrimas pedían salir de sus ojos pero no lo hacían, sentía su corazón sangrar por dentro y su garganta apretarse.

Sabía que era una tontería, que de seguro Aiga mentía y lo que dijo sobre Valt y él fue para fastidiar.

Pero por más que se lo repitiera, por más que la lógica intentará dominar a sus sentimientos; las palabras de Aiga ya se habían clavado muy dentro de su cabeza.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Hola! Esta vez no tarde mucho con la actulizacion

Espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla

Respondere los reviews que me enviaron :)

. 666: Muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario, ya te habia contestado y agradecido por mensaje privado pero igual queria hacerlo por aqui :)

AnimeHeart: Muchas gracias por leer, no te preocupes por lo de comentar antes, lo entiendo yo a veces me he quedado sin internet :( Espero que tanto tu como Valt lo hayan disfrutado, las cosas se pondran un poquitin dificiles para Shu y para Valt a partir de ahora, me gustaria poder decir mas pero arruinaria la sorpresa :p Por cierto, saludos Ken xD Nos leemos pronto!


	15. Problemas

Estaba echado en la cama mirando al techo, ya eran las dos de la mañana y aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Odiaba sentirse así, el corazón se le apretaba al igual que la garganta. La necesidad de salir corriendo era grande pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada para aliviar su dolor.

Pensó de nuevo en lo ocurrido, Aiga había sido crudo y cruel y por más que deseara que las palabras de ese mocoso se desvanecieran en su mente no conseguía hacerlo. Todo por la simple razón de que había hablado de Valt y el si que le importaba.

Por eso lo odiaba, confiar en la gente no era lo suyo y ahora que decidió arriesgarse de nuevo todo se fue al caño, Valt tenía secretos que le escondió.

¿Por qué? No encontraba las razones. ¿Se burlaba de él? Era algo muy importante para Valt, hasta era una leyenda viviente en ello como para olvidar mencionarlo.

Silenciosamente espero que le enviará algún mensaje en el transcurso de esa tarde pero no sucedió, ¿Eso quería decir que no le importaba el haberlo visto así de raro?

Tenía que dejar de ser un tonto, esperar sus mensajes no servía de nada. Si Valt quisiera aclarar algo ya lo habría hecho, entonces ¿Eso significaba que no era lo suficientemente importante para que Valt le preguntará porque se fue así?

_"Cállate, no eres el centro del universo. Solo otro tonto más que cree tener problemas más importantes que los demás."_

_"¿Crees que en serio a él le va a importar como te sientes?"_

_"Si de verdad le interesara un poco ya te debió haber llamado hace horas ¿No crees?"_

_"Es más que obvio que eres igual de débil que siempre, te escondes detrás de esa máscara de seriedad pero tú más que nadie lo sabe. ¡No le importas a nadie!"_

_"¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate de él lo más que puedas antes de que te haga más daño!"_

_"Mírate, eres un desastre y eso que apenas se llevan hablando pocos meses. ¿Qué pasará si te quedas más tiempo a su lado?"_

_"Te va a lastimar, a ninguno de ellos le importas. La vida siempre sigue y nadie te recordará incluso si desapareces mañana"_

Las palabras de su propia mente eran crueles pero no le parecían falsas. Al final de cuentas era cierto, apenas conocía a Valt, insistió tanto en ser su amigo que le creyó y quizás el chico fue sincero entonces. Pero ahora era diferente, si el moría en ese instante seguramente nadie lo notaría, ni siquiera Valt.

Seguro daría por hecho que se enfermo o que se mudó y que por eso dejo de ir a clases, encontraría a alguien más con quien estar y su recuerdo no sería más que el de un amigo loco que casi lo besó.

Era seguro que eso sucedería, él no le importaba lo suficiente, nunca le contó algo importante de su vida ¿Acaso lo valoraba como para notar su ausencia?

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero sus lágrimas no salían, hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Ya sabía cómo trabajar con ese dolor para que nadie lo notara, nunca quiso lidiar con esas preguntas estúpidas de las personas que fingían preocuparse por el. Todos eran falsos, a nadie le importaría nunca de verdad, solo era la asquerosa lástima que no necesitaría en ningún instante de su vida.

_"No quiero… ¡Valt no te acerques más!"_

Sentía que apuñalaban a su corazón, durmió en lo que él llamaba un absurdo dolor pues al final solo él iba a terminar lastimado.

La mañana siguiente llegó, los pensamientos de ayer ahora parecían sin sentido, demasiado exagerados a decir verdad.

Pero su corazón aún lo sentía, seguía atado a sus miedos e inseguridades y por desgracia suya, siempre hablaba más que la razón que intentaba mantener.

Camino a la escuela, vigilando inconscientemente no encontrarse con el chico de cabello azul. No parecía venir por ningún lado y camino intentando disimular calma en sus pasos pues su pecho no le dejaba de doler desde que despertó.

Por otro lado el mayor de los Aoi caminaba cabizbajo, pensando en lo que Aiga le dijo ayer.

_"Me gustas… "_

Y también pensaba con gran pesar en su propia respuesta. Odiaba la cara que las personas ponían cada vez que se negaba, abrían los ojos muy grande y de repente parecían perder todo el brillo de su ser.

Incluso alguien tan fuerte como Aiga mostró su faceta más débil enfrente suyo, no tuvo que tocarlo, tampoco lo insultó. Solo tuvo que decir una simple frase.

_"Lo siento, no te veo de esa manera"_

Y luego vino esa lamentable reacción. Odiaba admitir que el, Valt Aoi tenía miedo.

Le temía a que le sucediera lo mismo, que la persona que él amaba le dijera esa terrible frase que él ya había usado varias veces en el pasado. ¿Y si el destino se desquitaba con el por rechazar a esas personas? ¿Si le imponía la realidad de vivir en sangre propia el rechazo que él mismo cometió con los demás?

Casi podía imaginar a Shu enfrente de él, con su expresión seria de siempre y los ojos más rojos que nunca. Pisoteando el amor que le profesaba con palabras.

"_¿Entonces crees que sea bueno que me le confiese?" _

"_El ya te besó y después de lo de esta mañana no veo por qué no."_

Recordó su conversación con Ken, era cierto, quizás si tenía buenas posibilidades con Shu.

Él lo amaba, besó ligeramente su boca y casi vuelven a besarse el otro día.

Debía llamarlo, con la repentina confesión de Aiga olvidó hacerlo el día anterior y aún seguía preocupado por él. Miró su teléfono y se odio a sí mismo por nunca asegurarse de que tuviera la carga suficiente antes de salir de casa.

_"Bueno, de cualquier modo ya casi llego a la escuela"_ pensó contento acelerando el paso lo más que pudo en menos de dos minutos ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia la azotea.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con Ken, Daigo y Wakiya, examinó rápidamente con la mirada y no pudo ver a Shu en ningún lado.

—Hola Valt, apenas y llegaste temprano —saludó Daigo feliz, Valt lo miró y tambien sonrio.

—¿Qué hay? —regresó el saludo a su amigo, aún continuó examinando el lugar con la mirada— ¿Shu aún no ha llegado?

—Él está en el salón, dijo que quería asegurarse de que su tarea estaba bien —respondió Wakiya la pregunta mientras limpiaba el estadio del club con un trapo.

—Ah, ya veo —dijo un poco decepcionado, aún muy dentro de él tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

—Oye ¿estás bien? Pareces preocupado —dijo Ken notando la actitud distraída y seria de Valt, este lo miro sorprendido.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sin haber notado su propia actitud. Wakiya quien escuchaba de lejos dejó de lado su tarea y se acercó al menor.

—Es verdad, estas raro —dijo después de examinarlo un rato— ¿Algo te molesta?

—Yo.. si —dijo decaído— Tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que deberia de ir a ver a Shu.

—¿Y esperas una invitación? ¡Ve! —dijo Wakiya alarmado, Valt saltó en su lugar y salió corriendo de ahí.

—Wakiya, que intenso —dijo Daigo después de la situación, el rubio se alzó de hombros orgulloso.

—Esos dos necesitan hablar —dijo serio acercándose de nuevo al estadio, Ken y Daigo lo miraron intrigados.

—¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros no? —preguntó Daigo al rubio, este suspiro mientras miraba de nuevo el trapo en su mano.

—Ayer, después del torneo me quedé un rato con Ranjiro aquí en la azotea y creí ver algo… creí ver a Shu, salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

—¿Estás seguro Wakiya? ¿Crees que se encuentre bien? —preguntó Ken con preocupación.

—Honestamente no lo sé, pero algo me dice que si alguno de nosotros puede saber eso es Valt.

—¿Y hablaste con Shu sobre eso? Tienes su número ¿no? —preguntó Daigo analizando mejor la situación, Wakiya suspiro derrotado.

—Lo habría hecho pero digamos que ayer tuve un "incidente". Mi teléfono se rompió y ya no puedo hacer llamadas, solo ver mensajes —dijo sacando su celular y enseñandolo a sus amigos.

—Wakiya, eres un niño rico, ¿cómo diablos no puedes comprar otro teléfono? —preguntó Daigo irritado.

—¡Oye! Ya hice mi pedido, por más envíos express que pague no va a aparecer en cuestión de minutos, me llegará hoy —respondió con un tono irritado pero poco creíble, luego busco el aceite para pulir y lo encontró un tanto más lejos por lo que se levantó con dificultad de su lugar y camino hacia el bajo la mirada de sus amigos.

—Entonces hubieras ido a una tienda a comprar otro, no es tan difícil —dijo Daigo aún encontrando huecos en sus excusas, Wakiya rechisto con la boca.

—¡Caminas raro! —comentó Ken usando a Keru, Wakiya se alarmó por su observación.

—Es verdad —dijo Daigo examinandolo mejor, unió todas las piezas regadas del rubio— ¿Acaso tú teléfono roto y tú horrible excusa sobre no comprar uno en una tienda física tienen algo que ver con el hecho de que Ranjiro y tú se quedaron aquí en la azotea?...¿Solos?...

Además de que caminas raro, como si te hubieras lastimado.

Wakiya se puso rojo, rápidamente comenzó a negar.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de pervertidos creen que somos? —gritó alarmado. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que por la puerta ya había entrado alguien más desde hace un rato.

—Entonces si son unos pervertidos pero no de esa clase —dijo Ken usando a Besu, Wakiya ya hasta sentía un cosquilleo de nerviosismo en todo su ser.

—¡N… no! Ustedes son de lo peor —dijo mirando a sus amigos que empezaron a reír, divertidos por fastidiar al orgulloso rubio.

Tomó a su bey y caminó muy avergonzado hacia la salida, no notó a Rantaro en medio del camino hasta que chocó con él. Sus miradas se cruzaron, primero la vergüenza de los ojos de Wakiya seguía intacta a pesar del hecho de tener a Audaz en frente, más su mirada cambio a una de confusión y sorpresa después de notar la mirada molesta y decepcionada de Rantaro.

El rubio más alto no dijo nada después del choque, solo salió sin saludar a nadie, todos lo miraron sorprendidos pero especialmente Wakiya. Jamás había visto esa mirada de Audaz y por alguna razón se sintió muy mal.

No quiso mencionar nada al respecto así que simplemente salió y bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose a su salón. Pronto se distrajo pensando en que quizás Valt ya sabía que tenía Shu, con la intriga entró al salón pasando por los malandrines que se hacían llamar sus compañeros, finalmente llegó donde estaba el par y se encontró con una escena poco alentadora.

Shu en su asiento leía las cosas anotadas en su cuaderno, parecía estar normal como siempre pero Valt… el no se veía tan bien. Su amigo de cabello azul miraba hacia la ventana, su cuerpo estaba tenso como una cuerda sosteniendo una tonelada. Dubitativo se acercó al menor.

—Valt —Lo llamó una vez pero este no volteo a mirarlo— ¿Cómo está… ?

—No me hables.

Su voz salió molesta, Wakiya se sorprendió por el tono tan poco característico de su amigo y decidió no insistir más, se fue a su asiento aun con mucha curiosidad por saber qué estaba pasando.

"_Está muy enojado"_ pensó mirando a su amigo de años, luego observó a Shu en un vano intento de descifrar qué había ocurrido entre esos dos.

Las clases comenzaron y continuaron con aparente normalidad, aunque la tensión era más que notoria para Wakiya, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo salió lo más rápido que pudo a la azotea. No había nadie así que se sentó al lado del estadio y espero a que Ken o Daigo llegarán para contarles lo que había pasado, cuando la puerta se abrió casi se levanta para platicar pero se quedó congelado al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

Su rostro palideció cuando vió a Rantaro entrar con Kaoru a la azotea pero no lo habían hecho de la manera tradicional pues ambos se estaban besando como si no hubiera un mañana por delante. Prácticamente habían derribado esa puerta con sus cuerpos mientras se abrazaban y besaban sin siquiera tomar un poco de aire, por más que quisiera no podía apartar la mirada, lo habían tomado por sorpresa y siguió la escena completa con la mirada. Rantaro acorraló a la chica contra la pared más cercana, mientras se seguían besando posó una de sus manos en su cuello y la otra la llevó a la pierna debajo de su falda. tomó un poco de impulso y la alzó contra el muro.

Sintió náuseas y un terrible mareo, no pudo ver más y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo sin importarle un poco si era sigiloso o no. Corrió al baño más cercano y descargó en el único retrete disponible su desayuno a medio digerir, cuando termino intentó no dejar evidencia de sus actos y se lavó las manos y la cara. Aun con el dolor en el pecho salió a toda prisa con rumbo a su salón. Quizás una o dos personas se cruzaron en su camino, no les dio importancia de todas formas y tomó sus cosas para salir de ese lugar.

Su casa quedaba lejos de la escuela pero no quería llegar ahí de todas formas, solo quería escapar. Corrió sin ningún rumbo entre las calles.

—… oye... Wakiya… ¡Wakiya!

Ese grito lo trajo de regreso a la realidad aunque no fue en un buen momento precisamente pues una anomalía en el suelo logró que su pie se atorara, mandandolo directo al pavimento al detenerse tan abruptamente.

Su mochila salió volando hacia quien sabe donde, sólo escuchó sus cosas caer de a montón en el suelo.

"_Diablos, no la cerré"_ pensó lamentándose del hecho, adolorido pudo sentarse intentando aún asimilar que había sucedido exactamente. Luego recordó que alguien lo había llamado, miro en todas direcciones para ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Se te perdió algo? ¿Aparte del orgullo?

Escuchó que alguien pregunto detrás suyo, rápidamente volteo a mirarlo sorprendiendose en el acto al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Silas? ¿Q..Qué haces aquí? —preguntó muy confundido, el nombrado le extendió la mano.

—Hablemos en un lugar más cómodo ¿te parece? —preguntó esperando a que el chico se levantara, Wakiya tomó su mano y se sacudió lo mejor que pudo la tierra de su ropa y cuerpo.

Ambos recogieron las cosas de Murasaki una por una, varias quedaron rotas y otras casi intactas; el rubio rió un poco al notar la similitud de que así se sentía por dentro.

Después de terminar decidieron ir a una tienda cercana para ver si tenían curitas para Wakiya ya que se había hecho unos cuantos raspones. Al ver que no tenían miraron en todas direcciones esperando encontrar algún lugar similar más no había nada.

—Que desastre —comentó Silas mirando su fracaso, Wakiya suspiro.

—Lo sé, no debiste gritarme así —dijo molesto con el de cabello verde, este no hizo mucho caso a su comentario más le extendió una paleta de color rosa.

—Toma, te subirá el ánimo

Wakiya miró el dulce, no muy convencido lo tomó y se lo llevó a la boca.

—¿Y que te trae por aquí? Mi cumpleaños fue hace semanas ¿sabes? —preguntó Wakiya molesto.

—Lo sé y fui, he estado en Japón todo este tiempo —comentó despreocupado, Wakiya lo miró sorprendido.

—¡¿Eh?! Si fuiste ¿porque no me saludaste?

—Digamos que iba a hacerlo… pero creo que todos estaban muy animados esa noche —dijo remarcando la última parte de su oración, Wakiya lo miró confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Silas lo miró con un gesto de complicidad, Wakiya pensó por unos momentos y lo recordó. Rantaro y Kaoru bailando y besándose, luego el besó a Ranjiro en medio de la oscuridad sellando su farsa. Lo miró sorprendido y Silas asintió como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

—Lo que haces esta mal —dijo Silas, él rápidamente tomó sus cosas.

—Tengo que irme —dijo apresurado sin mirar al de cabello verde.

—Wakiya, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó mirando las acciones del chico— Tus errores te seguirán sin importar a donde vayas.

—¡Cállate! ¿quieres? —gritó retomando su retirada, esta vez iría a casa.

—No puedes huir Wakiya, tus problemas están en ti.

Corrió sin mirar atrás, la paleta en su boca le sabía amarga y cuando encontró un lugar la desecho. No se detuvo hasta llegar a su destino.

La noche lo recibió en su modesto hogar, el chico de cabello azul llegó cansado después de un largo día en la escuela. Saludo sin muchos ánimos a su madre y hermanos y subió a su cuarto sin cenar, entro a su oscura habitación y se echó en la cama sin cambiarse la ropa.

Recordó su conversación con Shu.

"_No somos suficiente… "_

Apretó las manos con enojo por milésima vez en el día.

—Estúpido Shu.


	16. Vulnerable

"—_Hola Shu —saludó al albino que sentado no volteo a mirarlo, decidió continuar— ¿Co.. Cómo estás?_

_La voz le salió más temblorosa de lo que esperaba, aun así Shu no volteaba a mirarlo._

—_¿Porque no me contestas? —decidió preguntar finalmente después de un largo silencio entre ambos, el de ojos rojos cerró el cuaderno que estaba leyendo._

—_¿Sabes Valt? Lo he estado pensando y no creo que sea buena idea pasar más tiempo juntos —dijo con voz seria mirando al de cabello azul directamente, aparentemente muy seguro de sus palabras._

_En cambio el menor sintió como si una balde de agua helada le cayera encima, no entendía qué estaba pasando o porque Shu diría algo como eso._

—_¿P..Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo que a ti no…?_

—_Solo no entiendo porque siempre estamos juntos, es obvio que no somos tan cercanos —interrumpió el albino, Valt seguía pasmado._

—_¿De qué estás hablando? Todo este tiempo he intentado demostrarte que somos amigos._

—_Pues no somos suficiente y ya, es todo —exclamó un poco más alto, Valt sentía la sangre llegarle muy rápido a la cabeza._

—_No puedo entender lo que dices, tú y yo somos amigos ¿no? Si tienes algún problema puedes…_

—_Si, tengo un problema —Se levantó de su asiento y encaró de cerca al de ojos cafés— El problema es que no puedo estar cerca de una persona que no conozco, de alguien que tampoco me conoce en realidad ¿qué ganamos con esto?_

—_Shu, ¿cómo que no nos conocemos? Eso es algo que debemos descubrir con el tiempo, así es como las relaciones funcionan._

—_¿Y qué sabes tú de relaciones? —preguntó Shu enfadado, Valt lo sintió como un ataque directo._

—_Más que tú sí._

_A estas alturas de la conversación ya ninguno pensaba en realidad lo que estaba diciendo pero esas palabras que Valt soltó descuidadamente lo trajo de golpe a la realidad, miro al albino cuyo rostro parecía aún más sorprendido que el suyo. Rápidamente cambio su expresión a una que intentaba ocultar el dolor que el menor le infringió._

—_¡Ja!, ya entiendo, así que al final está supuesta "amistad" si era un estúpido trabajo de caridad y ya —La expresión de Valt denotaba arrepentimiento pero a Shu eso ya no le importaba— Déjame dejarte algo claro, no te necesito y mucho menos a amigos como tú, gente como ustedes son de lo peor._

_Sin más se sentó en su asiento, nuevamente ocultó sus sentimientos bajo la máscara de seriedad a la que ya se había acostumbrado usar._

_Valt a pesar de que sabía que estuvo mal lo que dijo no sabía muy bien como arreglarlo, así que solo se fue a sentar a su lugar, enfadado consigo mismo y en cierta medida con Shu por lo acontecido. _

_Después pensó que quizas lo mejor era darle a Shu más espacio hasta que se calmaran las cosas, a pesar de que no entendía del todo en qué momento había fallado."_

La mañana siguiente llegó, el penúltimo día de la semana por fin se hacía presente y Valt lo recibia después de una larga noche donde concibió el sueño aun con el uniforme puesto.

Se despertó de golpe al darse cuenta de este acontecimiento, rápidamente se revisó y noto que su uniforme estaba completamente arrugado.

—Rayos…

Susurró preocupado, miro a todos lados buscando inútilmente algo que pudiera ayudarle a disimular esas arrugas. Luego su mirada se posó en el reloj de pared en el cuarto, era tarde, muy tarde.

—Rayos, diablos, ¡champiñones!

—¡Valt! ¿qué son esas palabras? —La voz molesta de su madre detrás suyo le heló la sangre, volteó a mirarla muy sorprendido— ¿Qué le pasó a tú uniforme? Y mira la hora, se te hará tarde.

Le lanzó su mochila y almuerzo, apresurando al mayor de sus hijos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Hace mucho que Toko y Nika se fueron a la Academia y tú aún estás aquí, a veces me pregunto si en verdad tienes diecisiete años —exclamó su progenitora dramática, Valt asintió fastidiado, algo le decía que hoy no sería su día.

Se puso sus zapatos y salió corriendo de su hogar, pronto llegó a esa cuchilla que dividía la calle, estuvo a punto de acelerar el paso hasta que vio algo que llamó su atención y se detuvo a mirar. Hacerlo fue un error, el error más grande que jamás debió haber cometido pero no había forma de que él supiera eso.

—¿Nika? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nadie podría culparlo por tener curiosidad, después de todo se trataba de su hermana menor que estaba sentada en la acera de la calle sola, pues en ningún lado veía a Tokonatsu.

—¡Ah, Valt! No te vi pasar —respondió la de cabello rosas para después levantarse.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Valt preocupado por su hermana, ella le sonrió y negó.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo contenta, luego busco algo en su mochila y de ella sacó un sobre blanco cerrado con una estampa de forma de corazón, luego su cara se tornó ligeramente carmesí— ¿T..tú.. p..p..podrías darla?

Valt apenas y la pudo escuchar, antes de que pudiera preguntar para quién era, ella salió corriendo en dirección a su escuela. Sin comprender muy bien lo que había ocurrido miró el sobre con mucha curiosidad.

—Nunca pensé que Nika estaria enamorada de alguien —dijo mirando el corazón de color rojo cereza del sobre, sonrió un poco algo contento por su hermana.

Le dio la vuelta al sobre y su sonrisa se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por un pálido color en todo el rostro.

_Para: Kurenai Shu_

Sin querer la soltó dejándola caer al suelo, una y mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza pero no podía enfocarse en ninguna en específico. A lo lejos escucho la campana de la escuela lo cual lo sacó de su trance, sin pensarlo mucho recogió la carta y la metió en su mochila para luego retomar su carrera hacia la escuela.

"_Es un malentendido, no puede tratarse de Shu"_ pensó mientras veía el suelo que recorría, con el nerviosismo y el corazón latiendole a más no poder.

"_No, tonto Valt ¡Claro que se trata de mi Shu! Pero ¿porqué?, ¿cuándo fue que a Nika comenzó a gustarle? Ellos ni siquiera se hablan."_

Vio la escuela desde lo lejos, aceleró el paso sin saber muy bien en que haría al entrar al salón; ¿le dejaría a Shu la carta en su pupitre? ¿Y si mejor no lo hacía y le decía a Nika que se Shu no la leyó y la tiró?

Su mente era un revoltijo, no sabia ahora mismo qué era lo correcto. Se trataba de una carta hecha con todo el amor que su pequeña hermana menor profesaba, debía respetarla y cuidarla como si fuera un tesoro incluso si iba dirigida para la persona que él también amaba.

"_¿Si me le confieso antes de darle la carta? No, no servirá de nada. Tal vez podría terminar de perjudicarme a mi"_

Pensó en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y las palabras tan hirientes que dijo sin pensarlas, el no tenia del todo la culpa pues Shu estaba siendo un desconsiderado por aun dudar de su amistad, o al menos así lo veía. En esos momentos su relación pendía de un hilo y apostaba que si se le ocurría confesarse justo ahora seria un error. Shu por alguna razón estaba molesto con él, sabía que él no solía confiar mucho en las personas; si ahora mismo daba un paso en falso arriesgándose en confesarse, seguro que Shu pensaría que le jugaba una broma de mal gusto o algo por el estilo y bien podría decirle adiós a lo poco que quedaba de su confianza.

Asomó su cara en el salón, el profesor aun no llegaba así que no había problema por llegar así de tarde. Luego miró al asiento de Shu y noto que no estaba, solo sus cosas yacían encima del pupitre. Inspeccionó el pasillo para ver si el chico estaba por ahí pero ese no era el caso así que entro a un paso ligeramente acelerado. Colocó sus cosas en su pupitre y al abrir la mochila se encontró frente a frente con la carta.

"_¿Entonces crees que sea bueno que me le confiese? _

_Preguntó esperando la respuesta ansioso, Ken asintió._

_Él ya te besó y después de lo de esta mañana no veo por qué no."_

Recordó esa conversación con Ken, le daba algo de seguridad, Shu lo besó o al menos estuvo cerca de hacerlo y estuvieron a poco de besarse de nuevo. Sabía que el chico era honesto en ese aspecto y que a pesar de todo seguro que lo amaba, era imposible que Shu tomara algo como besar a alguien como un juego y mucho menos intentar volver a hacerlo. Si dejaba la carta en su pupitre no tenía nada de qué temer, Shu seguro la ignoraria y la dejaría abandonada por ahí.

Suspiro dándose un poco de alivio, con una ligera sonrisa tomó la carta y la dejó discretamente en el asiento de Shu; justo a tiempo pues el chico de ojos rojos entro al salon cuando regresó a su lugar. No se dirigieron la mirada pero Valt lo siguió de reojo, cuando llegó a su asiento tuvo que voltear un poco para contemplar mejor su reacción ante la carta.

El albino se detuvo cuando la miro, no podía ver la expresion que tenia ya que estaba de espaldas. Tomó el sobre y lo metió a su mochila, Valt comenzó a sentir algo de miedo.

"_Solo la tomó, no la ha abierto así que está bien ¿no? Además que Shu es muy amable y el no tiraria una carta así"_ pensó convenciendose que no debía temer nada.

La profesora entró y la clase comenzó, Valt no pudo concentrarse más de lo usual, su mente se mantuvo ocupada siempre pensando en cuál sería el destino de esa carta.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, se quedó sentado con las intenciones de esperar a ver que Shu saliera y se "encargará de la carta" pero por más tiempo que pasaba eso no sucedía; volteo a verlo y se encontró con que estaba comiendo tranquilamente.

—¿.. entonces qué dices? —escuchó a alguien decir frente suyo, volteo encontrándose con Ken el cual lo miraba esperando una respuesta. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegó ahí.

—¡Ken! —exclamó sorprendido por su presencia, su amigo azabache lo miro confundido— Perdón, ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste?

—Te dije que traigo pastel de fresa, me sobra una rebanada, si quieres te la doy para que la compartas con…

Miró sin mucha discreción en dirección al albino, Valt entendió la indirecta y lo pensó un poco. Luego sin decir nada tomó la mano de Ken y salieron del salón, se ocultaron lo suficientemente cerca para observar a Shu sin que este los notara.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó el más alto preocupado, Valt le indicó que guardara silencio.

—Shu recibió una carta de amor… —respondió el de ojos cafés sin dejar de mirar en dirección al albino, Ken al lado suyo se sorprendió por su comentario y volteo a mirar con el mismo interés que su amigo.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —preguntó usando un tono de voz más bajo.

—Porque yo se la di.

El comentario lo sorprendió aún más, Ken posó su mano en el hombro del menor.

—Vaya Valt, estoy feliz por ti. Finalmente vas a confesarte…

—No, tú no entiendes Ken —lo interrumpió con la voz seria— Yo le di la carta pero no es mia, es de mi hermana.

Ahora la felicidad que sentía por su amigo se convirtió en preocupación, él ya había notado que Nika estaba interesada en Shu pero jamás pensó que ella daría el primer paso antes de que Valt lo hiciera. No sabía muy bien que decir al respecto y aún si supiera no serviría de nada pues en esos momentos Shu ya había terminado su almuerzo y lo guardó en su mochila; poco después sacó el sobre que Valt sabía, era el que dejó en su pupitre en la mañana.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras miraban con especial cuidado las acciones del albino; este contemplaba el sobre con su expresión indiferente de siempre, posó sus dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha en la estampa de corazón y la desprendió, dejando ahora expuesto el contenido. Valt sintió su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse cuando Shu sacó la carta del sobre, la leyó y en aparente calma volvió a guardarla en su estado original.

"_Como si fuera un tesoro"_ pensó Valt, torturandose a sí mismo por las acciones de Shu. Ken notó que el menor se esforzaba en no demostrar su nerviosismo.

—Ven, vamos a comer mi pastel.

A duras penas convenció al menor de ir a la azotea y comer juntos como solían hacerlo, aunque ese día Wakiya no había ido a la escuela y Rantaro se la pasaba con su novia, por lo que entre él y Daigo intentaron subir el ánimo del pequeño Valt.

El almuerzo se sintió una eternidad para el de cabello azul, apenas escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el regreso a más clases corrió a su salón para ver que estaba sucediendo con Shu.

El de ojos rojos parecía igual de tranquilo que siempre durante las clases, suspiro frustrado pensando en que esta situación lo volvería loco.

—Joven Aoi.

Fue llamado por la profesora, no se dio cuenta desde cuando lo empezó a llamar pero por su expresión y la de sus compañeros parecía que ya llevaba hablándole desde hace un buen rato.

Se levantó en su lugar esperando que continuara con su pregunta mientras todos los miraban intensamente.

—Le vuelvo a preguntar, ¿cómo se resuelve el problema?

La profesora apuntó a la pizarra donde una ecuación yacía sin respuesta; sudo frio al darse cuenta que estaban en la clase de álgebra, la peor clase donde podía perderse en sus pensamientos. Miró intentando adivinar o recordar algo de sus anteriores clases.

—E..Es una integral… —dijo nervioso, esperaba un regaño pero la profesora siguió haciéndole más preguntas.

—¿Y cómo se resuelve?

El sudor solo se incremento en su frente, intentó darle un vistazo a su cuaderno pero ni siquiera lo había sacado de la mochila. Después de lo que pareció largos minutos de silencio la profesora finalmente suspiró y llamó a otra persona al pizarrón.

—Joven Aoi, estoy consciente de que actualmente la escuela no es su prioridad más importante, pero si piensa asistir a mis clases entonces deberá poner más atención y dejar de rayar su banca.

El regaño de la profesora parecía ser de lo más normal; quizás era por lo que había sucedido en la mañana y por su impotencia alrededor de esa maldita carta lo que lo estaba poniendo muy sensible, pero Valt sintió que era humillado frente a todos. Asintió y sin decir más se sentó, mirando el pupitre con unas cuantas marcas de la cuales no supo en qué momento las realizó.

Las clases siguieron con normalidad, Valt fue regañado por la profesora y lo castigó haciendo que limpiara sus rayones al finalizar la clases y cuando el momento llegó no estaba de ánimos para hacerlo; pues quería ver hacia donde iría Shu, tenía miedo de que a Nika se le hubiera ocurrido algo para que se encontraran después de la escuela.

Miro al albino, esperaba que le dijera algo, respecto a la carta o a su regaño, de verdad no importaba de qué cosa hablara pero solo esperaba que de nuevo le dirigiera la palabra más eso no ocurrió. Pasó a un lado suyo con el mismo rostro indiferente, ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo.

Ahora sí sentía el corazón pequeño y apretado.

Trajo del almacén las cosas que necesitaba para limpiar, usó todas sus fuerzas en quitar esos rayones de su pupitre los cuales en poco tiempo después de frotar ya se habían desvanecido.

Tomó sus cosas y salio de ahí lo más rápido posible. Sin darse cuenta que detrás suyo estaba Ken que iba a verificar que Valt estuviera bien, al ver que salió decidió seguirlo de cerca.

Valt salió del edificio sin saber muy bien hacia donde ir, miro alrededor encontrándose con nada.

Quizás fue instinto o un simple presentimiento, pero repentinamente su cuerpo le exigía ir hacia la parte posterior del edificio.

"_Ahí es donde todos se confiesan"_ pensó recordando las innumerables escenas de parejas unidas y personas rechazadas con las que se topó a lo largo de sus tres años estudiando ahí.

Nuevamente corrió hacia el lugar, cuando estuvo a pocos metros de llegar el corazón le palpitó lleno de nerviosismo y mucho miedo, miedo de encontrarse ahí la escena que no quería pero que sabía tenía de ver.

Se ocultó detrás del muro lateral del edificio y asomó la cabeza, discreto y con mucha lentitud para no ser notado por si alguien estaba ahí. No podía ver nada desde donde estaba así que avanzó, no fue mucho pero ahora no solo podía ver quién estaba ahí, sino tambien podia escuchar.

El que busca encuentra dicen por ahí; y Valt busco a Shu Kurenai y lo encontró, en el peor de los momentos.

—.. ya me escuchaste, me gustas —dijo su hermana menor. Nika parecía tan feliz de decir esas palabras mientras él sentía que eran una tortura.

Miró a Shu, su cabello le tapaba el rostro así que no podía saber su reacción. Solo notó un suspiro salir de sus labios.

—Hay alguien…

Shu decidió la peor ocasión para hablar bajo, Valt no alcanzó a escuchar del todo lo que dijo pero con esas palabras se armó de una esperanza.

"_Soy yo, ¡Yo soy tu persona especial! Díselo Shu..."_ pensó desesperado aferrándose lo más que pudo al muro.

—Jamás había sentido esto por alguien, pero en verdad estoy segura que…

Sin darse cuenta su pie resbaló con algo y cayó contundentemente al suelo. Estaba seguro que hizo un gran escándalo con su caída y que ya había sido descubierto por el par, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que por más tiempo que pasará ahí tendido ninguno de los dos se había acercado a ver como estaba.

Alzó la mirada confundido y en ese momento su corazón se quebró.

Shu y Nika, ambos unidos por sus labios.

Se quedó anonadado, no reaccionó en ese momento a nada. Su mirada se perdió en la escena y como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo quedó en shock.

Solo sintió que alguien lo tomó de los hombros y lo levantó llevándoselo lejos de ahí con un paso apresurado.

De repente ya estaba en el parque, Ken al lado suyo sin decir nada pero mirándolo con una enorme preocupación.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, solo miraba el pasar de las nubes en el cielo y a las personas alrededor; todas ellas parecían felices. Las hojas de los árboles caían una tras otra por el viento; era un día bastante hermoso y perfecto, irónicamente así era como Valt recordaría ese dolor; en medio de la felicidad de otros.

Ken cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro, sabía que en algún momento le tenía que decir algo a su amigo.

—A veces… las cosas no salen como queremos —dijo calmado, Valt no parecía escucharlo, aun tenia la mirada perdida en la nada— Pero tenemos que afrontar la verdad, darnos cuenta que las personas no sienten lo mismo por ti.

—Pero yo lo sentía, en verdad creí que él…me quería —contestó Valt después de un largo silencio.

Su expresión parecía apacible sino es que rayaba en la calma total, pero Ken sabía que Valt no era así, el chico sufría y no sabía cómo lidiar con ese dolor.

El chico se levantó de la banca, Ken instintivamente lo tomó de la muñeca preocupado de lo que podría llegar a hacer.

—Valt, aún hay muchas personas que te queremos.

Valt se detuvo pero no volteo a mirarlo, asintió soltándose de su agarre.

—Gracias Ken, pero debo irme.

Y así como lo dijo se fue, sin mirar atrás un solo momento, Ken estaba preocupado por Valt pues en ningún momento soltó una minúscula lágrima.

Camino a paso lento en dirección a su casa, en el transcurso hizo una rápida llamada donde la persona del otro lado parecía preocupada por él.

Sin dar más detalles colgó y en medio de la profunda oscuridad nocturna llegó a su hogar donde una molesta y preocupada mujer lo recibió.

—¡¿Tienes la menor idea de que hora es?! Te llamé y no contestaste, solo supe que ya venias hacia acá porque Ken me llamó. Tus hermanos ya están dormidos jovencito así que quiero que tú también vayas a dormir que mañana hay escuela.

Valt quien no había dicho nada de repente tiró su mochila, su madre molesta por el comportamiento grosero de su hijo estuvo a punto de continuar con su regaño de no ser porque Valt finalmente se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Yo… lo siento…

Su voz se quebró y los primeros rastros de lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro. Rápidamente desapareció por las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, entró y sin importarle en cerrar la puerta o no se echó a llorar en su cama como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Chiharu llegó con él, preocupada por su primogénito y la inusual manera en la que actuaba.

Valt desde pequeño fue un chico alegre y feliz, solo una vez en su vida había llorado tanto como ahora y en ese entonces apenas era un crío.

Se acercó a él cerrando la puerta de la habitación para no molestar a los gemelos y sin decir nada quitó la diadema de su cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo, dándole un pequeño consuelo comparado al ritmo intenso en que las lágrimas salían de los ojos cafés de su hijo.

—Y..yo.. no lo entiendo —formuló Valt con mucho esfuerzo sin dejar de hipar— ¿Porque…? ¡¿Porque duele tanto?!

Llevó su mano a su pecho mientras apretujaba con fuerzas su ropa, justo encima del corazón.

—Ni.. ni siquiera me rechazó, él.. él solo…

Y de nuevo se echó a llorar, sentía que le desgarraban el corazón, le ardía y se prendia en un intenso dolor indescriptible. No era solo su pecho el que dolía, también sus pulmones se tensaban haciendo difícil la tarea de respirar, su garganta parecía querer asfixiarlo de lo mucho que se comprimía a sí misma.

"_¿Cómo pasó?... ¿Cuándo me equivoque?… Jugó conmigo, ¡Soy tan estúpido!"_

Tantos pensamiento corrían por su cabeza, el siguiente cada vez más doloroso que el anterior.

"_No debí hablarle, ojala y jamás lo hubiera conocido. No estaría aquí llorando como un idiota. Lo hubiera dejado solo como él tanto me pedía, esto es lo que me gano, ¡Lo que merezco!"_

Chiharu lo entendió todo y lo miraba sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza, en silencio y sintiendo mucho dolor por ver tal estado en su hijo. Pasaron los minutos que se convirtieron en horas, un Valt cansado de tanto llorar cedió ante el sueño y cayó finalmente rendido en más de un sentido.

Su madre con mucho cuidado lo tapó con la suave sábana, depositó un pequeño beso en su frente y secó las lágrimas que aún permanecian extendidas en su rostro. Luego lo contempló, triste por su querido hijo.

—Pobre de ti mi amado Valt, es la primera vez que te rompen el corazón.

Apagó la luz de la lámpara que al parecer, Valt dejo encendida desde la noche anterior y salió de la habitación, dejando al chico en un profundo sueño donde no había más que calma y paz.


	17. Adiós

_El lago resplandecía por el reflejo del sol y el cielo en el atardecer, sentía su mano ser apretada delicadamente por otra llenándolo de una extraña sensación de alivio. Jamás se había sentido así de calmado y tranquilo._

"_No me importa lo que pase, quiero volver a verte" escuchó decir a la persona que tomaba su mano, no volteo a mirarla ya que estaba fascinado con el panorama frente suyo._

"_Yo también" respondió con el deseo más puro y sincero saliendo de su alma. "Nunca voy a olvidarte, ¡Lo juro!"_

_Cuando quiso observar de cerca su rostro solo se encontró con un enorme borrón negro, quizas no podia apreciar los ojos de esa persona pero su sonrisa estaba intacta en su memoria._

"_¡Yo tampoco voy a olvidarte jamás!" La sonrisa de esa persona pasó a ser una mueca que se esforzaba en no llorar "Prometelo Shu, ¡Promete que siempre vas a recordarme! ¡Que vas a volver y me harás esa rica comida que siempre haces!"_

_Los pequeños brazos de esa persona lo envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo, sentía sus lágrimas derramarse sobre su ropa. Él también le correspondió el gesto y se echó a llorar como el pequeño niño que era._

"_¡Lo prometo, volveré, no voy a olvidarte…"_

—… Valt….

Abrió los ojos ligeramente aturdido, los rayos del sol aparentemente inofensivos golpeaban su rostro resultando en una enorme molestia.

Sintió algo húmedo surcar en su ojo, tocó sus pestañas retirando una lagrima diminuta. Luego reaccionó.

"_¿Estoy llorando? ¿Porque? Mencioné a Valt, creo que fue por mi sueño"_

Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando recordar de qué se trataba ese sueño pero fue inútil. Se escapó demasiado rápido de sus manos.

"_¡Aagh! Quizás lo recuerde más tarde…"_

Resignado se arreglo para la escuela con calma pues tenía tiempo suficiente, pronto esa inquietud de despertar llorando quedó en el olvido.

Llegó a la escuela temprano como era habitual para él; dejó sus cosas en su pupitre y subió a la azotea donde no había nadie. Asumió que se trataba por la hora en la que llegó así que espero tranquilo, pero por más tiempo que pasaba nadie llegaba.

Cuando notó que faltaban menos de dos minutos para que las clases comenzarán se retiró a su salón, extrañado por no encontrarse a nadie del club. Cuando estuvo a poco de entrar se encontró con Wakiya, respiraba agitado y sudaba ligeramente.

—Wakiya… —Lo llamó cuando paso frente a él, al parecer estaba distraído y no lo notó. El rubio finalmente lo miró, acomodó su coleta de la misma forma orgullosa que hacía, intentando parecer casual.

—Shu, que bueno que si viniste a la escuela —dijo mientras entraba al salón, el albino lo siguió de cerca, extrañado por su comentario.

—Claro… —contestó con simpleza, el rubio se acomodó en su asiento.

—Es bueno saberlo, sin Valt cerca creí que…

Se vio interrumpido por el timbre y al instante la profesora entró, sin más opción la conversación terminó abruptamente y tuvo que irse a su lugar.

Miró el asiento vacío de Valt de a ratos, al parecer el chico no iría a la escuela ese día.

"_Espero que este bien…" _pensó descuidadamente, sentía una enorme inquietud cuando se detenía a pensar sobre el chico.

"_Quizás es por lo que paso ayer"_

De nuevo recordó los eventos del día anterior, ni siquiera él mismo podía asimilar lo que pasó y lo que aceptó hacer, ahora no tenía otra opción más que encarar a Valt. Su corazón latió rápidamente, llenó de nerviosismo.

—… si usted no puede resolverlo siéntese. Joven Kurenai.

Escuchó ser llamado, se levantó en su lugar intentando parecer calmado.

—¿Recuerda usted cómo se resuelve este problema?

Miro la pizarra donde una integral de forma extraña yacía escrita, a pesar de que no estaba poniendo tanta atención en la clase sabía bien la respuesta.

—Por integración por partes —respondió seguro de su respuesta, la profesora lo miró con aprobación.

—Pase a resolverlo por favor.

Y así como dijo lo hizo, tuvo que dejar de lado sus pensamientos alrededor del chico para concentrarse en ese problema por el momento.

Después se la pasó más concentrado en lo que restaba de la clase de cálculo; cuando terminó llegó la hora del almuerzo donde saco su comida que siempre hacía. Poco después repentinamente Wakiya acercó una silla y se sentó frente suyo, no le dijo nada pero se le quedó viendo seriamente.

—Finalmente, ya tenía hambre —comentó el rubio mientras abría su propia comida, luego dibujó una sonrisa ya antes de empezar a comer agradeció— ¡Buen provecho!

Por su lado, Shu no podía estar tan tranquilo con ese rubio frente suyo, era incómodo ya que él no era Valt y no estaba tan acostumbrado a su cercanía.

—No es que me moleste tenerte aquí ni nada de eso… —dijo calmado capturando la atención del rubio— pero, ¿Porque no fuiste a comer con el club?

Wakiya no contestó al momento, pico con fuerza su comida como si tuviera la culpa de algo.

—Desde que salgo con Ranjiro estar cerca de Rantaro ha sido un fastidio —dijo molesto, Shu suspiró comenzando a comer al poco tiempo.

—Pero según lo que se, Rantaro siempre se va a comer con su novia, el no está en la azotea —dijo descuidadamente, sin embargo Wakiya rompió uno de sus palillos por la fuerza que ejerció.

—¡Ni me lo recuerdes!

No comento nada más por el momento, parecía que Wakiya estaba muy enfadado con el mayor de los Kiyama por alguna razón.

Siguieron comiendo en un silencio incómodo, cuando terminó no sabía qué más hacer y miró alrededor sin alguna razón en particular. Fue cuando su mirada se topó con el asiento vacío de Valt que de nuevo sintió esa mala sensación, Wakiya notó su distracción.

—Si que es más silencioso cuando él no está aquí ¿verdad? —comentó el rubio algo divertido por la expresión de Shu, quien parecía inquieto sin el menor.

—Si, es raro que falte… Quizás deba pasarle la tarea más tarde.

Comentó aún ido, después de un rato sin recibir respuesta volteo a mirar a Wakiya encontrándose con una expresión de total sorpresa, incluso había dejado caer sus palillos inconscientemente. De nuevo sintió que algo andaba mal pero está vez con más fuerza pero intento disimularlo.

—¿Acaso paso algo? —preguntó inseguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

—¿Tú…? ¿No te lo dijo?

La cara impresionada de Wakiya y su pregunta alrededor de Valt lo puso aún más alerta y nervioso, ¿se enfermo? ¿que tal si tuvo un accidente?

Negó con la cabeza lentamente, contestando así a la pregunta del rubio; este suspiro pesado y se llevó una mano a la frente, parecía fastidiado por algo.

—Eso explica porque no fuiste a su casa en la mañana…

Susurró bajo pero Shu alcanzó a escucharlo, el rubio se llevó una mano a la nuca, intentando pensar en la mejor manera de decirle al albino lo que pasaba.

—Shu, verás… Valt se fue a España está mañana —El albino se sorprendió y sintió su corazón oprimirse— Me llamó muy temprano en la mañana y dijo que ya tenía todo listo, los demás y yo fuimos a despedirlo rápido en su casa antes de las clases. Su vuelo ya debió haber partido hace horas… tal vez no regrese hasta que termine el año escolar.

Sintió su rostro palidecer, no podia ser verdad.

—Pero… ¿porque se fue? ¿porque no me lo dijo? —preguntó anonadado, Wakiya lo miraba con lastima.

—Tengo entendido que desde hace tiempo solicitaban su presencia en BC Sol, el bey club al que pertenece desde hace años; aceptó la invitación ayer en la noche —miró a Shu quien parecía no importarle tanto eso, Wakiya suspiro— y sobre lo otro… no lo sé, creí que él te había dicho que se iría.

El timbre sonó, el tiempo del almuerzo había terminado y debían retomar su asientos. Shu ya estaba en el suyo así que fue Wakiya el que tuvo que retirarse, no sin antes lanzar una mirada preocupada al de ojos rojos.

Ya no le prestó atención al resto de las clases, sentía una enorme punzada en el corazón por todo de lo que se enteró en tan pocos instantes.

"_¿Porque no me dijiste que te ibas Valt? ¿En serio te enojaste por lo que dije el otro día?"_

Ahora se sentía tan mal por haberle dicho que ya no quería ser su amigo, al parecer Valt si lo tomó en serio.

Las clases terminaron, caminó lentamente a la salida siendo visto desde lejos por un par de azabaches.

—Creo que no le cayó bien la noticia —comentó Daigo, algo preocupado por cómo se estaban dando las cosas.

—Se lo merece —dijo molesto Ken a su lado, Daigo volteo a mirarlo sorprendido, era raro ver así de enojado al chico— No debió jugar así con Valt, él no tenía que pasar por algo así…

Daigo no comentó nada más, pero aun así estaba muy preocupado por sus amigos.

Wakiya salió de la escuela pensando en si debía intervenir entre Shu y Valt, era obvio que algo malo había pasado entre ambos y eso los estaba alejando.

—Hola mi amor —escuchó que lo saludaban, fue tomado de la cintura y un beso superficial se plantó en sus labios a lo que apenas correspondió.

—Hola Ranjiro —contestó con simpleza, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el de apellido Kiyama sin recibir una respuesta, pues el de ojos azules no le contestaba en absoluto— Si es por que te deje caer saliendo del torneo ya me disculpe mil veces, fue un accidente… no pense que estarias tan pesado…

—¡No tiene que ver con eso! —respondió Wakiya después de reaccionar a su comentario, era estúpidamente vergonzoso lo que pasó— Además, manchaste mi reputacion ¡Todos en el club creen que hicimos cosas pervertidas! Y todo porque eres un débil y me golpeé la cadera.

—¡Yo no sabía que ibas a caer sobre tu teléfono! —intentó defenderse el menor de la furia de Wakiya, este rodó los ojos irritado.

—Ya no me recuerdes eso, me metiste en muchos problemas y ya no pude pararme ayer por aquí con calma —Wakiya se llevó la mano a la frente fastidiado.

—¿Crees que haya venido a buscarte también hoy? —preguntó con seriedad Ranjiro mirando a todos lados.

—No lo sé, pero es mejor que nos vayamos, no me lo quisiera encontrar de nuevo.

Wakiya tomó la muñeca del menor y se fueron de ahí lo más rápido posible siendo vistos por Rantaro quien iba acompañado de Kaoru, los miro irse juntos y sintió de nuevo su sangre hervir en ira.

—¡Maldición!

Kaoru a un lado suyo se asustó por su grito repentino y también porque el rubio pateó con una fuerza descomunal un bote de basura cercano.

Miro a Rantaro quien estaba mucho más enojado de lo habitual, ya había notado que su tolerancia cada vez iba disminuyendo alrededor de la nueva relación de su hermano pero ahora se contenía mucho menos.

Cada día se ponía más violento con cosas que se encontraba a su alrededor y ahora había terminado por descargar su furia con un bote de basura.

Parecía un demonio.

Por su lado ni Ranjiro ni Wakiya estaban lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar el alboroto que Rantaro había armado algunos metros detrás de ellos. Tenían sus propios problemas en que pensar.

Su problema tenía nombre y apellido, Silas Karlisle. Ranjiro ya estaba enterado gracias a Wakiya que el chico los había descubierto, eso era un embrollo para su plan pues el chico en cualquier momento podía delatarlos con su hermano. Además que el día anterior Wakiya lo llamó para decirle que el chico peliverde lo estuvo esperando en la entrada de la escuela antes de las clases, por lo que para evitarlo tuvo que faltar.

—¿Crees que se haya encontrado con Rantaro? —preguntó Wakiya en el camino, recordando su conversación del día anterior.

—Lo dudo, ayer cuando llegó a casa parecía igual de molesto conmigo. Si le hubiera dicho algo sobre nosotros ya estaría muerto —contestó Ranjiro con simpleza, Wakiya suspiro aliviado.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar al parque que estaba en la dirección contraria a donde Wakiya se topó con Silas la última vez. Se sentaron un rato y esperaron a que se hiciera más tarde, solo lo hacían para guardar apariencias de que estaban en una relacion "seria", cuando se acercaba la noche Wakiya solía dejar unas cuantas marcas en el cuello de Ranjiro y este hacía lo mismo con él.

Parecía un juego de niños y en cierta medida lo era, sin embargo no tenían la intención de detener su rutina hasta que terminaran con la relación amorosa de las personas que habían capturado sus corazones, cuando eso ocurriera entonces ellos…

Wakiya se detuvo, titubeo en medio del acto y se quedó ahí, pensando en que pasaría cuando la relación de Kaoru y Rantaro se acabara.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Ranjiro un poco sonrojado, a pesar de que parecía tan seguro y experimentado siempre se avergonzaba cuando llegaba el momento de dejarse marcas en el cuello.

—Ah.. nada, no pasa nada —respondió Wakiya deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos, de nuevo dirigió sus labios al cuello del menor pero se vio interrumpido por una tercera voz.

—¡Que sorpresa! Un par de tortolos impostores.

Al escuchar esa voz sintió su rostro palidecer, sus manos le temblaron ligeramente y se separó con rapidez de Ranjiro, este también se puso alerta y observó hacia donde la voz tuvo origen, en medio de la oscuridad brindada de unos árboles y de la noche misma.

De ella con calma Silas se dejó a la vista, parecía divertido pero pronto su expresión cambió a una seriedad inconfundible.

—Creí que detendrias esto por nuestra última charla —dijo dirigiéndose a Wakiya, este no se vio capaz de responder.

—Tú no puedes decirle que hacer —contestó Ranjiro lo más intimidante que pudo, pero eso no hizo efecto alguno en Silas quien solo sonrió.

—Deberías cerrar tu boca niño, no estas en la mejor posición para intentar amenazarme.

Ranjiro estuvo a punto de contestar pero Wakiya lo tomo con fuerza de la muñeca, volteo a mirarlo y el mayor negó con la cabeza. Rechisto bajo, había olvidado que Silas podía delatarlos en cualquier momento.

—Veo que lo entiendes —dijo el de cabello verde con una enorme sonrisa, Ranjiro solo lo miró con impotencia— Aunque a mi la verdad no me interesa arruinar sus estúpidos planes.

Tanto Wakiya como Ranjiro lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Entonces ¿porqué estás aquí? — preguntó Wakiya a su amigo, este dejó de sonreír y nuevamente expresó seriedad.

—No me quedé en Japón ni vine hasta aquí para arruinar sus planes, solo quiero que entren en razón. Lo que hacen está mal, terminaran lastimando a los que quieren y también a ustedes mismos, si continúan esto va a traer consecuencias irreparables.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Ranjiro orgulloso— ¿Acaso puedes ver el futuro o algo así? No me hagas reir.

Silas suspiro ante la necedad del menor de los Kiyama, miró a Wakiya quien parecía inseguro.

—Vámonos, solo nos hace perder el tiempo —dijo el rubio más joven y tomó a Wakiya de la mano, pasando a un lado de Silas.

Este tomó a Wakiya de su mano que tenía libre, deteniendo el andar de ambos rubios.

—Detente, tú no harías algo como esto.

Wakiya lo miró, sintió su ritmo cardíaco acelerarse por la inseguridad y deshizo el agarre de la mano de Silas. Se fue a paso acelerado con Ranjiro, Silas solo los vió con lástima.

Mientras en otro lado no muy lejos de ahí, Shu camino lentamente. Aun continuaba pensando en Valt, sus motivos y si fueron suficientes para alejar tanto al menor.

No se dio cuenta como ni cuando pero ya estaba en el lago, ese donde Valt finalmente lo encaró y acepto ser su amigo.

"_Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Me das una oportunidad?"_

Recordó esas palabras, de nuevo sintió una punzada en el corazón. Sacó su teléfono y abrió su lista de contactos, su lista era corta y rápidamente dio con el nombre de Valt.

Titubeó un poco, no sabía que tan buena idea era llamarlo.

"_Toma. Es mi número, ¡cuando necesites algo puedes llamarme si quieres!"_

El recuerdo se cruzó en sus pensamientos, sin darle más vueltas presionó la pantalla y llevó su teléfono a la altura de su cara, esperando a que contestaran del otro lado.

Sonó una, dos, tres veces y no contestaba; sintió su corazón latir más y más rápido mientras el tiempo pasaba. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad la llamada fue atendida.

—¿Hola? —escuchó su voz, cansada y adormilada, al instante sintió un poco de alivio— ¿Shu? Eres tú ¿verdad?

—Oh sí, soy yo —respondió lo más rápido que pudo, del otro lado se escuchó un suspiro pesado— Yo… quería saber como estabas…

—Estoy bien, gracias.

No dijo nada, sintió que le contestó demasiado rápido y quizás un poco brusco, tal vez era producto de su imaginación.

—¿Era todo lo que querías decir?

Escuchaba su voz y parecía irritado por algo, inhaló profundo intentando armarse de valor para poder decir lo que quería.

—¿Porque no me dijiste que te ibas?

Por un rato no se escucho nada del otro lado de la llamada, sin tener otra opción solo se quedó esperando.

—Shu… pensé en lo que me dijiste y tienes razón. No somos suficiente…ni como compañeros, ni como amigos… o como algo más.

Su corazón le dolió al escuchar esas palabras, antes de poder replicar algo Valt continuó.

—Y..Yo… ayer te ví con Nika.

Se sorprendió, ahora sintió mucho miedo y su respiración se comenzó a acelerar.

—No estoy molesto con ninguno de ustedes, no debería. Solo… creo que tengo que alejarme un momento, no quiero fastidiarlos estando cerca. Sería incómodo que por mis tonterías… arruinará la relación entre mi hermana y ... mi nuevo cuñado.

Escuchó su risa ligera, simple, dolorosa y falsa. Shu negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, era una lástima que no pudiera ser visto por Valt.

"_Valt, ya casi llegamos…"_ escuchó a lo lejos, reconoció esa voz.

"_Si, ya voy Aiga"_ contestó Valt en un susurro.

—Lo siento Shu ya vamos a aterrizar, tengo que colgar. No hay ningún problema ni nada de eso… Bien..bienvenido a la familia.

—No, espera…

Pero antes de poder decir algo el menor ya había finalizado la llamada.

Desesperado intento llamarlo de nuevo, pero solo atendio la contestadora.

"_Lo apagó"_

Pensó lo más obvio, bajo los hombros y alzó la mirada a las estrellas, pensativo y con el corazón punzando.


	18. Caer por ti Especial Rankiya

**Notas del autor**

Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo y he venido con una nueva actualizacion, un especial RantaroxWakiya que servira para eventos que ocurriran despues :)

Por cierto, respondere a tu comentario AnimeHeart :)

Si, pobrecito Aiga, no le fue bien con Valt :( Tampoco Shu se la va a pasar nada bien, ahora sin Valt cerca quien sabe que sera de el :o por desgracia en este capitulo todavia no veremos nada de eso

Respecto a pasado perdido me alegra que opines sobre ello, el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo y me esta costando trabajo escribirlo, se que es la historia es leida y eso pero no recibo opiniones respecto a ella, no se si al publico le gusta o le disgusta el rumbo que tome ahi y tampoco si hay algo que los tiene confundidos o no. Es dificil saberlo sola y aprecio mucho tu comentario respecto a esa historia, me da un gran apoyo y bases para realizar el capitulo lo mas satisfactorio posible. :)

Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

Nos leemos!

* * *

_Hace tres años._

De: Wakiya: ¡Chicos, no van a creerlo!

De: Daigo: Que?

De: Audaz: Ya habla ricitos! Solo nos dejas en visto! xc

De: Wakiya: ¡Callate Audaz!

De: Wakiya: ¡Finalmente me llegó! La carta de mi solicitud de la WBBA! :0

De: Daigo: :0

De: Ken: Y que dice?

De: Valt: De que me perdi?

De: Wakiya: ¡Me aceptaron! Soy el nuevo presidente de la WBBA.

De: Valt: Que?! Felicidades amigo!

De: Ken: Muchas felicidades!

De: Daigo: Señor presidente Wakiya!

De: Audaz: Presumido :p Al menos invita a una fiesta

De: Wakiya: En serio no se porque aun no te bloqueo

De: Valt: No es mala idea, deberiamos celebrar esto en grande!

De: Daigo: Es verdad, hace tiempo que no salimos a ningún lugar juntos, que mejor ocasion para celebrar?

De: Audaz: Ves? Tengo muy buenas ideas :D

De: Wakiya: ¡Está bien! ¿A donde quieren ir?

De: Audaz: A la playa!

De: Valt, Ken, Daigo, Wakiya: No!

De: Audaz: Que? Porque?

De: Daigo: Ahí fuimos la ultima vez que nos vimos!

De: Valt: Aburriidoooo!

De: Wakiya: ¿Que les parece las montañas?

De: Ken: Por mi está bien :)

De: Valt: Yo no puedo, Kris me dio solo un día libre :(

De: Audaz: Querras decir que no podemos! Estoy a un lado tuyo Valt e.e

De: Wakiya: ¡¿Un día?!

De: Daigo: Amigo eso no nos va a dar tiempo de hacer nada

De: Ken: La mejor parte de ir a las montañas es escalarlas y quedarnos a dormir en la cima :(

De: Valt: Perdon! :´(

De: Audaz: x2

De: Audaz: Que les parece las aguas termales?

De: Daigo: Es el mismo problema, no podriamos quedarnos alla el tiempo que necesitamos

De: Ken: Todos sabemos que las aguas termales se disfrutan más de noche UwU

De: Valt: Perdonenme amigos :'(

De: Audaz: Que es a los dos!

De: Wakiya: ¡Cuando sea presidente obligare a los equipos que den un tiempo de vacaciones!

De: Valt: Wakiyaaa! Eres el mejor

De: Wakiya: Lo se ;)

De: Audaz: Saben que? Ranjiro me dijo que habra una feria cerca de Beigoma, deberiamos de ir

De: Wakiya: ¿Una feria? ¿En serio es lo mejor que se te ocurrio?

De: Daigo: Yo quiero ir :)

De: Ken: x2

De: Valt: x3

De: Wakiya: ¡Diablos! ¡Pero que conformistas son!

De: Wakiya: Bueno ya que, creo que no puedo ponerme tan exigente

De: Wakiya: Mañana los veo a los dos en el aeropuerto? También estoy en España

De: Valt: Si!

De: Audaz: x2

De: Wakiya: ¿Como que x2?, ¿que no sabes usar las palabras?

De: Audaz: Es adictivo :'(

El rubio dejó de lado su teléfono mientras se soltaba el cabello, era bastante tarde así que ya debía de irse a dormir si quería recoger a ese par antes de partir a Japón. El teléfono seguía sonando sin parar, al parecer aún seguían enviandose mensajes unos a los otros.

Después de un rato lo tomó y se limitó a enviarle a ese desastroso par la hora y lugar donde se encontrarian para partir, finalmente apagó su celular y se fue a la cama muy contento por sus logros, después de tantos años por fin habían reconocido todo su esfuerzo.

Tal como lo planeo, voló con ambos chicos en su jet privado hasta Japón, el viaje no fue tan largo debido a la velocidad de su transporte así que llegaron en poco menos de dos horas. Cuando arribaron ya estaban Ken y Daigo esperandolos en el aeropuerto, todos se saludaron muy felices después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

—Vaya el señor presidente nos honró con su presencia —dijo Daigo divertido, él rodó los ojos igualmente entretenido.

—Lo sé, en estos días soy bastante popular —dijo sin ninguna pesadez, siguiéndole el juego.

—Vaya que te luciste con tu titulo esta vez —exclamó Valt con emoción, el le sonrio.

—Miren quien lo dice, la leyenda en persona —comentó Ken provocando un sonrojo de vergüenza en la cara del de cabello azul.

—Bueno ¿estamos aquí para hablar de nuestros logros o para divertirnos? —interrumpió Rantaro la conversación, todos le sonrieron y sin decir más salieron del lugar. Tomaron una limusina que los estaba esperando cortesía del rubio de ojos azules.

—¿Quién va en limusina a la feria? —preguntó Rantaro con un tono poco amigable, Wakiya que estaba sentado a un lado suyo lo miró con expresión amenazante.

—Si te molesta puedes saltar cuando quieras —comentó molesto, Rantaro a un lado suyo le soltó un reclamo.

—Esos dos nunca cambian ¿eh? —comentó Ken, Valt a un lado suyo asintió.

—No saben lo aliviado que estoy de que nuestros clubes están lejos, de no ser así estarían todo el día peleando —comentó el de cabello azul, los demás soltaron un suspiro.

—Por cierto Wakiya, ¿Hoji no va a estar con nosotros? —preguntó Daigo interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión que tenía con el otro rubio.

—No, está tomando clases particulares para el examen de admisión a la preparatoria —contesto el rubio adinerado.

—Vaya es cierto, los días de la preparatoria se acercan muy rápido ¿no creen? —preguntó Valt mirando a la nada con una enorme sonrisa.

—Así es, por eso Hoji se está preparando muy duro. Quiere entrar a una de esas escuelas prestigiosas con una beca —comentó Wakiya, luego soltó un suspiro— Le dije que yo podría ayudarle con la colegiatura pero él se negó, que orgulloso.

—Bueno, la recompensa sabe mejor cuando te la ganas por ti mismo —dijo Ken usando a Besu, el rubio se alzó de hombros poco interesado.

—Como sea, el punto es que gracias a eso no vendrá —comentó Wakiya molesto.

—¡Ah, ya sé! —gritó Valt repentinamente, asustando a todos— Deberíamos de ir también nosotros ¿no creen?

—¡Ir, a dónde? —preguntó Rantaro.

—No me digas que… —La oración de Daigo quedó cortada debido a la interrupción de Valt.

—¡A la preparatoria! Imaginense, sería como cuando estábamos en Beigoma, ¡Qué emoción!

—No lo sé Valt, nos está yendo muy bien en BC Sol —dijo Rantaro, luego Wakiya lo secundo.

—Así es, ahora con mi nuevo cargo tengo más responsabilidades, no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo a jugar al estudiante.

—Vamos, por favor chicos. ¿Ustedes no me van a decir que no extrañan esos dias en la academia? Sería tan divertido volver a ser adolescentes normales. Aprender cosas en la escuela, meterse en problemas, llegar tarde todos los días, dar nuestro primer beso, ¡encontrar el amor!. Esas cosas solo pasan en la escuela.

Todos miraban al chico con asombro pues parecía hablar muy en serio.

—¿En serio esos son tus objetivos? Que simple —comentó Ken usando a Keru, más en su rostro había un pequeño sonrojo.

—Además, no somos adolescentes normales, ¿Titiritero loco?, ¿Gótico inversionista?, ¿Leyenda del beyblade?, ¿Presidente de la WBBA? ¿Entrenador fisicoculturista y leyenda viviente?

—Tú no eres fisicoculturista —dijo Wakiya con la intención de fastidiar al chico quien solo se cruzo de brazos.

—No conoces todas mis facetas Ricitos.

Y todos se echaron a reír, la limusina se detuvo y el chofer anunció que ya habían llegado. El primero en bajar por supuesto fue Wakiya quien al instante fue desplazado por un emocionado Valt, seguido de todos los demás quienes no lo ayudaron a levantarse, molesto los miró y estuvo a punto de reclamar de no ser porque una mano apareció en su campo visual.

—Vamos —Miró a la persona que lo ayudaba, encontrándose para sorpresa suya con Audaz— No querrás que tu ropa se ensucie.

Sin mucha confianza miró al chico, intrigado tomó su mano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Se le quedó mirando por un rato donde Audaz al parecer apenas había notado lo que hizo, pues se puso nervioso y desvió la mirada.

—Uhh, bueno… vamos por las entradas.

Comentó sacando su enorme abanico y echando un poco de aire en el rostro para luego retirarse, Wakiya solo lo siguió con la mirada un poco confundido por su actitud. Por un momento le pareció ¿atento? ¿preocupado por él?

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, ni en un millón de años Audaz sería así, al menos no con él.

Cuando entró ya todos estaban ahí esperándolo.

—¿A cuál juego deberíamos subir primero? —preguntó Daigo mirando a todos lados, pues había una gran variedad de atracciones de las cuales podían disfrutar.

—¡Yo ya elegí a cual quiero subir primero! —gritó Valt mientras corría hacia una montaña rusa de escala aterradora.

—¡Espera, Valt! —gritaron Ken y Daigo siguiendo al chico.

Rantaro estuvo a punto de seguirlos de no ser porque notó a Wakiya quien miraba con especial miedo la atracción. Pronto cayó en cuenta de que Wakiya aún le seguía temiendo a las alturas. Detuvo su andar lo cual llamó la atención del otro rubio.

—Tran..tranquilo, ve con ellos si quieres —dijo el de ojos azules completamente nervioso, Rantaro lo miro seriamente.

—¿Y dejarte aquí solo para que te orines en los pantalones? No gracias.

El rubio más bajo estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero por casualidad se quedó mirando la montaña rusa, un grupo de personas estaba a punto de bajar en los carriles y escuchó sus gritos. Rápidamente se llenó de nerviosismo y le temblaron las piernas.

Una mano sostuvo la suya y fue arrastrado lejos de ese panorama, no replicó pues era incapaz de hacerlo con todo ese miedo recorriendo su cuerpo.

Cuando ya estaban a una distancia considerable se detuvo, respiró hondo tomando el control de su cuerpo nuevamente.

—¿Ya estas mejor? —preguntó Audaz a su lado, el desvío la mirada y asintió— Me alegro.

—¡No te preocupes! —exclamó Wakiya con rapidez— Deberias ir con los demás a divertirte.

—¡Ni de broma! —dijo el mayor de los Kiyama sorprendiendolo— Estamos aquí gracias a ti, no soy capaz de dejar solo por ahí al festejado.

Wakiya desvió la mirada, inusualmente inseguro pues todas esas atracciones gigantes incluyen el factor más aterrador para él, las alturas. Todo eso lo intimidaba, ahora recordaba porque odiaba ir a esos sitios.

—Además, aquí no hay solo atracciones de alturas —dijo Rantaro tomándolo de la mano.

—¿Ah no?

El de ojos azules nuevamente se vio arrastrado a otro sitio, donde solo muchos puestos se miraban alrededor, entre ellos había una especie de entrada a algún lugar. Se acercaron a paso calmado y Wakiya miro un rió, en el lugar varias lanchas y botes pequeños esperaban ser abordadas.

—También hay pequeños viajes en el río —dijo el rubio más alto, caminaron hacia una de ellas donde Audaz se subió, le dirigió una sonrisa despreocupada y decidió subir con el.

Tomó uno de los remos y ambos comenzaron a moverse a través del rió artificial. El inicio fue calmado y un poco conflictivo al no ponerse de acuerdo para remar, después de que él tomará el control se puso a admirar un poco del lugar y el ambiente que los rodeaba, bastante tranquilo y hermoso con los árboles en la orilla o el sonido del agua correr.

Aunque ese panorama no duró mucho, pues en un par de minutos las aguas comenzaron a volverse más turbulentas, pronto recordó que se trata de otra atracción así que debía de ser un tanto agitada para ser emocionante. Rápidamente perdió el control del rumbo y empezaron a dar vueltas sin control.

—¡Dame eso! —gritó Rantaro agitado, intentando quitarle los remos que neciamente no dejaba ir.

—¿Para que nos mates? ¡Yo puedo con esto! —respondió Murasaki igual de agitado, forcejearon un rato y finalmente Rantaro tomó los remos, usó toda su fuerza para estabilizarlos y llevarlos lo más cerca de la orilla donde las aguas parecían un tanto más calmadas.

El resto del recorrido se puso más y más turbulento, Wakiya se aferraba con toda su fuerza a la lancha mientras que Audaz hacia todo lo posible para evitar salir disparados en medio de la agitación.

El recorrido finalmente terminó en las aguas calmadas donde iniciaron, ambos muy mareados y agitados bajaron de ese juego infernal.

—Jamás volveré a subirme a un bote contigo —exclamó Wakiya mareado, Rantaro respondió.

—Lo mismo digo, nunca volvamos.

Y ambos salieron de ahí, caminando chueco y con poca estabilidad. Luego de un rato se detuvieron en un puesto para ganar un regalo, Rantaro se le quedó viendo y Wakiya se detuvo con el.

—¡Pasen! Derribe uno de los pilares de frascos con esta pelota y gane cualquiera de estos regalos para su novia —dijo animado el chico encargado del puesto a Audaz, este contuvo lo más que pudo la risa mientras que la cara de Wakiya se coloreaba de un rojo escarlata, indignado por ser confundido con una mujer.

—Está bien, ganaré un premio para mi "novia" —dijo Rantaro muy divertido, Wakiya detrás suyo continuaba sin poder creer esa ofensa.

—¡Yo no soy una chica! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo llamando la atención de varios, el encargado quien primeramente parecía sorprendido por el chico luego se puso tan colorado como Wakiya, para después susurrar un "perdón"

—Aun así lo intentare —dijo el rubio más alto pagando al chico, este le dio una pelota de hule y Kiyama a lanzo, fallando el blanco por muy poco.

—¡Buu, es malo, saquenlo! —gritó Wakiya, Kiyama rodó los ojos y pago por otro intento.

De nuevo repitio la acción con la diferencia de que logró derribar la pila, el encargado le preguntó cuál regalo quería y él observó con calma. Después de un corto rato se decidió.

—Tenga señor —Le dijo el encargado mientras le daba un pequeño peluche de un dragón púrpura.

—No puedo creer que gastaste tu dinero en esa cosa —exclamó Wakiya después de retirarse, habían decidido sentarse a comer en un restaurante del lugar.

—Oh vamos, es adorable —comentó Kiyama tomando al peluche, después con un tono de voz bastante raro dijo— "El señor purpuroso te quiere".

—Dejale las voces a Ken —dijo Wakiya seriamente, una gotita rodó por la frente de Audaz— Por cierto, ¿dónde estarán? ¿Se habrán perdido?

Como si los hubiera invocado, Valt, Ken y Daigo se acercaron con ellos.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Valt con entusiasmo— ¿Dónde estaban? Debieron ver a Daigo, vómito cinco veces.

—Nunca subiré de nuevo a un juego mecánico —exclamó el chico gótico algo pálido, a su lado Ken negó.

—Valt es muy salvaje, subimos ahí siete veces —comentó Ken usando a Besu, Valt a su lado sonrió.

Los chicos también se sentaron a comer, a excepción de Daigo quien sólo pidió un poco de agua y una ensalada, al parecer su estómago estaba muy sensible. Cuando terminaron el grupo salió con entusiasmo a explorar aún más juegos y diversiones, esta vez a la altura del suelo para no dejar de lado a Wakiya.

Pronto llegaron a un juego giratorio, era en parejas y como Daigo aun no se recuperaba Valt subió con Ken y Wakiya con Audaz.

El juego como todos los demás comenzó a girar con lentitud pero muy pronto tomó impulso y las vueltas eran más rápidas, Valt soltaba risas muy divertido por el juego mientras que Ken solo se mareaba. Rantaro estaba igual que el azabache, miro a Wakiya con preocupación de que le vomitara encima pero en cambio se encontró con el rostro apacible del chico, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo de verdad. Cuando el juego subió de intensidad, Wakiya también soltó en una risa plena y divertida, Rantaro lo miró sorprendido pues juraba que jamás había escuchado reír al chico así. Su cabello en algún momento se soltó y perdió la liga que lo mantenía junto en algún lugar, ahora se movía al son del viento dejando a Rantaro completamente embelesado con el chico frente suyo.

El juego terminó, Ken salió a depositar su comida poco digerida en un bote de basura cercano mientras ellos platicaban divertidos de la atracción. Pronto Daigo se les unió.

—Wakiya, tú cabello —comentó al ver al chico con la melena revuelta y dispersa, Wakiya quien no había notado su propio desastre lo toco, busco la liga que lo sostenía por todas partes.

—Toma —dijo Valt extendiendo una pequeña liga naranja— Siempre cargo unas cuantas por si se me rompe algo.

Wakiya la tomó y se amarró el cabello, un poco avergonzado por la escena que había armado.

—¡Miren! —gritó Valt llamando la atención de todos, el chico señaló hacia una cabaña de aspecto espeluznante— Hay que ir.

Los demás no soltaron ninguna objeción, el recorrido era individual por lo que tenían que esperar cierto tiempo para entrar uno detrás del otro. Cuando tocó el turno del rubio de ojos azules camino muy seguro por el lugar. Se encontró con varios sustos en el camino pero ninguno le causó un temor real. Repentinamente chocó con algo duro y firme, no lo vio venir así que el impacto que se dio en la nariz fue algo doloroso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó tocando la superficie, luego se dio cuenta que no se trataba de algo sino de alguien, antes de poder gritar unos brazos lo envolvieron.

—¡Ah, Wakiya! —Reconoció su voz al instante, lo intentó apartar pero el chico se aferraba a él.

—¿Audaz? —preguntó inseguro, el chico temblaba sin parar— ¿Qué haces ahí parado en medio? No me dejas pasar.

Pero Kiyama no le respondió, suspiro asumiendo al instante que el chico tenía miedo. Estuvo a poco de burlarse de él pero pronto recordó que antes ese zopenco lo había ayudado a él, así que soltó un largo suspiro y palmeó su espalda.

—Vamos, si no me sueltas nunca podremos salir de aquí. Vayámonos juntos, ¿quieres? —preguntó con la voz más amable que pudo hacer, a pesar de que no era muy bueno consolando gente al parecer su intento funcionó pues Rantaro lo soltó y se conectaron únicamente por sus manos.

Paso a paso y rodeados de sustos poco convincentes, al menos para Murasaki, lograron salir vivos de ahí. Afuera se encontraron con los tres chicos temblando como gelatina y aferrándose unos a los otros.

—E..eso no estuvo tan mal —comentó Valt a los amigos.

—N..No.. —dijo Ken a su lado, Daigo asintió en contestación, al parecer estaba demasiado asustado para decir algo.

—Genial —comentó Rantaro soltando finalmente su agarre, Wakiya a su lado suspiró derrotado.

—Pero creo que es mejor tomarnos las cosas con más calma —comentó Daigo al final de cuentas, señaló hacia el cielo— Ya está atardeciendo, creo que solo podremos subir a un juego más.

—¡Montaña rusa! —gritó Valt, entusiasmado de repente.

—¡No! —gritaron todos al unísono, Valt se sorprendió pero luego sonrió tontamente.

—¿Qué les parece eso? —preguntó Ken mirando a lo lejos una rueda de la fortuna.

—Pero no podemos, Wakiya le teme a las alturas ¿olvidas? —comentó Valt, el rubio mencionado intervino.

—De hecho… creo que seria buena idea intentarlo —Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Audaz, Daigo lo siguió.

—No queremos presionarte amigo, tomate las cosas con calma.

—Eso es lo que pretendo —dijo mirando la atracción— Es un juego lento y no es demasiado alto, me gustaría intentar subir ahí.

Todos se dirigieron al lugar sin replicar más, no estaban muy seguros de que Wakiya estuviera de acuerdo con subir a una atracción donde el mayor atractivo era la altura.

Solo podían subir de dos a tres personas, Ken, Valt y Daigo subieron en una cabina y Wakiya y Rantaro en otra. Al de ojos azules ya le estaba pareciendo un poco raro ese patrón pero de alguna extraña manera no le desagradaba, el chico de apellido Kiyama no era tan molesto como solia ser habitualmente.

Se sentaron frente a frente, cuando su cabina comenzó a ascender Wakiya se aferró inconscientemente a su asiento, Rantaro lo notó pero no hizo nada por el momento. Wakiya quería afrontar su miedo por si mismo así que no pensaba intervenir hasta que fuera necesario.

En un momento el juego se detuvo agresivamente, Wakiya soltó un pequeño grito mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, Rantaro se levantó de su lugar y se sentó a su lado. Lo envolvió en uno de sus brazos brindándole algo de confort.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien —dijo calmando al chico.

Nuevamente avanzaron con lentitud pero otra vez el juego se detuvo sacudiendolos adentro. Wakiya se abrazó inconscientemente al chico con fuerza, Audaz sintió su corazón dispararse y fingió una tos para ocultar ese palpitar.

A Wakiya no podía importarle menos si al chico más alto le late el corazón rápido o no, el miedo lo estaba cegando poco a poco. Rantaro notó esto y se le estaban acabando las ideas para consolar al chico, miró alrededor intentando encontrar algo con que distraer a Murasaki y encontró la respuesta justo a un lado suyo. Tomó al pequeño peluche y lo colocó entre ambos.

—Mira, es el señor purpuroso —dijo mientras movía al dragon de manera divertida, Wakiya no lo vio de todas formas— "Hola ricitos, soy yo, el señor purpuroso"

Dio pequeños toques en la cabellera rubia del asustado chico, esté un poco motivado por el contacto decidió abrir los ojos y mirar al peluche, aun si tenía algo de miedo.

—"Vamos, no hay porque tener miedo" —dijo Audaz modulando su voz a un intento de caricatura— "Puedes abrazarme a mi si quieres, yo te protejo".

Wakiya aun temblando un poco soltó con el brazo derecho a Rantaro que luego dirigió hacia el peluche, quedando así abrazando tanto al rubio como al pequeño dragón. El de apellido Kiyama suspiro aliviado pues a pesar de que Wakiya aún tenía miedo fue capaz de moverse un poco, lo miro notando que el de ojos azules había dejado de temblar y ya no se aferraba tan fuerte de él, a pesar de que aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

—Oye —comentó sin esperar a que Murasaki volteara a mirarlo— ¿Qué opinas de lo que dijo Valt hace rato? Acerca de volver a la escuela y eso.

Wakiya abrió ligeramente los ojos, aun sin voltear a mirarlo pero parecía menos aterrado.

—Ah.. ¿eso?...Yo.. no sé… —respondió dubitativo, Rantaro al ver que retoma su confianza continuó.

—Me parece algo tonto pero también muy divertido.

Wakiya finalmente se decidió a mirarlo por el tono nostálgico que usó en su voz, encontrándose con el chico mirando hacia afuera; su rostro parecía pacífico y feliz pero lo que lo cautivó fue la sonrisa sincera plantada en su rostro, era tan diferente a esas sonrisas de superioridad o de orgullo que solía mandarle todo el tiempo, por un momento lo dejó embelesado.

—Yo lo haría.

Dijo de la nada, Rantaro volteo a mirarlo un poco sorprendido por sus repentinas palabras, en ese instante su cara se tornó ligeramente roja.

—Qui.. quiero decir, lo haría si todos los demás lo hacen —comentó desviando la mirada nervioso, en algún instante dejo de abrazar a Kiyama y se quedó con el peluche entre sus brazos. Rantaro luego sonrió al ver que Wakiya finalmente había regresado a la normalidad, o al menos algo parecido.

—Entonces vamos, hay que decirle a todos —exclamó Rantaro felizmente mientras se levantaba y salía de la cabina, Wakiya asustado por las locuras del más alto en salir precipitadamente del juego en movimiento intentó detenerlo, pero luego notó que ya no estaban en movimiento y que de hecho el operador ya les había abierto la puerta.

Un poco avergonzado por la escena que solo el notó salió de la cabina y se encontró con todos los demás que ya estaban platicando.

—¿Vieron? Desde la cima se veía mi casa —exclamó Valt muy feliz y emocionado, Wakiya intento ignorar su comentario de cuan alto era el juego en realidad.

—Si, fue divertido —comentó Daigo, pareciendo disfrutar también del juego.

—Por cierto —interrumpió Rantaro la plática— Wakiya y yo platicamos sobre tu idea Valt.

Valt lo miro confundido, no recordaba de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Cuál idea? ¿Combinar las papas fritas con licuado?

—Que asco —comentó más de uno con las palabras de Valt, Rantaro negó.

—No, acerca de ir a la preparatoria, pensamos que no era tan mala idea después de todo.

Los ojos de Valt destellaron al escuchar la aprobación de Audaz.

—¿En serio lo crees? ¡Vamos! ¿Cuándo se hace el examen, qué hay de los trámites?

—Tranquilo —dijo Daigo intentando detener la emoción desbordante de Valt.

—Pero ¿qué hay del BC Sol? ¿No se enojara Cristina con ustedes? —preguntó Ken mirando a Valt y Rantaro los cuales se miraron mutuamente sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Ay por favor, ella también debe entender que tienen una vida por vivir y son libres de hacer lo que quieran —Wakiya comentó sumándose a la conversación— Además, si ya dejo que Free se fuera varias veces a explorar el mundo por muchos años, no veo porque no dejaría a ustedes dos explorar la preparatoria.

—Pero tú situación no es muy diferente, recién te nombraran presidente —dijo Valt al rubio, este se acomodó la coleta con orgullo.

—Claro que puedo encargarme de las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿con quien crees que hablas? Es más, yo puedo abogar por ustedes con su mandona jefa —dijo completamente seguro de sus palabras.

—Wakiya… —dijo el de cabello azul con la voz quebrada, fingiendo un llanto— Si te importamos.

Al instante se echó a abrazar al rubio, todos los demás miraron la escena sorprendidos.

—Creo que se lo están tomando en serio —comentó Daigo, Ken a su lado asintió para después que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro.

—En ese caso yo tambien me uno —dijo el titiritero azabache uniéndose al abrazo, Daigo lo miró sorprendido pero después se alzó de hombros y también se les unió.

—Creo que no puedo negarme —dijo el rubio de ojos cafes para sí mismo y despues se unio al abrazo, claro que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de abrazar a cierto rubio poco afectivo.

Con los dos brazos envolvió a Wakiya y Valt, cuando el rubio más bajo lo sintió abrió los ojos sorprendido pues casi podía jurar que el chico estaba más encima suyo que de Valt además de que parecía que su agarre con él era más fuerte. Se empezó a sentir un tanto extraño, no era desagradable pero le preocupaba un poco que su corazón se acelerara más y más mientras transcurrían los segundos.

Finalmente se soltaron, al parecer ese había sido el pacto que los condenaba al retorno a la vida de estudiantes que ya habían dejado tiempo atrás. El atardecer ya había caído hace rato y pronto oscuereceria así que se dirigieron a la limusina que los esperaba fuera del lugar. Dejaron a Ken y Daigo en sus respectivos hogares y los tres estaban por dirigirse al aeropuerto pues debían regresar a España.

—¡No, espera! —dijo Valt alarmado, Wakiya le pidió al chofer que se detuviera.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron ambos rubios al unísono, el de cabello azul busco algo en su mochila.

—Traje regalos para mamá y los gemelos, tenemos que ir a mi casa.

—Olvidalo, ya es muy tarde —dijo Wakiya al menor, este puso ojos de huevo cocido como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Aww, no seas tan malo ricitos, ¿qué podemos perder? —dijo Rantaro cayendo al instante en su trampa, Wakiya bufó.

—Ay está bien, ambos son igual de insoportables —dijo el rubio fingiendo enojo, luego le indico al chofer la dirección de la casa de los Aoi.

Cuando llegaron Valt rápidamente bajo pronunciando un "no tardare", dejando a Wakiya y Rantaro solos en su lujoso transporte.

Un incómodo silencio invadía el lugar, no sabían muy bien qué decir o qué hacer mientras Valt regresaba. Repentinamente Wakiya notó que aún llevaba en sus manos el peluche morado que Rantaro uso durante su paseo en la rueda de la fortuna. Un poco avergonzado lo tomó y se lo extendió al rubio.

—Lo había olvidado, ten te lo regreso.

Rantaro miró sorprendido al peluche, el también había olvidado que Wakiya aun lo tenia. Una idea rápida cruzó su cabeza y sonrió enternecido.

—Puedes quedártelo si quieres.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Murasaki quein miro a Kiyama confundido.

—Pero ¿porque? Tú te lo ganaste en ese horrible puesto —dijo ganándose unas carcajadas sinceras de Rantaro, de nuevo volvió a sentirse raro.

—Consideralo como mi regalo por haber sido elegido por la WBBA, el señor presidente necesitará un asesor financiero ¿no?.

Wakiya se sonrojo sin siquiera saber porque, de nuevo un silencio los invadió pero este ya no era incómodo, más bien era bastante íntimo, como si guardaran un secreto que no debían decir incluso entre ellos.

A pesar de la vergüenza Wakiya no podía dejar de mirar a Rantaro, de nuevo se sentía extrañamente atraído a su sonrisa que, a pesar de los años que habían compartido, jamás había visto así de sincera y feliz.

Rantaro no podía serle indiferente al chico y noto su mirada penetrante, como si quiera llegar hasta su alma. Nuevamente ambos sintieron ese sentimiento del cual Kiyama hace tiempo conocía pero que para Wakiya apenas era nuevo y muy confuso. No notaron que desde fuera eran vistos por otro Kiyama que iba pasando por ahí como una simple coincidencia.

—Gracias —dijo el de ojos azules con la voz tímida, respingo cuando sintió una mano en su mejilla que, para extrañeza suya, no deseaba retirar de ahí.

Miro a Rantaro sorprendido, aun así no dijo nada. Por su lado Kiyama sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y no quería detenerse, quizás sería ese día donde finalmente tiraria todo a la borda y se arriesgue en robar aunque sea un beso del chico que había robado su corazón. Acercó su rostro al de Murasaki quien no podía o más bien no quería adivinar lo que Rantaro haría, cuando la distancia se acortó pudieron sentir el aliento del otro, inconscientemente Wakiya cerró los ojos y espero.

—¡Listo! Perdón por tardar pero mamá me regaño por no avisar que iba a casa.

Entró el de cabello azul sin notar la escena que había matado, pues como si despertará de un sueño Wakiya se alejó de Audaz lo más rápido que pudo y se colocó hasta el extremo opuesto del asiento, completamente sonrojado y avergonzado.

Por su lado Rantaro también se sonrojó y empezó a maldecirse a sí mismo por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, ¿de verdad iba a besar al chico y arriesgar su amistad de años? Definitivamente era una locura, no supo en qué momento se había armado de valor pero toda esa valentía se había ido al caño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Valt los miró confundido después de que ninguno de ellos le respondió o siquiera se dignara en voltear a mirarlo, se sentó muy confundido en otro asiento a un lado de donde ellos dos estaban.

—Bueno ¿ya nos vamos? No se ven muy bien —comentó el de cabello azul, Wakiya rápidamente carraspeó y le indico al chófer su destino al aeropuerto.

El resto del camino, incluso cuando subieron al jet de regreso ni Wakiya ni Audaz se habían dirigido de nuevo la palabra dejando a Valt confundido, pensando que ambos chicos se habían peleado fuertemente. Intentó hacer de todo para que ambos "hicieran las paces" pero eso solo lograba avergonzarlos más; cuando aterrizaron Valt se acercó a Wakiya mientras Audaz buscaba sus cosas.

—Oye ¿no crees poder hacer las paces con Audaz? No me gustaria que esten enojados de verdad.

—¡No estamos enojados! —gritó con vergüenza Murasaki, Valt saltó en su lugar sorprendido.

—Calma ricitos, Valt solo está preocupado es todo —interrumpió Rantaro al rubio de ojos azules, este último se cruzó de brazos orgulloso.

—Pues sigue pensando que nos peleamos, como se podía esperar de ese cabeza hueca.

—¡Oye! —gritó el de cabello azul— Yo solo estoy preocupado, ambos no se han hablado en todo el viaje.

Rantaro palmeó la espalda del menor.

—Tranquilo Valt, estamos normal. Mira.

Se dirigió a Murasaki quien notó su mirada suplicante, al instante captó que quería que dejaran de lado la situación incómoda de Japón. Titubeó pero lo pensó con rapidez, quizás era lo mejor por el momento olvidar esa extraña sensación, para no preocupar a Valt ni a nadie más. Rantaro le extendió la mano y él la apretó con la suya, mirando a otro lado con fastidio.

—¿Ves? No hay porque estar preocupado. Ricitos solo está en sus días.

Murasaki apretó con más fuerza su mano provocando un chillido en Audaz, luego rió y todo parecia normal de nuevo. Valt sonrió contento por sus amigos y junto con Audaz se retiró hacia el BC Sol.

—Vaya, si parecían estar peleados —comentó Valt al mayor, este sonrió.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —preguntó Rantaro confundiendo a Valt, no veía porque le preguntaba algo como eso. El menor cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras pensaba.

—Creo que del beyblade y ya —Audaz soltó una sonrisa ligera confundiendolo aún más.

—Me refería a una persona.

—Oh, en ese caso no —contestó con simpleza, Rantaro miro al cielo coloreado de azul con una sonrisa.

—Entonces cuando lo hagas no seas como yo, huyendo como un cobarde cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles.

—¡Oye! Yo no soy un cobarde, ¡No huiré, no huiré, no huiré! —gritó el de cabello azul ganándose unas carcajadas por parte de Audaz debido a su hiperactividad.

Una vez que ese par ya no estaban al alcance visual de Wakiya, este se llevó una mano al pecho. Había dicho que olvidaría esa extraña sensación por el momento, pero eso solo duró minutos. De nuevo sintió un cosquilleo en su corazón cada vez que repasaba lo sucedido en su limusina el día anterior, naturalmente se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hace ya tres años de eso.

En todo ese tiempo el palpitar de su pecho solo aumento y aumento, cuando se reencontraron en la preparatoria descubrió de qué se trataba ese sentimiento y no hizo nada para detenerlo. Jamás imaginó enamorarse de un hombre y mucho menos de Rantaro Kiyama, ese descuidado chico que lo irritaba y lo comprendía de una extraña manera, uno de sus amigos de la infancia y lo que hizo fue preguntarse porque no lo notó antes.

El tiempo pasaba y había veces en las que pedía permiso para ausentarse de la escuela y arreglar asuntos de la WBBA, cuando se alejaba demasiado de él solía llevarse ese pequeño peluche púrpura con forma de dragón, así lo sentía más cerca.

Llegó el momento en el que pensó que era correspondido, había veces donde notaba las miradas de Rantaro sobre él, lo atrapó en más de una ocasión con una sonrisa boba dirigida hacia en su dirección. Creyó descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando en una ocasión donde le prestó un cuaderno suyo encontró en una diminuta y poco entendible letra su nombre escrito, acompañado de lo que parecía un corazón.

Juro que por poco gritaba de la impresión, más ese día tomó una decisión importante.

"_¿Rantaro no iba a venir con ustedes?"_

"_Es que hay algo muy importante que debo hablar con él y quería saber si vendría"_

¿A quién diablos se le ocurría confesarse el día de su cumpleaños? Solo a él por supuesto. Ese día espero y espero, llegaron muchos invitados pero ninguno de ellos era él, comenzó a preocuparse de que se haya enterado de su plan y que ahora Audaz no solo lo odiara sino que sintiera asco por haberse enamorado de él.

Pero nada lo preparó para lo que en realidad paso.

—Kaoru y Audaz, Audaz y Kaoru —susurró para sí mismo en esa enorme habitación vacía donde llegaba a reposar todas las noches.

Ese día había sido largo, nuevamente Silas llegó a fastidiarlo a él y a Ranjiro y las cosas en la academia no eran lo mismo sin Valt. Estaba agotado mentalmente y solo quería dormir pero no podía hacerlo, acariciaba suavemente al dragón de peluche mirando lo bien cuidado que estaba, le extrañaba en sobremanera como un peluche barato y de baja calidad podría hacerlo sentir tan bien.

—¿Tú que opinas señor purpuroso? El estupido de tu padre nos dejó solos.

Tomó al pequeño peluche entre sus brazos y lo envolvió con fuerza, sintiendo un poco de alivio mientras recordaba.

"_Puedes abrazarme a mi si quieres, yo te protejo"._

Lágrima tras lágrima se resbalaban en su rostro, no dejaría que nadie más a parte de ese peluche lo miraran así de frágil.

—Mentiroso.


	19. Un poco de ayuda Parte 1-2

Todos lo miraban caminar por los pasillos con curiosidad e intriga, pues el chico al que la mayoría consideraba como el más apuesto y popular de todo el instituto parecía que desde hace varios días había sido cambiado por un zombie.

Incluso si no le hablaba a muchas personas siempre permaneció como el centro de atención debido a que era considerado todavía como el chico "nuevo" además de ser bien parecido, así que todos notaron su repentino cambio de actitud.

Pues el chico a pesar de que siempre había sido callado y hasta en cierta medida frio con todos los que se le acercaran cuando estaba cerca de sus amigos, en especial Valt parecía ser un poco más atento, interesado en lo que hacía.

Últimamente esas pequeñas muestras de interés se habían desvanecido casi completamente dejándolos desconcertados, pues las chicas ya no podían admirar en todo su esplendor al albino apuesto que se había robado sus corazones con su mera presencia y los chicos, bueno, en realidad ellos no habían notado mucho el cambio, solo los amigos cercanos del albino.

Entre ellos cierto rubio de mirada azulada que lo observaba con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Así que… supongo que otra vez no pudiste dormir muy bien —mencionó cuando miro las ojeras que cada día se pronunciaban más y más bajo los ojos rojos de Shu, este no se dignó en contestar nada y en cambio solo se sentó en su asiento.

Wakiya suspiro, sacó sus cosas de la mochila mientras continuaba hablando.

—Mira si otra vez no hiciste la tarea puedo pasartela, la verdad estuvo muy fácil así que no tengo ningún problema.

El rubio miro al de ojos rojos esperando una respuesta sin importar la más mínima e insignificante que fuera pero solo se quedó mirando como lo ignoraba, soltó un largo suspiro antes de que las clases comenzarán.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo el rubio se ahorró la molestia de volver a ser ignorado por el albino así que solo se limitó a retirarse a almorzar en la azotea.

No le gustaba mucho la idea de ir a ese lugar pero no tenía muchas opciones donde almorzar, la cafetería siempre era un desastre de adolescentes en la cúspide hormonal de dicha etapa convirtiendo ese lugar en una jungla de malos olores; por otro lado el salón de clases no distaba en gran medida a una exposición del museo, pues últimamente Shu se estaba ganando por su cambio de actitud que los curiosos lo acosaran cada vez más y más cerca, llegando incluso a entrar al salón y sentarse a vigilar sus movimientos.

Ese tipo de acciones hacian que Wakiya se preguntara seriamente si crecer hacia a la gente más estúpida, ¿quién rayos dedicaría tanto tiempo en solo observar a alguien? Seguramente las personas sin suficiente autoestima que dependían de alguien más para sentir que estaban vivos.

En fin, ese no sería un problema suyo si tan solo no le incomodara tanto ser parte de ese acoso y todo por ser amigo de Shu.

Quería solucionar todo aquello, pero no podía hacerlo solo. Más bien, no podía hacer nada, Shu ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra para contestar sus preguntas cotidianas, mucho menos le hablaría sobre sus problemas.

Necesitaba ayuda pero no necesariamente la suya, sin embargo conocía a alguien que si podía intervenir por el. Por eso es que los últimos días había subido a almorzar en la azotea, ahí estaba la persona que necesitaba.

Después de subir las escaleras abrió la puerta y ahí estaban esos dos, los saludo mientras ellos le sonrieron en respuesta.

—Supongo que somos otra vez solo nosotros tres —comentó Daigo al verlo llegar solo, el de ojos azules se alzó de hombros.

—Creo que así será durante un tiempo, al menos hasta que Shu decida que es buena idea venir con nosotros —respondió Wakiya, Daigo continuo.

—Y lo más probable es que eso no sucederá hasta que Valt le responda las llamadas.

—¿Que tiene de malo que no le responda? Está en todo su derecho y Shu se lo merece por jugar así con él —Finalmente Ken hablo, o al menos Keru lo hizo por el.

—¿Pero no te parece injusto? Shu al menos debería tener la oportunidad de aclarar…

—¿Aclarar que? Yo también estuve ahí ese día y creeme que no había nada que aclarar, si lo único que busca Shu es torturar a Valt informandole que está saliendo con su hermana menor entonces es mejor que se ahorre las molestias.

Antes de que Wakiya volviera a replicar, Ken tomó rápidamente sus cosas y se marchó molesto de ahí, no sin antes decir.

—Si estas van a ser nuestras pláticas no cuenten conmigo para el almuerzo de mañana.

Y salió azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, tanto Daigo como Wakiya lo miraron sorprendidos, posteriormente el azabache volteo a mirar al rubio.

—Bien, ya hiciste que se fuera, ¿de que quieres hablar?

El de ojos azules suspiro, se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz un tanto frustrado.

—A eso iba pero no crei que Ken se tomara tan mal hablar sobre Valt y Shu…

—¿Y que esperabas? Cuando se trata de Valt es imposible que Ken sea imparcial.

—Lo sé —interrumpió el rubio— Y también sé que nosotros tampoco deberíamos serlo pero de verdad creo que todo es un malentendido, incluso si Ken ya nos contó las verdaderas razones por las que Valt se fue a España algo dentro de mí siente que estuvo mal por irse así, cortando casi todo lazo con Shu, ¿O tú no sientes lo mismo?

Daigo suspiro y guardo silencio un momento, pensando en que tal vez Wakiya tenía razón pues él por su parte tampoco se sentía bien por la situación actual.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros? Si hablamos con Valt acerca de Shu nos va a evadir.

—Para poder hacer algo hay que conocer el panorama completo, no solo el de Valt y Ken —Daigo miro al rubio adivinando sus intenciones.

—No lo haré.

—Tienes que, Shu es una tumba conmigo, ya lo intente de todo pero no me habla. Tsk, como si yo le hubiera hecho algo, lo único que he hecho es querer ayudarlo —refunfuñó molesto, Daigo siguió mirándolo con seriedad.

—Y por eso mismo no lo entiendo, Shu y yo no nos hablamos mucho desde que nos conocimos a inicios de año. ¿Porque habría de ser yo quien lo haga hablar?

—¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Por eso mismo eres perfecto! Shu puede abrirse contigo, no puedes juzgarlo porque son casi desconocidos y él se sentirá seguro por eso. Además que tú sabes cómo hablar con las personas que pasan por situaciones difíciles, sabes escuchar y eres respetuoso y confidente, eres el tipo de personas que se lleva los secretos a la tumba.

—¡Bien ya entendí! —interrumpió Daigo con un sonrojo sutil en el rostro— Pero ya no hables más de mi, si alguien te escucha vas a hacer que ya nadie me tenga respeto en esta escuela.

—Mira, se lo pediría a alguien más si pudiera pero no hay tantas opciones confiables que digamos, ademas, sabes que a pesar de que llevamos poco tiempo conociendo a Shu el ya es parte también de nuestros amigos. No podemos darle la espalda ahora que está realmente mal.

La campana sonó marcando el final de la hora de almuerzo, Daigo pareció pensarlo un buen rato pero finalmente respondió con las palabras que Wakiya buscaba escuchar.

—Está bien, lo haré —respondió en medio de un suspiro lleno de resignación, el rubio sonrió y se marchó a su salon.

El azabache contempló su propio almuerzo a medio terminar.

Sin darle más vueltas camino al salón donde la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban en sus asientos platicando los unos con los otros, incluso Rantaro ya había llegado y solo estaba mirando hacia el exterior desde la ventana. El por su parte se fue a su asiento sin decirle nada a nadie.

—¿Y como estuvo? —escuchó que le preguntaban, miró al rubio de ojos cafés que no le dirigía la mirada.

—¿Como estuvo que? —preguntó curioso, pues el rubio hace un tiempo había dejado de ser de muchas palabras, ahora sus preguntas le resultaban incluso más extrañas.

—El almuerzo… ¿Como estuvo?

Rantaro finalmente lo miró, parecía que de verdad quería saber cómo se la pasaron. Respondió lo más sincero posible.

—Supongo que lo normal sin estar Valt o tú ahí.

—Ooh…

El semblante del rubio pareció decaer un poco con sus palabras, no le gustaba causar esas sensaciones en nadie pero a veces tenía que asumir el papel del amigo fríamente honesto para que cabezas huecas como la suya entendieran cuando estaban haciendo algo mal. Y en este caso Audaz estaba llevándolos al límite por apartarlos a todos con su nueva relación amorosa, una cosa es que no estuvieran de acuerdo con ella pero otra era que él decidiera no hablarles para no meterse en problemas.

Pensó en lo que Wakiya le dijo sobre hablar con Shu, quizás debería intentar hacer lo mismo por Audaz.

—Oye —llamó su atención, el rubio lo miró de reojo— Mañana traeré algo de ramen, deberías almorzar con nosotros.

—No puedo, Kaoru y yo iremos a comer después de clases.

—Entonces solo sube a pasar el rato, hace mucho que no hablamos entre todos.

Rantaro desvío la mirada y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Yo… no lo sé, estoy seguro que Wakiya me odia.

Lo último lo susurro tan bajo que fue difícil para Daigo escucharlo, cuando iba a decir algo su profesor entro y las clases continuaron con normalidad. El azabache no dejaba de pensar en cuál sería la mejor manera de hacer que Shu se abriera con él, era verdad que a pesar del poco tiempo que habían interactuado el mismo lo consideraba ya un amigo, sabía que incluso Ken a pesar de estar enojado con el albino tambien pensaba igual, en realidad todos lo hacian.

Así que incluso sin que Wakiya le pidiera hablar con Shu ya estaba considerando acercarse al albino. Se lamentaba que Valt no estuviera ahí para ayudarlo.

"_Al diablo, si lo pienso demasiado solo terminare por arruinarlo" _pensó finalmente para después prestar toda su atención a las clases, pues ya no quería seguir complicandose más en algo que quizás tuviera una solución más que simple.

El timbre sonó marcando el final de las clases, guardó con calma sus cosas en su mochila dispuesto a cumplir con lo encargado por Wakiya, pero antes de irse miró a Rantaro quien parecía poco entusiasmado con querer marcharse.

—¿De verdad piensas que Wakiya te odia? —preguntó al rubio quien volteo a mirarlo con la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro, soltó un suspiro antes de continuar— Porque a Wakya muchas personas no le agradan, eso te haría a ti la primera persona a la que odia.

—Que no lo diga no significa que…

—¿Y qué más da lo que tú creas? El seguro piensa como tú y cree que lo odias por que ahora sale con tú hermano.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —gruñó molesto pensando en esa relación que poco le gustaba.

—Como sea, pero responde esto, ¿de verdad piensas tirar a la basura su amistad de siete años solo por que ahora los dos están saliendo con alguien? Creí que lo que más te importaba era seguir siendo amigo de Wakiya sin importar que.

El rubio desvió la mirada sin contestar a su pregunta, Daigo decidió que era mejor dejarlo solo así que se marchó.

"_Parece que tengo que arreglar varios desastres"_ pensó mientras se dirigía al salón del albino con un poco de prisa pues se tardó hablando con Rantaro, pudo ver como salía de su salón con el mismo semblante demacrado que ya había acostumbrado tener.

Se limitó a caminar y posicionarse en frente suyo, Shu se detuvo y lo miró con poco interés.

—Acompañame, quiero que conozcas a alguien.


	20. Un poco de ayuda Parte 2-2

**Notas del autor**

Perdon por esta separación de capitulos, por favor consideren este capitulo como parte del anterior :p

Cuando publique el capitulo pasado estaba enferma pero ya no lo estoy, asi que decidi escribir esto lo mas rapido posible para que no se pierda el hilo de como nos quedamos xD

Quiero agradecer a almadeliav764 por sus lindos comentarios en el capitulo pasado :3

Ya no interrumpo mas c:

* * *

Alrededor las casas y calles tenían un aspecto tan pacífico que bien podrían ser dignas de plasmarse en cualquier tipo de arte para ser apreciadas con el pasar del tiempo.

Anduvo contento a través de ese camino, su amigo detrás suyo le seguía los pasos a un ritmo poco menos animado al suyo. No se detuvo por él pues sus intenciones eran sacarlo de tan deplorable estado por medio de acciones más productivas, pues sabía que las palabras no eran suficientes para llegar al albino como Wakiya intento hacer todos estos días

No sabía que tan bien iba a resultar su plan improvisado pero debía tratar, además de que si fallaba siempre podía recurrir a una nueva idea de respaldo.

Se detuvo frente al hospital del pueblo, un imponente edificio que no le envidiaba nada a las funciones e instalaciones de hospitales citadinos. Shu detrás suyo finalmente alzó la mirada un tanto confundido por haberlo llevado ahí.

—¿Acaso… visitamos a alguien? —preguntó sorprendido pues no sabía si la camaradería que compartía con el azabache era lo suficientemente estrecha para visitar a algún familiar enfermo, Daigo solo rió un poco adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Si… pero no de la manera que imaginas.

Sin decir más entró, Shu tuvo el impulso de marcharse de ahí lo más pronto posible pero desistió en cumplir sus deseos al notar la mirada de Daigo sobre el, un tanto intensa pero interesada en analizar todas sus acciones. Suspiro y finalmente se decidió a entrar.

Miró como Daigo hablaba con el recepcionista y este le indicaba una habitación al chico, después ambos fueron al lugar donde la puerta de la habitación estaba semi abierta. Únicamente el azabache dio un ligero toque en la puerta antes de abrirla por completo y entrar, Shu lo seguía más con la mirada que con sus propios pies.

—¡Rei! —exclamó el azabache contento cuando vio a una pequeña niña en la cama cuyo rostro estaba siendo lamido por un perro bastante contento, ella le regreso el gesto.

—¡Daigo! No sabía que vendrías —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras el can seguía lamiendo su mejilla, cuando el perro advirtió su presencia se lanzó hacia él muy contento.

Daigo lo recibió de brazos abiertos mientras Shu solo admiraba la escena desde una distancia considerable, luego la pequeña niña lo miró curiosa por la presencia del desconocido sujeto.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde está Ryota? Me dijeron que estaría aquí contigo —preguntó el azabache a la pequeña, ella le contestó.

—Fue al baño, dijo que no tardaría —Nuevamente posó su mirada sobre Shu, intrigada por su presencia fue solo cuestión de tiempo para dirigirse de nuevo a Daigo—. ¿Quién es el?

El azabache dejó de brindar caricias sobre el estómago del perro, se irguió y miró al albino invitándolo silenciosamente a qué acercara. Entre pasos lentos e inseguros el albino aceptó su petición y se posicionó al lado del azabache.

—El es Shu Kurenai un nuevo amigo de la escuela, Shu te presento a Rei Takashi, una hermosa niña amante de los perros.

La pequeña se sonrojo por el nombramiento, más hizo una reverencia saludando al albino, esté un tanto descolocado se recompuso e hizo lo mismo.

Repentinamente la puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a un joven adolescente de cabellos azabaches y mirada púrpura, llevaba en sus manos una correa,sonrió cuando vio a Daigo.

—Hermano no sabía que vendrías —pronunció con gratitud, luego lo miró a él sin preocuparse mucho por su presencia para finalmente posar la mirada sobre el can que ya había vuelto a llenar de mimos a la pequeña niña—. Ven aquí Oda.

El perro dejó a la pequeña al escuchar la orden de su amigo, se acercó a él y dejó que le pusiera la correa bajo la mirada de todos.

—Perdon por no avisarte —Se disculpó el azabache mayor, Ryota negó con la cabeza.

—No hay problema —dijo mientras se plasmaba una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro, luego volteo a mirar a la pequeña—. Espero que hayas disfrutado de pasar el rato con Oda.

—¡Muchas gracias por venir a visitarme! —exclamó con gran felicidad la pequeña, los azabaches le sonrieron y Shu hizo una reverencia poco pronunciada antes de salir de la habitación, luego salieron del hospital y caminaron hacia quien sabe donde.

Shu solo seguía de cerca al par de hermanos que hablaban entre sí con un estado de ánimo bastante ameno mientras el perro olfateaba el suelo y de vez en cuando se distraía con algún bicho. El albino empezaba a cuestionarse si había sido buena idea acompañar a Daigo a donde quiera que fuese pues ya se estaba aburriendo un poco, no veía la necesidad de haber sido llamado.

En poco tiempo llegaron a un local de dos pisos que, gracias a la pizarra posicionada justo en la entrada, Shu supo que se trataba de un refugio de animales. Ryota soltó las palabras "no tardó" y se adentro con el can de pelaje oscuro en el local, dejando al azabache y al albino solos.

—Mi pequeño hermano es voluntario en este lugar —comentó Daigo mientras se acercaba más al albino—, A veces lleva a los perros a dar un paseo.

Shu no sabía muy bien que decir al respecto así que solo pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Y es normal que entre con ellos al hospital?

Daigo soltó una pequeña risa.

—En absoluto, el hospital tiene un acuerdo con este local para hacer estas visitas programadas. Solo es para que los niños en fase de recuperación puedan relajarse un poco.

—Así que esa niña no era de su familia —dijo el albino aclarando más en su mente la situación, Daigo inclinó la cabeza pensando un poco.

—Algo así, la verdad mi hermano disfruta formar lazos con los pacientes que visita y a mi me gusta apoyarlo, son amigos de la familia.

El silencio los rodeo varios instantes, ninguno tenía la necesidad de decir algo así que se quedaron así un rato. Shu empezó a preguntarse si era un buen momento para cuestionar a Daigo sobre las razones para que lo llevara hasta allí, aún seguía sin encontrarle sentido a su presencia en aquel lugar. Antes de siquiera decidirse en formular su pregunta el azabache menor salió del local solo, dejando en claro que el can Oda había regresado a casa.

—Perdon si me tarde —dijo con una sonrisa bastante animada, miró a Shu percatandose de que aún no se había presentado adecuadamente—. ¡Oh, lo siento! Mi nombre es Kurogami Ryota, soy hermano de Daigo.

—No te disculpes, Kurenai Shu —Se presentó el albino con brevedad haciendo una reverencia.

—Vaya, eres un poco serio ¿verdad? —exclamó el menor sorprendiendo tanto a Shu como a Daigo.

—Ryota —regaño suavemente el azabache más alto a su hermano, este sonrió tontamente.

—Perdón, a veces digo lo que pienso en voz alta.

Daigo puso los ojos en blanco mientras Shu no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto con el comentario tan descuidado del muchacho, por un lado supo que fue algo grosero al hablar así de una persona que recién acababa de conocer pero por otro también sabía que no había sido su intención, parecía bastante sincero con sus disculpas. Finalmente opto por no prestarle mucha atención y desvió la mirada desinteresado.

—Como sea, vamos a comer —dijo Daigo cambiando de tema, Ryota sintió con felicidad y Shu se alzó de hombros, caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un pequeño local.

Ahí se detuvieron y pidieron un poco de takoyaki de diferentes sazones, luego con dicho alimento en mano, caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño parque con un quiosco como principal atractivo.

Ambos hermanos Kurogami se acercaron a ese lugar y Shu como había estado haciendo todo este tiempo se limitó a seguirlos, cuando miro que el quiosco resguardaba del ambiente una arena de batalla supo exactamente lo que sucedería a continuación. Los azabaches sacaron sus beys y lanzadores, se posicionaron e iniciaron una batalla donde Daigo resultó como vencedor.

Shu no estaba tan interesado así que solo fue a sentarse a la banca cercana, los siguientes minutos se dedicó a mirar los alrededores con uno y mil pensamientos, revolviéndose entre sí y regresando a su propio rumbo, todos y cada uno de ellos alrededor de sí mismo y de la persona que tanto extrañaba.

No había día en el que dejara de pensar en el, preguntarse qué estaría haciendo y si volverían a hablar de nuevo.

Soltó un suspiro tan alto que llamó la atención de los hermanos, el menor de ellos se acercó al albino.

—¿No quieres beybatallar? —preguntó con una sonrisa amigable al de ojos rojos sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—Aah, yo no soy blader —respondió con simpleza a lo que Ryota lo miró con confusión.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

Shu lo miró indiferente dándole a entender que no bromeaba, el menor de los Kurogami se hizo un sitio al lado del albino sentándose con una expresión de intriga en el rostro.

—¿Y porque no lo haces? Es muy divertido.

Término por sonreírle despreocupadamente, aquel gesto fue como un deja vú para Shu pues casi pudo jurar que esa escena ya la había visto antes pero en lugar de ser Ryota, la persona que lo acompañaba era la misma que ocupaba sus pensamientos 24/7.

Daigo notó como el albino había empezado a descolocarse y sonrió, su plan estaba dando frutos.

—¿Que tal si usas el mío? —preguntó Daigo extendiendo a Doomscizor al de ojos rojos que solo lo observó con sorpresa—. No me molesta así que puedes tomarlo.

El albino se encogió en su lugar y miró a otro lado.

—En verdad preferiría no hacerlo.

La afirmación tomó desprevenidos a ambos azabaches que no dijeron nada y se limitaron a mirarse mutuamente.

—Ya es algo tarde, creo que mejor hay que irnos a casa —comentó Daigo cuando miró el ocaso a punto de terminar su hermano asintió en respuesta, volteo a mirar al albino que no le ha le contestado nada—. ¿Por dónde vives Shu?

—A 10 minutos del instituto —contestó con la voz apagada.

—¿En qué dirección, derecho? —preguntó Ryota intrigado, al albino asintió—, ¡Nosotros también! Seguro vivimos cerca.

—Entonces ya vámonos, me toca preparar la cena.

Ante su pronunciamiento Ryota se levantó de su lugar al igual que Shu. En un silencio calmado los tres caminaron entre las calles tenuemente iluminadas, tomaron una ruta poco común para el albino pero en cuestión de pocos minutos reconoció su casa a lo lejos.

—Esta es mi casa —anuncio a los Kurogami cuando se hallaban a pocos metros de ella.

—Está bien —dijo Daigo con una sonrisa, antes de iniciar su caminata hasta la entrada de su hogar el albino se vio interrumpido de nuevo—. Ryota, ¿Podrías adelantarte un poco? Enseguida te alcanzo.

—De acuerdo —dijo el recién nombrado en respuesta, pronto se fue caminando siendo seguido con la mirada por ambos jóvenes.

Daigo sonrió y sin apartar la mirada de su hermano soltó un comentario.

—¿Sabes? Valt a veces me recuerda a mi hermano.

Shu sintió a su corazón saltar con el simple hecho de escuchar ese nombre después de tanto tiempo, no respondió nada.

—Haría lo que sea por el bien de mi pequeño hermano, es un chico fuerte y amable. Las personas que llegan a conocerlo son afortunadas y si alguien se atreviera a hacerle algún tipo de daño, yo seré el primero en enfrentarlo.

El albino únicamente se limitó a guardar silencio.

Daigo borró la sonrisa de su rostro y con una expresión seria sacada desde algún lugar remoto al infierno lo miró amenazante.

—Las personas no son algo con lo que juegas, cuando lo haces no solo las hieres, les faltas el respeto que se merecen.

Shu paso de parecer sumiso a confrontar con enojo al chico.

—¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?! ¿Que tan estupido te parezco que soy?

Daigo analizo a una rapidez alucinante la situación, no debía dejarse llevar así que nuevamente modulo el tono de su voz a uno más calmado.

—Se que lo sabes muy bien, y por eso me parece extraño que hayas dejado que Valt se fuera así nada más y no solo eso, sino que aún permanece herido creyendo que jugaste con el.

Shu lo miró incrédulo y no tardó en responder.

—Valt jamás me dijo que se iría de Japón además he intentado hablar con él pero no me responde.

—Siempre se halla la manera, si quieres hablar con Valt no recurras a él directamente, hay otros caminos para hacerlo. Te dije que daría lo que fuera por proteger a mi hermano, se que Valt piensa como yo y daría lo que fuera por sus hermanos.

Shu comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, escuchando sin más lo que Daigo decía.

—Pídele a Nika que hable con él y que le cuente todo sobre su noviazgo contigo, se que eventualmente Valt cederá y tendrá que comunicarse contigo, ahí podrás aclararle que él no te gustaba y que solo lo veías como un amigo. Valt es fuerte, va a comprender todo el malentendido y podrán regresar a ser amigos como antes.

Shu bajo la mirada mientras negaba, un bufido salió de sus labios y miró a Daigo con una expresión dolida.

—Es un buen plan… pero el único problema es que no hay noviazgo que explicar, estoy perdidamente enamorado de Valt.

Daigo parpadeo ligeramente, claramente confundido.

—Nika y yo no estamos juntos.


	21. Malentendido

Un rubio de ojos azules y cabello largo caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto, sin advertir la presencia de cierto azabache que se dirigía a él con apuro.

—Oye —llamó su atención a lo que el rubio apenas pudo reaccionar cuando saco su celular y lo alzó frente a su rostro, una larga lista de llamadas sin atender yacía en la pantalla— No contesta mis llamadas y tampoco los mensajes.

—¿Y eso a mi que? —preguntó el rubio con indiferencia, ni siquiera sabía de quién hablaba.

—Pues que es muy raro, ¿crees que Ken le haya dicho algo y por eso me está ignorando? —preguntó Daigo algo indignado, Wakiya miró con más atención el número, definitivamente se trataba de Valt.

—Si te ignora a ti entonces también me ignora a mi —dijo el de ojos azules antes de sacar su propio celular nuevo y llamar al chico de cabello azul. la línea no sonó ni un segundo mandandolo directo al buzón de voz—. Esto es raro, lo tiene apagado.

—¿No habías intentado llamarlo antes? —preguntó Daigo a lo que el rubio asintió.

—Solo una vez, un día después de que me entere que no le contó nada a Shu, tampoco me contestó pero creí que estaba ocupado —susurró el rubio, varias sospechas nacieron en su mente.

—¿Crees que nos este ignorando a todos?

—Eso incluiría a Ken, tal vez por eso estaba tan molesto ayer cuando hablábamos de Shu. Seguro lo culpa a él por ser ignorado por Valt —dijo Wakiya deduciendo las razones de la forma explosiva en la que el titiritero reaccionó el día anterior, fue bastante sorpresivo.

—Es probable, aun así quiero saber si está bien, ¿podrías llamar al BC Sol? —preguntó Daigo al rubio, este iba a asentir sin embargo desistió al momento.

—No, todos mis contactos de la WBBA estaban en mi otro teléfono —dijo Wakiya cayendo en cuenta de la gran pérdida que tuvo con ese teléfono.

—¿Y no tienes una copia o algo? —preguntó el azabache, el negó.

—Las agendas de contactos de clubes están en la sedes, la más cercana está en Tokio.

Ambos suspiraron derrotados, sin embargo a Daigo se le ocurrió otra idea instantánea.

—Rantaro debe saber.

—Pregúntale entonces —dijo el rubio antes de retomar su caminata a gusto pero se vio interrumpido de nuevo por el de apellido Kurogami.

—No podré, hoy hablare con Shu —dijo bastante apurado, pronto comenzó a emprender una caminata hacia alguna dirección.

—Pero van en el mismo salón —dijo Wakiya al azabache, este solo negó mientras se marchaba.

—Rantaro subirá a pasar el rato con "nosotros" —Hizo comillas con los dedos en la última palabra, el rubio lo miro confundido—. La verdad también quiero hablar un poco con Ken así que iré a su salon, aprovecha y pregúntale.

—¡No, espera!

Pero era tarde, el de ojos oscuros se fue corriendo sin darle posibilidades de poder perseguirlo. Sentía el corazón latirle como locomotora del nerviosismo.

—¡Que excusa tan mala Daigo! —gritó lleno de frustración, incluso si el azabache no podía escucharlo lo maldecía por darle tan molesta tarea.

El timbre sonó, la hora del almuerzo había recién comenzado. Únicamente estaba fuera de su salón porque había pedido permiso para ir al baño y sin embargo, fue una gran coincidencia haberse encontrado con Daigo.

No lo estaba pensando tanto cuando subió las escaleras a la azotea, cuando llegó a la puerta que abría hacia aquel espacio se detuvo abruptamente, su pecho se agitaba como si se tratara de una locomotora a toda marcha y retrocedió varios pasos, bajo las escaleras y se escondió en su salón un rato.

No sabía muy bien que hacer, sus manos temblaban y la angustia de que seguro Rantaro ya estaba ahí arriba esperando a alguien estaba instalada en su mente.

Con las piernas temblando como gelatina subió nuevamente a la azotea, se detuvo otra vez en la puerta y desde la pequeña ventanilla que está tenía se asomo.

Ahí sentado en el suelo estaba Audaz, leyendo una de las tantas revistas que cargaba siempre. Sintió la sangre acumularse en su rostro y el palpitar ferviente de su corazón golpearle el pecho, tomó el picaporte dispuesto a abrir pero se detuvo. Giros sobre sus pies y se marchó de ahí.

No estaba listo.

/

—… como ya saben, el festival escolar se acerca así que debemos elegir un tema…

Decía una chica de cabello corto y oscuro frente al salón, gafas poco gruesas que hacían juego con sus ojos adornaban su rostro, parecía seria mientras hablaba con los compañeros del grupo pero todo eso para Shu no era más que una simple molestia, pues su mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas.

Por ejemplo en la plática que tendría cuando está sesión terminará con Daigo, pues el día anterior su conversación se vio interrumpida abruptamente por su padre, quien salió y los vio a los dos platicando. La primera reacción del adulto fue invitar al azabache a pasar un rato a su casa pero el se negó y se disculpó por las molestias, el de ojos rojos noto que era algo tarde y no quería retrasar más a Daigo con sus asuntos así que se limitó a despedirse.

Antes de entrar a su casa, el de apellido Kurogami lo llamó.

—Shu, hablemos mañana.

Y sin más se retiró, no pudo replicar nada pero aun así no le importaba tanto aquella conversación que inevitablemente se avecinaba.

O al menos eso creía, por alguna razón estaba inquieto, sus manos sudaban y no dejaba de darle vueltas la situación por la cabeza, incluso si intentaba ignorar esa estúpida charla lo único que obtenía a cambio es que se intensificaran las desagradables sensaciones en su cuerpo.

No podía entenderlo, no había razones para estar así de ansioso, era absurdo por más que intentara hallarle algún sentido. Solo hablaría con Daigo sobre lo que sucedió aquel día con Nika, no debía tener miedo.

Y aun así ahí estaba, moviendo con nerviosismo la pierna derecha y golpeando con sus dedos el pupitre, llamando la atención de las pocas personas que estaban sentadas cerca suyo.

Por su mente repasaba la historia una y otra vez sin encontrar fallas o inconsistencias, las lagunas mentales a veces eran un problema ocasional para el pero está vez no había ni una sola en sus memorias, podía recordar cada detalle a la perfección.

Por eso le desconcertaba tanto no haber notado a Valt cerca cuando todo sucedió, de haber sabido que estaba ahí él jamás…

— … carteles y pintura, las chicas deberán traer entonces algo de tela, hilo, agujas, si tienen herramientas de carpintería también hay que traer algunas…

Dijo la chica que lideraba aquella junta, era la presidente de la clase y vaya que Shu se había perdido de todo lo que dijeron pues con tan solo una oración más su reunión ya había terminado. Todos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas y salieron de ahí, ese día escolar ya había llegado a su fin.

Un tanto desconcertado miró en dirección a Wakiya quien ya guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, rápidamente se acercó a él quien notó su presencia con algo de sorpresa en su rostro.

—Me perdí, ¿acaso dijo algo que debíamos traer nosotros? —preguntó de la manera más amable posible, el rubio alzó una ceja incrédulo pero no le pregunto nada, en cambio se limitó a enlistar la serie de artículos que había solicitado para la semana siguiente.

Shu pudo notar por el tono de voz del rubio que algo no andaba bien pues su estado de ánimo parecía apagado al usual, incluso podría decir que sumiso, algo bastante extraño si se refieren al chico de apellido Murasaki.

Se vio tentado a preguntarle al respecto pero desistió, no eran asuntos suyos.

Le agradeció al rubio por ponerlo al corriente y este asintió antes de marcharse, Shu fue por sus cosas a su pupitre y salió del salón, justo a la entrada estaba Daigo recargado en una pared esperándolo.

Daigo comentó que había una cafetería muy buena cerca de la escuela así que asume que ahí irían entonces.

No quiso darle tanta importancia así que caminaron en dirección a la salida, sin embargo, nuevamente volvía a sentirse nervioso por la plática que inevitablemente daría inicio entre ambos.

Miro de reojo al azabache pero era una tumba andante, silencio absoluto era lo que cualquier persona obtenía acercándose al de ojos oscuros. Tal ausencia de ruido entre ambos le permitió a su mente divagar en las razones por las cuales él mismo estaba tan intranquilo.

Quizás era porque Daigo era algo misterioso, descarto esa idea al instante dado que en realidad eso no le molesto en absoluto cuando lo conoció; debía tratarse a que no eran tan unidos pero eso era absurdo, no había razones para que se pusiera así de nervioso. Tal vez es porque él no era Valt… en realidad no creía mucho en esa teoría, quería a Valt pero no por eso tenía que ser él la única persona con la que hablara siempre.

"_Es porque jamás has hablado con otro amigo que no sea Valt"_ recitaron sus pensamientos más profundos para el, sorprendiéndolo al caer en cuenta de la veracidad de aquel hecho.

Pues todo ahora tenía sentido, si lo pensaba bien la persona con la que más se había abierto fue con Valt pero el ya no estaba, ademas de que resultaba que era la persona que más amaba y hace mucho dejó de verlo como un simple amigo. Luego estaba Wakiya a quien también, a duras penas, consideraba como un amigo, pero tampoco había hablado mucho con él, ni siquiera en Alemania.

Y como olvidar los muchos farsantes que conoció en su antiguo hogar, las pocas veces que se había arriesgado en confiar en alguno de sus supuestos "amigos" y les contó sobre algo muy personal terminaron por usar aquellos secretos íntimos en su contra, exponiéndolo y manejándolo a partir de ellos a base de amenazas.

Pero la gran pregunta era, ¿estaba listo para confiar nuevamente?

Ahora comprendía que hablar con Daigo era como dar un salto de fe, pues nuevamente iría a exponer algo íntimo sobre el mismo frente a otra persona pero no sabía si podía confiar en el azabache. Hasta el momento no le había dado razones para no hacerlo, pero los otros chicos en su colegio de Alemania tampoco las tenían y terminaron por clavarle múltiples puñales por la espalda.

Valt había sido tan familiar con él, en poco tiempo ya no era un desconocido y lo llegó a considerar como el único amigo que haría por el resto de la vida, quizás estaba exagerando pero de verdad había pensado así.

Sin embargo ahora llegaba Daigo a pedirle respuestas respecto al asunto de Nika, sabia que tenia que contarle las cosas para aclarar sus dudas y así limpiar su propio nombre, pues ahora las miradas furiosas que Ken le dirigía cada que se llegaban a topar tenían sentido, seguro él también creía que se había aprovechado de Valt, quizás todo el club pensaba eso.

Pero con cada paso que daban hacia la dichosa cafetería, oleada por oleada de miedo lo sacudían sin piedad de pies a cabeza, se estaba arrepintiendo. Cuando miro que un local de café se asomaba campante en una esquina a pocas calles de la escuela, sintió que las piernas le empezaron a flaquear por nerviosismo.

No quería verse como un cobarde ni hacer el ridículo si salía corriendo de ahí, era algo impensable para él hacer algo así , por lo que se limitó a sentarse en una de las mesas al exterior.

—Perdón por elegir este sitio, se que venir a una cafetería es algo que suelen hacer más las chicas pero este lugar es poco concurrido entre semana, me pareció una buena opción —dijo Daigo intentando justificar los tonos pasteles de los manteles que cubren las mesas, así como las miradas de los transeúntes más curiosos sobre ellos.

—No te preocupes, no me importa —dijo el albino con ese tono de siempre, aunque por dentro estaba aun nervioso.

En poco tiempo un mesero llegó a atenderlos, ambos pidieron un café sencillo, Shu quizás en otra ocasión habría pedido algo más sofisticado pero no estaba de humor para eso, quería irse lo más rápido a casa. Daigo se distraía un poco con su teléfono y lo miraba de vez en vez, desde que se encontraron fuera de su salón hasta ese instante pudo notar la incomodidad del chico por lo cual tenía que ser más que respetuoso con Shu, quizás pensaba que se iba a burlar de él o algo así.

—Espero que de verdad te guste el café de aquí, mi hermano y yo solemos frecuentar este sitio —comenzó a hablar Daigo, no espero a que Shu contestara para continuar—, también me gustaría que el club completo viniera aquí pero… digamos que es un poco desastroso estar con ellos. Una vez fuimos a mi casa y ensuciaron el techo jugando a las luchas.

El tono amigable y ligeramente divertido de Daigo hicieron que Shu inconscientemente se relajara un poco, casi podía imaginar aquella escena.

—Seguro que con ellos nunca te aburres —dijo el albino, intentando mantener la conversación a flote.

—Jamás.

Dijo Daigo, luego miró al camarero que había regresado con dos tazas humeantes de café, agradecieron su servicio antes de que se retirara y los dejara nuevamente solos. Daigo tomó la taza entre sus manos y la meció ligeramente.

—Desde que los conocí en la academia Beigoma jamás he vuelto a aburrirme —mencionó el azabache con un tono nostálgico, Shu lo miro y sonrio, un poco feliz por el.

—Ya veo, debió ser grandioso… —susurró el albino sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, preguntándose si hubiera estado ahí que tanto pudo divertirse con ellos en ese entonces.

Daigo lo miro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza, Shu en realidad no parecía una mala persona, quería conocer su versión de las cosas para poder juzgarlo mejor. No era por presumir o algo parecido pero podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que tenía un don analizando a las personas, su lenguaje corporal hablaba mejor que las palabras y el tono de voz que usaban también era un buen complemento para saber que tanto mentían. No conocía tanto a Shu como para decir que era un buen chico de intenciones claras o si se trataba de simplemente un mentiroso que sabía fingir muy bien.

Dejó la taza de lado, ya era tiempo de empezar.

—Aun así a veces no he dejado de pensar en los tiempos antes de conocerlos —dijo el azabache—, mi hermano estaba en el hospital y era algo solitario estar en casa, siempre preocupándome en ser una mejor persona para el. Tal vez él no me exige nada pero quería ser alguien de quien se enorgulleciera.

Shu rió un poco por lo bajo llamando la atención de Daigo.

—No eres el único, también pasaba un poco de tiempo a solas en mi niñez —dijo el de ojos rojos tomando desprevenido a Daigo, más no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para saber más.

—¿Por qué?

Shu dejó de lado su taza, miro al azabache con ese rostro serio de siempre.

—Mis padres son investigadores reconocidos, siempre estuvieron trabajando.

—Bueno pero ahora ya puedes pasar tiempo con ellos ¿no? —preguntó Daigo recordando a Valt quien siempre les hablaba a todos de los padres de Shu, parecían ser personas agradables.

—Algo así… —soltó el albino aquellas palabras en un suspiro, parecía decepcionado por alguna razón—. La verdad creo que pase más tiempo con Valt estos meses de lo que he estado con ellos toda mi vida. —Termino de decir en un tono más ameno, pues valoraba mucho esos momentos con el chico de cabello azul.

Daigo le sonrió divertido.

—Creo que Valt tiene el don de hacer que se sienta así.

Ambos rieron un poco, pues era cierto que pasar el tiempo con Valt era bastante divertido para cualquiera.

—Valt siempre es así, es amable y divertido con todos aunque ¿sabes?, a mi tampoco me ha contestado los mensajes que le he enviado.

Shu se sorprendió por eso.

—Creí que el…

—¿Qué te estaba ignorando solo a ti? No quiero ilusionarte pero tal vez nos está ignorando a todos por igual, es poco usual en él pero ya lo ha hecho antes —dijo Daigo mirando su teléfono nuevamente, los mensajes que le envió a Valt hace dos días seguían sin contestar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Shu con curiosidad, Daigo asintió.

—Valt quería hacer algo muy loco hace unos años por un amigo pero nadie quiso seguirlo, inflo los cachetes bien grandes y dejo de hablarnos por casi un mes. Fue un poco divertido…

Soltó una risa, sin embargo Shu parecía pensativo por su afirmación.

—El punto al que quiero llegar es que Valt a veces es un poco dramático, obviamente Wakiya y Audaz le ganan en ese aspecto pero el también puede llegar a serlo; quizás está vez también está exagerando.

Y ahí estaba, la puerta para que Shu finalmente se atreviera a aclarar la situación que todos ellos habían malinterpretado. Daigo lo miraba pacientemente, no sabía si Shu cortaría la conversación o se decidiría a hablar de una vez por todas.

—No creo que Valt esté exagerando…

El albino estaba inseguro, abrió un poco la boca pero antes de poder decir algo más titubeo; el corazón le latió con rapidez debido al nerviosismo sin embargo ya no veía otra opción. Tomó nuevamente la taza con el café un poco más frío de la última vez que bebió de ella, miró el contenido como si fuera la cosa más interesante de mundo encontrándose únicamente con su reflejo.

—Ese día había una carta en mi asiento, era de Nika, en ella me decía que quería hablar de algo importante conmigo; me di cuenta que en el sobre había un corazón, ya me habían llegado varias cartas así cuando vivía en Alemania así que deduje de que se trataba.

Empezó a relatar el de ojos rojos, Daigo lo escuchaba atentamente.

—No sabia si decirle a Valt lo que estaba pasando, aun estaba algo molesto por nuestra discusión del otro día así que decidí mejor no hacerlo; ademas que parecía que el me estaba evitando. En fin, Nika me dijo en la carta que nos encontráramos detrás de la escuela después de clases; no quise ser grosero y dejarla plantada así que fui y allí estaba ella. Me acerque y comenzó a disculparse conmigo por citarme tan repentinamente.

Miró fijamente el contenido de la taza como si a través de ella pudiera ver sus propios recuerdos, la escena empezó a cobrar vida.

_La chica frente a él parecía bastante nerviosa, miraba constantemente hacia el suelo y cuando los ojos de ambos chocaban se sonrojaba y nuevamente agachaba la cabeza mientras sonreía._

_Shu pensaba constantemente en la mejor manera de rechazarla, era algo que ya había hecho incontables veces con otras chicas y sin embargo, jamás le había agradado la reacción que sus rechazos provocaban. demás que debía ser cuidadoso pues está vez no se trataba de cualquier persona, se trataba de Nika Aoi, la hermana menor del chico que se había ganado su corazón. No sabía si Valt reaccionaria bien si le rompía el corazón a su pequeña hermana menor._

_La menor empezó a reír bajo, nerviosa por la situación._

—_Perdona… es que es la primera vez que hago algo como esto._

_Eso solo empeoraba la situación para el albino pues, el seria el primero en la vida que rechazaría a aquella niña directamente. Soltó un largo suspiro que llamó la atención de la de cabello rosa._

—_Eeem, yo…_

_La chica que siempre había tenido las manos tras la espalda las coloco en frente, revelando una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón, sus manos temblaban ligeramente pero aún así extendió la caja frente suyo mientras hacía una reverencia._

—_Por favor… ¡acepta mis sentimientos!_

_Shu la miraba, la pobre temblaba como gelatina, no quería ser rudo con ella. La tomó de los hombros levantándola._

—_Yo… —comenzó a decir el albino lo más amable que pudo, la chica entendió a donde iba todo esto—, de verdad lo sien…_

—_¡Me gustas! —gritó la de cabellos rosas repentinamente—. Se que no nos hablamos mucho pero este sentimiento nació por ti desde la primera vez que te vi en mi casa, se que es un poco raro porque eres amigo de mi hermano pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Eres amable, lindo y te preocupas por otros…_

"_Solo hago eso por tú hermano" pensó el albino después de escuchar las palabras de la pequeña Aoi, más ella aun no terminaba._

—… _esto que siento es real. Así que ya me escuchaste, me gustas… y mucho —dijo con un sonrojo apenas perceptible en su rostro y una sonrisa sincera en los labios._

_Shu suspiro, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba._

—_Hay alguien que alguna vez dijo que los sentimientos se mezclan y suelen ser confundidos, yo la verdad no creo que tú estés enamorada…_

_La chica pareció molesta por lo que dijo, ofendida por insultar la interpretación que le dio a sus sentimientos._

—_¡No estoy confundida! Jamás había sentido esto por alguien, pero estoy segura que tú me gustas… y te lo voy a demostrar._

_La de apellido Aoi se lanzó a los brazos de Kurenai, este no se esperaba tal movimiento brusco así que se preocupó un tanto más por el hecho de no dejar que ambos cayeran al suelo, que por el contacto que sus labios habían formado con los de la chica._

"_¡Un momento!" pensó apenas cayendo en cuenta de dicho contacto._

_Quiso empujarla pero ella se aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo, si la tocaba indebidamente por accidente al intentar alejarla iba a meterse en muchos problemas así que solo se limitó a esperar a que ella misma se separará, sin siquiera pensar que aquella decisión le iba a costar caro._

_Ella finalmente se separó, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, sin embargo cuando vio la expresión seria de Shu se arrepintió al instante._

—_Lo siento… —dijo zafando su agarre del de ojos rojos y miró al suelo, ahora estaba muy avergonzada— , yo… no debí hacer eso._

_Shu estaba claramente molesto, Nika quería que se la tragara la tierra; rápidamente analizó toda la situación y todo cobró sentido._

—_Soy una idiota, me deje llevar. Creí que ibas a rechazarme por ser más joven que tú pero ahora lo entiendo… no te gusto ¿verdad?_

_Shu suspiro, negó ligeramente con la cabeza._

—_Que estúpida que soy, debí dejar que hablaras y así… ¡agh! No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer._

_Se llevó las manos al rostro completamente apenada, había sido demasiado egoísta robando aquel beso de los labios del mejor amigo de su hermano. ¿Ahora cómo podría verlo al rostro? Si le contaba de esto a Valt seguro la mataría por ser tan impulsiva con Kurenai._

—_¡No le cuentes a Valt de esto! —pidió la chica desesperada al de cabello blanco._

—_¿Como podría contarle al chico que me gusta que su hermana menor me beso?_

_El albino soltó esas palabras tan repentinamente que incluso el mismo se sorprendió, pensó en voz alta y ahora Nika también sabía su secreto más íntimo. La menor lo miró sorprendida, su rostro palideció poco a poco._

—_¿Te gusta… mi her..hermano? —su pregunta no tuvo una respuesta pues Shu desvió la mirada, avergonzado por lo que había dicho. Ella miró a la nada recordando el favor que le había pedido a Valt más temprano—. No puede ser… lo arruine todo. Jamás podré ver a Valt a la cara de nuevo._

_Miró a Shu con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro, como si toda la culpa del mundo cayera repentinamente sobre sus hombros._

—_No le diré a mi hermano sobre lo tuyo, ¡no te preocupes!_

_Y salió corriendo de ahí, Shu la miró confundido, no sabía porqué había mencionado a Valt, seguro le molestaba un poco el hecho de que su hermano tuviera de pretendiente al chico que la rechazó._

_Quiso hacerse de esa teoría, ya que él desconocía que fue el mismo Valt quien puso la carta de Nika en su pupitre y ahora, la chica se arrepentía por pedir ese favor tan egoísta. La chica Aoi se fue de ahí sin querer hablar con su hermano, pues estaba avergonzada por lo que hizo así que se fue directo a su casa a dormir._

_Shu se tocó los labios, sintiendo que había traicionado a Valt a pesar de que ese beso no lo había pedido. Se dispuso a arreglar el día siguiente las cosas con él, pedir perdón y rogar que el chico le dejara borrar ese recuerdo con Nika, dándole un beso lleno de amor. Decidió irse a casa y pensar mejor cómo haría las cosas._

_Sin que ninguno de los dos sospechara la presencia del mayor de los hermanos Aoi, justo en el momento cúspide del relato anterior._

Daigo escuchó la historia con atención, Shu no parecía estar mintiendo en lo que pasó. Suspiro cuando el albino terminó de hablar, si tan solo Shu si hubiera jugado con los sentimiento de Valt la situación sería más fácil de arreglar. ¿Cómo? Simplemente botaría el cadáver del albino en algún basurero cercano.

Sin embargo este no era el caso, todo se volvió un terrible malentendido y según su sano juicio, uno muy difícil de desenredar sin la presencia de Valt en ese país y sin manera de comunicarse con el.

—Vaya… que problema —susurró el azabache terminando con su taza de café, el albino hizo lo mismo.

—Quisiera no haber tomado esa carta, habría preferido romper el corazón de Nika que el de Valt.

El de apellido Kurogami miró a Shu, parecía arrepentido de verdad por lo que no hizo. Poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del de ojos rojos.

—Si de verdad lo lamentas… es suficiente para mi.

Sus palabras confundieron a Kurenai, lo miró preguntándose a qué se refería. Daigo leyó la pregunta en sus ojos y sonrió.

—Te ayudare que puedas volver a hablar con Valt.

Los ojos de Shu se iluminaron, miro a Kurogami ilusionado.

—Pero… —El tono de voz del azabache cambió abruptamente, pasando de ser amable y amigable a una amenazante y aterrador—, tienes que hacer algo a cambio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en el tono más indiferente que pudo hacer, no quería que Daigo notara que estaba confundido y aterrado.

—Debes dejar de necesitar a Valt.


	22. Olvidar

Abrió los ojos con molestia, el sol golpeaba de lleno su rostro al igual que la fresca brisa mañanera que los últimos días había perdurado.

No quería moverse, no estaba de humor de hacerlo, no desde que llegó a aquel país. La noche anterior se la paso con el mismo humor desganado que ahora lo acompañaba todo el tiempo. Apenas comió un poco de la cena que el día anterior Ange se esmeró en preparar, opto por ir directo a su habitación; quizás en otros tiempos se habría quedado a entrenar hasta que Cristina bajará a regañarlo pero eso ya quedó atrás.

Sabía que todos en el BC Sol notaron su cambio de actitud desde el primer día que llegó, incluso Aiga lo había notado y por eso no paraba de pedirle que entrenaran juntos pero simplemente no estaba de humor. Todas las noches regresaba a esa desolada habitación que solía compartir con Rantaro y entre pequeños llantos y enormes lamentos internos se quedaba dormido.

Una rutina poco sana que el mismo se había impuesto.

Los ojos le picaban así que llevo una mano a ellos para aliviar la molestia, luego recorrió con sus dedos el rastro seco de lágrimas sobre su cara. Nuevamente no pudo recordar el momento exacto cuando cedió al sueño pero en su mente estaba bien clavado el recuerdo de la puerta siendo golpeada constantemente.

No se tomó la molestia de averiguar quién había ido a molestarlo, simplemente lo ignoro como ya se había acostumbrado a hacer con las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos.

Soltó un suspiro pesado, miro hacia ningún lado sin dejar de pensar en la caída emocional que había estado sufriendo desde su terrible descubrimiento en Japón.

—Así que no es tan divertido dormir después de llorar.

El repentino sonido de esa voz lo asustó tanto que saltó en su sitio, se sentó con rapidez mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada toda la habitación buscando a la persona que le hablo. Recordaba que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro la noche anterior pero aun así se levantó a verificar no haberse equivocado.

—Estoy acá, ciego.

Escuchar esa voz nuevamente lo asustó pero gracias a eso pudo encontrar desde donde lo llamaban, sorprendido dirigió su mirada a la ventana donde, en una pose más que relajada estaba el responsable de meterle el susto de su vida. Lo miraba con tal indiferencia que se sentía ridículo por su actuación de hace un rato, se puso ligeramente rojo mientras su mejor amigo, Free de la Hoya, no lo dejaba de observar.

—¡¿Free?! ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto temeroso pues su habitación estaba en el segundo piso de la mansión, el rubio no parecía alarmado por una posible caída al vacío.

—Llegue ayer en la noche con más invitados —contestó indiferente, Valt sentía su pulso acelerarse.

—¡Quitate de la ventana! ¿Acaso quieres matarte?

El tono angustiado que el de cabello azul uso no fue suficiente para alarmar al rubio, en cambio este lo miraba constantemente. Una descomunal dureza y frialdad se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros a lo que Valt empezó a sudar frio, dejo de lado el asunto de su amigo en su ventana cuando de un solo salto se posiciono entre él y la puerta.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Más que una pregunta parecía una amenaza para el menor, pues la expresión macabra de Free lo incitaba a decirle toda la verdad a menos que deseara salir en una bolsa de esa habitación. Trago duro y desvió la mirada aterrado.

—Yo.. este…

—¿Porque estuviste llorando?

¡Maldición!, sabía que no podía evadir los cuestionamientos de Free, si lo intentaba únicamente le daría pie a que hiciera preguntas más específicas e incómodas.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar pero de sus labios no salió nada, hizo un esfuerzo mayor para abrirse al chico pero solo un sollozo abandonó su garganta seguido de otro más fuerte.

Free lo miró sorprendido pues no esperaba que Valt se pondría a llorar en frente suyo, la situación se le fue de las manos tan rápidamente que no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Free! —El menor se lanzó a sus brazos llorando como si no hubiera un mañana—. ¡Soy un tonto! ¡Quiero desaparecer, ya no me quiero sentir así!

El rubio sentía la respiración errática del menor al igual que las lágrimas que empezaron a mojar sus ropas, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar en situaciones como está así que simplemente se limitó a llevar una de sus manos a la espalda del menor y brindarle pequeñas palmaditas.

Después de un largo rato Valt logró calmarse un poco, lo suficiente para que se separara del rubio y ambos fueran a sentarse sobre la cama del menor.

Free lo miraba paciente, esperando a que estuviera listo para hablar de verdad, a Valt le costó un rato tomar la valentía suficiente para contarle a Free los problemas que tenía. Confiaba en el rubio así que le contó todo, desde su regreso a Japón, como conoció y se enamoró de Shu así como la eventual traición del albino. Durante su relato no hizo falta el constante hipar causado por el llanto así como pequeños lapsos donde algunas lágrimas se derramaban de a poco.

Cuando terminó, el rubio solo se le quedó observando, soltó un largo suspiro que llamó la atención del de cabello azul el cual notó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —preguntó el menor con la cara aun roja de tanto llorar, Free negó con la cabeza.

—No pero… jamás pensé que te vería actuar como un adolescente normal. Ya sabes, sentir que la vida es un asco total de vez en cuando, creí que siempre ibas a quedarte como el niño super feliz y perfecto que no le afecta nada.

—¡Free!

El reclamo indignado de Valt fue el detonante para que el rubio riera un poco, Valt lo miraba con vergüenza pues no se había puesto a pensar en que era cierto lo que decía, pues no había pasado por nada similar antes.

Unas fuerte palmada en la espalda de Valt fue suficiente para que supiera que estaba bien y que Free lo apoyaba.

—Sé que puede llegar a ser difícil y que quizás no haya nada que hacer para cambiar lo que está sucediendo entre Nika y ese chico —Valt miró al de ojos negros atento e intrigado—, pero tú eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, sé que podrás superarlo.

El rubio levantó un poco los brazos invitando al menor a un abrazo, Valt se sorprendió un poco por la propuesta del mayor pero no le dio muchas vueltas y con una ligera sonrisa plantada en el rostro se lanzó a abrazar a su mejor amigo.

—Gracias Free, yo no sé qué decir.

—Para eso están los amigos, tal vez no soy un experto pero no seré la única persona que va a ayudarte.

Esas palabras lo dejaron un poco confundido, se separó del mayor para mirarlo interrogante.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El rubio aun con la sonrisa en su rostro ladeó la cabeza en dirección a la ventana, Valt miró y casi le da otro infarto.

—Amigo, ¡que linda historia!

—¡Oye, quitate! ¡Solo tengo medio metro para sostenerme!.

Ahí en su ventana estaban Cuza y Aiga, el primero sostenía todo su cuerpo usando solo su mano en la superficie del ventanal con una sonrisa fresca en el rostro, mientras que Aiga luchaba por subir ya que apenas tenía un pequeño espacio para dicha tarea.

Valt rápidamente se acercó al par, Cuza hizo una acrobacia con la que entró sin problemas a la habitación, el de cabello azul ayudó al de apellido Akaba a subir.

—¡Estan locos! La proxima vez usen la puerta —regañó Aoi al par, sin embargo se vio derribado al momento en que ambos chicos lo abrazaron.

Valt estuvo a punto de replicar de no ser porque sintió un agradable calor en el pecho, se resignó a quedarse ahí tendido por un rato con ambos chicos abrazandolo. Sin embargo el de ojos cafés escuchó algo que provenía desde afuera del lugar.

Se levantaron y Valt fue a asomarse al exterior, en primera instancia no vio nada fuera de lo común, solo el enorme bosque que rodeaba a BC Sol. Bajo la mirada un poco más y pudo distinguir al pie del recinto a cierta persona que luchaba para escalar la lisa pared.

—¡Maestro Valt! —gritó el chico con felicidad al verlo—. ¡Yo también quiero subir!

—¡Drum!

Exclamó el de cabello azul al ver a uno de sus discípulos más destacados ahí en el BC Sol, el menor se dejó caer sobre el suelo del jardín rindiéndose en sus intentos por subir.

—¿Cuando llegaste? —preguntó Aoi curioso pues no esperaba la presencia de Koryu, este sonrió y respondió felizmente.

—Ayer en la noche, me trajo Free. Toque tu puerta pero creo que ya te habías dormido.

Valt se sonrojó avergonzado mientras la sensación de culpa lo invadió de a poco.

—¡Hay que entrenar! ¡Quiero enfrentarte maestro Valt! —La felicidad del rostro de Drum era difícil de erradicar, Valt le sonrió en respuesta contagiándose del ánimo de su discípulo.

—¡Por supuesto! Ya verás que…

Un sonido combinado producto de dos rugidos individuales enmudecieron al mayor, tanto Drum como Valt sintieron la sangre llegarles al rostro debido a la vergüenza que sentían. Por su lado los chicos presentes en la habitacion del de apellido Aoi no dudaron en estallar en carcajadas por la situación.

—Me..Mejor te veo en el comedor —pronunció Aoi nervioso, el de ojos verdes asintió mientras sudaba lleno de vergüenza y se retiraba caminando como un robot.

—¡Oh si! Yo también quiero comer los churros de Ange —exclamó Cuza con felicidad retirándose deprisa, Aiga le lanzó una mirada confiada a Valt antes de salir de la habitación.

El de ojos cafés estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo de no ser porque una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo, miró a Free cuestionando con la mirada su actuar.

—Creo que es mejor que primero te laves la cara —El rubio apartó con delicadeza uno de los mechones del rostro del menor quien lo miró sorprendido—, no querrás asustar a Drum con tu semblante tan decaído.

Le extendió al menor su diadema amarilla tan característica, el la tomó apenas cayendo en cuenta que no la traía puesta. Free le brindó una última sonrisa, antes de salir de su habitación pronunció con suavidad.

—Ya veras que con mi ayuda no tardaras en olvidarlo.

Cerró la puerta dejando al de ojos marrón solo; este a un ritmo calmado acató la petición del rubio, se lavó el rostro borrando el desastre en el. Peinó su cabello y se colocó la diadema amarilla, intentó sonreír al espejo pero solo una miserable expresión se reflejo en el.

No estaba muy seguro de que olvidar a Shu era la mejor opción, ni siquiera sabía si deseaba superarlo pero quizás no tenía opciones para elegir.

Colocó su mano en el interruptor del baño, estuvo a punto de apagar la luz pero echo un último vistazo al espejo donde su reflejo lo miraba fijamente, pensando en una y mil cosas a la vez.

"_Es lo mejor para mi, lo tengo que olvidar"_ pensó una última vez antes de apagar la luz de esa pequeña habitación.

**/**

—¡Cobarde!

Escuchó el reclamo a sus espaldas, volteó a mirar al agresor que lo había insultado así pero se arrepintió al ver de quien se trataba. Quiso ignorarlo y proceder en su caminar pero el de cabellos azabaches se interpuso en su cometido.

—No puedes escapar de mi —amenazó Daigo al de ojos azules quien lo miró molesto.

—Te dije que no iba a hacerlo, estaba muy ocupado y…

—Y nada, solo quería que hablaras con Audaz no que te arrodilles a besarle los pies. No era tan difícil.

Wakiya desvió la mirada incómodo, de verdad que no quería hablar del tema.

—Mira se que ustedes han tenido problemas pero aún somos amigos, hemos pasado por tanto juntos para que una estúpida relación empiece a quebrar su amistad a estas alturas.

—De verdad no es un buen momento para hablar —Wakiya se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar, quería escapar del azabache pues sabía que no lo dejaría en paz tan fácil.

—Nunca va a ser un buen momento para hablar pero tienen que hacerlo —Daigo no dejaba que la distancia entre Wakiya y el disminuyera, volvió a interrumpir el paso del rubio mientras le dirigió una mirada preocupada—. Sé que las cosas entre ustedes no van a resolverse tan rápido, solo quiero que hablen, que se dirijan la palabra al menos.

A Wakiya las excusas se les estaban terminando y Daigo lo sabía, tomó la mano del rubio y lo llevó hasta su salón que a estas horas del día ya estaba vacío pues las clases hace rato habían terminado. Ambos se asomaron un poco para ver el interior y ahí, sentado y mirando el paisaje por la ventana estaba Rantaro; Wakiya empezó a sentirse nervioso al tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

—Kaoru está enferma, Audaz me lo dijo así que se quedara aquí un rato hasta tarde —Daigo le dirigió una mirada que rayaba en la súplica—. Solo intentalo, ¿qué tan malo puede llegar a ser?.

El rubio sentía que le temblaban las piernas, sin embargo pensó en lo que Daigo acababa de decirle, su relación estaba bastante descuidada y dañada, tal vez no podía empeorar nada con solo preguntar por Valt.

Asintió con dificultad, Daigo le sonrió ligeramente y se apartó de la puerta dejándole el camino libre.

Sus piernas se movían robotizadas cuando empezó sus andar al interior, procuro no hacer mucho ruido para no llamar la atención del de ojos marrón hasta que se hallara cerca. Sin embargo una banca mal acomodada junto a sus reflejos entorpecidos por los nervios no lo dejaron cumplir su tarea, tropezó llamando la atención del mayor de los hermanos Kiyama.

Las miradas de ambos chocaron, sorprendidos por verse de esta manera tan directa no supieron muy bien qué hacer. Wakiya compuso una postura seria y elegante después de su tropiezo, cambio su mirada por una menos expresiva al igual que Rantaro, quien rechisto molesto antes de voltear a mirar la ventana de nuevo.

El de ojos azules por más indiferente y elegante que se mirara por fuera, en el interior estaba hecho un desastre. Ya no le parecía tan buena idea dirigirse hacia el de apellido Kiyama, miró hacia la puerta sintiendo la tentación de huir una vez más pero se encontró con Daigo quien, negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Sintió un tic en el ojo producto del estrés al que estaba sometido.

—¿Se te perdió algo?

La pregunta de Audaz hizo saltar a su corazón, no esperaba que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra ya que desde hace tanto no lo hacía. Pasó saliva armándose de valor para responder.

—De hecho.. sí —contestó ganándose la mirada marrón del otro. Se acercó un poco más hasta que tan solo medio metro los separaban—. El número del BC Sol, lo necesito.

Rantaro levantó una ceja, no entendía porque Wakiya necesitaba algo así pero no quiso preguntar al respecto así que simplemente sacó su teléfono en búsqueda del dichoso número.

Durante el tiempo en que Rantaro buscaba, un inevitable silencio incómodo se estableció entre ambos, no estaban acostumbrados a compartir ese tipo de cosas ya que normalmente estarían discutiendo asuntos sin importancia, en cambio ahora no podían ni dirigirse una sencilla mirada.

Un ligero suspiro triste abandonó las fauces de Wakiya, Audaz no pudo evitar notarlo y simplemente no pensó en las siguientes palabras que soltó.

—¿Has hablado con Valt?

Wakiya lo miró sorprendido por el cuestionamiento pero solo respondió.

—No, no contesta mis llamadas.

—¿En serio?

Rantaro desvió la mirada de la pantalla del teléfono para posarla sobre Wakiya, parecía que su respuesta lo tomó desprevenido.

—¿Tú has hablado con él? —preguntó esta vez el de ojos azules, Rantaro negó mientras siguió buscando el contacto.

—Lo llamé dos veces pero no contesta, veamos si está bien.

Finalmente alzó el teléfono hasta su oreja mientras le indicaba al de ojos azules que guardara silencio, en poco tiempo alguien atendió su llamada y después de un corto intercambio de palabras, retiró un poco el aparato de su cara.

—Alguien fue a buscarlo —comentó el de ojos marrón, Wakiya asintió para después sentarse en la banca del pupitre frente al rubio.

Sin mucho que hacer mientras esperaban Rantaro miró a todos lados antes de posar su mirada sobre el chico sentado frente suyo, Wakiya miraba hacia su banca como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo así que aprovecho el momento para analizarlo más cuidadosamente.

Su cabello había crecido un poco desde la última vez que se dirigieron la palabra, el brillo en sus ojos azules estaba más opaco de lo que recordaba. Luego miró sus dedos que golpeaban ligeramente su pupitre notando que estaban manchados de colores rojos y marrón.

—¿Qué te pasó? —La pregunta sacó a Wakiya de sus pensamientos, miró a Rantaro y luego a sus propios dedos apenas dándose cuenta del desastre que eran.

—Ah, creo que es pintura, me quedé un rato a trabajar en cosas del festival escolar.

—Vaya… —exclamó Audaz ligeramente impresionado por la declaración del de ojos azules, este desvió la mirada nuevamente—. Y ¿cuál es tu tema?

Wakiya apenas podía creerlo, ¿en verdad estaban hablando como dos personas normales? ¿Sin gritos o miradas asesinas? No se quedó a pensar en si era real o un delirio de su propia mente y contestó con simpleza.

—La era medieval —titubeó un poco antes de preguntar—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Oficinistas.

El de ojos azules no pudo evitar que una carcajada a medio morir saliera estrepitosamente por su boca, Audaz le dedicó una mirada extrañada.

—¿Oficinistas? ¿Es en serio? —preguntó incrédulo, la simple idea le parecía ridícula. A Audaz se le dibujó una sonrisa ligera en el rostro.

—¿De qué te ries? ¿Vas a ser el bufón de tu clase o algo asi? —Wakiya había empezado a reír más alto sin dejar de pensar en lo ridículo que Audaz se vería ese día.

—Es mejor que verte usar un traje y tu cabello, ¡ya me lo imagino todo peinado hacia atrás!

Finalmente el de ojos azules estalló en carcajadas, aunque Rataro se sentía un poco incómodo por las burlas tan malas del de apellido Murasaki no quiso replicar nada ya que hace tanto no lo veía reír así, podía apostar a que le doleria pronto el estómago si seguía por ese camino.

Un sonido similar al gruñido de un cerdo los sacó a ambos de las nubes, Rantaro miró impresionado el origen de tal resonar mientras Wakiya le regresaba la mirada de igual forma, sentía el rostro calentarse y llevó ambas manos su boca completamente avergonzado.

El de ojos azules miró hacia otro lado apenado, Rantaro a pesar de querer reír por lo que acababa de pasar también sintio una cálida oleada llenarle el pecho; ver a Wakiya así de avergonzado le parecía divertido y tierno, además que ese sonido de cerdo jamás lo había escuchado escapar de la boca del de ojos azules.

Soltó una pequeña risa ganándose un grito de Wakiya quién desvió la atención al teléfono del chico.

—¡¿Qué no te contesta nadie o qué?!

—Aún no —La sonrisa de su cara no se iba, Wakiya iba a soltar otro reclamo de no ser porque lo detuvo—. Espera…

Alguien ya le había contestado, soltó un "está bien" lleno de resignación y termino la llamada.

—Valt salió hace poco a entrenar, no volverá hasta la noche créeme —dijo el de ojos marrón al otro rubio, este asintio con el rostro aun escarlata y se levantó dispuesto a salir de ahí.

—Oye —Rantaro llamó a Wakiya una última vez, este que ya se hallaba en el marco de la puerta volteó en su dirección—. ¿Me prestas un traje?

Wakiya soltó un bufido antes de poner los ojos en blanco y salir de ahí, Rantaro simplemente soltó unas risas recordando lo acontecido hace poco.

El de ojos azules no sabía donde meter la cabeza mientras pasaba la vergüenza que lo invadía, caminó por los ahora desolados pasillos de la escuela, una sonrisa surcó sus mejillas.

Mientras en el exterior, un azabache con ambas manos ocupadas por sus queridos titeres miraba toda la escena divertido y aliviado por ambos chicos.

—Creo que no importa lo que pase entre ellos, siempre van a estar juntos.

Dijo a nadie en particular, el paisaje del patio de la escuela estaba también en un ambiente desértico. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí así que simplemente se levantó y caminó al exterior, a la lejanía notó a un chico que caminaba en dirección opuesta. Lo miró con más atención notando que le parecía extrañamente familiar.

El chico también le dirigió la mirada y después de un rato finalmente pudo reconocerlo, él se acercó en su dirección sin razón aparente.

—Hola —Lo saludo a lo que Ken asintió ligeramente—, estoy buscando a un viejo amigo, creo que estudia aquí.

Rebuscó un poco en la bolsa del pantalón antes de sacar de ella un trozo de papel, lo miró un poco verificando que fuera el correcto. El titiritero lo continuó examinando con la mirada.

—¿Tú eres ese chico verdad? El del Snake Pit, que participó en ese torneo hace años… —susurró Ken a lo que el otro le sonrió ligeramente.

—Boa, me llamo Boa Alcazaba. Si soy yo.

Contestó con simpleza, le extendió al chico la fotografía. Cuando Ken la miró se quedó sin habla al reconocer a dicha persona, cuya mirada seria estaba inmortalizada en aquel trozo de papel.

—Se llama Shu Kurenai, le tengo que regresar algo importante.


	23. Disperso

**Notas iniciales**

Quiero agradecerte **almadeliav764** por comentar en el capitulo pasado, no pude ver tu review hasta el dia de hoy :c

Sin mas, comencemos!

* * *

—_¡Mamá cuidado!_

_Gritaba mientras sentía un fuerte agarre en su mano, su pequeño cuerpo estaba siendo jalado bruscamente por su progenitora que parecía apresurada por llegar a algún lado. Sus piernas eran tan cortas como se esperaba de un niño de seis años por lo que no podía seguirle el paso a la adulta, provocando constantes tropiezos en su andar._

_Un desperfecto en el suelo fue su perdición, su pie chocó contra la grieta y se sintió caer en un solo instante. Todo fue tan repentino que incluso el agarre de su madre se zafo y terminó cayendo de lleno en el suelo, la adulta volteo a mirarlo fastidiada._

—_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Shu? Te estoy diciendo que se hace tarde y todavía te caes, ¡fijate donde pisas!_

_Sentía mucho dolor en su cuerpo y algo caliente escurrir de sus rodillas, la mayor no se inmuto y simplemente lo tomó del brazo levantandolo para seguir caminando, dejando de lados los lloriqueos del pequeño._

—_¡Ten más cuidado! Tú padre y yo estamos muy ocupados, apenas y puedo salir a comer y solo uso ese tiempo para llevarte a que te cuide tu tía…_

_Los reclamos de su madre no paraban, dejo de llorar después de un rato cuando la mayor le dijo que se callara de una buena vez._

_En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la residencia que el menor bien conocía, su madre tocó el timbre de la casa y luego volteo a mirarlo notando que su hijo era un desastre lleno de tierra y raspones en la cara._

—_¡Por dios! Tengo que limpiarte antes de que Chiharu salga._

_Se hinco hasta la altura del menor, sacó un papel de su bolsillo y lo humedecio con su saliva, luego lo paso por el rostro del pequeño quitando a como pudo la mayoría de la tierra en la cara y brazos del pequeño._

—_Ya así._

_La puerta se abrió y de ella una joven adulta los saludo con una enorme sonrisa._

—_¡Hana! ¡Shu! Como siempre a tiempo._

—_¡Chiharu!_

_Ambas se abrazaron bajo la tímida mirada de Shu, empezaron a platicar amenamente mientras el pequeño sentía cierta sequedad y una tremenda picazón en las rodillas, cuando bajó la mirada se asustó por ver un seco rastro más marrón que carmesi en ellas._

—_Mamá mira —Jaló el brazo de la mayor pero fue completamente ignorado, volvió a intentarlo de nuevo— ¡Mi.. mila mamá!_

—_¿Qué quieres?_

_Cuando ambas adultas voltearon en su dirección se sintió avergonzado, con mucha timidez señalo a sus rodillas y a ambas se les dibujó una expresión de preocupación en sus rostros._

—_Aah, no puedo creerlo —exclamó su madre agachándose a revisarlo._

—_¿Qué le pasó?_

—_Se cayó cuando veníamos hacia acá —La voz molesta de su madre lo hizo sentir culpable, de nuevo sintió unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar—. ¿Podrías prestarme algo de alcohol?_

—_Tranquila, yo lo limpiaré. Ya es algo tarde así que está bien si quieres irte —comentó Chiharu con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro._

—_Eres un angel Chiharu —dijo la de cabellos blancos, luego deposito un beso en la mejilla de Shu—. Te quiero, hazle caso a tú tía Chiharu. ¡Regreso en la noche!_

_Sin esperar una respuesta se fue casi corriendo de ahí, Shu la miro apartarse sintiendo un nudo en la garganta._

—_Ven, hay que limpiarte._

_Miró a la mayor y asintió, pronto entraron a la casa donde se sentó en el sillón y miró con curiosidad sus propias rodillas sucias._

—_¡Valt, Shu acaba de llegar! —gritó la mayor, Shu miró a todos lados esperando a encontrar al recién llamado._

—_¡Aaaah ya voy! —El grito emocionado venía desde arriba, luego una serie de pasos apresurados se dejaron escuchar hasta que el de ojos rojos miro como el menor se abalanzaba hasta el—. ¡Shuuuuuu!_

—_Ten cuidado Valt, Shu está lastimado, voy rápido por el algodón y lo demás. ¿Lo puedes cuidar?_

—_Shi —contestó Valt con la expresión más seria que pudo hacer, la mayor le sonrió antes de irse. Luego el pequeño volteo a mirarlo con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo te caíste?_

_Y así empezó una corta plática entre ambos amigos, luego Chiharu regreso con algodón, vendas y una extraña sustancia marrón para ambos niños. Primero limpio sus rodillas usando algo de agua y después puso esa sustancia marrón, Shu ni se inmuto pues seguía platicando felizmente con Valt._

—_Má, ¿podemos jugar a los… a los… ili.. linosaudios?_

—_¿A los dinosaurios? —preguntó la adulta recibiendo un asentimiento enérgico de su hijo y la mirada curiosa de Shu—. Claro que si, le enseñas a Shu tus nuevos dinosaurios._

—_¿Inosadios? —preguntó el de ojos rojos a Valt, este nego._

—_Se llaman linosaudios, tengo uno velde y otlo velde y uno azul, ah no es velde y otlo velde… ¡Yo quielo el velde!_

—_Valt todos tus dinosaurios son verdes —comentó la mayor._

—… _¡Pe..pelo el velde es mio!_

_Shu sintió una gotita resbalarle por la cabeza, Chiharu soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar la conversación de ambos niños, finalmente terminó de vendar las rodillas del pequeño Shu._

—_Listo, no te las quites. Ya vayan a jugar —dijo al pequeño Shu mientras le daba un besito en la frente, el menor le sonrio y asintio levantandose del sofa._

—_¡Ya vámonos! —Se adelanto el de cabello azul, Shu miro a la mayor esperando su aprobación, ella asintió con una sonrisa a lo que procedió a seguir al menor a su cuarto._

_Estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando Valt volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa._

—_Bueno, te plesto el velde, ¡pe.. pero el otlo velde es mio! —gritó enérgico, Shu soltó una risa._

—_¡Eles muy chistoso Valt!_

**/**

Abrió los ojos humedecidos por algunas lágrimas, una ligera sonrisa estaba plantada en su rostro así como una hermosa sensación de calidez yacía en su pecho.

Apenas noto que todo se trató de un sueño todo lo anterior desapareció, limpio las pocas lagrimas que amenazaban con caer mientras miraba a ningún punto en particular bastante confundido.

"_¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! ¿Estoy alucinando?"_ pensó asustado, pues jamás en la vida le había pasado algo así, esperaba que mientras los segundos pasaran el sueño empezara a desvanecerse de su mente pero eso no sucedió, podía recordarlo todo a la perfección.

"_Soñe a Valt y a mi de niños, eso no tiene sentido, yo vivía en Alemania a esa edad. Entonces ¿es porque lo extraño? ¿Pero porque estaban mi madre y la mamá de Valt ahí también?"_

Las preguntas solo aumentaban más y más, después de un rato se resignó a no obtener una respuesta precisa así que decidió dejar el asunto de lado. Aunque seguía sintiendo bastante curiosidad al respecto.

Rápidamente se vistió y salió de la casa, no había tiempo que perder.

La caminata entre las calles poco pobladas recreaban un ambiente bastante ameno capaz de tranquilizar a cualquier persona por más estresada que se encontrara.

Tal vez él era la excepción pues no se sentía capaz de sacar de sus pensamientos la extraña frase de Daigo del otro día.

"_Debes dejar de necesitar a Valt"_

No paraba de preguntarse a sí mismo a que se refería Daigo, ¿dejar de necesitar a Valt? Pero si el lo amaba, era imposible que dejara de necesitarlo. No había día en el que no pensara en esos ojos brillantes que lo habían cautivado o en el que no extrañara admirar su cabello puntiagudo que a la vez se mecía con suavidad al son del viento.

Sabía que había cometido errores pero no por ellos estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la persona que amaba.

Después de esas palabras Daigo solo terminó por despedirse de él y antes de irse, lo citó nuevamente en el parque donde habían ido con Ryota el otro día. Ahora mismo caminaba hacia allá en ese sábado por la mañana, decidió simplemente ignorar las preguntas hostigantes que sus padres le hicieron cuando lo vieron con intenciones de salir.

Últimamente ambos adultos estaban siendo un tanto más molestos de lo normal pues no dejaban de preguntar qué tal iba su día o si ya había arreglado las cosas con Valt, esos eran asuntos suyos, ¿porque habría de contestar a sus preguntas?. Inevitablemente recordó su sueño y también aquellos días de su infancia cuando era él quien le preguntaba a sus padres varias cosas por simple curiosidad y ellos se limitaban a callarlo bruscamente.

Despertó de sus lejanos recuerdos cuando visualizo el lugar donde Daigo lo citó, miró alrededor esperando encontrar al azabache y cuando lo hizo se acercó tranquilamente.

—Llegaste temprano —comentó Daigo al verlo, el se alzó de hombros.

—No tanto como tú.

—Suelo venir aquí los fines de semana a entrenar un poco, ya me acostumbre a venir cuando sale el sol —contestó el azabache con simpleza, Shu miro a la arena en la que un bey giraba intensamente. Daigo se agacho un poco para tomarlo y guardarlo en su sudadera—. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

El albino negó con la cabeza.

—Honestamente preferiría ir directo al punto de está conversación.

Daigo pareció sorprendido pero después le sonrió ligeramente, soltó una pequeña risa.

—Por mi está bien.

Daigo se sentó al pie del sitio invitando al de ojos rojos que hiciera lo mismo, este acato su petición y se posiciono a un lado del azabache.

—¿Pensaste en lo que te dije ayer? —preguntó el de ojos oscuros.

—Todo el tiempo —respondió—, pero no puedo hacerlo. Estoy enamorado de Valt.

—Yo no te dije que dejaras de amarlo.

El comentario del azabache hizo que Shu le brindara una mirada confundida a lo que Daigo sonrió un poco más.

—Te dije que te ayudaría a hablar con Valt si dejabas de necesitarlo, ¿crees que amar es lo mismo que necesitar a alguien?

—¿No debería serlo? —preguntó el albino claramente confundido con la plática.

—Tal vez, claro si quieres que tu relación esté llena de celos, inseguridades y miedo, elementos que quien sabe, quizás terminen en una posesión obsesiva por la otra persona.

Shu lo miró sorprendido por sus suposiciones, Daigo ahora alzó la vista al cielo con una mirada un tanto más seria.

—No deseo eso para Valt. En muchos libros y películas suelen romantizar tan perfectamente el amor dependiente, las personas darían sus propias vidas el uno por el otro sin dejar que nadie más se acerque a el ser amado, pero eso es pura ficción, la realidad trabaja a otra escala diferente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el albino lleno de curiosidad.

—En la vida real ese tipo de relaciones solo termina de una manera, con alguna de las partes muerta. Estas parejas son tan inseguras, todo el tiempo piensan que van a ser traicionados, que no son lo suficientemente buenos para amar y ser amados. ¿Sabes cuál solucion encuentran? —Miró al de ojos rojos quien negó—. Violencia, golpes, maltratos, insultos, todo lo que sea necesario para asegurarse que no van a terminar solos, que la otra persona tendrá el miedo suficiente para siquiera intentar escapar de la relación. Al final las pareja termina asesinandose entre sí, ya sea el pasivo que está harto de los maltratos o el activo, que encontró el límite de sus golpes en la muerte.

Shu se quedó callado un rato, pensando en lo dicho por Daigo.

—¿No crees que exageras? —preguntó, Daigo sonrió levemente ante su cuestionamiento.

—¿Así piensas? —El azabache bajo la mirada de las nubes y la posó sobre el albino—. Hace diez años, cuando mis padres murieron Ryota y yo quedamos bajo la custodia de mi tia y su esposo con el que se había recién casado. Al principio su relación parecía normal, ellos eran felices pero con el pasar de los meses algo cambió. Empezaron a discutir por cosas tan pequeñas y tontas que no valían la pena, luego se insultaban entre pláticas casuales, aun así mi tía no dejaba de decir lo mucho que necesitaba a su marido y que lo amaba. Un mes después Ryota enfermo y lo llevamos al hospital, lo visite y cuando regrese a casa ellos ya se estaban peleando a golpes, no pude hacer nada para detenerlos.

Ahora el azabache no miraba a algún sitio en particular, sus ojos empezaron a formar diminutas lágrimas.

—Los días pasaban y los golpes entre ellos se había convertido en un hábito. Un día escuche al esposo de mi tia decirle que la iba a dejar, ¿sabes que pasó? Ella tomó un cuchillo y se abrio el estomago, mi tío no pudo con la culpa y tres días después se colgó en su habitación a medianoche. Todo porque se "amaban demasiado", murieron el uno por el otro.

Daigo secó sus lágrimas antes de que se arrastraran por su rostro, Shu sabía que el chico recién se había abierto frente suyo así que intento ser lo más sensible posible.

—¿Y qué pasó contigo y Ryota?

—Ryota seguía en el hospital cuando eso sucedió, no se lo conté hasta apenas unos meses. Yo fui a vivir a casa de mi abuela y hasta la fecha es donde estamos —Daigo rápidamente se despabiló, miro nuevamente serio a Shu—. Pero no venimos a hablar de mi. Shu, yo se que tú eres una buena persona pero potencialmente…

—¿Qué? —preguntó el albino, quería escuchar todo lo que el azabache estuviera dispuesto a decir.

—No me malentiendas, no pienso que seas malo pero creo que puedes llegar a depender demasiado de Valt.

—¿Y porqué piensas eso de mi? —preguntó el de ojos rojos un tanto molesto por las suposiciones del azabache.

—No me has dado indicios o razones para pensar de otra manera. Desde que Valt se fue te la has pasado deprimido a cada lado al que vas, ¿que pasara el día en que regrese?, ¿vas a regresar a la normalidad? Yo no lo creo.

—Es una reacción normal, ¿quien no se pondría triste cuando la persona a la que amas se va?

—Triste si, dramáticos muchos, pero tú de verdad te ves acabado. No solo me asustas a mi, tambien asustas a todos los demás, no puedes vivir pensando solo en Valt.

—Yo no…

No pudo continuar su frase pues muy en el fondo sabía que era verdad, no había momento en el día que no dejará de nombrarlo entre pensamientos, que no deseara dejarlo todo por solo verlo un instante o el último delirio que tuvo, en que anhelaba morir si el chico jamás volvia a Japón.

Todo sonaba tan romantico pero ahora caía en cuenta de lo aterrador que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo tomaba cien por ciento en serio.

Un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió el corazón, miró a Daigo con una expresión preocupada, él le regresó una mirada comprensiva.

—Entonces… ¿que deberia hacer? —preguntó temeroso, el azabache le sonrió.

—Tienes que confiar en ti, amarte a ti mismo —contestó con calma—, para que así finalmente puedas aprender a…

—¡Déjame en paz maldito!

El repentino grito interrumpió al azabache, ambos intercambiaron miradas confundidas para después inspeccionar rápidamente los alrededores pues aquella voz les resultó ligeramente familiar.

—¡Lárgate!

—Wakiya —susurraron al unísono y corrieron al lugar donde se originó aquellos gritos.

Al llegar se encontraron al rubio forcejeando con un chico de cabello verde, Daigo rápidamente lo reconoció mientras Shu observó que a la cercanía también se habían detenido un rubio y un azabache a contemplar la escena.

—¡Oye Silas, dejalo! —gritó Daigo pero ninguno de los dos se habían percatado de la presencia de ninguno de ellos.

Shu miró como Rantaro se acercó al par a una tremenda velocidad, parecía una furia con todas las intenciones de eliminar al de cabellos verde, ni siquiera Ken a su lado pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

—¡Te dijo que lo dejaras!

Grito el rubio de ojos cafes, Silas alcanzó a escucharlo por lo que volteo a mirarlo sorprendido. Rantaro apartó al de cabello verde exitosamente del de apellido Murasaki.

¿Como se lo agradeció? Con un puñetazo entre los dientes.

Y es que si Audaz no hubiera intervenido el receptor de dicho impacto habría sido Silas, sin embargo el rubio lo apartó en el momento más crucial cuando Wakiya por fin se decidió a defenderse.

Todos miraron impactados la escena de Audaz cayendo de lleno al suelo, incluso Wakiya se sorprendió cuando notó que Silas estaba como si nada al lado suyo y cuando volteo a ver a quien derribó sintió como su sangre se heló en un instante.

—¡A..Audaz! —gritó alarmado agachándose para verificar el estado del rubio, todos los presentes se acercaron a ver como estaba.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste patan! —regaño Silas al rubio, este lo miro enfadado.

—¡Callate! ¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa!

—¡Ay por dios está muerto!

—¡Deja las malditas bromas Daigo! —gritó exasperado el de ojos azules.

Wakiya se sentó en el suelo y miró al chico en el suelo, alzó un poco su cabeza lo más delicado que pudo y la colocó sobre sus piernas.

—Ajaja… —La risa espontánea que Rantaro dejó salir de su boca extraño a todos.

Kiyama miró desorientado a cada uno de ellos y finalmente miro a Wakiya. Alzó su mano y la posó sobre la mejilla del rubio bajo la mirada sorprendida de los amigos.

—Vaya… ¡es tan hermoso! ¡Un ángel vino a llevarme al cielo!

Wakiya sintió su cara enrojecer mientras que los demás miraban incrédulos la escena.

—¡I..idiota! ¡Si no te hubiera golpeado ya, te molería a golpes ahora mismo!

—¿Porque tan serio… ángel de risos dorados?

Silas sacó su teléfono, Ken lo miró aliviado.

—Bien, una ambulancia no tardará en llegar —anunció calmado, el de cabello verde bufo.

—Esto vale oro, obviamente los estoy grabando.

Daigo, Shu y Ken sintieron una gotita resbalar por sus cabezas.

—Yo llamaré a emergencias, espero que no tarden mucho —dijo Daigo mientras sacaba su teléfono y se apartaba un poco de la escena.

Mientras Wakiya intentaba controlar las incoherencias que salían de la boca de un desorientado Rantaro y Silas se dedicaba a grabarlos, Shu y Ken quedaron en un pequeño silencio donde se limitaban a ver lo que pasaba.

—Oye —llamó el titiritero al albino, cuando volteo uso a Keru para comunicarse—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Shu no supo si había escuchado mal pues era extraño que el azabache le dirigiera la palabra, desde hace un tiempo no lo hacía. Asintió y sin más dejaron la escena en silencio.

—¿Crees que vayan a estar bien? —preguntó Shu después de un rato en el que caminaron entre las calles poco transitadas, Ken no volteo pero sus marionetas si.

—Ellos han pasado por peores cosas —dijo su títere Keru, luego Besu continuo—. Si se quedan juntos estarán bien.

Shu no dijo más, ya llevaban mucho tiempo caminando y a pesar de que ya conocía algunas calles todavía no exploraba el pueblo entero, empezó a preocuparse un poco cuando algunas casas ya eran desconocidas para el.

Ken se detuvo abruptamente, luego señaló una casa justo frente a él.

—Está es mi casa —habló está vez usando su propia voz—, me queda algo lejos de la escuela pero es linda, ¿Quieres pasar?

Quizás en otro momento habría aceptado por mera cortesía, sin embargo el asunto le parecía un tanto sospechoso y estaba tentado a declinar su oferta.

_"No, Ken ha sido muy amable conmigo, sería malo si ahora me niego a su petición"_ pensó antes de asentir con la cabeza, Ken extendió una sonrisa en su rostro a la par que emprendió marcha al interior.

El azabache le abrió la puerta en una extraña muestra de amabilidad, Shu no quiso decir nada al respecto así que simplemente entró. Dio un par de pasos antes de alzar la mirada al interior.

Y se congeló con lo que vio.

Con la persona a la que vio.

Su mirada aturdida se posaba sobre un viejo conocido que honestamente prefería olvidar, escucho la puerta cerrarse tras él y unos pasos acercarse.

Ken se posicionó al lado de Boa con una increíble inexpresión en el rostro que nunca antes había visto en el.

—Shu, es bueno encontrarte —empezó a hablar Boa—, te he estado buscando desde… ese día.

Shu no dijo nada, se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de ese lugar.

—¿A donde crees que vas? —preguntó Ken con voz trémula, casi no se podía reconocer al chico.

—Me engañaste —dijo el de ojos rojos peleando con el picaporte que no giraba—. Dices que quieres hablar pero me traes aquí… con este maldito bastardo.

Ambos chicos estaban impresionados por las palabras del albino, intercambiaron miradas rápidamente y Boa replicó.

—Se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero yo de verdad me arrepiento.

—¡Cierra la puta boca! Por tu culpa mi vida se arruinó.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así en mi casa? —preguntó Keru en voz de Ken.

—¿Cómo te atreves tú a traer a esa mierda a tu casa?

Definitivamente Shu estaba saliendo de sus cabales, el enojo se apoderó rápidamente de él y empezó a patear la puerta para salir de ahí.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó el azabache alarmado por los daños que Shu estaba haciendo, se acercó a él para intentar calmarlo pero a cambio recibió una fuerte palmada.

Por suerte había sido lo suficientemente rápido para que no le diera en el rostro, por desgracia su querido títere Besu recibió el golpe de lleno.

Salió volando de su mano y cayó en una de las trituradoras que usaban para hacer el relleno de los títeres. No supo quién la dejo prendida pero dejó de importarle cuando el triturar de la máquina empezó a actuar sobre la cabeza de su marioneta.

Ken rápidamente corrió en rescate de su querido títere, apagó la máquina e intento retirar lo que quedaba de su amigo resultando inútil hasta que abrió la máquina entera. De ella un trapo marrón desecho fue lo que se salvó.

Boa estaba impactado por lo que había sucedido y ni qué decir de Shu, quien no advirtió en ningún momento que la situación podría escalar a este nivel. Miraba al chico empezar a llorar mientras abrazaba ese trapo con cariño, se acercó unos cuantos pasos pero Ken adivino sus intenciones rápidamente.

—¡Lárgate! —Se levantó rápidamente hasta la mesa del comedor, volvió a enormes zancadas con una pequeña bolsa de tela y se la lanzó en el rostro—. ¡Toma tu estupido bey y lárgate de mi casa!

Luego fue hasta la puerta y con las manos temblando fue capaz de abrirla, Shu lo miró arrepentido por completo por lo que pasó.

—Yo… yo…

Las palabras no le salían, la mirada furiosa y triste de Ken ni ayudaban en nada a qué se le ocurriera la mejor disculpa que podría formular por el momento.

En ese instante de nuevo se sintió como un niño, estúpido y torpe como solía decirle su madre, inútil y holgazán cómo solía llamarlo su padre.

Los ojos se le humedecieron, soltó un pequeño alarido antes de salir corriendo de ahí con la bolsa en manos.

Ken cerró la puerta con toda la fuerza que pudo, se sentó llorando mientras abrazaba de nuevo a su roto amigo.

Después de varios minutos escuchó a su teléfono anunciando una llamada entrante, con desánimo lo sacó y miró el remitente encontrándose con un número desconocido. Sin muchas ganas contestó.

—¿Diga?

—¡Oh Ken, hola! —Escuchó del otro lado de la línea esa voz inconfundible.

—¿Valt? —preguntó con sorpresa, ignorando un poco sus propios gimoteos.

—Sí ¿Quién más amigo? No vas a creerlo, llegué a España y un sujeto todo raro me rompió el teléfono y…

El de cabello azul se vio interrumpido cuando Ken soltó un lamento casi inaudible, podría haberlo pasado por alto de no ser porque Ken tenía el teléfono justo en el rostro.

—Uuh, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el menor—, sabes que si algo va mal puedes contarme.

—Si, lo sé —dijo el azabache mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no soltarse a llorar ahí mismo al recordar lo que pasó hace menos de una hora— Es que Besu se rompió.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo?

—Yo… bueno, traje a Shu a casa para que viera a alguien pero perdió el control. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió.

—Espera… ¿Shu lo hizo?

Un corto silencio fue suficiente para que Valt supiera que esos significaba un "sí". Boa se acercó al azabache y le retiró el teléfono, puso el altavoz para que pudiera escucharlo todo.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿Porque haría algo así? —La voz del mayor de los hermanos Aoi resonó en toda la habitación, Boa se encargó de responder.

—Tal vez yo sea el verdadero responsable aquí.

—¿Eeh, quien habla?

—¿Ya no me reconoces? Dejamos de vernos solo unos cuantos años y ya me olvidaste.

Un corto silencio invadió el lugar, luego Valt pregunto.

—¿Boa?

—Así es, y creo saber porque Shu actuó de esa manera —negó ligeramente a la nada—. Miento, yo soy parte de las razones por las que Shu actuó como hizo.


	24. Distracción

**Notas iniciales**

Gracias almadeliav764 por tu comentario en el capo pasado! Me alegra que te haya gustado

Comencemos!

* * *

—¿De qué estás hablando? Explícate —preguntó Ken seriamente a su invitado, si alguien era responsable de la destrucción de su querido títere definitivamente tenía que saber las razones de su actuar.

—En realidad es algo que pasó hace muchos años —respondió el de ojos verdes, la voz del otro lado de la línea telefónica interrumpió.

—Lo siento chicos, me gustaría quedarme a escucharlo todo pero solo llame para saludar, la verdad es que estoy un poco ocupado ahora, ¿podrían ponerme al corriente más tarde?

—¿Es en serio? Esto parece importante —dijo Ken a su amigo, un corto silencio inundo el lugar antes de que Valt volviera a hablar.

—… lo siento…. estoy ocupado.

Y la llamada terminó, Boa y Ken intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

—Extraño. —comentó el castaño, Ken asintió.

—Demasiado extraño.

Por otro lado, un albino se desplazaba sin rumbo entre las calles que empezaban a carecer de luz en el pueblo pues, la noche había empezado a caer.

Corrió sin mirar hacia dónde se dirigía, solo quería escapar de todos.

Lo que hizo fue lamentable, seguro Ken le contaría a todos y dejarían de verlo como un amigo. Aun así no se culpaba al cien por ciento a sí mismo, pues si Ken le hubiera mencionado que ahí estaba ese sujeto simplemente nada de esto habría pasado.

—Traidor… todos son unos traidores… —susurró sin dejar de correr.

Consideraba su resistencia a un nivel superior que la del promedio sin embargo era natural que en algún momento empezará a cansarse. El oxígeno escapaba ferozmente de sus pulmones y el corazón le latía tan fervientemente como una locomotora a todo dar, no tuvo más opción que detenerse.

La cabeza le dio vueltas por el cansancio, cuando se recuperó examinó el lugar donde estaba, un puente rojo a un extremo de la rivera.

Estaba muy lejos de casa.

Se sentó en el frío suelo mientras contemplaba a la luna reflejarse en las calmadas aguas del río.

No quería recordar a Boa, lo odiaba como nunca antes había odiado a nadie en la vida además que lo consideraba el principal culpable de que no pudiera confiar en las personas.

Se había recostado en el frío suelo, sacó a ese bey de la pequeña bolsa que Ken le había lanzado horas antes y lo contempló, pronto cedería al sueño.

**/**

Ken miró a Boa con seriedad, esperaba que empezara a contar su historia en cualquier momento pero el sonido de su teléfono lo distrajo. La alegre canción que anunciaba una llamada entrante empezó a sonar, el azabache tomó el aparato y contesto la llamada.

—¿Hola?... Si salió de mi casa hace un rato —Eso fue suficiente para que Boa deduciera que hablaban de Shu—. ¿Cómo? No, debes estar mal… Bien voy para allá.

Terminó con rapidez la llamada, Boa lo miro extrañado.

—Era Wakiya, me dijo que los padres de Shu lo llamaron preocupados, no ha regresado a casa.

—¿Se habrá perdido?

—No lo sé, vamos con los demás a casa de Shu para juntarnos —dijo el azabache apresurado, cambiándose el calzado antes de salir. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado en poco tiempo, empezó a arrepentirse un poco por haber invitado al albino.

Siguió las indicaciones de su teléfono para llegar a la dirección que Wakiya le había enviado ya que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ir a la casa del albino, Boa lo seguía de cerca en un silencio absoluto. Estuvo tentado varias veces en preguntarle acerca del albino pero quizás sería mejor que se los contara a todos juntos.

En poco tiempo llegaron a una casa bastante común en el vecindario, se acercaron más y vieron que en el pequeño pórtico ya estaban Daigo, Wakiya y extrañamente la presencia de Ranjiro no se hizo faltar.

—Chicos —exclamó Ken llamando la atención de todos—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada diferente a lo que ya te dije —respondió Wakiya con seriedad—. Cuando me llamaron los padres de Shu decidí convocarlos a todos para saber a dónde pudo haber ido. Sus padres hace poco salieron en su auto a buscarlo.

—Yo les decía que la última vez que lo ví fue cuando Rantaro murió a manos de Wakiya —comentó el chico gótico, luego las miradas se posaron en el azabache de ojos verdes.

—Lo invité a mi casa pero se fue muy alterado —dijo el azabache un tanto apenado, las expresiones confusas de sus amigos no tardaron en aparecer.

—¿Alterado? ¿Pasó algo para que se fuera así? —Los cuestionamientos preocupados de Wakiya pusieron nervioso al titiritero.

Rápidamente les explicó su encuentro con Boa y que buscaba a Shu, luego el estrepitoso y caótico escenario que se armó en su casa desembocando en la pérdida de su querido Besu así como en la huida de Shu.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué Shu se puso así con solo ver a Boa? —preguntó Ranjiro quien hasta el momento había sido meramente un simple oyente de su plática.

El mencionado de ojos verdes se sintió atacado con sus miradas curiosas clavadas sobre sí, rápidamente busco excusarse.

—Oigan para mi seria un gusto contarles —dijo nervioso—, ¿pero no creen que es más importante empezar a buscar a Kurenai?

—Ahí tiene un punto —dijo Daigo resignado—. La temperatura decrece y Shu no conoce muy bien la zona, perdido o no debemos encontrarlo pronto.

—Me gana la curiosidad pero no tenemos opción —dijo Ranjiro resignado.

Rápidamente empezaron a organizarse, Ken y Daigo irían a buscar cerca del parque, Ranjiro al instituto y sus alrededores mientras que Wakiya y Boa abarcarían el terreno de la rivera.

El último par mencionado camino en un silencio envolvente e incómodo, ya se habían topado en el pasado un par de veces pero no platicaron mucho (por no decir que nada), la única conexión que había entre ambos era cierto chico alegre de cabello azul.

—Y… conoces a Shu, ¿cierto? —preguntó el rubio en un intento de armonizar el ambiente en camino a la rivera, Boa se llevó una mano a la nuca nervioso.

—Eeh, sí, lo conocí en Alemania cuando… bueno, tú ya sabes —respondió el castaño un tanto avergonzado.

Nuevamente el silencio los invadió más la curiosidad de Wakiya no se detenía.

—Por cierto ¿quién es ese chico? El rubio de pelos de escoba —Boa se adelantó y preguntó con curiosidad, Wakiya sonrió un poco.

—Es algo así como mi novio.

—¿Tú novio y no te fuiste con él?, ¿están peleados?.

—E..es complicado —contestó nervioso—. ¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas porque Shu está tan enojado contigo?

Boa suspiró, miró a Wakiya y sabía que no podía evadir más el tema. Llegaron a la rivera donde la luna resplandecía más que otras noches, el castaño observó fijamente el cuerpo de agua y pensó que era mejor contarle a alguien como Wakiya las cosas de frente y sin vacilar, confesandole los actos deshonestos que ejerció sobre Kurenai.

**/**

Un albino de ojos rojos caminaba alegremente, era apenas un chico de once años. Hace algunos meses atrás había conocido a ese extraño tipo, Wakiya Murasaki en el centro de entrenamiento que estaba cerca de casa. Aunque al principio no quiso hacerlo pensó varias veces en llamarlo pero desistió al final de cuentas, pues si quería ser reconocido como un buen blader debía entrenar por su propia cuenta y ganarse un lugar el solo.

Por lo tanto se empezó a tomar más enserio el entrenamiento blader, incluso si faltaba a sus clases de esgrima o matemáticas avanzadas no le importaba pues sentía una enorme satisfacción cuando lograba una nueva maniobra con su bey, Spriggan.

Estaba un tanto entusiasmado por el torneo local que se llevaría a cabo ese mismo fin de semana, era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar de lo que estaba hecho. Por lo tanto todo el mes anterior se dedicó a entrenar y faltó a todas sus clases extracurriculares, ahora mismo iba caminando tranquilamente hacia el centro de entrenamiento cuando a lo lejos vio a esos tipos idiotas que solían molestarlo patear a alguien en el suelo.

Recordó cuando Wakiya lo ayudó así que pensó hacer lo mismo por aquel chico, corrió hacia ellos lo más rápido que pudo.

—Hey, lass ihn in ruhe! "_¡Oigan, dejenlo en paz!_."

—Es ist dieser Typ, lass uns gehen! "_Es ese tipo, ¡vamonos!_."

Y ambos se marcharon, Shu no pudo darles alcance así que se quedó con el chico que, malherido, aún seguía cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo en el suelo.

—Beruhige dich, sie sind weg "_Cálmate, se han ido."_

El chico se descubrió un poco la cabeza al escuchar su voz, volteo a mirarlo confundido.

—¿Cómo dices?

Shu se impresiono un poco por escucharlo hablar en inglés, aunque parecía que le costaba pronunciar las palabras era lo suficientemente bueno para que le entendiera por completo. No quiso darle más importancia y respondió.

—Dije que está bien, ya se fueron —respondió con calma, el chico se levantó del suelo y empezó a sacudir sus ropas—. ¿Estas bien?

—Si eso creo, necesitan más que patadas para dañarme de verdad —respondió el chico con una sonrisa, Shu notó al instante sus ojos verdes—. Ah lo lamento, dejame agradecerte por ayudarme con esos chicos.

—No es nada —negó Shu con la cabeza—, esos sujetos suelen ser así de desagradables.

—Aun así muchas gracias, eeh…

El titubear del chico hizo reaccionar al albino, había olvidado presentarse.

—Shu, Shu Kurenai.

—Gracias Shu, por cierto mi nombre es Boa Alcazaba, un gusto conocerte.

Pronto hicieron compatibilidad, en esos tiempos Shu estaba aprendiendo a ser un poco más amigable con las personas así que rápidamente confió en el de ojos verdes, además de que cuando se enteró que era blader imagino que podría ser igual de agradable que Wakiya, el único otro blader extranjero que conoció. Empezaron a beybatallar amigablemente cuando llegaron a su destino.

—¿Y qué hace un blader como tú en esta parte del mundo? —preguntó Shu con curiosidad, Boa le sonrió sin dejar de ver la batalla.

—Veras, soy parte de un grupo y estoy en la misión de buscar nuevos bladers poderosos.

—Vaya, veo que ser parte de un equipo está de moda —respondió el albino, luego se concentró en la batalla que terminó por ganar. Feliz tomó a su bey de la arena.

—Eres muy bueno en esto —comentó Boa acercándose—, ¿entraras al torneo local?

—Pienso hacerlo, es una buena oportunidad para demostrar que tan fuertes podemos ser Spriggan y yo.

—Pues espero verlos en accion, quizas yo mismo te reclute —Shu miró al de ojos verdes fijamente, por alguna razón tuvo un mal presentimiento con su propuesta.

—Creo que pasare, hay un amigo esperándome en Sunbat United.

—¿Bromeas verdad? —Una pequeña risa burlesca escapó de sus labios, Shu frunció el entrecejo—. No es por presumir pero mi grupo no es como los demás. es para gente con verdadero talento. No como esos "equipos" que se dedican a perder el tiempo con entrenamientos débiles.

El chico quizás le había resultado agradable al albino, pero su último comentario le pareció repulsivo pues recordaba que Wakiya era alguien muy fuerte.

—Como sea, creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa, mañana empieza el torneo —comentó indiferente, antes de guardar a su bey en su bolsillo este fue arrebatado descaradamente de sus manos.

—Es un bey bastante fuerte y poderoso —dijo Boa examinandolo de cerca.

—¡Oye! ¿qué crees que haces? —preguntó Shu enfadado—. ¡Devuelvelo ahora!

Boa le sonrió con malicia y le lanzó a Spriggan, el albino apenas pudo atraparlo bien, luego miró amenazante al chico.

—El torneo de mañana no es nada común —comentó el de ojos verdes—. Veras, vendrán varios invitados de todas partes del mundo para participar. Ten cuidado, nunca sabes lo que le podría pasar a tú compañero.

Una última vez le sonrió con malicia antes de marcharse, Shu lo miró con un gesto serio.

—Verrückt "_Demente"_.

Susurro antes de irse también.

Al día siguiente ya estaba en la entrada del centro de entrenamiento que también sería el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo nacional, alrededor había un gran cúmulo de gente, algo extraño si tomaba en cuenta que se trataba de un simple torneo local.

—Te lo dije ¿no? —escuchó que llamaban tras él, volteó encontrándose con Boa que le sonreía socarrón—. No es un torneo común, vendrán del BC Sol, los Raging Bulls, incluso hasta el mismo Lui Shirosagi.

—No sé de qué hablas y no me interesa —dijo el albino con seriedad—. Voy a ganar.

Entró decidido al recinto, una expresión enigmática se dibujó en el rostro de Boa.

El registro fue relativamente rápido, más de 200 personas participarian en dicho evento. Cuando todo empezó Shu arrasó con sus rivales e inevitablemente llamó la atención de mucha gente, entre ellos los dueños de los equipos.

—El es fuerte —susurró uno de ellos en la oscuridad—. ¿Ya lo investigaste?

—Por supuesto —contestó Boa—, pero rechazó mi invitación.

—Haz lo necesario para que se una al Snake Pit. —Boa sonrió.

—No tienes que repetirlo.

Por su lado Cristina Kuroda parecía igual de interesada en el muchacho, llamó a su asistente quien se acercó a ella con tablet en mano.

—Quiero evaluar a este chico, ¿inscribiste a Valt en el torneo?

—Así lo hice, si ambos llegan a las semifinales van a enfrentarse.

La chica le sonrió y regresó la mirada a las batallas.

El progreso del que Shu había hecho gala podría significar su debut en el mundo del beyblade, por primera vez en años sentía que la diversión que vivía era auténtica y no quería detenerse por nada.

Finalmente llegó a los octavos de final, miro la pantalla de contrincantes y leyó el nombre de su rival.

—Lui Shirosagi —susurró para recordar ese nombre.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Escuchó que preguntaban tras sus espaldas, volteó encontrándose con su próximo rival que lo miraba seriamente.

—Solo recordaba tu nombre —respondió serio.

A pesar de la expresión amenazante de Lui no lo logró intimidarlo ni un poco. Lui sonrió ampliamente, en un gesto que parecía de lo más burlesco y amenazante empezó a reír a lo alto.

—Eres un tipo interesante, amaré destrozarte en la arena.

Y con esa expresión tan extraña se fue, Shu no le quiso dar importancia así que simplemente se dirigió a estirarse un poco mientras empezaba su siguiente batalla. En la pantalla miro a las personas que se estaban enfrentando ahora mismo, una de ellas le pareció familiar.

Antes de prestarle más atención se vio interrumpido por otra presencia en la habitación.

—Sabia que llegarías lejos.

El albino puso los ojos en blanco, Boa ya estaba empezando a ser un fastidio. No volteo a mirarlo o a responderle.

—Ten cuidado con Shirosagi, es un tipo complicado de vencer. Quien sabe… podría marcarte de por vida.

Esas palabras le parecieron extrañas, volteo a donde estaba el chico pero ya no había nadie. Los vitoreos provenientes de la pantalla en la pared lo despertaron del ensimismamiento.

"_¡Aoi pasa a los cuartos de final!, ¡Vamos por la siguiente batalla, Shirosagi contra Kurenai!"_

No se quedó más tiempo a pensar y se dirigió apresurado a la arena, los gritos intensos de la gente así como los enormes reflectores sobre si no lo ponían tan nervioso como debería, pues él ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer y estaba seguro de que podría lograrlo.

No es que subestimara a sus rivales, simplemente había ganado la confianza suficiente para cumplir sus objetivos.

La batalla dio comienzo, Shu pudo notar al instante que Lui era de verdad alguien duro de vencer. Perdió la primera batalla por final por salida pero eso no iba a detenerlo, dispuesto a ganar lanzó con mucha más fuerza en la siguiente ronda.

Pero Lui era más fuerte, mucho más de lo que pensó al principio. Su bey estalló con tanta potencia que el layer hirió su ojo derecho, el estadio quedó en absoluto silencio después de aquello así que el goteo de su sangre y la risa de fondo que Lui emanó sin descaro se quedo bien grabado en su memoria.

Salió de ahí rápidamente en busca de un baño donde pudiera limpiar aunque sea un poco su herida, el dolor intenso así como la frustración lo cegaban de a poco

—Oye cálmate —escuchó a sus espaldas, no tuvo que voltear para saber que se trataba de Boa—. Es una fea herida, hay unos baños al fondo del pasillo.

Le clavó una seria e intimidante mirada para que se fuera de ahí y lo dejara tranquilo más Boa solo le sonrió ampliamente. Sintió el caliente líquido resbalar por su mano que cubría su ojo, sabía que iba a infectarse si no se limpiaba pronto.

Por lo que no se lo pensó mucho cuando decidió dejar a Spriggan en un lugar seguro mientras se atendía, miró al de ojos verdes pensando que tal vez era una buena opción para que cuidara a su compañero.

No sabía que ese sería su más grande error.

—Esta bien, cuida a Spriggan un rato. No tardaré.

Se marchó corriendo, Boa sonrió maliciosamente, no podía creer que su plan había resultado así de fácil.

El de ojos rojos finalmente encontró el baño donde se limpio lo mejor que pudo, cuando terminó regresó a la sala de descanso y miró alrededor encontrándose con la habitación completamente vacía.

—Vaya todavía sigues aquí —dijo Lui socarrón, miraba a Shu como si se tratara de una simple mota de polvo—. Eres patético, sin embargo…

Fue interrumpido cuando sintió un fuerte agarre sobre su cuello, sorprendido miró a su agresor.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó el albino con voz trémula, Lui no podía creer que este tipo actuara así de la nada, intentó zafarse pero Shu simplemente estaba fuera de sí, inexplicablemente era más fuerte—. ¡Dámelo ahora!

—N..no se de que hablas —Logró formular el de cabello ígneo con gran dificultad, Shu ejercicio aún más fuerza contra el chico quien ya estaba perdiendo la respiración.

Un largo silbido distrajo al par, Shu sin apartar el agarre de Lui miro a quien emitió tal sonido encontrándose de frente con Boa quien le sonreía con burla.

—¿Buscabas esto?

En su mano alzó con orgullo a Spriggan, el de ojos rojos se impresionó tanto que soltó a Lui dejándolo caer de lleno en el suelo.

—¡Dámelo! —exigió con furia, el de ojos verdes se relamió los labios y sonrió.

—Si tanto lo quieres entonces tendrás que seguirme… hasta el Snake Pit.

Y emprendió marcha fuera de ahí, Shu desesperadamente intentó alcanzarlo pero el tipo se había perdido entre los extensos pasillos del lugar. Salió del estadio pero no había nadie allí, sentía que empezaba a marearse por ver a todos lados y no encontrar nada.

**/**

—¿Le robaste su bey a Shu? —preguntó Wakiya incrédulo a su acompañante, este miro a otro lado claramente apenado.

—No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, crei que era la única manera de que se uniera al grupo pero… jamás puso un solo pie en el Snake Pit.

—¿Porque no se lo regresaste antes, como a los otros chicos que les robaste sus beys? —El de ojos verdes suspiro.

—Cuando el Snake Pit cayó, cada blader fue por su bey pero Shu jamás lo hizo, simplemente desapareció. No tuve la oportunidad de encontrarlo hasta que me enteré que vivía aquí en Japón.

Wakiya negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a los alrededores intentando encontrar a Kurenai.

—Sobreestimaste su capacidad de tomar decisiones —dijo con seriedad el rubio, Boa lo miro extrañado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Shu no es como nosotros —dejó escapar un suspiro pesado antes de continuar—. Por lo poco que lo conocí puedo decirte que el no tiene la confianza suficiente para tomar decisiones importantes. Jamás iba a adentrarse en la Sierra Madre Occidental por su propia cuenta como tú para recuperar a su bey, creo que ni siquiera estaba tan conectado a él ¿sabes?.

Boa miro al río resplandeciente con seriedad.

—No lo sé… parecía demasiado molesto cuando me lleve a Spriggan. Habría apostado que iría tras de mí, algo lo detuvo a hacerlo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, pensando en cosas diferentes respecto a las acciones del albino tanto antes como ahora.

—Bueno, lo mejor es encontrarlo. No me culpes si dejo que te maté a golpes por lo que hiciste —dijo el rubio en un intento de armonizar el ambiente, Boa ladeó una sonrisa.

—No te culpo, para ser honesto yo mismo golpearía a mi yo del pasado si pudiera.

Rieron un poco, Wakiya alzó la mirada hacia el lejano puente. Su mirada se afino cuando creyó ver una silueta reposando en la superficie.

—Toma —dijo lanzando su teléfono celular al castaño que apenas pudo recibirlo—. Quédate aquí y llama a los demás, creo que ya lo encontré.

—¡Espera! —gritó el de ojos verdes pero fue demasiado tarde pues Wakiya había salido corriendo en dirección a la apartada estructura.


	25. ¿A dónde ir?

**Notas iniciales**

Hola! Tuve que reclasificar el capitulo como Rated: M, esto por escenas subidas de tono que inician en este capitulo, espero que esto no genere molestias a alguien

Esta reclasificacion tambien significa que mi fanfic no estara visible a menos que asi lo indiquen en el filtro de "Rating", la historia a partir de este punto no es apta para menores de 16 años

Bien, dicho esto comencemos!

* * *

Una extraña calidez lo envolvía, reconfortante y profunda como pocas veces había sentido.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando? No lo sabía, ¿Era de noche o de día? Tampoco estaba seguro. Lo único que entendía bien es que debía continuar en aquel camino sin mirar atrás, era extraño no ver nada alrededor.

Una ligera ventisca empezó a colorear el panorama en tonos azules y blancos, en medio un destello carmesí apareció para después materializarse en un sofá donde una persona reposaba tranquilamente. Curioso por la repentina aparición se acercó con cautela.

Cuando la distancia era poca reconoció a la persona ahí que, con ambas piernas sobre el sofá una sobre otra y con el brazo flexionado sobre uno de los extremos, miraba hacia ningún punto en específico. Se veía pacífico y a pesar de que estaba justo en frente suyo no parecía reaccionar a su presencia.

—¿Qué haces…? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa, no estaba listo para verlo aún y sin embargo ahí estaba, su acompañante no dijo nada pero lo miró fijamente.

Se sintió intimidado, el estómago se le revolvió de una desagradable manera. Quiso continuar con sus preguntas pero la otra persona fue más rápida al indicarle con la mano que se sentara sobre su regazo; miró el área y tragó seco mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí —dijo a duras penas pues, el enorme y extraño deseo de acatar sus órdenes lo estaban orillando a retractarse en cualquier momento.

Una mirada afilada acompañada de una sonrisa ladina fueron sus únicas advertencias del tirón que sintió en su mano que lo llevó a quedar encima de la otra persona. Ahora ambos se hallaban acostados en el sofá que se sentía más mullido de lo que había parecido en primera instancia.

Confundido miró a su atacante debajo suyo quien solamente se limitó a tomarle del rostro para iniciar un beso.

Con el contacto sus réplicas se desvanecieron y empezó a dejarse llevar por la reconfortante sensación. Los labios de su acompañante estaban fríos pero a la vez muy suaves, el contacto le recordaba ligeramente a un helado en una tarde calurosa de verano pero a diferencia de ello, esta unión lo estaba calentado agresivamente.

Se separó cuando la posición empezó a parecerle incómoda, miró a los ojos del contrario hallándose sumergido en un pozo oscurecido por la lujuria creciente de la situación. Sonrió contento antes de que ahora él iniciara un nuevo beso tan embriagante como el anterior, poco después llevó su rostro al terso cuello del contrario.

—Hueles bien… —dijo aspirando la fragancia del contrario quien no respondió con palabras pues tiró de las ropas del chico, este no pensó más y lamió un poco la zona—. Sabes bien.

Poco a poco empezó a lamer y chupar ese cuello que lo volvía loco; desesperado por más se apartó un poco y desabrochó la camisa del contrario dejando en medio de sus acciones bruscas que el primer botón permaneciera cerrado. Aun así pudo deleitarse con el pecho del contrario, sintió un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta que estaba exactamente igual a la última vez que lo vio, solo que ahora podría tocarlo.

Sus manos temblorosas por la emoción, recorrieron descaradamente el pecho contrario a la vez que se deleitaba con los jadeos que provocaba en su compañero. Un bulto empezó a crecer en su entrepierna y sintió que algo similar le pasaba al otro.

—Eres exquisito —dijo excitado, el pecho del contrario había empezado a parecerle insuficiente así que decidió en desabrochar sus pantalones, miró a su acompañante quien solo le sonrió aprobando sus acciones.

La prenda cedió y la retiró dejando en su lugar únicamente los calzoncillos grises que protegían la pureza de su acompañante, embriagado en medio del placer y la desesperación por hacer un mayor contacto levantó una de sus piernas dejando expuesto su trasero. Aun con las prendas separándolos se posicionó y empezó a dar torpes embestidas sobre el contrario.

—Aah... Shu…

Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante para que el ritmo de las embestidas aumentará pero no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos, antes de despojarlos a ambos de sus prendas una mano en su mentón lo detuvo; alzó la mirada donde marrón contra carmesí se encontraron intensamente, el deseo y el amor era mutuo.

Sus rostros se acercaron por instinto, un ligero contacto en sus labios fue lo último que sintió antes de despertar.

Perezosamente abrió los ojos, no recordó en qué momento había caído dormido.

Un tanto decepcionado por descubrir que nada de lo que acababa de pasar fue real miró a todos lados, asegurándose que nadie estuviera presente durante su "pequeña siesta".

Afortunadamente estaba solo, aliviado reposó su cabeza en la superficie, miró hacia arriba y después de varios segundos notó un poco de dolor recorrerlo el cual gradualmente fue aumentando. Alarmado buscó la zona donde el dolor brotaba como una fuente, miró debajo de su vientre encontrándose con una casa de campaña formada en sus pantalones.

No se esperaba este panorama por nada del mundo, ya había tenido erecciones en el pasado pero era una simple respuesta fisiológica producto de la pubertad, la situación de hoy era completamente diferente. Era la primera vez que tenía una erección por soñar con alguien de este modo, excitandose con imágenes que su sucia y reprimida mente habían creado.

Lleno de frustración tuvo como primer instinto ignorar el hecho que se levantaba entre sus piernas con orgullo, alzó un poco el torso con la intención de incorporarse pero otra oleada inusualmente dolorosa lo invadió. Preocupado por eso decidió que no perdería nada revisando un poco, se bajó los pantalones juntos con la ropa interior encontrándose con una enorme y fogosa erección.

Estaba sorprendido, jamás había tenido una erección como está pues normalmente eran ligeramente flácidas y terminaban por desaparecer después de un rato, sin embargo este problema era mayor y no sabía muy bien que hacer al respecto.

"_¿Y si…?"_

Curioso, llevó una de sus manos a la zona, un escalofrío lo recorrió nuevamente pero no se había sentido del todo mal. No renunció a la sensación y se empezó a recorrer a sí mismo de arriba a abajo, el placer empezó a cegarlo de a poco y pronto ya tenía ambas piernas ligeramente flexionadas.

Empezó a sudar, en cuestión de minutos el calor de sus partes nobles ya era el mismo al de su mano pero no le incomodaba pues, en su mente no había cabida para otro pensamiento que no involucrara a su amado.

Lo extrañaba y el roce de su mano de alguna manera había sido un consuelo para su ausencia pues el placer era muy reconfortante.

"_Te amo… te amo tanto…"_ pensó mientras sentía un revoltijo en su interior acompañado de incontables sensaciones maravillosas, aumentó agresivamente el ritmo en su mano mientras imaginaba que era su amado quien lo tocaba, "_¡Aaah, Shu!"._

Terminó por derramarse entre sus suaves sábanas, una sonrisa ligera se plasmó en sus facciones a la vez que la cabeza le daba vueltas. El sudor recorría todo su cuerpo pero no le importó quedarse sobre su cama un rato, satisfecho por lo que había logrado.

Pero la sensación le duró poco, nuevamente miró alrededor de la habitación verificando que tanto la puerta como la ventana estuvieran cerradas, no deseaba que alguien haya atestiguado esa escena.

Aliviado por no encontrar a nadie suspiró, las dudas, el arrepentimiento y una enorme culpa por lo que había hecho lo invadieron rápido.

Se había masturbado por primera vez y lo hizo pensando en Shu, ¿estaba mal? claro que si, era el novio de su hermana, su futuro cuñado y más allá de eso, con lo que acababa de hacer también inutilizó los intentos de Free para que dejara de pensar en el albino.

"_Estoy loco...¡Maldición!… ¿porque no puedo olvidarte?"_ pensó a la vez que se hacía un ovillo, lágrimas finas resbalaron por su rostro lentamente.

/

Pasos escuchó a la lejanía, cada vez se hacían más fuertes pero aun así no se levantó, sintió que lo movían de un lado a otro acción que, terminó por traerlo de nuevo a la realidad.

Miro al responsable de despertarlo encontrándose con Wakiya, lucia serio pero a la vez también notó su expresión un tanto compasiva.

—Finalmente apareces —dijo el rubio para despues sonreir ligeramente—. La próxima vez que quieras armar una búsqueda procura que vayamos detrás de un cofre del tesoro.

No dijo nada, en cambio solo se levantó sacudiendo un poco la suciedad que se le había pegado en la ropa.

—Vamos —dijo Murasaki—, llamaré a los demás para reunirnos en tu casa.

Mientras el rubio sacaba su teléfono y hacia las llamadas recorrieron el puente hasta llegar a su final, una mano en el hombro del albino llamó su atención a lo que volteó en dirección a Wakiya.

—Antes de continuar quiero que sepas algo —Su voz seria no podía significar algo bueno, Shu lo miró atento—, Boa nos está ayudando a buscarte.

Otra vez escuchó el nombre de ese tipo, giró agresivo en su dirección.

—Pero que…

—También tengo que aclararte varias cosas —interrumpió el de ojos azules, Shu lo miró enfadado pero no dijo nada—. Sé lo que te hizo.

Su declaración dejó sorprendido al albino, Wakiya notó su reacción y continuo.

—Lo que te hizo fue horrible, entiendo que de no haber robado a tú bey tal vez pudiste llamarme y seguro pudimos ser amigos desde hace años.

—Y aun así estas con él —reprochó el albino, Wakiya ahogó un suspiro para continuar.

—Porque también conozco a Boa.

Esas palabras resonaron en el albino, no quiso escuchar y tuvo como instinto alejarse del rubio, más este no dejó que diera un solo paso ya que avanzó y lo tomó de los hombros.

—Ya deja de huir, ¿no estas cansado de no tener un lugar donde estar?

—¿Y eso a ti que te importa? —La voz le salió más que seria, parecía molesto en un nivel que a Wakiya le recordaba la primera vez que se conocieron, aun así no se vio intimidado.

—Me importa porque somos amigos.

—No, no es verdad… Valt era mi único amigo.

Wakiya se impresionó por sus palabras luego el enojo apareció, su agarre en los hombros de Shu se reforzó bruscamente.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Dormir en el suelo te dejo estúpido.

—Lo único estúpido aquí es que no entiendas que ninguno de ustedes es mi amigo.

Se zafó del agarre del otro sin dificultades ya que Wakiya había dejado de presionarlo, emprendió una marcha solitaria donde el de apellido Murasaki no lo siguió, Boa quien observaba la situación a lo lejos se acercó rápidamente al rubio que siguió estático.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó alarmado pues Shu de nuevo se les había perdido de vista, Wakiya rechisto.

—Vámonos.

El rubio empezó a caminar hacia una dirección completamente contraria a la que había tomado Shu, Boa claramente alarmado por aquello replicó.

—¿Qué te sucede? Shu se va.

—Pues que lo haga, ya no me interesa.

La voz de Wakiya permaneció severa de principio a fin, Boa aun renuente a que el rubio se marchara sin explicaciones intentó convencerlo de ir a casa de Shu con los demás.

—Debemos volver, todos están esperándonos.

—Haz lo que quieras, yo regreso a mi casa.

Boa soltó un quejido frustrado.

—¿Y por eso vas a dejar a todos plantados? Tú fuiste quien nos llamó así que ahora tienes que hacerte responsable.

Supo que dio en el eslabón más débil de Wakiya cuando este disminuyó el acelerado ritmo de sus pasos, después se llevó las manos a sus rubios cabellos y tiró claramente frustrado.

—¡Agh, está bien! Volveremos a su maldita casa y después cada quien por su lado.

Boa sonrió aliviado por lograr su cometido, aun así seguía preocupado por el nuevo paradero de Shu.

Mientras que con el albino, este caminaba por las calles sin importar mucho a dónde lo llevarán sus pasos. Tan sumergido se hallaba en sus propios pensamientos que no notó que en algún momento reconoció ciertas calles y caminó hasta hallar un lugar en particular.

Miró la casa y sin pensarlo mucho tocó el timbre anunciando su llegada.

—¡Ya voy! —escuchó una suave voz desde el interior del lugar, luego varios pasos anunciaron que esa persona se acercó a abrir—. Oh vaya, Shu no sabia que vendrías.

La mujer claramente estaba sorprendida por verlo, Shu en cambio no le tomó importancia.

—¿Está Valt en casa? ¿Puedo hablar con él?

Chiharu se encontró extrañada con sus preguntas, primero recibe la la llamada de Hana y Ryu informando que Shu no había regresado a casa, luego el albino se hallaba en su puerta preguntando por su hijo quien no estaba ni remotamente cerca de su país.

—Shu, él… está en España —La mujer miró al albino cuando dijo aquellas palabras, el de ojos rojos permaneció con la mirada abajo mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Aah… ya veo. Entonces volveré otro día.

Antes de retroceder siquiera un paso Chiharu lo tomó del brazo.

—¿Por qué no pasas a comer algo? Solo estamos Toko y yo pero preparé accidentalmente mucho pan para nosotros dos.

Shu finamente miró directo a Chiharu, su mirada preocupada pero a la vez cálida como la que tiene cualquier madre no le permitieron negarse.

Asintió a lo cual Chiharu pareció contenta, entraron a la casa que Shu ya había visitado cuando Valt lo invitó hace pocos meses.

—Estás un poco sucio, puedes tomar un baño si quieres —comentó la adulta.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, además que tengo que preparar algo de chocolate caliente para acompañar el pan.

Shu bajó la mirada, asintió para después ir a la habitación de baño, Chiharu sonrió un poco con la escena.

—Es como un niño —comentó a la nada, luego tomó el teléfono pues tenía que avisar del paradero del albino.

/

—¿Entonces Nika y Shu no son novios?

La pregunta formulada en un tono incrédulo brotó de los labios del titiritero después de escuchar lo que su amigo gótico había recién declarado, este negó.

—Todo fue un gran malentendido.

—Un malentendido enorme si me lo preguntan.

Con esas palabras Ranjiro anunció su llegada al pórtico de la casa de Shu, donde Ken y Daigo ya estaban esperando a los demás desde hace un rato y platicaban asuntos importantes que no habían discutido antes.

—¿Tú sabías que creíamos eso? —preguntó Daigo al menor de los Kiyama, este bufó.

—Todos lo sabíamos en realidad, hasta Aiga se enteró.

—Al parecer la privacidad en Beigoma es un mito —dijo Ken usando ahora a su único títere Keru, luego el azabache suspiró y con su propia voz continuó—. Y pensar que me porte como un idiota alrededor de Shu por un malentendido, que vergüenza.

—Nadie puede juzgarte, cualquiera en tú posición habría pensado lo mismo —dijo Daigo para consolar a su amigo más este no pareció tener mejor semblante.

—Pero me adelanté a los hechos, si hubiera analizado mejor las cosas tal vez habría podido convencer a Valt de quedarse —un bramido frustrado escapó de su garganta antes de continuar—, y para mejorarlo aún más hice que Shu se confrontara con Boa y por eso escapó, ¡todo es mi culpa!

—Oye calma, no había manera de que supieras eso —dijo Ranjiro notando la culpabilidad de la que Ken estaba siendo víctima.

—Es verdad, las cosas sucedieron así por alguna razón ¿no crees?

Las palabras de Daigo parecieron extrañas tanto para Ken como para Ranjiro.

—¿Es alguna clase de misticismo tuyo? —preguntó Ranjiro ligeramente asustado.

—No, me refiero a que nada de esto habría pasado si cierta persona dejará de dudar de cada ser viviente que se le acerca.

—… ¿estas hablando de mi?

Daigo y Ken rodaron los ojos al escuchar al rubio, el titiritero uso a Keru para responder.

—¿Porque no mejor aprovechas el tiempo y llamas a Wakiya para saber si van a tardar?

Refunfuñando y quejándose Ranjiro acató la petición, alejándose un poco del par de azabaches que lo miraban molestos.

—En serio no se porque Wakiya sale con él, ni siquiera es gracioso.

—De vuelta a lo que estábamos —dijo Daigo con seriedad—, creo que de no haber sido por Shu nada de esto estaría pasando.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Ken intrigado, no se creía del todo las palabras de Daigo pero aun así quiso escuchar su teoría.

—He hablado con Shu lo suficiente para saber que es altamente inseguro y dependiente a Valt, y algo me dice que no es la primera vez que depende de alguien a este nivel, quizás es una práctica que ha estado haciendo desde hace años.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Que tan seguro estás de eso?

Daigo calló varios segundos, parecía pensar muy bien en la última pregunta de Ken antes de contestar.

—Para ser honesto no puedo asegurarlo, es solo una teoría que tal vez no podamos aclarar por nuestra cuenta —Ken pareció ligeramente decepcionado por su respuesta, sin embargo Daigo continuó—. Pero si ese es el caso, Shu necesita…

—Entiendo —interrumpió Ken con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego usó a Keru para contestar—, cuenta con nuestra ayuda.

Un auto acercándose llamó la atención de los tres, voltearon al vehículo que se estacionó a pocos metros de la entrada de aquella casa de donde dos adultos salieron, un hombre y una mujer. El adulto se acercó a los tres que lo observaban sorprendidos.

—Ustedes son los amigos de mi hijo ¿verdad?


	26. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Después de una corta ducha se vistió ahí mismo dentro del baño, bajó al comedor en donde un agradable aroma brotaba y se esparcía por toda la casa; al entrar notó la presencia de cierto chico de cabello azul celeste quien al parecer se estaba mensajeando con alguien desde su teléfono. El chico también se percató de la presencia del albino y alzó la mirada de esa pantalla brindándole una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal? —Saludó el más joven, Shu por su lado se limitó a alzar la mano en respuesta.

El mayor se sentó en la primera silla vacía que vió, entre tanto y tanto empezó a examinar el sitio. Le pareció un tanto extraño empezar a notar ciertas cosas en aquel lugar que antes simplemente había pasado por alto; se concentró más en aquellos detalles que había visto en su sueño hace poco, era increíble darse cuenta que esas cosas si se hallaban en la habitación solo que en una ubicación diferente.

"_Seguro debe ser mi imaginación, así trabajan los sueños después de todo"_, pensó intentando reconfortarse pues ya había leído en innumerables lares que el cerebro recopilaba información de la vida real para llenar ciertos huecos dentro de los sueños.

Aun así le inquietaba cuando miraba específicamente un cuadro enmarcando una foto donde una hermosa puesta de sol era el espectáculo principal, a la lejanía dos figuras parecían contemplar dicha maravilla natural. Ese cuadro también lo había visto en su sueño sin embargo debido a su ubicación poco privilegiada detrás de varios adornos familiares no lo había contemplado en la vida real, al menos no hasta ahora.

Mientras más tiempo se la pasaba observando ese cuadro más desconcertado se sentía, intentó pensar en alguna otra vez donde pudo haber visto algo similar pero no encontró ninguna ocasión, mientras tanto Toko observaba al albino un tanto extrañado por su actitud hacia la pequeña repisa.

—Este… —La intervención del menor despertó a Shu del ensimismamiento, por su lado el de ojos celestes no sabía muy bien cómo iniciar una conversación con el albino, solo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió—. ¿Has comido el pan de mamá?

El albino parpadeó repetidamente un tanto confundido por su pregunta, Toko se abofeteó internamente cuando recordó algo, se sintió muy avergonzado por su pregunta obvia.

—Pues si, una vez tú me diste uno.

—Ah… es cierto.

Nuevamente el silencio invadió el lugar, Toko estaba nervioso con la presencia de Shu, no sabía muy bien cómo tratarlo y según lo que su madre le comentó hace poco además de la llamada que cierto rubio adinerado le hizo hace algunas horas, Shu había estado caminando sin rumbo alguno por el pueblo.

No quería preguntar al respecto, no era algo de su incumbencia sin embargo ese no era el único enigma que rodeaba a Shu, después de cierto tiempo desde la conversación con su madre se dio cuenta que tanto Nika como Valt estaban enamorados de Shu.

"_¿Aoimonas? No, no me afecta"_, pensó en alguna ocasión anterior cuando reflexionaba del tema. Que dos personas de su familia cayeran bajo los encantos de Shu no debía ser coincidencia, seguro Shu emanaba alguna clase de feromona que atrae a los miembros de su familia, descartó rápido la idea.

¿Entonces por qué? Siguió preguntándose días después. A pesar de su enorme curiosidad quizás el "por qué" no era la pregunta indicada que debía hacer, sino ¿a quién elegirá?

Toko amaba a sus dos hermanos por igual, claro que tenía cierta compatibilidad con Nika al ser ambos gemelos pero Valt es su ejemplo a seguir desde siempre, terminaria saltando de un edificio antes de elegir entre alguno de ellos.

Pero Shu no pensaba lo mismo que él, no sabía a quién elegiría, si a Valt o a Nika. En primer lugar la respuesta obvia sería su hermana gemela, era una chica después de todo sin embargo Shu parecía distinto.

Era el "chico popular", "nadie se le acerca porque es demasiado cool", pero ahí estaba otra contradicción, su hermano mayor para ser específicos. Él se ganó la confianza de Kurenai, lo hacía sonreír y enojar, Shu de verdad parecía vivo a su lado pero, ¿era gay? ¿le atraía Valt o era un simple amigo más?

Tenía tantas preguntas para el albino pero este, a pesar de estar a menos de un metro de distancia parecía tan distante como siempre.

Inevitablemente Shu notó la atención de Toko, al igual que con Nika casi no había convivido nada de tiempo con ese chico así que no tenía ninguna idea de que podrían hablar, por suerte la señora Aoi no tardó mucho tiempo en hacer aparición en la escena mientras llevaba entre sus manos una charola repleta de pan.

—Mamá, ¿no crees que exageraste? —preguntó Toko asombrado por la gran cantidad de pan, la señora Aoi sonrió ligeramente divertida.

—Bueno, fue por eso que invite a Shu a cenar —respondió Chiharu con simpleza.

Después de todo aquello la cena dio inicio, Shu no era de mucho hablar pero eso no les importó ni a Toko ni a Chiharu, quienes conversaban sobre la ausencia de Nika quien había asistido a una pijamada en casa de una amiga. Cuando empezaron a hablar de Valt el albino tampoco dijo nada, sin embargo su atención se centró más en la plática, sintiendo un gran alivio al enterarse que más temprano el chico los había contactado para decirles que su teléfono se había estropeado y recién consiguió uno nuevo gracias a su jefa, Kristina.

"_Entonces no me estaba ignorando"_, pensó Shu a la par que soltaba un suspiro casi mudo.

—Solo a Valt le pasan esas cosas —comentó Toko después del relato que su madre había contado.

—Nunca ha sido cuidadoso con nada —La mayor dirigió su mirada al albino quien pareció confundido por breves momentos—, ¿alguna vez te conté cuando casi quema su habitación?

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —preguntó Shu intrigado, luego miró a Toko quien asintió avergonzado.

—Fue hace como seis años, pensó que prender una vela a las tres de la mañana para pedir un deseo era una buena idea.

Shu sintió una gotita rodar por la frente, aun así se distrajo un buen rato mientras escuchaba las anécdotas que la madre de Valt tenía por ofrecer.

—Puedes dormir en la habitación de Valt si quieres —dijo Chiharu cuando la cena terminó sorprendiendo tanto a Shu como a Toko, el de ojos celestes no quiso estorbar así que simplemente subió a su propia habitación silenciosamente dejándolos solos.

—No es necesario, planeo volver a casa —Se excusó el albino, más incómodo que nervioso por la propuesta de la señora Aoi, ella endureció su expresión un poco.

—Es demasiado tarde, además ya llamé a tus padres y están de acuerdo con que pases la noche aquí —Shu iba a replicar nuevamente, sin embargo Chiharu continuó hablando con un tono de voz más bajo del que había usado anteriormente—. No he llamado a Valt pero imagino que el mismo te dejaría dormir sobre su cama.

El albino sintió la sangre subir a las mejillas tiñiendolas ligeramente, no dijo nada más y se encaminó a la habitación de Valt en silencio.

Antes de entrar las manos le empezaron a sudar, a pesar de sus múltiples visitas a la casa Aoi jamás había puesto un solo pie en la alcoba del mayor de los hermanos. El simple hecho de pensar que pasaría ahí toda la noche lo hacía sentir ansioso.

Tomó una larga bocanada antes de decidir entrar, abrió la puerta encontrando sorpresivamente un escenario que solo había visto en sus sueños.

/

—Uhm, sí.

Respondió Daigo un tanto nervioso la pregunta formulada por el adulto, la mirada penetrante y rojiza de ese señor era bastante intimidante, sin embargo fue gracias a esa mirada que supo de quién se trataba. Miró a Ken y susurró casi inaudible.

—Son los padres de Shu.

Ken asintió comprendiendo al instante sus palabras, ambos observaban al adulto que parecía buscar con la mirada a su hijo detrás de ellos. Sus ojos rojizos eran más severos que los de Shu cuando recién había llegado al país.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? —Más que una pregunta parecía una amenaza contra el par de azabaches quienes se miraron nerviosos.

Naturalmente se preguntaron si ese era el hombre amable y despreocupado del que Valt tanto les hablaba con emoción cuando iba a visitar la casa del albino, pues el hombre que tenían frente parecía un soldado u otra figura de autoridad que en cualquier momento sacaría un arma para dispararles.

—¡Ryu! —La voz de la mujer dentro del auto fue lo que salvó a ambos azabaches de una crisis nerviosa, ella salió del vehículo con teléfono en mano—. Deja a estos chicos en paz, Chiharu acaba de llamarme, Shu está en su casa.

El hombre suspiró fastidiado y se encaminó al vehículo, ella por su lado giró hacia el par de azabaches quienes parecían aún algo pasmados por su presencia.

—Por favor no se tomen tan en serio a mi esposo, es un tanto sobreprotector cuando se trata de Shu.

—No se preocupe —respondió Ken con la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer, aunque solo le salió una mueca incómoda.

La bocina del auto fue sonada impacientemente por el hombre dentro de ella, la mujer rodó los ojos fastidiada para después acercarse con su marido pero para extrañeza de Ken y Daigo ella no se subió al vehículo, solo se acercó a hablar con él.

—Listo ya vine —dijo Wakiya apareciendo en el acto, seguido de Boa—. Y antes de que pregunten lo obvio, no, no vino Shu con nosotros.

—No tienes porque explicar nada —dijo Ranjiro, luego apuntó al auto donde ambos adultos parecían conversar cada vez más airados—. Ellos ya saben donde está.

Wakiya rechistó, molesto se acomodó la coleta y dio media vuelta.

—Si ese es el caso entonces vámonos.

Para los azabaches como para Ranjiro eso los tomó por sorpresa, Wakiya empezó a marcharse del sitio mientras Boa intentaba explicarles lo mejor posible lo poco que entendió del encuentro entre Shu y el rubio.

—Shu se fue molesto cuando platicaron, sea lo que sea que hayan dicho ambos están en malos términos —dijo Boa apurado pues cada vez Wakiya se alejaba más mientras Ranjiro intentaba hacer que su supuesto novio se quedara.

—Bueno, Wakiya siempre se enoja por todo —comentó Ken con simpleza.

Un fuerte sonido los distrajo, voltearon a el origen de este encontrándose con la escena del padre de Shu entrando enojado a la casa. La mujer lo miraba un tanto indiferente a su actitud, se acercó a los chicos con una expresión pacífica.

—Gracias por buscar a nuestro hijo, por favor pasen a la casa, tengo un té magnífico que seguro les encantará.

A lo lejos Ranjiro escuchó la propuesta y tomó a Wakiya de los hombros impidiendo que avanzará más.

—¿Oíste eso? La señora Kurenai quiere que entremos a la casa.

—Tú ve, ¿A mí que?

Mientras Daigo, Ken y Boa entraban a la residencia, Hana Kurenai vio a Wakiya y Ranjiro lejos así que optó por alzar más la voz.

—Ya es algo tarde, pasen a tomar algo y después los dejaremos en sus casas.

—No es necesario, así estamos bien —respondió el rubio de ojos azules igual de alto para ser escuchado, Ranjiro suspiro pesado por su respuesta.

—Eso es un poco grosero… Ricitos.

Ranjiro y Wakiya se asombraron al escuchar esa voz tan cerca de ellos, voltearon casi al mismo tiempo topándose con Rantaro. Quién sabe a qué hora llegó pero vaya que no esperaban verlo ahí esa noche.

—¿Qué haces? Se supone que estabas descansando por el golpe de esta tarde.

Preguntó Wakiya preocupado, después del golpe tan fuerte que le dio a Rantaro fueron al hospital en donde les dijeron que no había sido tan grave pero debía guardar reposo por el resto del día. Razón por la cual tuvo que llamar a Ranjiro en su lugar para que los ayudará con la búsqueda de Shu.

Audaz sonrió ladino, dejando ligeramente expuesta la paleta en su boca.

—Me siento de maravilla y para ser honesto estoy más inquieto en mi casa esperando noticias sobre Shu, así que decidí venir a ayudarles.

Posó la mirada sobre su hermano menor quien parecía molesto con su presencia, se acercó a él y sin dejar de sonreír dejo un trozo de papel entre sus manos. Ranjiro lo miró curioso notando que se trataba de una dirección.

—Necesito que vayas a ver a Kaoru, sigue algo enferma y quería ir a visitarla, pero ahora creo que es más importante lo de Shu.

Su hermano estaba asombrado con su petición y ni hablar de Wakiya quien abrió la boca tan grande que fácil podría tragarse una mosca. Rantaro rió un poco por la reacción de ambos pero sin esperar más, tomó a Wakiya del brazo y lo jaló en dirección a la casa Kurenai.

—¡Por favor, te lo encargo! —gritó a su hermano menor sin mirar atrás, este se quedó ahí de pie un rato asimilando lo que había ocurrido.

Wakiya no volteó de nuevo pero escuchó claramente como Ranjiro se retiraba.

Cuando entraron a la casa se encontraron con sus amigos en la sala de estar y a un lado el padre de Shu los miraba a todos con seriedad, luego el adulto posó su amenazante mirada sobre el par de rubios que sintieron un escalofrío que les puso la piel de gallina.

—¡Ryu, ya deja de verlos así o se te saldrán los ojos! —regaño la mujer entrando a la sala con un par de tazas en las manos, el señor rechisto y se volteo como si fuera un niño regañado—. Lo lamento mucho, mi esposo hace tonterías cuando está preocupado.

Los presentes sintieron una gotita rodarles por la cabeza, sin embargo la intervención de la mujer había disminuido en cierta medida la tensión del ambiente. Ella le extendió a Wakiya y Rantaro las tazas que contenían el dichoso té, luego regresó a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Sin decir nada más se quedaron de pie, no sabían muy bien de qué hablar con el padre de Shu presente.

Después de un rato lleno de incomodidad Daigo cuestionó a Rantaro sobre su presencia a lo que él explicó rápidamente, luego fue el rubio quien le pregunto a Boa que hacía ahí, el de ojos verdes pareció avergonzado ganándose una mirada interrogante de Audaz.

—Bueno… debía regresarle algo a Shu y lo hice.

—El bey de Shu —aclaró Wakiya cuando notó a Rantaro y Daigo un tanto perdidos en la conversación.

—Tú… lo robaste —balbuceó Audaz afirmando con cierto temor por lo bajo, el padre de Shu no tuvo problemas con escucharlo, miró al de ojos verdes molesto.

—Así que tú eres el responsable de que casi secuestraran a mi hijo.

Hana entraba a la habitación, cuando escuchó aquello dejó caer el par de tazas de sus manos.

/

—¿Qué es esto?

Preguntó un albino de ojos rojos a la nada cuando examinaba la habitacion cuidadosamente, mientras más la miraba más sentía a su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse. Los muebles aunque un poco desgastados los reconocía, las paredes que podría jurar, antes estaban tapizadas de colores alegres ahora se entintan de un amarillo pálido, aun así la dimensión y la estructura era la misma.

No cabe dudas, esa era la misma habitación que vio en sus sueños.

Intentó guardar la calma y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, evocó los recuerdos de sus sueños en el que su "pequeño yo" jugaba con una versión aún más infantil de Valt.

"_Esto no tiene sentido, jamás he entrado aquí así que no puede tratarse de un recuerdo, ¿o si?"_ pensó obteniendo más preguntas que respuestas.

Intentó recordar si alguna vez regresó a Japón con sus padres pero no logró nada, prácticamente sus años de infancia eran más de lo mismo, escuela, clases de inglés, canto, cocina, esgrima, regresar a casa, preparar algo de comer, lavar su ropa e irse a dormir sin esperar a sus padres. Él hacía todo eso desde que tenía memoria, así que si ocurrió algo que rompiera esa rutina lo recordaria sin dudar, pero estaba en blanco.

Decidió a buscar las respuestas, abrió los cajones del escritorio de Valt, hallando solo apuntes inconclusos de las clases y uno que otro examen con mala nota. Fuera de eso no vio algún otro lugar donde hurgar, solo había un armario lleno de ropa, un mueble de noche y la cama.

"_¡Eso es!",_ pensó más animado, si había un lugar donde guardar las cosas que menos usas pero más valoras es debajo de la cama.

Se inclinó un poco hallando varias cajas cubiertas de una fina capa de polvo, arrastró la primera que era larga y poco alta, la abrió descubriendo un cuaderno con la leyenda "Diario" grabada en la cubierta.

Aunque estaba muy tentado de abrirlo se negó a hacerlo, buscaba sus respuestas, no las de Valt. Cerró la caja y la dejó de lado para después sacar la siguiente, encontró un montón de cuadernos viejos, abrió uno y guiándose por el contenido de este dedujo que era de la época de secundaria.

Tomó la tercera caja, la penúltima de todas, esperaba tener más respuestas esta vez. Cuando la abrió se encontró con cuadernos de pasta dura.

"_¿Álbumes de fotos?"_, pensó intrigado, eran bastantes. Abrió el primero que tomó encontrándose con la foto de un bebé que usaba un mameluco azul cielo y sostenía felizmente una galleta, por la marca en su pómulo supo de quién se trataba.

Fue inevitable que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro, se sentó en la cama mientras admiraba la versión más joven de Valt. Pasó de página mirando más fotos del mismo tipo, estaba tan inmerso en aquellas fotografías que no notó que la puerta había sido ligeramente abierta y que alguien lo observaba.

Pasó a la siguiente foto donde Valt bebé estaba siendo cargado por sus padres, sin embargo una persona en el fondo de la foto capturó su atención, era su madre.

Confundido hojeo a las siguiente página mirando incrédulo que está vez eran Ryu y Hana Kurenai los que sostenían entre sus brazos a Valt, debajo de esa foto había otra donde era él mismo, Shu Kurenai, el que estaba siendo cargado por Kento y Chiharu Aoi.

—¿Qué es esto? —susurró incrédulo, hojeo con rapidez el álbum topándose con más fotos donde Valt y él siendo unos bebés parecían casi hermanos, compartiendo cálidos escenarios donde jugaban, comían, se bañaban, prácticamente hacían cualquier cosa juntos.

Cuando terminó el álbum de su etapa de bebés tomó otro rápidamente, en este también habían fotos de ambos pero eran unos niños de quizás dos años de edad.

Era claro que no recordaba nada de aquello, por más feliz que parecía en esas imágenes no podía siquiera imaginarse en esas escenas.

—Valt… ¿tú sabías esto?

Preguntó a la nada, por supuesto no esperaba una respuesta por lo que se asustó en demasía cuando escuchó otra voz en la habitación.

—No, él no tiene ni idea.

Miró hacia la puerta de donde había surgido esa voz, la señora Aoi entró con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —Se adentró a la habitación con calma, miró alrededor las cajas en el suelo y luego a los álbumes que yacían en la única caja abierta—. ¡Oh, que recuerdos!

El albino volteó a mirar el álbum en sus manos, su expresión reflejaba a la perfección lo consternado que se encontraba.

—Yo… no entiendo nada de esto —De un solo movimiento cerró el álbum, miró a la nada confundido—. ¿Fotos mias y de Valt siendo bebés? ¿Cómo? Tiene todo esto guardado bajo su cama y nunca me lo dijo… ¿porque?

Chiharu lo miró en todo el tiempo mientras hablaba, sabía que el de ojos rojos tenía muchas dudas pero debía que procurar aclararlas una por una.

—Tranquilo —dijo la mayor acercando la silla del escritorio de Valt para sentarse en ella—. Esto que ves es mi pequeño secreto.

Shu la miró sorprendido.

—Guardé todas esas cajas debajo de la cama de Valt desde que tiene cinco años, le dije que nunca las abriera o desataria el caos en el mundo —Soltó una pequeña risa antes de continuar—. Al principio se asustó por guardar algo así debajo de su cama pero lo convencí de que era el único caballero en la Tierra que podía cumplir esa misión, después pasaron los años y olvidó que incluso existían.

—¿Y cómo está tan segura de que no las ha abierto? Casi no tienen nada de polvo —susurró Shu aun confundido, Chiharu rápidamente respondió.

—Conozco a Valt, se que en algún momento las abrió por curiosidad pero seguro fue hace años, el polvo cubría estas cajas pero hace poco las limpie. De no haber sido así entonces Valt debió reconocerte cuando llegaste, pero no lo hizo ¿o si?

—… No —respondió Shu bajando un poco la mirada, Chiharu tomó otro álbum de la caja y lo abrió.

—Como ya sabes tus papás son amigos íntimos de mi esposo y de mi, nos conocemos desde niños, crecimos juntos hasta que me casé con Kento, luego tus padres también se casaron cuando se enteraron que iban a tener un bebé. No me malentiendas, ellos ya se amaban desde mucho antes pero no habían podido planificar la fecha de la boda hasta que Hana presento sintomas.

Tomó una foto del álbum y la se la dio a Shu, la miró viendo a sus padres que sonreían a la cámara, ambos usaban sus prendas de recién casados.

—Siete meses después yo también me embarace de Valt, estábamos tan felices y cuando naciste me emocioné aún más por la llegada de esa manchita azul —Le extendió otra foto donde esta vez aparecía Chiharu en el hospital, cargando a un Valt bebé que dormía plácidamente—. En esos tiempos tus padres consiguieron un trabajo importante, ambos empezaron a pasar más tiempo afuera, no tuve ningún problema en cuidarlos, fue cuando empecé a sacar esas fotos.

Shu bajó la mirada, era un tanto difícil de comprender todo aquello, más aún si casi no recordaba nada.

/

La habitación estaba rodeada de un silencio sepulcral, Boa temblaba por la declaración del adulto, tan confundido como todos los demás adolescentes intercambio miradas con ellos.

—Yo… no sé de qué habla —respondió Boa con nerviosismo, las manos le temblaban y empezó a sudar frío.

—Claro que lo sabes, ¡no te hagas el desentendido!

El grito del adulto les puso a todos ellos la piel de gallina, Hana rápidamente salió de su trance y se volteo hacia el mayor.

—¡Ryu! No pierdas la calma, sabes que el verdadero responsable está en prisión.

El adulto rechisto, lanzó una mirada furiosa a los chicos y sin decir más salió de la habitación, dejando atrás el ambiente tenso.

Hana suspiro, negó en silencio y luego se dirigió a los muchachos.

—Por favor, no tomen en serio lo que dijo mi esposo, cuando está bajo estrés tiende a ser muy temperamental. ¡Ah, lamento este desastre! Lo limpiare ahora mismo.

—No, no se preocupe, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos —respondió Daigo con delicadeza pero aun así el semblante de la adulta decayó.

—O-Oh podemos quedarnos, de todos modos hace frío afuera —intervino Ken rápidamente, Hana lo miró y sonrió ligeramente.

—En ese caso traeré más té, solo esperen unos minutos.

Cuando ella abandonó la habitación casi todos soltaron un suspiro aliviado.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¡¿Secuestro?! —preguntó Boa alarmado, a su lado Ken asintió.

—Yo tampoco entendí pero ¿alguno de ustedes lo sabía?, ¿Shu fue secuestrado?

Rantaro tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, la taza en sus manos temblaba un poco.

—Debe tratarse de una broma, ¿verdad Ricitos?

Volteó al rubio a su lado notando una expresión de completa seriedad en el rostro, los demás también se dieron cuenta de ello; era una mala señal.

—... secuestro… un cargo de secuestro… por eso fue vetado…

—Eehm… ¿estas bien Ricitos? —preguntó Rantaro preocupado, el más bajo lo miró más preocupado que serio.

—Cuando llegué a la presidencia de la WBBA me notificaron de varias personas no deseadas, entre los archivos encontré las razones por las cuales los Raging Bulls cambiaron de dueño y de nombre.

—¿Los Raging Bulls? Todos sabemos eso, fue porque estaban ligados al Snake Pit ¿no es así Boa? —preguntó Ken al castaño quien asintió.

—Eso fue lo que se dio a conocer al medio público pero la realidad es aún más turbia —respondió Wakiya, se llevó una mano a la boca como si estuviera asimilando algo—. Es información confidencial.

—No puedes guardar silencio, parece muy importante —reclamó Rantaro pero nadie le siguió el juego.

—Si alguna de esa información llega a hacerse pública gracias a mi entonces perdería la presidencia de la WBBA —respondió el de ojos azules, apretó los puños frustrado—. Si pierdo eso no sabria que hacer.

Lo último lo susurró tan bajo que solo Rantaro pudo escucharlo, le dirigió una mirada triste.

—Ricitos…

—En ese caso quizás sea mejor que les cuente yo misma.

Nuevamente habló la madre de Shu que ya estaba de regreso, los chicos después de escuchar su propuesta se miraron entre sí algo inseguros.

—¿Creé que sea conveniente? Quizás Shu no quiere que nos enteremos de esto —dijo Murasaki alarmado a la mujer, ella asintió en respuesta.

—Ustedes son amigos de mi hijo, tan solo mirense —dijo mientras sonreía amable—, han estado buscándolo desde hace horas y siguen aquí por el, les importa mucho. Hablar de un intento de secuestro no es fácil para nadie, mi hijo tal vez nunca les vaya a contar de esto pero deben saberlo, yo les contaré.

Wakiya estaba a punto de decir algo en contra pero sintió un roce en su mano, miró a su lado a Rantaro que le sonrió ladino, como incitandolo a que no hablara por el momento. El rubio menor sintió la sangre subirle al rostro y acató su petición, desviando la mirada avergonzado.

—Pasó hace años cuando todavía vivíamos en Alemania, mi esposo y yo nos enteramos que Shu no había ido a ninguna de sus clases extracurriculares durante varias semanas. Por supuesto nos enojamos y quisimos saber qué sucedía con él así que lo confrontamos una noche pero no parecía reaccionar a nuestros regaños —se detuvo un momento para suspirar con pesadez—. Decidimos dejarlo en paz a cambio de que regresara a sus actividades, pasaron los meses y todo parecía normal, Shu siguió asistiendo a sus clases mientras nosotros trabajamos todo el día. Pero un día regresamos temprano a casa y Shu no estaba, lo esperamos por horas pero no llegaba. Cuando nos decidimos a llamar a la policía el teléfono empezó a sonar, contestó un sujeto que se hacía llamar Theodore Glass.

Casi todos a excepción de Wakiya se sorprendieron por escuchar ese nombre de nuevo, Ken volteo hacia Boa mientras la señora Kurenai continuaba.

—Nos dijo que no estorbemos si queríamos que Shu estuviera a salvo, dijo que había esperado por mucho tiempo y que él era su última esperanza, nunca supe a qué se refería. Ryu y yo nos apresuramos en alertar a la policía y atraparon al tipo en el aeropuerto. Shu estaba inconsciente en el auto de ese señor, parecía que no sufrió ningún daño físico; cuando despertó pensé que iba a estar asustado o feliz por que lo encontramos pero… no fue así.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Daigo abrumado por la información.

—Él nos gritó muy molesto, dijo que habíamos arruinado sus planes —Bajo la mirada antes de continuar—. La policía nos informó después de que interrogaron a ese señor, supimos que él le propuso a mi hijo integrarse a su equipo pero no debía decirle a nadie. Al final Theodore quedó preso en Alemania por intento de secuestro de un menor.

—Luego fue extraditado a los Estados Unidos por explotación infantil, ahí los cargos eran más y como sabemos, todavía sigue pagando sus delitos —continuo Wakiya la historia que todo el mundo se sabía.

—Boa, ¿tú sabías esto? —preguntó Ken al de ojos verdes a su lado, este parecía igual de sorprendido que todos.

—No.. yo no tenía la menor idea.

—Seguro sucedió después de que terminó el torneo mundial, cuando Theodore lo perdió todo. —dijo Daigo analizando la situación.

Hana no quería aparentarlo pero fue inevitable que su mirada se afilara cada vez que miraba a ese chico de ojos verdes.

—También nos enteramos que ese señor era el líder de las personas que robaron su bley… bey, o como se llame esa cosa a mi hijo. Tú se lo robaste, tú también eres responsable.

La voz severa de la señora Kurenai aceleró el ritmo cardiaco de Boa quien solo miró a todos lados sin saber donde esconderse, rápidamente Wakiya junto a Rantaro se posicionaron entre ambos.

—Señora Kurenai, este chico es solo otra víctima de Theodore Glass —dijo Murasaki con seriedad.

—Theodore Glass es un tipo super malo, manipulo a mucha gente —continuó Rantaro, Ken y Daigo se levantaron de su lugar para colocarse junto a los rubios.

—Es una larga historia pero debe confiar en nosotros, Boa no es alguien malo.

—Nosotros lo sabemos muy bien, Valt Aoi fue el responsable de terminar con ese reinado de terror.

Hana miró a los chicos sorprendida por sus palabras, bajó la mirada y soltó una risa que extraño a todos.

—Tranquilos, yo no busco ninguna clase de venganza contra nadie —Una sonrisa surco su rostro—. Solo quería aclarar porque mi marido actuó así, además que… ese incidente trajo más consecuencias para Shu. A pesar de que sucedió eso nuestro trabajo siguió absorbiendo todo nuestro tiempo y no nos detuvimos a pensar que Shu quizás necesitaba ayuda. Él se alejo de las personas, siempre culpaba a todos por no tener una relación duradera y me avergüenza decir que Ryu y yo nos enteramos hasta hace poco de eso. Dejamos todo en Alemania y nos mudamos aquí con la esperanza de que Shu recobrara la confianza en los demás.

Se detuvo por instantes dejando la habitación en silencio, recién notando lo mucho que acababa de decir.

—Lamento si los incomode, es solo que ahora que los veo aquí, tan preocupados por mi hijo me doy cuenta que tomamos la desicion correcta —Sonrió cálidamente antes de continuar—. Shu ha conseguido buenos amigos que se preocupan por él, aunque sea solo un paso de los muchos que faltan por dar.

Los presentes se miraron una ultima vez, solo que en esta ocasión miradas decididas se plasmaron en el rostro de todos.

—No se preocupe señora Kurenai —dijo Rantaro a la vez que dejaba la taza vacía en una mesa.

—Gracias por todo pero debemos irnos —Wakiya le entregó a la confundida mujer su taza vacía, ella la recibió un poco extrañada con sus acciones.

Luego de manera inesperada, todos los chicos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia, agradeciendo a la mujer para después salir apresurados del lugar.

—¡Oi-Oigan! Déjenme llevarlos a su casa —exclamó ella saliendo apresurada tras ellos, Ken siendo el que iba atrás de todo el grupo se detuvo un momento para contestar.

—Gracias pero no es necesario, antes iremos a visitar a un buen amigo que nos necesita.

Y se dio la media vuelta, marchándose y acelerando el paso. Hana aunque sorprendida, sonrió a los chicos que se alejaban en grupo.

—Ese idiota… ¡Idiota Shu! —exclamó Wakiya a la nada pero todos lo escuchaban mientras corrían—. ¡Miedoso egoísta! No puedes alejarnos tan fácil.

Boa en algún punto se separó del grupo, ninguno de ellos se dió cuenta pero sabia que era lo mejor por el momento. Entre gritos aceleraron el ritmo, con destino a la residencia Aoi.

/

Shu miraba una foto donde jugaba a con Valt, a su lado Chiharu seguía contando lo que sucedía en cada fotografía.

—Para Valt eras como su hermano mayor, te seguía a todos lados como un patito sigue a su madre y yo era para ti como una tía, solías llamarme "tía Chiharu" a pesar de que solo era amiga de tu familia.

Le extendió una foto del atardecer, Shu al principio pareció extrañado por la imagen pero después notó dos pequeñas figuras a lo lejos, tomándose de las manos.

"_La misma fotografía que tienen abajo"_, pensó a la par que recordaba ese marco que hace pocas horas había llamado su atención.

—Un día tus padres me informaron que se irían del país por una oferta de trabajo, no tuve el corazón para decirle a Valt al respecto. Eventualmente ese día llegó y tú se lo dijiste, tomé esta foto, fue el último día que estuvieron juntos.

Shu admiró la imagen, maravillado pero a la vez confundido por todo, pasó sus dedos sobre ella como si se tratara de un valioso tesoro.

—Pero ahora él no está aquí —susurró muy bajo, Chiharu notó como su semblante decayó—, estoy solo otra vez.

Nuevamente lo asaltó esa terrible opresión en el pecho, quizás era algo que no podría cambiar. Sintió una mano sobre el hombro, miró a la madre de Valt que tenía una expresión compasiva.

—Cuando te fuiste a Alemania estaba tan preocupada por ti, sabía que tus padres no tendrían tiempo para cuidarte, ¿quién iba a curar tus heridas cuando te lastimaras?, ¿podrías alimentarte bien? ¿harías buenos amigos?. Hoy te vuelvo a mirar y se las respuestas que buscaba pero ya no tiene que ser así, no más.

—Ya no quiero volver a intentarlo, ya estoy cansado —El desánimo que emanaba era fuerte, Chiharu negó.

—Nunca debes dejar de intentarlo, los amigos estan para apoyarse siempre sin importar que.

Shu alzó la cabeza y la miró sorprendido, por un momento sintió la misma energía de Valt en ella. Recordó aquel día en el que se hicieron amigos (nuevamente, al parecer), fue inevitable que una sonrisa muy ligera curvara sus labios, misma que se desvaneció casi al instante.

—Pero confíe en Valt y se marchó, ¿quien más quisiera tenerme como amigo?

Antes de poder responder escucharon algo desde el exterior del lugar, Chiharu se levantó para asomarse desde la ventana del cuarto. Sonrió y volteó para mirar a Shu con cierta complicidad.

—Quizás no lo sientas ahora, pero tú ya tienes amigos.

El albino le devolvió una mirada confundida, se levantó a donde Chiharu estaba para mirar afuera. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados, pues en el exterior el equipo de beyblade extraoficial del instituto lo saludaban felices y al parecer, cansados.

Parpadeó repetidamente para verificar que no se tratase de un sueño, Chiharu le sonrió.

—Tal vez ha llegado el momento en que debes dar tú salto de fe, ya hay alguien que va a atraparte cuando caigas.

Las orbes rubíes de Shu se cristalizaron, amenazando en dejar caer finas lagrimas en cualquier instante, frunció la nariz en un intento de no llorar.

—Creo que llegamos a tiempo, Ricitos —comentó Rantaro en el exterior del lugar, el rubio a su lado se cruzó de brazos orgulloso.

—Por supuesto, así tenía que ser —pronunció mientras miraba a Shu quien secaba esas diminutas lágrimas en sus ojos, sonrió ladino—. Vamos, hay que entrar, debo patearle el trasero a ese idiota por casi lograr alejarme.

Chiharu salió de la habitación para recibir a los chicos, ellos rápidamente se dirigieron donde Shu y empezaron a regañarlo como si fueran sus padres, después de un rato conversaron amenamente. La señora Aoi les llevó aperitivos y los invitó a quedarse a pasar la noche, aceptaron gustosos y cuando finalmente cayeron dormidos ella sonrió.

—La juventud, tan dramática como recuerdo.


	27. A flote

**Notas iniciales**

Hola! Llegó aquí con un capitulo más de esta historia! Quiero responder lindos comentarios que me dejaron la vez pasada

**Nozomi Hikaru:** Disfrute, adore, ame leer todos y cada uno de tus comentarios, si pudiera responder a cada uno de ellos lo haria con gusto (pero fanfiction quito la opcion de responder a usuarios no registrados x.x) Se que no todos pueden seguir el ritmo de la historia y me alegro mucho que te hayas armado tremendo maraton hasta las dos de la mañana. No es un secreto que amo hacerlos sufrir con todo el drama (muajaja) y aun falta por ver como Valt y Shu arreglaran sus asuntos, si es que van a hacerlo (uups!). Espero que disfrutes este y más capitulos venideros! Nos leemos!

**Sakurita de Li: **No te preocupes por eso, yo tampoco he leido casi nada por estar escribiendo precisamente TuT Me alegro que estes disfrutando esta historia! Afortunadamente la pandemia no me ha afectado tanto como a otras personas, la Universidad es lo unico que me preocupa (de ahi que he estado actualizando todo lo que pueda), también cuidate mucho c: Esperemos que la pandemia no se alargue aun mas. Nos leemos!

* * *

Se lavaba los dientes en el baño a la mayor velocidad que podía, ya se le hacía muy tarde para la escuela.

"_Todo por quedarme a hablar toda la noche con ese idiota"_, pensó entre feliz y enojado pues el día anterior durmio hasta altas horas de la madrugada por conversar con el mayor de los Kiyama.

Inevitablemente una estúpida sonrisa se le pintó en el rostro al recordar aquello, no supo en qué momento exactamente su conversación pasó de Shu y los acontecimientos de hace pocos días en la casa de los Aoi y cambió por una amena conversación como las que tenían en tiempos de antaño.

Quizás fue por el estupido comentario de Rantaro sobre el inigualable sabor de las paletas de tutifruti, luego el le llamó un idiota cuando le recalco que cualquier cosa sabor a tutifruti sabia así. Y fue como comenzaron a discutir tal cual en los viejos tiempos, aunque a larga distancia.

Enjuagó el exceso de dentífrico en su boca y secó los restos de agua en el rostro; se dio un último vistazo en el espejo verificando que todo estuviera en orden. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía se sonrojó a más no poder y salió de ahí.

"_¡Co-Como si yo necesitara arreglarme para ir a la escuela!"_, pensó en un fallido intento de autoconvencerse, pues muy en el fondo deseaba verse bien frente a ese tonto rubio de las paletas.

"_¿Qué tiene de malo ser un poco vanidoso?"_

Ahí va otro intento de negación.

Subió a su limusina con el chofer llegando en poco tiempo a la escuela, entró al edificio y se dirigió su salón donde la mayoría de sus compañeros platicaban tranquilamente unos con los otros, esperando a que las clases dieran comienzo.

Miró a Shu en su lugar de siempre, le sonrió y alzó la mano saludándolo a lo que él también sonrió ligeramente en respuesta.

—Te ves bien —comentó el albino confundiendo un poco a Wakiya.

—¿Yo? Siempre.

Shu rodó los ojos un tanto divertido.

—Me refiero a que te ves más contento de lo usual.

—Ah eso —El rubio bajó un poco la mirada a la vez que su sonrisa se remarco más—. Si, creo que me siento bastante bien.

—Me alegro —contestó el de ojos rojos con simpleza, luego bajó la mirada como si estuviera decidiendo decirle algo. Wakiya lo noto así que espero algunos segundos antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué pasa?

Shu pareció reaccionar y lo miró, extrañamente inseguro como Wakiya no lo había visto antes. El albino golpeó con el dedo su escritorio nervioso previo a responder.

—Bueno es que yo… —hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire, Wakiya no sabía que quería decir el de ojos rojos así que solo espero a que estuviera listo—, quería decirte que lo siento mucho, por lo del otro día en el puente.

El de mirada azulada sonrió, cerró los ojos a la vez que entrecruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza, recargándose de lleno en su asiento.

—No tienes porque disculparte, todos hablamos de más a veces.

—Bueno si pero me porte como un estupido ingrato y…

Wakiya alzó la mano y negó, silenciando al instante al albino.

—Ya te lo dije, no es necesario que te disculpes —Abrió ligeramente los ojos para mirar con esa sonrisa orgullosa a Kurenai—. Estamos bien.

Shu cambió su expresión nerviosa por una sonrisa ligera, pareció relajarse un poco y regresó la mirada a su escritorio.

—Gracias pero te equivocas —El rubio alzó una ceja un tanto confundido, Shu continuó calmado—. Si necesitaba disculparme.

Wakiya sonrió, miró hacia el techo despreocupadamente.

—Tonto.

El día continuó tan normal como siempre, cuando las clases terminaron el albino no necesito invitación alguna para subir con el rubio a donde el club de bey siempre entrenaba. Cuando llegaron ya estaban todos preparándose paras las batallas, Shu se acercó al par de azabaches saludandolos lo mejor que podía mientras que Wakiya se dirigió con Rantaro quien parecía revisar algo en su teléfono.

—Todavía no empieza el entrenamiento y ya estas holgazaneando —regañó Murasaki al de ojos marrón quien solo le lanzo una mirada infantilmente irritada.

—Al menos yo llegué a tiempo, no como tú Ricitos —replicó Kiyama a la par que guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, Wakiya sonrió felizmente orgulloso.

Y empezó una discusión amigable entre ambos, ya extrañaban hacer ese tipo de cosas así que en sus mentes no había espacio alguno para siquiera pensar en sus respectivas "parejas", en este momento eran igual que antes de todo ese asunto.

El entrenamiento empezó al poco tiempo, batallas amigables por aquí y por allá, rivalidades tan vivas como el primer día salían a la luz al igual que la diversión y la convivencia.

Shu quien apenas estaba familiarizado con aquello recibió una pequeña cátedra de parte de todo el club sobre los cambios que el juego había atravesado durante los últimos años; el albino escuchó fascinado todo lo que explicaban. Así que finalmente tomó una importante decisión que dio a conocer después de una batalla entre Ken y Rantaro.

—Quiero hacer un anuncio, bueno creo que es más una petición.

Los chicos lo miraron curiosos, Shu sacó de su pantalón a su pequeño bey y se los enseñó.

—Lo he estado pensando mucho y ya tome mi decisión, me gustaría volver a ser blader.

Después de cortos segundos de silencio donde todos asimilaban sus palabras, el albino recibió felicitaciones y el apoyo de cada uno de ellos.

—Es una declaración atrevida —dijo Wakiya mientras sonreía contento, se señaló a sí mismo con su pulgar—. Déjame ayudarte, haré que un grupo de expertos actualicen a tú bey.

Shu parpadeo confundido.

—Es muy amable de tu parte pero creo que yo puedo hacerlo.

El rubio negó con el dedo.

—No aceptaré un no por respuesta, tú bey se ha quedado un tanto rezagado así que si quieres actualizarlo necesitarás de la ayuda de varios expertos —Se acercó a Shu y rodeo sus hombros con el brazo—. Además, uno de los muchos trabajos que tengo como presidente de la WBBA es ayudar a los nuevos bladers a encontrar su propio camino.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Eres el presidente de la WBBA? —preguntó Shu incrédulo, Wakiya lo soltó y al igual que todos los demás lo miraron extrañados.

—¿No lo sabías? —preguntó Daigo, Shu negó.

—Creo que hay muchas cosas en las que debemos ponerte al día —comentó Ken usando a su recién reparado Besu.

Shu sonrió al par de azabaches, le dejó a Wakiya su bey y en poco tiempo se marchó con Ken y Daigo a la casa de este último, con el propósito de estudiar para las exámenes que se aproximaban nuevamente.

O quizás era un plan macabro de los tres para dejar a Wakiya y Rantaro un tiempo a solas.

Poco tiempo después de que se fueran, el rubio más bajo analizaba con la mirada el potencial del pequeño Spriggan mientras Rantaro por su parte se agachó para limpiar el estadio con un trapo.

Wakiya iba y venía mirando al bey, tan entretenido estaba que no se dio cuenta hacia donde caminaba. Terminó tropezando con el cuerpo de Rantaro, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y terminaron por caer dentro del estadio.

Aunque la arena no era tan grande para que cayeran de lleno si poseía una pendiente más pronunciada de lo usual, provocando que la tarea de levantarse de ahí fuera bastante complicada.

Wakiya quedó debajo de Rantaro, el más alto lo estaba aplastando.

—¡Muévete! Pesas mucho —reclamó Murasaki a lo que el otro respondió.

—¡Es lo que intento!

Las manos de Rantaro se aferraban al borde del estadio pero no podía tomar el impulso suficiente para levantarse solo, pues no tenía un buen punto de equilibrio en esa posición, optó por primero acomodar las piernas para hallar mejor estabilidad.

Wakiya sintió por primera vez que sus piernas se habían enredado con las de Audaz, se sonrojó un poco pero no dijo nada, solo espero paciente a que Rantaro pudiera zafarse.

Cuando el más alto pensó que lo lograría, se impulsó con los brazos hacia arriba pero no se levantó mucho, abruptamente perdió el equilibrio de nuevo y casi cae de cara sobre el de ojos azules. Afortunadamente pudo sostenerse a tiempo posicionando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Wakiya, sus rostros se separaban por pocos centímetros.

Se miraron sorprendidos por la nueva posición, la cercanía entre ambos hizo que sus rostros se tiñeran de carmesí.

—¡¿Qu-Qué crees que haces?! ¡Muévete ya! —exclamó Wakiya después de un rato pues Rantaro no apartaba la vista encima suyo, naturalmente sintió un revoltijo en su interior.

Audaz por su parte no respondió de inmediato, en cambio admiro embelesado el rostro de Murasaki, fascinado por cada uno de sus rasgos.

—Había olvidado lo lindo que eres.

Aquellas palabras dejaron sin habla a Murasaki, miró a Rantaro quien pareció no reaccionar a lo que dijo, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que declaró.

Incluso antes de pensar en algo con lo que pudiera reclamar, sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco cuando la mano de Kiyama se posó sobre la mejilla derecha, luego vio cómo su rostro se acercó para besar su mejilla contraria.

Sintió como si su cuerpo se volviera gelatina, después del beso en la mejilla Rantaro siguió trazando un camino con sus labios por todo su rostro. La frente, su nariz, sobre los párpados y las sienes; su mano sobre su rostro empezó a moverse hacia su cabello y acaricio su cabeza con mucho cuidado.

Wakiya empezó a dejarse llevar por el calor que emanaba el aliento del chico, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se limitó a disfrutar el toque de esos labios con los que tanto fantaseó desde hace algunos años.

Cuando llegó a la zona de la boca, el rubio de ojos marrón sacó un poco su lengua y humedecio los labios contrarios con una lentitud casi mortal. Finalmente se abalanzó de lleno sobre el otro iniciando un beso francés.

El de ojos azules recibió gustoso el contacto, su lengua participó en la danza mientras la mente de los dos se perdía poco a poco.

¿Cuánto tiempo duró su beso? No lo sabían pero no estaban saciados, tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando terminó el primer beso y continuaron con otro y otro. De lo que sí fueron conscientes fue del calor que iba en aumento, la situación se estaba poniendo peligrosa cuando el roce de sus partes bajas se hizo presente pero no les importó mucho.

Quizás hubieran llegado a algo más de no ser por una vibración proveniente del teléfono de Rantaro, el cual estaba guardado en su bolsillo del pantalón.

Como si despertara de un encantamiento, Rantaro se apartó abruptamente de Murasaki, este último también entró en razón por lo que recién aconteció.

Se miraron sorprendidos para después desviar el rostro a otro lado, sus rostros color escarlata delataban lo avergonzados que se sentían.

—De-Debo irme.

Sin más, Rantaro se levantó con una milagrosa facilidad y salió a todo dar del lugar.

Wakiya escuchó el estruendo provocado por la puerta al cerrarse cuando Rantaro salió de ahí, se quedó un rato más ahí tendido en el estadio mirando hacia el cielo, sin dejar de preguntarse si lo que pasó hace unos momentos fue real o una simple alucinación.

Sintió una vibración proveniente de sus propios bolsillos, sacó el teléfono encontrándose con un mensaje.

"_Hola Wakiya! Soy yo, Valt!_

_Solo quería que supieras que este es mi nuevo numero, ya se lo pase a Ken y apenas a Audaz c:_

_Llamaré cuando pueda oki? El entrenamiento en el BC Sol es un poco duro :p"_

—Seguro fue el mensaje de Valt el que nos interrumpió.

Dijo a la nada, aún seguía pensando en esa dulce sensación sobre su boca. Toco sus labios ligeramente mientras sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago.

Finalmente decidió levantarse de ahí, sintió un peso extra sobre el cabello encontrando ahí enredado el bey de Shu.

Suspiro y empezó a desatorar con cuidado el bey, cuando lo logró en automático se dirigió a donde estaba su mochila notando al instante que justo al lado había una extra.

Tomó su teléfono y le sacó una foto, luego la envió adjunto a un mensaje a su propietario.

-_¡Dejaste tú mochila idiota!_

La pantalla marco que el mensaje fue leído y que estaba escribiendo.

_-Ah! Es cierto!_

Wakiya sonrió dulcemente y empezó a teclear.

_-Mañana te la llevo_

_-Gracias Ricitos 3_

Sintió la cara hervir cuando vio ese corazón, nervioso contestó

_-¡Tonto!_


	28. Día a día

**Notas iniciales**

Bueno como habran notado el Rankiya ha estado muy activo ultimamente en el fic, con Valt lejos y Shu en medio de una transicion no es el momento para seguir con el Shualt. Lamento si algunos piensan que el Rankiya se ha apoderado de la historia pero no sera asi por mucho tiempo, pronto habra mas Shualt :3, pero repito, todavia no es el momento, creo que sera solo otro capitulo largo de Rankiya y regresamos a la programación normal *u*

Respondo a tu comentario **Sakurita de Li**: Me parece bien! Hay que aprovechar este tiempo de cuarentena TuT Lograr hacer a Shu blader es una de mis metas, definitivamente no puede quedarse fuera :3

Espero les guste! Nos leemos!

* * *

—Es un traje muy elegante y hermoso, ¿tú qué dices señor Purpuroso?

Pronunció cierto rubio adinerado mientras veía un distinguido traje negro colocado cuidadosamente dentro de una caja no menos ostentosa.

Tomo cuidadosamente el saco y se lo coloco, las mangas le quedaban un poco grandes al igual que la parte de los hombros, se miró frente al espejo con una sonrisa amplia.

—¿Crees que le quede bien a tu padre?

De nuevo se dirigió al peluche de dragón, volteo a mirarlo sobre su cama, sus pequeños pero lindos y redondos ojitos negros brillaron como si le diera su completa aprobacion.

—¿Pero qué cosas digo? Claro que le quedara perfecto.

Después de quitarse el saco y volver a guardarlo cuidadosamente en la caja escuchó que tocaban su puerta, después de decir un simple "adelante" la puerta se abrió.

—Joven Murasaki, tiene visitas —anunció el mayordomo, Wakiya pareció confundido con sus palabras.

—¿De quién se trata?

—El joven Karlisle.

Se quedó unos momentos en blanco, no había visto a Silas desde aquel día cuando lo amenazó con decirle todo su plan a Rantaro en plena calle y bueno, al final terminó por golpear por accidente a Audaz. Si quería verlo no podían ser buenas noticias, pero también sabía que si le negaba la entrada a su hogar no dejaría de fastidiarlo.

—¿Joven Murasaki? —La voz de su mayordomo lo sacó del ensimismamiento, este se dio cuenta que no lo había escuchado así que volvió a repetir—. Le preguntaba si desea que lo haga pasar.

—Eeem yo… —dubitativo por su decisión, apenas fue capaz de comunicarla—. Dejalo entrar.

Con un asentimiento el mayordomo se marchó un momento para acatar la petición del rubio, Wakiya por su lado suspiró, movió la caja que contenía el elegante traje de su cama y la guardó debajo. En cuestión de segundos la puerta de su alcoba volvió a ser tocada, el mayordomo entró con Silas detrás suyo.

—Amo Murasaki, el joven Silas —anunció el hombre, Wakiya asintió.

—Gracias, puedes dejarnos solos.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y se fue dejando a ambos adolescentes a solas, el chico de cabellera verde entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si, analizo el sitio con cierta curiosidad.

—Vaya, asi que esta es la habitación de un niño rico —dijo Silas burlonamente, el rubio ignoró su comentario por completo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez?, creí que ya te habías ido de regreso a España —comentó Wakiya con molestia mientras se hacía el distraído en el celular.

—De hecho estoy aquí por eso mismo —El rubio levantó el rostro y por primera vez las miradas de los dos se encontraron, Silas sonrió ampliamente—. Mañana sale mi vuelo.

Un tanto perplejo, Murasaki dejó de lado el aparato y parpadeo repetidamente, rápidamente se recompuso.

—Entonces… supongo que hoy le dirás todo a Rantaro.

Silas soltó una risa tan sincera que confundió a Wakiya momentáneamente.

—En absoluto, solo vine a desearte buena suerte.

—No lo entiendo, ¿ahora a qué te refieres?

El de cabello verde negó con la cabeza mientras su suave sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro; se recargo en una pared con esa pose ególatra de siempre.

—Para ser honesto no creo que mi presencia sea necesaria por más tiempo, después de verte a ti y Rantaro el otro día me di cuenta que todo saldría muy bien entre los dos.

—¿El otro día? —preguntó el rubio confundido, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la otra tarde donde se beso con Rantaro, los colores se le subieron a la cabeza—. ¿T-Tú.. nos viste? ¿có-cómo? Imposible…

Silas levantó una ceja extrañado por la reacción de Murasaki.

—Pues si, todavia tengo el video —sacó su celular del bolsillo y presiono la pantalla—. Mira.

En el aparato empezó a reproducirse un video donde Rantaro estaba tirado en el suelo y Wakiya sostenía su cabeza en su regazo con una expresión angustiada.

El rubio, después de un rato de estar viendo el video, se dio cuenta que Silas se refería a aquel día cuando lo amenazó de hablar con Rantaro y él, por accidente, terminó por golpearlo en el rostro.

"_¡Me salvé!"_, pensó llenándose de alivio el corazón. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado para centrarse en la conversación con su antiguo subordinado.

—¿Ya pasó algo entre ustedes, verdad? —preguntó Silas repentinamente con una expresión pícara, Wakiya sintió a su corazón saltar del susto como una pulga.

—¿Qué dices? —La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Murasaki, por lo que fingirse desentendido al respecto le salió tan mal que ni él mismo creyó en sus palabras.

—¡Lo sabía!

La vergüenza que Wakiya sentía era enorme, desvió la mirada a otro lado sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Descuida, se que todo saldrá bien así que ya no te tengo que amenazar. —Recompuso su postura y empezó a andar para salir de la habitación—. Como sea, ya tengo que irme.

—Voy a terminar con Ranjiro

Silas se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, volteo un poco para ver a un Wakiya bastante decidido y seguro con sus palabras. Soltó una risa ligera.

—Ya te estabas tardando.

Y siguió su camino saliendo de la habitación del rubio, este por su lado se dejó caer en su cama sintiéndose liviano como pocas veces. Miró a su lindo peluche de dragón y lo abrazó, sonriendo plenamente.

—Si, ya es hora.

/

Cierto albino de ojos rojos caminaba amenamente entre las calles, miraba ocasionalmente las casas y comercios locales alrededor. Antes de llegar a su destino optó por tomar otro camino diferente como últimamente hacía, cada día descubria nuevos lugares hermosos así como otros bastante comunes, no importaba mucho los detalles solo quería ver algo distinto.

La escuela había terminado hace pocas horas, se quedó un rato a convivir con el club pero su bey todavía no estaba actualizado, por lo que sin tener algo con que entrenar se tuvo que ir un poco más temprano.

De cualquier modo aprovecharía ese tiempo, reviso en su teléfono el mapa para verificar que tanto faltaba para llegar a la clínica. Notó como sus manos sudaban un poco, estaba algo nervioso pues nunca antes había ido con un psicólogo.

No le faltaba mucho para llegar, solo unas cuantas calles más adelante y llegaría sin problemas, solo se detuvo un momento en una tienda cercana para comprar una paleta de yogurt.

Una vibración proveniente de su teléfono llamó su atención, sacó nuevamente el aparato de sus bolsillos, miró que recién le llegó un mensaje de un número desconocido, sin pensarlo mucho decidió abrirlo.

"Hola, soy yo Valt!"

Apenas leer esa primera línea su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, continuó leyendo fingiendo sentirse calmado.

"Tuve un pequeño accidente con mi teléfono anterior, por eso no conteste llamadas ni mensajes :c Este es mi nuevo número, espero lo guardes!

Te llamaré cuando pueda, he estado ocupado"

Sin más el mensaje llegó a su fin, Shu no sabía si sentirse feliz o decepcionado por el mensaje de Valt, ya desde hace un tiempo sabía que Valt había cambiado de teléfono y que se comunicaba de a poco con cada uno de sus amigos, sin embargo él era el último en recibir algún mensaje del chico. Obviamente estaba contento porque considero en hablarle después de todo lo que paso pero aun así, ese mensaje lo sentía tan ajeno al Valt que conoció, del que se enamoró.

Fue considerado pero algo frío, como si solo se lo hubiera enviado por una simple obligación.

"_Justo lo que odio de las amistades"_, pensó el albino sintiendo su corazón llenarse de tristeza, no esperaba que precisamente Valt sería el que lo haría sentir así de decepcionado.

Cuando una sensación fría se escurrio por su mano salió de sus pensamientos, miró su paleta de yogurt que se derretía de a poco.

"_¡No! No es momento de deprimirse"_, pensó dándose ánimos, terminó su paleta y aceleró el paso hacia la clínica.

/

Wakiya miraba a las personas marcharse de la escuela, desde el techo parecían hormigas.

"_Nunca me di cuenta que la azotea quedaba tan alto"_, pensó alejándose lentamente de la orilla que, aunque cercada, le asustaba un poco.

Se acercó a sus cosas, la mochila que llevaba de uso diario no era lo suficientemente grande para la caja del traje por lo que tuvo que llevar una bolsa aparte.

La puerta se abrió, a través de ella entró Rantaro campante y fresco como siempre.

—Ah Ricitos, sigues aquí —dijo el rubio más alto pues ya todos los demás se habían marchado, él fue al baño y regresó por sus cosas así que no esperó encontrarse con nadie.

—Aaam si, yo…

Ante el titubear del de ojos azules, Rantaro se acercó un poco por la espalda. Wakiya notó sus movimientos y se puso rápidamente de pie, escondiendo detrás la bolsa.

—Bueno —dijo con cierta intriga en la voz—, ¿estás bien? Pareces distraído.

Sin decir nada, Murasaki extendió la bolsa a Rantaro, este un tanto confundido no reaccionó.

—To-Tomala —pidió el de ojos azules avergonzado, Rantaro con lentitud acercó su mano y tomó la bolsa que aunque no lo parecía, pesaba un poco.

Curioso por el contenido la abrio encontrandose una caja larga de un elegante porte color negro que posteriormente coloco en el suelo, miro a Wakiya una ultima vez, este le incentivo a continuar.

Destapó la caja con cuidado, en el interior se halló con un saco elegante que hacia juego con un pantalon de la misma clase, ambos de un color negro poco vivido pero que a la vez, resaltaba.

—Vaya, Wakiya esto es… —miró al nombrado quien sonreía levemente.

—Bueno, tú querías un traje ¿no?

—Si pero fue solo una broma, no tenías que comprarme uno.

—Y no lo hice —dijo el de ojos azules confundiendo un poco a Kiyama, se acercó y tomó el saco, le mostró la etiqueta revelando un grabado—. Era de mi padre, ya no le queda y me lo regaló hace tiempo. Pasarán unos años para que me quede bien así que prefiero dártelo.

Rantaro miro al más bajo, perplejo por su declaración y sinceridad.

—Yo… no sé qué decir.

—Entonces no digas nada —El de ojos azules extendió el saco, tocando con él levemente al otro—. Pruebatelo, no lo pienses tanto.

Kiyama aunque algo dubitativo optó por hacerle caso, Wakiya sostuvo la prenda mientras Rantaro se quitaba la chaqueta mal colocada que siempre llevaba sobre los hombros. Luego lo ayudó a ponerse el saco, primero metió una mano con cuidado, Murasaki lo rodeó para que pudiera colocarse la otra manga sin problemas.

Rantaro terminó por arreglar la prenda sobre el mismo, se miró lo mejor que pudo y luego a Wakiya. El saco se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo, ni hombros ni mangas se extendían más allá de donde deberían, era poco común para el usar ese tipo de ropa pero no estaba del todo mal.

—Se te ve bien —comentó Murasaki contento por ese hecho, Rantaro le sonrio picaro.

—¿En serio? ¿Me veo guapo?

Por un pequeño lapso quedaron en silencio que fue interrumpido cuando ambos rieron, divertidos en cierta manera por todo y nada.

Wakiya sintió un jalón en la mano, sin poder protestar al respecto se vio envuelto por los brazos del de ojos marrón. Antes de protestar o preguntar al respecto, Kiyama habló.

—Gracias Ricitos, me gusta mucho.

Sintió la mano de Kiyama recorrerle el rostro, alzó la cara confundido por sus acciones encontrándose únicamente con la expresión pacífica y calmada de Rantaro.

Embelesado por la imagen de su amado se dejó llevar, el más alto colocó lentamente sus labios contra los de Wakiya iniciando un beso suave, Murasaki por su lado cerró los ojos y posó sus manos en la ancha espalda de Rantaro.

En las mentes de ambos no había cabida alguna para pensar en algo más que disfrutar ese contacto, el golpeteo de sus corazones y los escalofríos que los recorrían solo lo hacía más placentero.

A diferencia de la vez pasada, se detuvieron en el primer beso, Wakiya parpadeo rápidamente y detuvo el nacimiento del siguiente beso.

—T-Tengo que irme.

Sin más tomó su mochila y salió, rojo hasta las orejas por lo que recién aconteció pues se sentía raro, era como si Rantaro le estuviera pagando el traje con un beso.

Por su lado el mayor de los hermanos Kiyama se quedó ahí de pie, mirando la dirección a la que Wakiya se marchó. Se llevó una mano a los labios, tocandolos como si pudiera sentir aún sobre ellos los de Wakiya.

Sintió un revoltijo en el estómago parecido al preludio del vómito combinado con el golpeteo de mariposas que ya conocía.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_, pensó claramente confundido.

Un mensaje llegó a su teléfono, miro de quien era congelándose al leerlo.

De: Kaoru: Quiero la "prueba de amor".


	29. Lejos

**Notas iniciales:**

Hola que tal? Llego con otro capitulo mas de esta historia c: Procedo a responder los lindos comentarios que me dejaron la vez pasada.

**Sakurita de Li**: El Rankiya debe perdurar! El señor purpuroso tiene dos papás, tanto Rantaro como Wakiya son sus lindos papás UwU (aunque solo Wakiya lo ve como un hijo, para Rantaro el señor purpuroso solo es un regalo que no penso mucho hacer TuT, F por el señor purpuroso)

**andreasgl713:** Gracias por leer esta historia! El Rankiya es de mis shipp favoritos asi que no podia faltar aqui UwU Me halaga mucho tu comentario y seguira dandolo todo para seguir con esta historia!

Sin mas interrupcion, que empiece!

* * *

Rantaro frotaba ambas manos una contra la otra, no por que hiciera frío o algo similar sino por los nervios que lo invadian de pies a cabeza.

Miró su celular cauteloso, faltaban treinta minutos para que terminara la clase y el día escolar, rogaba a todos los entes mágicos y místicos existentes (excepto a los unicornios por supuesto), para que la clase terminara mucho más tarde de lo normal.

En muchas otras ocasiones desearía completamente lo contrario pero esos días no serían hoy, ¿la razón? Muy sencilla, después de casi un mes enferma, la pequeña Kaoru regresaría a la escuela hoy mismo.

No fue a verla a su casa en la mañana como solía hacer antes de que cayera enferma, pues desde su propuesta indecorosa no se atrevía a verla frente a frente.

Ese mensaje se había clavado muy hondo en su mente, releyó esa conversación que dejó a medias.

_De: Kaoru: Quiero la prueba de amor_

_Yo: ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Te sientes bien?_

_De: Kaoru: Lo he estado pensando mucho tiempo, estoy lista_

Guardó el teléfono, no se atrevió a responder nada después de eso a pesar de los siguientes mensajes de Kaoru, tanto relacionados al tema como otras preguntas más usuales.

"_Seguro solo se refiere a una prueba de amor como… volar un papalote juntos"_, pensó el rubio en un intento de autoconvencimiento, sin embargo los desanimos regresaron con rapidez.

"_No puedo ser tan optimista, es obvio de lo que está hablando"._

Soltó un largo suspiro, la inquietud de lo que fuera a suceder no lo dejaba en paz. Cuando las clases terminaran seguro Kaoru iría a buscarlo para hablar del tema.

No estaba muy seguro de que iba a suceder, que tenía que decir. Quería rechazar a Kaoru pero no podía hacerlo, no quería herir a la chica.

Una brillante mirada azulina se cruzó en sus memorias, unas rubias cejas que se fruncian en un gesto divertido adornaban esos ojos. Sintió nuevamente un satisfactorio golpeteo en el pecho que rápidamente fue acompañado por la sensación de culpa.

Sin duda alguna seguía amando a Wakiya, tan solo mirarlo sonreírle era el mejor regalo que jamás pensó tener, ni siquiera alucinar con besarlo pero eso ya lo había hecho.

¿Era bueno o malo que el rubio le correspondiera? A pesar de que odiaba su relación con Ranjiro quería respetarlos lo mejor posible, pues no se trataba de dos simples conocidos y ya, era la relación entre uno de sus mejores amigos y su hermano menor.

Cuando besó a Wakiya la primera vez no se detuvo a pensar en consecuencias ni un solo momento, solo quería conocer la sensación de besar a la persona que amas de verdad. Luego el panorama volvió a repetirse y a pesar de sentirse culpable por el posible engaño que ambos orquestaban en contra de Ranjiro no sintió culpa alguna hasta que volvió a casa y lo miró tranquilamente en su habitación, ignorante de su traición.

¿En qué momento decidió dar ese paso? Quizás fue cuando volvieron a hablarse y Wakiya rió de esa forma tan adorable, o tal vez fue cuando se enteró que después del golpe que Murasaki le propinó sin miramientos, este mismo también se encargó de cuidarlo personalmente en el hospital, sin separarse de su lado hasta que se aseguro que estaba bien.

Ese chico era único, si antes ya estaba enamorado de él ahora lo tenía loco de atar.

"_¿Pero qué hay de Kaoru? ¿Qué hay de Ranjiro?"_

Esas preguntas no dejaban de torturarlo, quería ser feliz al lado de Wakiya pero personas muy importantes para él saldrán lastimadas.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta sonó el timbre anunciando la finalización de las clases.

—Kiyama —llamó el profesor la atención del rubio quien solo lo miro—, recuerda que hoy te toca cerrar el salón cuando todos se vayan, aquí en mi escritorio están las llaves.

Asintió lentamente en respuesta, sus compañeros ya habían empezado a salir desde hace rato, Daigo con mochila en mano se acercó a él.

—Me gustaría quedarme pero iré al hospital con Ryota a visitar a Rei —dijo el azabache con cierto tono deprimente.

—Rei es la niña que ama los perros, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rantaro con algo de curiosidad, Daigo asintió.

—Si, ya lleva un tiempo con las _quimios_ y vamos a ir a subirle el animo.

—Está bien, toma —extendió a Daigo una de sus paletas, su sonrisa de siempre apareció—, dile que es de mi parte, si quiere más tendrá que convocar al gran Rantaro Kiyama a través de una llamada telefónica.

Su tono exageradamente divertido levantó un poco el ánimo del mayor de los Kurogami quien sonrió y después de despedirse, salió de ahí.

Rantaro lo miró felizmente, luego espero con la mirada perdida en la imagen que el enorme ventanal del salón le ofrecía del exterior. Las personas pasar de ahí para allá, tranquilas y ajenas a sus problemas, todos con diferentes cosas en mente.

Y cuando pensó que ya no había nadie en el salón, la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

**/**

Wakiya miraba de un lado a otro sin parar, en la entrada de la escuela se encontró a Daigo quien le dijo que Rantaro se quedaría un rato más en el salón, después el azabache se marchó.

Miró hacia la terraza de la escuela donde estaban Ken y Shu platicando sobre quien sabe que cosa, daba igual ahora mismo pues solo estaba ahí parado frente a la escuela por una simple razón, esperaba a que Ranjiro apareciera antes de que Rantaro los viera.

"_¡Finalmente!"_, pensó con gran alivio cuando visualizó la enorme cabellera rubia del chico acercándose a su dirección, en pocos segundos ya lo tenía frente a frente.

La seria expresión del menor de los Kiyama lo extraño un poco pero no le dio mucha importancia.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿para qué querías verme? —preguntó Ranjiro tosco, Wakiya solo parpadeó un poco confundido pero siguió con su plan inicial.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Agh diablos, ¿tú también?

Ranjiro de verdad parecía fastidiado por algo pero Wakiya no iba a detenerse de su decisión por nada del mundo.

—Mira, no tengo la menor idea de lo que tienes o porque estas molesto pero quiero que me pongas atención —habló lo más claro posible, Ranjiro rechisto pero se enfocó en el—. Ya no podemos seguir con esta estafa, lo siento pero debemos terminar ahora mismo.

Un corto silencio se estableció entre ellos, Ranjiro soltó un largo suspiro y se acercó a Murasaki tomándolo de los hombros con firmeza, el rubio más bajo no flaqueo ni un solo instante.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó más que serio, como si estuviera preguntando un asunto de vida o muerte.

Wakiya por su lado estaba muy confundido al respecto, esperaba un reclamo o una excusa para que continuaran con su relación falsa en primer lugar pero en cambio, solo esa pregunta tan enigmática salió de los labios de Ranjiro.

—¿P-Porque me lo preguntas así? ¿No vas a reclamarme? —Ranjiro soltó a Wakiya y retrocedió no más de un par de pasos.

—Siendo honesto ya me esperaba algo así —respondió Kiyama sorprendiendo a su pareja—. Hace días que no hablamos, además que Silas no nos ha fastidiado, ya ni nos vemos para organizar una nueva estrategia.

Wakiya primero se impresionó un poco pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

—Aahm, bueno. Ahí lo tienes —alargó la última sílaba antes de continuar con un tono casi inseguro—. Entonces… ¿amigos?.

Extendió la mano a Ranjiro quien no le devolvió el gesto pues, seguia mirandolo de aquella manera poco amigable.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme?

—No decirte, solo quiero preguntarte algo antes de que esto termine.

Torció la boca antes de continuar lo cual solo puso un poco nervioso a Wakiya quien expectante, esperaba su pregunta que después de un largo rato fue formulada.

—¿Estás seguro de que… mi hermano va a dejar a Kaoru?

El de mirada azulada se quedó un momento impactado, por segundos sintió su corazón oprimirse cuando contempló con rapidez aquella posibilidad pero que también rechazó al instante.

—No… no estamos hablando de eso —contestó titubeante, Ranjiro volvió a insistir.

—Pero se lo que va a pasar si acepto terminar con esto —Su tono seguro parecía más preocupado que nada, Wakiya estaba confundido por la insistencia del menor.

—No entiendo, algo está mal.

Ranjiro suspiro pesado en respuesta, no sabia como decirle al chico rubio las cosas que le habían sucedido hace poco con Kaoru.

Todo al final resultó ser un embrollo en vano, ya no tenía la misma motivación para conquistar a la chica que al inicio por lo que él, por su parte, ya se había rendido en conseguirlo; solo dependia de Wakiya en seguir con su relación falsa y si él deseaba terminar ahora, entonces estaba bien.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro del de ojos azules, le brindó la mejor expresión compasiva que pudo hacer y le sonrió.

—Está bien, si ya no quieres que continuemos con esto a mi me parece excelente —su expresión compasiva pasó a una seria cuando acercó su rostro a una distancia peligrosa del de Wakiya, este no dijo nada por la impresión del cambio tan brusco—. Pero ten mucho cuidado, las cosas podrían salir mal.

Murasaki parpadeó repetidamente, asimilando con lentitud la advertencia de Ranjiro quien se fue sin decir más. Cuando se dio cuenta, Wakiya fue detrás del chico buscando una respuesta clara.

A la distancia eran observados desde un salón por cierta pareja en particular.

—¡Vaya, pero que lindos! ¿Crees que vayan a besarse en el parque como siempre?

Esa pregunta fue como una puñalada al corazón, Rantaro apretó con fuerza los puños mientras cerraba los ojos, detrás suyo Kaoru sonrió ampliamente.

—Me alegro por ambos, son chicos muy buenos que se merecen la felicidad ¿no lo crees?

Ahora el sentimiento de culpa fue el responsable de la presión sobre su pecho.

—En verdad se ven bien juntos, si llegasen a romper… —hizo una pequeña pausa para susurrar—, no quiero que sea por mí.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Rantaro al no escuchar lo último, Kaoru rápidamente se recompuso y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada importante.

Se acercó al rubio con una mano en la espalda, cuando menos de un metro los separaban extendió el puño cerrado. Rantaro algo confundido extendió la mano para recibir lo que fuera que tuviera la chica, pues por su expresión sabía que quería darle algo.

Cuando tres pequeños sobres oscuros de plástico cayeron en su palma no sabía si palidecer o sonrojarse, por lo que solo se quedó congelado.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Kaoru seguido por un sonrojo pronunciado.

—Es para… bu-bueno… _eso._

Rantaro no sabía que decir, su mente gritaba ¡Niegate!, pero su cuerpo no actuaba, Kaoru sintió hervir su rostro.

—Hay que usarlos para ese momento, guardalos por favor, ya sabes que _sin globos no hay fiesta_.

Llena de vergüenza salió corriendo del salón sin decir nada, Rantarro miraba incrédulo esos tres paquetes de condones en su mano, jamás espero que una chica se los diera.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, solo supo que despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó pasos acercarse al salón. A una velocidad que casi superaría la de la luz, guardó los paquetes en su mochila.

Wakiya se asomó al salón encontrándose con Rantaro que miraba con una boba sonrisa mal fingida hacia la puerta; algo confundido por su extraño intento de pose casual tuvo que preguntar.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—¡Ah! ¡¿Y-Yo?! —preguntó exageradamente, como si no tuviera idea de que estaba hablando, Wakiya entrecerró los ojos.

—No idiota, le hablaba a esa mancha de la pared. ¡Claro que te hablo a ti! —El de ojos marrón respingo en su lugar—. Vamos arriba, ya todos nos están esperando.

Rantaro rápidamente se recompuso, paso al lado de Wakiya disimulando su nerviosismo.

—Si, si, ya entendí.

Wakiya soltó un suspiro y negó.

"_Este idiota va a sacarme canas verdes"_, pensó antes de seguirlo hacia la azotea.

Subieron encontrándose con Ken y Shu quienes platicaban alegremente, algo un poco extraño pero no por eso era algo malo.

No le dieron muchas vueltas y empezaron a batallar los unos con los otros, Shu fue el árbitro en las batallas para que volviera a familiarizarse con las reglas del juego.

Después de varias horas jugando y entrenando decidieron detenerse a descansar, Rantaro tendido boca arriba, Wakiya bebía un poco de agua, Ken limpiaba a Kerbeus y Shu revisaba constantemente su teléfono, llamando la atención del rubio de ojos azules quien se acercó a ver qué pasaba.

—¿Estás jugando algo? —preguntó curioso, Shu salto un poco asustado por la repentina interrupción de Murasaki, al poco tiempo se recompuso y negó.

—No, solo estoy… revisando algo —respondió con simpleza.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Es que… hace un tiempo que he querido hablar con Valt y contarle cómo me ha ido.

Comenzó a explicarse el albino, Wakiya lo miró atentamente y los demás estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación así que se unieron.

—Pero no sé si sea buena idea —dijo mostrando su teléfono con el contacto de Valt a la vista, bajo la mirada algo resignado.

—¡Hazlo! —dijo Wakiya con decisión, Shu lo miró un tanto sorprendido.

—Si, llamale —Ken se sumó a la propuesta de Murasaki, Rantaro se cruzó de brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

—Vamos viejo, no hay nada que perder, creeme que en todo el BC Sol hay señal telefónica así que no hay excusas para que no te responda.

Shu parpadeó algo confundido, luego tomó más decisión y sonrío ligeramente, tocó el contacto llamando al instante. Llevó al aparato a su oreja para escuchar si la llamada era atendida.

Un segundo seguido de otro, nadie contestaba aún del otro lado; no importaba mucho solo habían pasado 10 segundos, pero luego ese tiempo de espera fue en aumento. No fue hasta que escuchó una voz diciendo su llamada no puede ser atendida por el momento que decidió bajar el teléfono con resignación.

—No contesta —dijo con desánimo, los demás lo miraron un poco afligidos.

—Lo lamento Shu —dijo Ken usando a su querido Besu, Rantaro secundo.

—Seguro debe estar bañándose, después de todo creo que allá ya es de noche y Valt siempre se baña por las noches.

—Si, debe ser eso —dijo con desánimo en la voz, Wakiya carraspeo acercándose al albino.

—Deja de lado las caras largas, mira.

Saco su propio teléfono y le enseño una fotografía a Shu, en ella se podía ver a un enorme bey de color rojo y negro.

—Tú bey ya está listo, mañana lo traeré y podremos batallar todos juntos.

El albino admiro la imagen, sus ojos brillaron un poco y sonrió ligero.

—Es grandioso —dijo fascinado, todos sonrieron al ver cómo el ánimo del de ojos rojos regresó un poco.

—Bien, mientras tanto ¿Quién quiere seguir bey batallando? —preguntó Audaz cortando la conversación, Shu le regresó a Wakiya su teléfono antes de responder.

—Debo ir a mi consulta semanal así que pasó.

La mirada de Rantaro se posó en Ken quien asintió.

—Yo puedo quedarme todavía más tiempo.

Luego las miradas se posaron en Wakiya quien negó.

—Yo también debo irme, Spriggan está en los laboratorios de investigación bey del otro lado de la ciudad. Mientras más rápido llegue más rápido lo podré traer.

Rantaro casi deja escapar un suspiro de alivio pues, tener a Wakiya cerca era mucha presión para el justo ahora.

Ambos chicos se despidieron del otro par, Shu se adelantó pues no llevaba nada extra como su bey o lanzador que guardar. Wakiya se quedó un poco más organizando sus cosas en su mochila, se acercó a la banca donde ponían sus cosas siempre y notó que la mochila de Rantaro estaba muy mal cerrada.

—Estupido Audaz, siempre haciendo las cosas mal —susurró sin ser escuchado por el par que batallaba en la arena.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a cerrar la mochila, pero de un simple movimiento la bolsa cayó revelando su contenido celosamente oculto.

Y eso dejó a Murasaki sin palabras.

_"¿Co-Condones? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué quiere Rantaro algo como esto?"_

Muchas preguntas de una sola respuesta se formularon en la cabeza de Wakiya pero él se negaba a creer en esa suposición suya.

Rápidamente tomó los paquetes y los guardó en la mochila de Audaz, intentando imitar el mismo descuido original con el que fue colocada.

Con apuro tomó su propia mochila y salió corriendo de ahí llamando la atención de Ken y Rantaro, se fue con tal velocidad que ambos no tuvieron la oportunidad de preguntarle que sucedía.

_"Seguro se le hace tarde para ir por Spriggan",_ pensó el de ojos marrón con cierta ingenuidad, restándole importancia al descubrimiento terrible que Wakiya había hecho.

Shu quien ya estaba en la salida, vió como Wakiya corría hacia quién sabe qué dirección, como no fue capaz de alcanzarlo sacó su teléfono para llamarle y comprobar que todo estaba bien.

Pero apenas tomar el teléfono en mano sintió una vibración seguida por la música de timbre. Miró la pantalla donde se podía leer:

_Videollamada entrante de: Valt Aoi._

Rápidamente dio en el icono de "atender" pero no ocurrió nada, la pantalla no reaccionó.

_"¿Qué pasa? Estúpido teléfono"_, pensó con frustración mientras daba sin parar al icono.

Luego en la pantalla apareció una leyenda:

_Batería muy baja_

En pocos segundos le siguió otra:

_Apagando el equipo_

Miró como la llamada reaccionó y por microsegundos contempló a Valt del otro lado de la línea, luego su teléfono se apagó.

_"¡Maldita sea!"_


	30. Escape

Hola! Espero se encuentren bien c: procedere a contestar los comentarios de la vez pasada

**Sakurita de Li:** Si, muy mala suerte la de Shu, a ver si para la proxima vez esta mas al tanto de su bateria xp No puedo decir mucho respecto a lo demas isn hacer spoiler de este capitulo asi que solo dire que en este fic no pueden ir dos cosas tan bien al mismo tiempo

Espero les guste, nos leemos!

* * *

Caminó con gran desánimo hasta llegar a la clínica, después de casi un par de horas salió de ahí pensativo.

Llego a casa donde sus padres lo esperaban para comenzar a cenar, cuando termino se fue directo a su habitacion donde puso a cargar su telefono, mirar la pantalla de inicio cargar fue casi una tortura pues tardaba demasiado a su parecer.

Después de varios segundos el sistema operativo empezó a iniciarse, un tiempo más adelante varias notificaciones aparecieron.

_7 Videollamadas pérdidas_

"_Excelente"_, pensó molesto consigo mismo pues no verificó la batería de su teléfono esa mañana.

Cuando estuvo a punto de apagar la pantalla una nueva notificación llegó.

_1 mensaje nuevo de: Valt Aoi_

Su pulso se aceleró y rápidamente dio en la notificación, enviándolo directamente al mensaje.

_De: Valt: "Shu perdón! Estaba desayunando en la cafetería cuando llamaste y deje el teléfono en la habitación :c"_

No quiso reprimir la sonrisa que surco en su rostro, respondió con calma.

_Yo: "No te preocupes, mi batería se descargó así que estamos iguales. Por cierto es un poco extraño, Rantaro me dijo que allá era de noche"_

Se recostó sobre la cama con ambos brazos extendidos de lado a lado, en pocos segundos su teléfono volvió a sonar anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

_De: Valt: "De noche? Audaz siempre se equivoca con las horas, aquí amaneció hace poco"_

_Yo: "Si, me di cuenta."_

Quizás ese mensaje fue seco pero no sabía qué más decir, estaba muy nervioso hablando con Valt después de tanto tiempo.

_De: Valt: "Y cómo has estado?"_

Un escalofrío satisfactorio lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, sonrió ampliamente y una calidez se plantó en su pecho.

"_Valt, ¿cómo es que estando tan lejos puedes hacer esto?"_, pensó tocándose el pecho, justo encima del corazón, rápidamente tecleo en su teléfono la respuesta.

La mañana siguiente llegó, Shu despertó con pesadez, los ojos le picaban un poco y sentía cierta resequedad en ellos por lo que sobo un poco encima de ellos.

Pero valió la pena por completo.

Durmió hasta tarde hablando con Valt, fue lindo volver a tener contacto con él. Ese sentimiento hacia el chico no se iba, sin importar cuanto tiempo dejara de verlo seguía llamando su nombre entre pensamientos, también recordaba esas tardes donde se la pasaron bien en la casa de alguno de los dos.

"_Tal vez nunca dejaré de amarlo"_, pensó llenándose de energía al instante.

De un solo movimiento se puso de pie y empezó su rutina matutina con una sonrisa en el rostro y con los ánimos a tope. Sus padres solo lo miraban con una expresión extrañada y curiosa por su nueva actitud, ver así de feliz a su hijo también los hacía felices así que decidieron no preguntar nada al respecto.

—¡Me voy! —anunció alegremente su partida a la escuela, sus padres se despidieron de él antes de salir.

En poco tiempo llegó al instituto donde había pocas personas alrededor, entre ellas distinguió a Wakiya que platicaba ameno con Ken y Daigo. Se acercó a ellos para saludarlos.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Los chicos lo miraron un poco confundidos pero después devolvieron el saludo.

—Muy bien —respondió Ken usando a Besu, luego fue Keru quien hablo—. Veo que alguien se despertó con el pie derecho.

—Si, algo así —dijo Shu con una sonrisa muy ligera.

—Me alegro por ti —comentó Wakiya, Shu solo asintió en respuesta.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Rantaro? —preguntó buscando al rubio detrás de ellos, Daigo negó.

—Todavía no ha llegado —dijo Besu en respuesta.

—Pero tampoco es tarde así que podría llegar en cualquier momento —comentó el de ojos azules con suma confianza.

Platicaron un rato más acerca del festival escolar que se llevaría a cabo ese mismo viernes. Shu no conocía cómo funcionaban los festivales escolares pues jamás había participado en ninguno, era una actividad que no sucedía en su colegio en Alemania.

—Pues quédate cerca de nosotros, nos vamos a divertir como nunca —comentó Daigo muy emocionado, Shu asintió a su propuesta.

Los ojos del azabache se desviaron un poco cuando vio a cierta persona pasar, con una seña llamó a los otros dos a acercarse.

—Es extraño, Kaoru llegó sola —comentó a lo que Wakiya volteo a mirar a la chica.

Era cierto, Kaoru hace varias semanas se ausentó por su enfermedad y ahora lucía un aspecto diferente, su cabello estaba mucho más corto que la última vez llegando un poco arriba de los hombros. Caminaba completamente sola, no había señales de Rantaro por ningún lado así que sonrío.

Cuando estaba a punto de sonar el timbre escolar decidieron ir a sus respectivos salones. Wakiya miró desde la ventana de su salón como Rantaro llegaba corriendo a la escuela.

Aun recordaba muy bien los condones que encontró ayer en su mochila, una sorpresa nada deseada a decir verdad pues, conociendo que Rantaro tiene novia sería lo más lógico pensar que los usaría con ella en algún momento.

"_Pero me besó hace poco"_, pensó algo desesperado, recordó esos dulces y calurosos besos que habían compartido.

Y también recordó aquel beso que vio entre él y Kaoru el otro día, ambos devorandose al otro; en esa ocasión las manos de Rantaro se habían colado debajo de la falda de la chica. ¿Y si ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales?

"_No... ¡No! Ya deja de pensar en cosas tontas"_, se reclamó a sí mismo internamente, pero no podía dejar de lado el tema.

Luego fue Ranjiro quien se coló a sus recuerdos.

_¿Estás seguro… de que mi hermano va a terminar con Kaoru?_

"_¡Maldición Ranjiro, no te metas!_", pensó frustrado, apretó los puños temblando ligeramente.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

La pregunta logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos, volteo a mirar a Shu quien lo observaba algo preocupado, parpadeó repetidamente y asintió.

—Yo… si, estoy bien.

Se limitó a sentarse en su asiento, poco después la profesora llegó y las clases comenzaron.

Y la mente de Wakiya aun no dejaba de pensar en Rantaro y Kaoru.

Cuando subieron a entrenar después de clases, Wakiya entregó al nuevo y mejorado Spriggan a Shu justo después de una exagerada y larga introducción. El albino estaba muy contento por tener a su bey en sus manos, lo alzó hacia el cielo muy orgulloso.

"_Pronto me convertiré en un blader digno de pelear mano a mano contra Valt"_, pensó contento.

Luego recordó que no le había comentado al chico nada acerca de su bey ni del incidente cuando escapó.

"_Solo hablamos tonterías sin sentido"_, su semblante decayó un poco, sintió un empujón en la espalda.

—¡Vamos! Hay que beybatallar —dijo Rantaro con felicidad de por medio.

—Si debemos conocer todo el potencial oculto de Spriggan —comentó Daigo sacando su lanzador.

Shu decidió dejar de lado sus pensamientos pesimistas, sonrió ligeramente sacando su lanzador. Luego todos se encaminaron a la arena y empezaron a batallar.

Después de un rato, Rantaro tomó un pequeño descanso para ir al baño. Wakiya lo observó de cerca y una idea nació.

"_Debo aclarar las cosas de una buena vez"._

No supo bien qué fue lo que lo impulsó o de dónde sacó la valentía para hablar del tema con Audaz, sólo sabía que quería aferrarse a ese impulso para no echarse hacia atrás ni flaquear en un solo momento.

Por lo que, después de varios minutos desde que Rantaro salió, decidió seguirlo.

Audaz siempre usaba los baños del piso más cercano, odiaba bajar más allá de lo que debería. Miro el pasillo desolado y se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

Pero pocos metros antes de entrar a los baños de varones escucho algo extraño provenir desde el interior. Se detuvo y se pegó lo mejor posible a la pared para no advertir su presencia y se acercó con mayor sigilo.

Sonaba como un choque húmedo, también hubo respiraciones agitadas de por medio y empezó a asustarse por lo que fuera a encontrar ahí.

Asomo un poco la cabeza al interior para ver con cuidado y lo que encontró, simplemente le partió el corazón.

Sobre el extenso lavamanos estaba recargado Rantaro, su lengua se conectaba en una danza desvergonzada con la de Kaoru quien aferraba sus manos a la espalda del chico. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y parecían disfrutar del momento, Kaoru se acercaba lo más que podía al otro chico, frotando sus cuerpos por encima de la ropa.

Se separaron un poco, Kaoru no dejaba de aferrarse al rubio.

—Anda —Su voz agitada desbordaba excitación por doquier, acercó el rostro al de Rantaro olfateando su esencia corporal, este solo se dejó hacer—. Sabes que también lo deseas.

Ni un solo sonido se presentó en el lugar, Wakiya empezó a hiperventilar en silencio, no quería escuchar lo que pasaría pero tenía que saberlo.

—¿Qué, qué deseo?

Esa pregunta que Rantaro soltó con la misma excitación en su voz fue suficiente para hacer que Wakiya rompiera en un llanto mudo, se cubrió la boca conteniendose lo mejor posible.

—Házmelo, hazme tuya.

Y continuaron besándose indecorosamente en aquel baño.

Wakiya se retiró lentamente en silencio.

Camino hacia su casa con la cabeza baja, se sentía como dentro de un sueño o una pesadilla, no sabía muy bien pero estaba desvinculado de la realidad. Todo parecía ocurrir tan lento a su alrededor.

No fue hasta que pisó el pórtico de su hogar que alzó la mirada, vió las hojas de ese gran árbol fuera de su casa caer a su alrededor, los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su cabeza y de nuevo el tiempo volvió a avanzar.

Corrió al interior llamando la atención de los sirvientes, se encaminó directo a su habitación y cerró con llave antes de empezar a tirar todo a su paso.

Los muebles, las cortinas de las ventanas, los marcos de las fotos que tenía en las paredes, cualquier cosa con la que se encontraba.

Muchos llamados se presentaron en la puerta pero no atendió ninguno, los sirvientes se miraron preocupados.

—Esto está muy mal, necesitamos ayuda —dijo una de ellas, el mayordomo asintió y tomó el teléfono que colgaba en la pared marcando a un número en particular.

Cuando Wakiya terminó por romper las cosas en su habitación se dirigió a su baño privado, abrió el botiquín donde una puntiagudas y afiladas tijeras yacían guardadas cautelosamente.

Las tomó y regresó a su cama, miró con un odio que jamás imaginó sentir hacia el peluche púrpura encima de su cama.

—Ese día… ¡Ese maldito día! ¡Ojala nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti!

Gritó furioso, tomó al peluche con una mano y con la otra lo apuñaló incesantemente, la bien cuidada y suave superficie del peluche ahora no era más que un montón de tela desecha, el relleno blanco salió agresivamente en cada corte que daba.

Cuando terminó vio su trabajo, esa horrible sensación de su pecho no se iba y se echó a llorar.

El ruido de la puerta siendo forzada se hizo presente pero él no le prestó atención alguna, solo pensaba en Kaoru y su cabello corto.

Con tijeras en mano se dirigió al baño, en el espejo contempló su rostro rojo por el llanto y empapado por las lágrimas.

Tomó un gran mechón de su largo cabello, inhaló y exhaló antes de abrir las tijeras y dar un certero corte.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar otro mechón sintió como sus manos eran apresadas.

—Wakiya ¡detente! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Reconoció esa voz al instante, forcejeo contra el sujeto.

—Largate, dejame en paz. ¡Tú no sabes nada!

Peleó y peleó con todas sus fuerzas pero era inutil, no podía zafarse.

Cansado de todo se rindió, dejó caer las tijeras y se dejó caer sobre su acompañante, el llanto no lo abandonaba aun.

—Ho-Hoji —Su voz le salió quebrada, la nariz empezó a escurrir junto a sus lágrimas, su respiración errada no le permitían continuar.

Se dejó llevar por el llanto, Hoji envolvió al rubio entre sus brazos en un intento de consolarlo. A pesar de estar muy preocupado por él no hizo ninguna pregunta, jamás había visto así a Wakiya.

Su amistad había nacido hace casi diez años, conocia al hijo único de los Murasaki como la palma de su mano pero esta faceta suya era completamente desconocida. Se limitó a abrazarlo, algo muy malo debió suceder para que Wakiya se pusiera de esta manera.

El azabache miró de reojo a los otros dos chicos en la entrada del baño que admiraban estupefactos la escena, con un simple gesto les indicio que guardaran silencio pues el momento era delicado.

Después de casi media hora finalmente Wakiya se calmó un poco, Hoji lo incitó a que hablaran fuera del baño pues el sitio era incomodo así que se dirigieron a su cama que también era un desastre, con restos de el peluche por doquier así como de otras cosas que rompió.

No le dieron mucha importancia por el momento, la prioridad para Hoji y sus dos amigos y fieles compañeros de entrenamientos Sasaki y Shindo, era hacer que el rubio se sincerara por completo, algo difícil conociendo el carácter terco que poseía.

Pero quizás el estado sensible en que Murasaki se hallaba les sería de gran ayuda.

El azabache le extendió un pañuelo a Wakiya quien lo tomó y limpio lo mejor que pudo el desastre en su rostro, inhaló y exhaló calmando su respiración.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hoji con suavidad, Wakiya bajo un poco la mirada mientras sentía el sonrojo de su rostro acentuarse.

—Es… complicado y muy tonto —dijo en voz baja, los ojos le picaban un poco y se los frotó.

—Se trata de Kiyama, ¿verdad?

La declaración tan acertada de Hoji lo sorprendió, lo miro impresionado recibiendo a cambio una expresión seria.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

—Por favor, te conozco desde siempre. Tal vez pudiste engañar a absolutamente todo el mundo pero no a mi, supe que sentías algo por Rantaro desde que regresaron a Japón hace tres años.

Quizás en otro momento Wakiya hubiese reclamado el modo tan poco sutil en que Hoji reveló esa información pero ese día no sería hoy, estaba agotado mentalmente para eso. Solo asintió en respuesta causando cierta impresión en Sasaki y Shindo.

Con una brevedad quizás producto de su flaqueza mental, les relato lo que había sucedido desde que empezó ese año escolar, cuando Rantaro consiguió novia y él en respuesta, se hizo novio de su hermano Ranjiro. Luego todo el lío con Silas y finalmente lo que había ocurrido ese mismo día.

Los tres lo escucharon con atención sin interrumpir un solo instante, cuando Wakiya terminó de contar su historia un corto silencio prevaleció, mismo que fue cortado por Konda.

—Wakiya, todo eso… estuvo mal, muy mal —El rubio mencionado soltó un largo suspiro.

—Lo sé.

Murasaki bajo la mirada con tristeza, se sentía tan patético ahora mismo por perderlo todo en un solo instante.

Sintió un suave contacto en su mejilla, miró a Hoji quien le extendió un pañuelo blanco; confundido por la acción no supo si tomarlo o no.

—Vamos, tener la cara toda llena de lágrimas no va contigo.

Aun con dudas tomó el pañuelo pero no se limpió de inmediato, solo lo sostuvo entre sus manos y se le quedó mirando. Hoji marcó un poco el entrecejo.

—Puedes superarlo.

—¿Pero como? Lo perdí todo, nunca había querido nada con tanta fuerza como quise tener a Rantaro, me esforcé, peleé por él pero no sirvió de nada. Soy patético.

Hoji lo tomó de los hombros, su mirada agresiva asustó un poco a Wakiya que se quedó paralizado.

—No… ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Wakiya Murasaki no es ningún patético! —expresó Hoji enérgico—. El Wakiya Murasaki que yo conozco es un chico que siempre pelea, que da todo lo que tiene con tal de ganar y al final consigue lo que quiere. Eres el chico que no le importa si los demás lo odian por ser algo egocéntrico y que siempre se va con una sonrisa en el rostro. Es eso lo que más admiro de ti desde siempre.

Sasaki y Shindo miraban la situación anonadados, Wakiya tenía una expresión muy parecida mientras observaba en silencio al chico.

—¡Es verdad! — dijo Shindo de la nada—. Yo también te admiro por eso, ¿recuerdas cuando me defendiste de los tipos que me llamaron "feo perdedor"? Los venciste usando mi bey, ¡fue lo más grandioso que he visto en la vida!

—O cuando nos llevaste a tu campamento mortal —Esta vez hablo Sasaki—. Entrenaste más que nadie y llegaste hasta el torneo nacional por tu propia cuenta.

—Es cierto Wakiya, eres grandioso, además —Hoji tomó el cabello que Wakiya apenas se había cortado antes de continuar—, recuerdo que cuando se burlaban de tú cabello largo a ti no te importaba ni un poco.

El rubio se tocó esa zona del cabello, sintió unas repentinas ganas de volver a romper en llanto.

—Y cuando te pregunte porque tenias el cabello largo me respondiste algo sorprendente, algo que logro inspirarme —dijo Hoji, miró a Wakiya con una cálida sonrisa—, ¿recuerdas que fue?

Murasaki se cubrió la boca con su mano libre, a su mente volvieron los recuerdos como si se tratara de una cinta vieja.

"_¿Por qué?", preguntó mientras tocaba su largo cabello, Hoji pensó que se molestaria pero al parecer ese no era el caso, Wakiya solo le dio la espalda con total calma, "Supongo que es porque me recuerda a mi madre."_

_Hoji quedó anonadado con su declaración, Wakiya continuó._

"_Ella era una gran persona que no tuve la oportunidad de conocer, pero se por mi padre que ella me amaba y que no deseaba verme triste", el rubio dio la media vuelta y le sonrió a Hoji con orgullo mientras tomaba su cabello, "La he visto en las fotos y mi cabello es igual al suyo. Quiero llevarlo así por ella."_

—¡Agh, soy tan estupido! —gritó Wakiya de repente asustando a los presentes, luego Hoji sonrió—. ¡Lo hice todo mal!

Secó agresivamente las pocas lagrimas que amenazaban con resbalar de sus orbes azules, se puso de pie rápidamente y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Espera! —Hoji lo tomó del brazo deteniendolo al instante—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A la escuela —respondió Murasaki con naturalidad—. Quiero arreglarlo todo pero deje mis cosas allá.

—¿Y vas a ir así?

Konda lo señalo completo, Wakiya después de unos segundos reaccionó a su aspecto actual, un poco menos de la mitad de su cabello cortado con poca delicadeza y el rostro todo rojo por llorar. Se resignó en silencio sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

—¿Entonces qué hago? Deje todas mis cosas allá —dijo en un susurro, Hoji le sonrió.

—Shindo —llamó al azabache quien se acercó—. Tú ve al instituto, diles a todos que nos topamos con Wakiya afuera y que lo obligamos a traernos a su casa.

El chico asintio, estaba a puto de salir cuando Wakiya lo detuvo de nuevo, al parecer tuvo una idea que expreso a todos y sonrieron, despues de eso salió de la enorme mansion con rumbo al instituto.

De vuelta a dicho lugar se hallaba el club a punto de finalizar los entrenamientos, hasta ahora estaban tan centrados en el nuevo Spriggan de Shu que no habían notado la ausencia de Wakiya, no como Rantaro quien regresó del baño solo para tomar su mochila e irse.

—Oye ¿tú quién eres? —preguntó el de ojos rojos cuando vio a un chico desconocido llegar sospechosamente, este salto en su sitio del susto.

—Tranquilo —dijo Ken cuando miro al mismo chico, luego Daigo se unió también—, es un viejo amigo de Wakiya.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde se habrá metido? —preguntó Daigo al notar su ausencia, Shindo se encargó de responder como Hoji le indico.

—Además —añadió Shindo—, Wakiya me dijo que te pidiera esto solo a ti Daigo.

Todos se sorprendieron por la petición, el gótico se acercó al azabache quien susurró algo en su oído, Daigo lo miró sorprendido.

—¿En serio? —Shindo asintió, Daigo parpadeo algunos segundos—. Bien, está bien… creo. Entonces voy contigo.

Shu y Ken miraban muy confundidos a Daigo despedirse de ellos para después irse con el azabache.

No hubo ni una sola pista de Wakiya en los días siguientes, fue como si la tierra se lo tragara pues por más llamadas que los chicos del club hicieran, ninguna era respondida. Todos preguntaron a Daigo que sucedió pero él lo sabía con mucha certeza, solo que lo que Wakiya le pidió no podía decirlo ya que le dejó muy en claro que no se los contara pues según él, "era una sorpresa".

Shu no tenía un buen presentimiento de todo esto y fue más de una vez a la casa de Wakiya a buscarlo pero por alguna razón nunca estaba. Ni que decir de Rantaro quien sentía una opresión en el pecho cada vez que veía llegar a su hermano a altas horas de la noche, incluso superando aquellos días en los que su relación con Wakiya había iniciado.

Así pasó toda la semana hasta que llegó el día viernes, el día del festival escolar.

Shu verificó frente al espejo su atuendo por milesima vez, se sentía un poco tonto usando aquella cosa.

"_Ojala nadie me note entre tanta gente"_, pensó quitándose el atuendo para ponerse el conjunto deportivo de la escuela.

Salió de casa un poco más temprano de lo usual, estaba un poco emocionado por lo que pasaría ese día en su primer festival escolar. Cuando llegó apenas montaban unos puestos en la entrada, ya había bastante gente considerando la hora así que fue directo a su salon.

Quizás iba más rápido de lo que era consciente pues al entrar chocó de frente con alguien, el golpe le dolió bastante así que se sobo un poco la zona afectada antes de ver a la otra persona.

Y quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Hola Shu! —saludaron un par de azabaches que se acercaban llenos de ánimo a su amigo albino quien, por alguna razón, parecía una estatua en medio del pasillo. Este volteó a mirarlos y, aun impactado, señaló al interior de su aula. Daigo lo miro confundido y Ken acelero un poco el paso.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué estás tan…?

Las palabras murieron en la boca de Ken al mirar lo que Shu señalaba, Daigo también miró y lo entendió todo, suspiro en silencio mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo irme por una semana sin que se sorprendan por verme?

El tono egocéntrico del rubio fue completamente natural y característico de él, sin embargo su peinado no lo era.

El largo y elegante cabello de Murasaki ya no podía ser llamado así nuevamente, pues ahora mechones cortos se acomodaban aleatoria pero casualmente sobre la cabeza del rubio. El cambio fue tan brusco y repentino para ellos que no sabían muy bien como reaccionar, simplemente Wakiya parecía otra persona; tenía aires de chico genial y rebelde, muy alejado del egocéntrico y orgulloso chico que conocen.

—¿Pero que...? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ken usando a Keru como apoyo, Wakiya bufó y revolvió un poco sus propios cabellos.

—Solo decidí que necesitaba un cambio, además que me enteré que alguien más necesitaba un poco del toque especial de Murasaki —dijo con complicidad mirando a Daigo, los chicos también lo miraron buscando respuestas.

—Rei, la niña del hospital, extrañaba mucho su cabello y Wakiya ofreció el suyo para hacer una peluca corta.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Shu sorprendido mirando al de ojos azules, este asintió con orgullo.

—Así es, ¿soy sorprendente verdad?

—Tal vez te ves diferente pero sigues siendo el mismo Wakiya de siempre —comentó Ken usando a Keru, Wakiya amplio más aún su sonrisa.

—¡Oh, hola! —Rantaro se acercaba a los chicos desde el pasillo con una enorme sonrisa—. No sabía que había reunión en el salón de…

Se quedó sin palabras cuando llegó y miró a Wakiya quien no dejaba de sonreír, el ambiente pareció congelarse para Kiyama.

—Rápido chicos, muévanse —dijo la profesora al llegar—, el festival comenzará pronto así que ya deben tener todo listo.

Shu y Wakiya se vieron obligados a entrar al salón y empezar con los preparativos, los demás se retiraron a sus respectivos salones aunque Rantaro fue casi arrastrado por Daigo.

El albino se puso su traje conformado por dos prendas de satén color vino y botas negras, no le incomodaba en absoluto pero quizás el sombrero a juego estaba un poco de más. Miró a Murasaki quien usaba prendas dignas de un príncipe, no era para menos pues ese era su papel.

Las siguientes horas se la pasaron muy bien, las actividades del festival eran muy divertidas; quizás lo único que le incomodaba un poco era tomarse fotos con tantas personas, afortunadamente el cambio de imagen de Wakiya le quitó a muchos fans de encima.

Se tomó un pequeño descanso y fue a la azotea, un poco nervioso decidió que era buena idea enviarle a Valt esas fotografías que había tomado hace poco. Después de unos cuantos segundos recibió una respuesta.

_De: Valt: "Ah es genial! Ya es el festival!"_

Sonrió ligeramente antes de responder.

_Yo: "Si, es agradable"_

_De: Valt: "Y cual es el tema del salon? Que te toco hacer?"_

_Yo: "Es la era medieval y… me toco hacer de escribano"_

_De: Valt: "Escribano? Que es eso? Creo que te queda mejor el papel de principe"_

El albino sintió un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al leer lo último, Valt volvió a escribir.

_De: Valt: "Me gustaría estar ahi, mandame una foto tuya!"_

Exigió el menor pues no salía en todas sus fotos anteriores.

_Yo: "No, odio mi atuendo"_

_De: Valt: " :p amargado! Le dire a los demás que te tomen mil fotos!"_

Shu rodó los ojos y sonrió divertido, escucho un grito provenir desde abajo llamándolo.

—¡Shu, aquí estás! —dijo Wakiya acercándose al albino, este asintió mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó con su seriedad característica, el rubio sonrió ampliamente.

—De hecho… si y no. —respondió con simpleza ganándose una mirada confundida del albino, Wakiya continuo—. Quiero que me acompañes.

—Ah, está bien.

Murasaki soltó una gran carcajada con su respuesta, Shu solo se confundía más y más.

—Creo que no me entiendes —dijo el rubio adinerado deteniendo su risa poco a poco—, quiero que me acompañes… a España.


End file.
